Mocking the bounds
by Redana Crisp
Summary: Cansada de su vida en Phoenix, Bella Swan decide recorrer los EEUU para llegar con su padre, al noroeste del país, pero no se imagina que su mayor contratiempo está en su lugar de destino. Edward Cullen decide pasar un rato agradable con Bella sin saber que sólo están escribiendo sus destinos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el primer capítulo de Mocking the bounds._**

 _Snapple: Tés y jugos fundados por Dr. Pepper Snapple Group. Vienen en presentaciones de vidrio._

 _Chica Bike: "Bike" en inglés es "bicicleta" en español._

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Bella_

 _:::: Flashback ::::_

La voz de Led Zeppelin comenzó a sonar con Sweet Home Alabama. Mala elección de música. Led la ayudó a decidir. Estaba dicho. De todas formas no iba a ser como si Renée fuera a darse cuenta. Lo haría… dentro de tres meses y medio. Cuando volviera de sus vacaciones en Jacksonville con el imbécil de su entrenador de yoga. Una razón más por la cual irse a la chingada de ahí. Renée se había comportado como una hipócrita inmadura. Lo había elegido a él en lugar de a ella…otra vez. Sólo había dejado una nota: "Bella; el otro boleto de avión lo usará John. Nos vemos en tres meses. Cuídate, tu mamá que te quiere."

Esa perra.

Suspiró.

Big wheels keep on turning, carry me home to see my kin, singing songs about the south-land, I miss 'ole' 'bamy once again, and I think it's a sin…

Ugh, Led… silencio, por favor.

Habían acordado ir juntas pero ella había elegido a uno de sus tantos novios otra vez. Por eso se iba. Su vida era patética.

Recogió todas sus cosas que estaban afuera de la maleta improvisada. Fue a la habitación de Renée y tomó algunas de sus joyas, no creía que las fuera a necesitar, John le compraría más. Él era un cerdo imbécil millonario, por eso Bella no se sintió mal cuando tomó unos cuantos billetes verdes cuando ella y su madre fueron a visitarlo a su casa la semana pasada; en estos momentos Renée estaba teniendo sexo en la arena con el puto mar a sus pies entre muchos Benjamín verdes mientras su hija se estaba fugando para irse a vivir con su padre, al noroeste del país. Tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de los fantasmas que la acechaban en Phoenix.

Después de una hora de pedaleo consiguió entrar a la autopista hacia el norte, miró hacia atrás y observó con gozo como Phoenix, Arizona se evaporizaba ante sus ojos.

Las piernas acalambradas, el trasero adolorido y la playera pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor arriba de su cabeza. Bella se sentía mal y estuvo a punto de girar y regresar a casa, pero no se daría por vencida…no ahora, ya había probado que podía alejarse, además si regresaba se iba a sentir más patética.

Aproximadamente, cinco minutos después el ruido del motor de un auto la alertó, vio hacia atrás y entornó los ojos para lograr ver a los pasajeros…tal vez le dieran un aventón. Mandaría a la mierda los consejos de Renée sobre no hablar con extraños…era todo o nada.

-¡Idiota!-la voz chillona de una mujer se escuchó, seguida de risitas.

El auto pasó lentamente a su lado y Bella cayó en la cuenta de que la habían insultado a ella.

-¡Púdrete, hija de perra!-le gritó con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

El auto aminoró su marcha y se detuvo abruptamente. Del auto, descendieron tres chicas. Una alta, morena, delgada y de cabello negro largo; otra un poco más pequeña, de la misma complexión y morena con cabellos negros cortos y la última era igual a ellas, sólo que su cabello era color castaño.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó la de cabello corto, la que había gritado.

-¡Púdrete, hija de puta!-Bella repitió enojada. Podía sentir venir los golpes.

La chica insultadora se acercó más.

-Soy Leah-se presentó con voz suave-ella es Kim-señaló a la castaña-y ella es mi prima Emily-la chica de cabello largo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Emily, respiró profundo tratando de encontrar el aliento.

-Bella-le contestó firmemente.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Kim

 _:::: Fin flashback::::_

 ** _Forks, Washington. Cafetería Paper Towns._**

Bella salió de los baños. Se sentó en la barra y ordenó un refresco.

Pensó en Arizona, en Renée y en sus novios y en cómo los elegía siempre sobre ella, tal vez lo hacía porque pensaba que se quedaría sola para siempre.

Recordó cuando era pequeña, había ensayado y esforzado tanto para el festival del día de las mamás. Llegó el día y Renée prometió que iría pero la perra no fue. Bella se quedó de pie en el escenario buscándola con la mirada pero no la encontró, pensó que estaba atrás y no alcanzaba a verla, cantó con todo su corazón pensando en la sonrisa que Renée tendría.

Se quedó esperándola para ir con ella a casa, fue ahí cuando descubrió que su madre no había asistido, regresó a casa sola y encontró una nota.

"Bella, fui a cenar con Nicholas…te veo mañana antes de ir al colegio"

Renée y sus notas. Siempre sus notas.

Y ella había olvidado su festival.

-¡Hola!-una voz chillona saludó asustándola y sacándola de sus deprimentes recuerdos. Miró a la chica: delgada, pequeña, cabello negro con un corte Bob y parecía un duende. Vestía cálidamente, con ropa vintage, de los 60's. Una chica retro. En la mano llevaba un Snapple con una pajilla. La chica desconocida le sonrió.

-Hola-respondió.

-Soy Alice… ¿tú?-sus enormes ojazos grises la miraban emocionados. Ella lucía un poco loca. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas le sentaba muy bien. Bella se relamió los labios.

-Bella-le sonrió de vuelta. Alice se sentó junto a ella y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó amable pero la pregunta de dejó de parecer grosera. Bella frunció el ceño y se rascó la frente.

-Uhm…bueno…decidí venir aquí con mi papá-sonrió.

-¡Genial! ¿Quién es tu papá?-antes de responder, Bella le dio un trago a su Coca-Cola fría.

-Charlie Swan

-¿¡Eres hija del Jefe Swan?!-Bella asintió. Alice alzó las cejas, sorprendida-¡Vaya! No sabía que tenía una-murmuró.

-Eh…sí, cruce el país en bicicleta ¿no es eso genial?-Bella desvió el tema.

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló. En menos de cinco minutos, Bella supo que si volvía a cruzarse con ella tendría que llevar tapones en los oídos. A este paso, estaría sorda al final de esta conversación. Alice llamó la atención de algunas personas de su alrededor-¡Eso es jodidamente genial!-Bella estuvo a punto de reírse, Alice no parecía una chica que maldijera y con su voz era aun jodidamente mejor.

-¡Sí! De hecho mi bicicleta es aquella que…-Bella se giró a la ventana y apuntó con su dedo pero se quedó a media oración-¡…que un cabrón se está robando!-chilló y de un salto se bajó del asiento, empujó la puerta de Paper Towns y siguió al pendejo ese que se atrevía a robarle su bicicleta.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!-corrió y corrió pero el estúpido no la obedecía-¡Dame mi bicicleta!-la gente que pasaba la miraba y después al chico que iba montado en su bicicleta.

El ladrón giró en una esquina y Bella aceleró su paso, cuando giró ya no había nadie.

-Cabrón-musitó y se cruzó de brazos. Un mechón de cabello le cayó al rostro.

-¡Mierda!-alguien maldijo por lo bajo, Bella giró hacia los árboles que daban inicio al bosque y lo vio. El ladrón estaba sosteniendo su bicicleta descaradamente.

-¡Oye!-le gritó y corrió hacía ahí-¡¿Por qué estas robando mi bicicleta?!

-Uhm…-murmuró y no dijo nada más cuando Bella se plantó frente a él.

ERA RIDICULAMENTE SEXY. Tenía el cabello desordenado, pero desordenado a propósito, color café rojizo y unas gloriosas cejas. Era alto, delgado y los que, alguna vez fueron músculos tiernos, ahora habían comenzado a endurecerse en sus brazos y en sus hombros, el ladrón tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes rodeados de pestañas largas y su quijada… buen Dios, era perfecta. Bella se tragó los nervios.

-Te hice una pregunta-rechistó y colocó los brazos en jarra.

-Tuve que hacerlo…estoy escapando-dijo confiado con su voz gruesa, después sonrió-¿Quién eres?-frunció el ceño y sus gruesas cejas no lograron unirse en el centro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Bella comprendió porque éste lucía tan desordenado.

-Bella-respondió automáticamente-ahora ¿te importaría devolverme mi bicicleta?

-Ehh…seguro-él miró hacia la calle como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo-pero creo que su neumático no resistió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-además de robarle la bicicleta y darle un susto, la arruinaba. Bella alejó sus manos de la bicicleta y la sostuvo por el manubrio-¡Es todo lo que tengo! ¡¿Sabes qué cruce el puto país en esto y TÚ idiota lo arruinaste?!

A Bella no le importó en absoluto gritarle y perder cualquier oportunidad de una cita. El chico ladrón se cruzó de brazos y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-luego pasó su mirada por todo el esbelto cuerpo de Bella. Se removió incómoda en su lugar y fingió mover la bicicleta para lucir un poco más relajada-bueno…-él se encogió de hombros-tus piernas no están nada mal

-Idiota-ella musitó, fingiendo que su comentario no le había movido los hilos de la autoestima. De todas formas, eso ya lo sabía. Las clases de atletismo en Phoenix habían servido.

-Tranquila, Bella-dijo y pasó, de nueva cuenta, una mano por su increíble cabello-sólo la necesitaba para huir del Jefe Swan…me estaba siguiendo.

Bella rodó los ojos y fingió indiferencia ante la mención de su padre.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Bella se cruzó de brazos después de asegurarse que la bicicleta estaba estable.

-Soy Edward-él extendió su mano pero ella no la tomó-eres una perra-dijo solemne. Bella soltó una risa ligera.

-Bueno, así actúo con la gente que roba mis cosas.

-¡No la robé, Chica Bike!-chilló-la tienes ahí…te dije que sólo estaba huyendo del jefe. Odio a ese tipo…bueno, no lo odio, pero parece que el a mí sí. Él es como gay o algo así-Bella quiso reírse. Se mordió la mejilla-nunca le he visto una mujer o alguna mierda así.

-Bueno…gracias por compartirlo, Edward. Me debes un neumático-tomó la bicicleta y comenzó a alejarse-¡Oh, por cierto… -se detuvo de golpe y lo miró-… soy Bella Swan!-ella siguió su camino

-¡¿Qué?!-Edward vociferó.

Cuando Bella volvió a Paper Towns, se encontró con Alice, quién sostenía su maleta

-¡Bella! Veo que conseguiste tu bici

-Afortunadamente-Bella se acarició suavemente los brazos.

-¡Genial! Dejaste esto por aquí-alargaron el brazo y Bella pudo tomar su maleta.

-Ehh…sí. Gracias

-Está bien-se encogió de hombros-¿vas a tu casa? Puedo llevarte

-¿En serio?

-Seguro, vamos-se fue y la siguió.

Alice tenía un auto ridículamente tierno. Pequeño y muy 60's, justo como ella. Color verde menta y el interior olía a chocolate.

Ella dijo que se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a la bicicleta. Alice era una chica amable. Estúpido Edward y su cabello increíble. Y cuando llegaron a casa le ayudo a bajar sus cosas, intercambiaron números telefónicos, se despidió y se fue.

Era obvio que Charlie no estaba en casa si había estado persiguiendo a Edward, Bella buscó una llave en el alero y la encontró. Abrió la casa y entro.

Sonrió. Toma esa, Renee. Perra.

Después de dejar todo en su habitación, que era un asco, por cierto; guardó su hermosa bicicleta y esperó impaciente a Charlie. Luego de una hora escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y pesadas botas pisaban la madera del piso. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Papá!-Bella se estampó contra él y se colgó de su cuello.

-¡Bella!-saludó sorprendido y con un movimiento torpe, le regresó el abrazo-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hija?-preguntó al alejarse.

Maldición, en todo el tiempo en que cruzó el país nunca había pensado realmente en una excusa para Charlie. Lo miró y él esperaba una respuesta. Doble mierda. Sip, Bella Swan había llegado a casa.

 _Edward_

Después de haber quitado la cabeza de Tanya de sus pantalones y haberla dejado arrodillada en el suelo de su habitación, decidió que sería buena idea beber un poco.

Tanya era insoportable pero la necesitaba…de vez en cuando. Le robó media botella de vodka, estaba seguro de que la iban a joder, y salió de ahí sexualmente frustrado.

Por supuesto, Carlisle se había estado comportando como un puto cabrón insoportable y se enojaba por todo y le había quitado su preciado Volvo, así que por ahora caminaba por las calles de Forks.

Se detuvo en una acera y le dio un fresco trago a su bebida recién adquirida, pero con lo que no contaba era con que el Chief Swan…o como él le llamaba Shit Swan estaría monitoreando las malditas calles.

-¡Cullen, pon las manos donde pueda verlas!-gritó por la ventanilla de su súper patrulla asustándolo hasta la muerte. Se bajó del auto y corrió hacia él con su uniforme de policía pero Edward arrojó la botella y huyó. Maldición, era un buen vodka.

Corrió y corrió. El Shit Swan no podría con su condición de mariscal de campo. El viejo imbécil debió de haber pensado en eso. Pasó por Paper Towns y vio una bicicleta ahí que algún imbécil no le había puesto candado así que la tomó y comenzó a pedalear sin detenerse. Después de unos segundos escuchó como una chica gritaba lo imbécil que era y que le devolviera su bicicleta, giró en una esquina y se escondió en el sendero que daba hacia el bosque.

-Cabrón-escuchó como la chica maldecía entre dientes.

-¡Mierda!-dijo y se arrepintió al instante porque había sonado demasiado fuerte, además el estúpido neumático de la bicicleta se había arruinado.

La chica corrió hacia Edward y empezó a gritonear como se le grita a alguien que trato de robar tu bicicleta.

Esa hembra era totalmente sexy. Ella tenía estos grandes ojos cafés y su cabello era color chocolate, era delgada y sus piernas eran de infarto y su rostro era malditamente genial, pero lo mejor de todo, además de sus piernas que las podía ver fácilmente porque estaba usando un short, era su trasero. Era esbelto y respingón, además parecía firme y sus pechos no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños. Eran perfectos y gloriosos. Justo para sus manos. Edward se removió ansioso.

Edward quería saber quién demonios era esa chica, que bien podría ser buena compañía y así podría pasar de Tanya.

-Bella-le respondió. Bella. Bella era una diosa.

Y luego, después siguió reclamándole sobre el estúpido neumático. ¿Acaso veía un cartel en su pecho que dijera "quejas y sugerencias" o qué putas?

Entonces Bella le contó que había atravesado todo el país en esa bici, lo familiarizó con sus hermosas piernas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-Edward estaba asombrado y tomó eso como una oportunidad para ver su cuerpo -bueno…-se encogió de hombros porque quería parecer relajado -tus piernas no están nada mal

Entonces, vinieron los insultos. Edward tuvo que explicarle las razones por las cuáles había tomado su bicicleta. Bella se removió incómoda y curiosa en su lugar y quiso saber quién era ese asombrosamente guapo chico.

Buen Dios.

Él quiso ser amable pero ella era ruda y difícil, un buen reto. Edward la llamó "perra" y le sorprendió que en lugar de un insulto o reclamo más, Bella se riera entre dientes. La risa le mandó una corriente por la espina dorsal y los cabellos de la nuca se le enchinaron.

Interrumpiendo sus reclamos de nueva cuenta, Edward se sintió con la necesidad de explicarse mejor pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada y terminó hablando sobre el Jefe Swan.

-Bueno…gracias por compartirlo Edward-se encogió de hombros como si la charla no le hubiera importado-me debes un neumático-señaló su bicicleta y se alejó-¡Oh, por cierto-volvió a detenerse y Edward la miró-soy Bella Swan!-y luego se fue.

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló. Eso no podía ser verdad.

El Shit Swan no podía tener una hija, además Bella le había escuchado decir mierdas sobre su padre y tal vez era una de esas chicas protectoras y se enojaba con él para siempre y, admitámoslo, su entrepierna no estaría nada contenta.

Suspiró.

Entonces llamó a Alice para hacer uso con interés de ella y de su auto y de su tanque lleno, pero Alice estaba ocupada y cortó la llamada. Desistió de llamar a Rosalie, la rubia perra del grupo y le pareció una mejor idea esperar a Alice. Después de media hora, un auto se acercó y Edward subió.

-¡Alice conocí a una chica realmente sexy!-fue lo primero que dijo al subir-su nombre es Bella y es hija del Jefe ¿puedes creerlo?

Edward alargó su mano al estéreo y cambió la música. Alice lo miró feo pero Bob Dylan podía esperar.

-Sí, yo también la conocí en Paper Towns-la pequeña Alice se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-alguien robó su bicicleta y ella fue y la recupero. Ella es genial.

-¡Sí, yo la robé!-anunció orgulloso.

-¿Qué?-Alice murmuró confundida.

-Así es, el Jefe me perseguía-Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros y golpeó con sus nudillos la ventanilla-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-A casa de Emmett-Ali sonrió y se relamió los labios ausentes de maquillaje-tenemos una reunión-meneó las cejas.

-¿Reunión? ¿Qué no se supone que su mamá está en casa?

Alice chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Su madre está completamente sedada… como siempre. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

Edward se rió entre dientes y dejó de hacerlo progresivamente cuando un sabor amargo le pobló la boca. Se relamió los labios.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que vamos.

-Así es, querido amigo-Alice respondió y subió el volumen de la música.

Edward volvió a suspirar y Emmett apareció en su mente. Él sabía cuánto le importaban a Emmett las cosas, sabía que tenía traumas parentales y quería ayudarlo, maldición que quería, Emmett era su amigo pero ¿Cómo es posible ayudar a alguien a salir de un pozo cuando tú estás en uno más profundo?

 **…**

 **Y este ha sido el primer capítulo ¿qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado largo, corto, flojo, intrigante? Háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. Aún no tengo un horario de publicaciones pero nos leemos lo más pronto posible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Ya había mencionado anteriormente en el grupo pero por si se les pasó la publicación o algo así, les dejaré de nueva cuenta el soundtrack de esta historia._**

 **Bella: The last time- Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody**

 **Edward: Carmen- Lana del Rey**

 **Alice: Alive-Sia**

 **Jasper: Fix you-Coldplay**

 **Rosalie: Big girl cry-Sia**

 **Emmett: Daddy Issues-The Neighbourhood**

 _…_

 **The Beach-The Neighbourhood**

 **Cry baby-The Neighbourhood**

 **Perfect-One Direction**

 **All about you-Birdy**

 **Falling for you-The 1975**

 ** _Ahora sí, seguimos con más, veremos qué pasa con Charlie y esa dichosa reunión._**

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _::: Flashback :::_

Y así fue como el viaje con Emily, Kim y la perra de Leah comenzó. Llegaron a Flagstaff para recargar gasolina y usar el baño. Se detuvieron otra vez en Marble Canyon. Ellas planeaban llegar hasta Idaho y eso estaba bastante cerca de Washington. En donde Charlie, su padre, vivía.

Puedes escapar de tus miedos, de tus problemas, de un perro que te persigue, del amor…o en el caso de Bella, puedes escapar de casa cuando te tratan como la mierda, puedes escapar con unas extrañas que al inicio te atacaron y que han estado tratando de conseguir tu confianza mediante deliciosos dulces, puedes escapar de una tienda de autoservicio que robaste. Sí, Bella había logrado escapar. Pero de lo que no puedes escapar, es del hambre. Razón número uno por la cual robaron esa tienda.

Leah la había convencido de asaltar esa tienda en Moab, Utah que ahora se perdía en el camino mientras Emily aceleraba el auto. Ese fue su primer gran robo y se sintió jodidamente genial.

Y así fue su vida, robando en tiendas de autoservicio y siendo genial después de fumar un poco de hierba, solo esperaba no hacerse adicta a esa mierda.

Un día mientras estaban en Springville, Emily regresó con mucha comida y dinero, no sabían de donde la había sacado pero la disfrutaron. Luego de unos días lo supimos: _"La población de Springville está en alerta a causa de unos crímenes que se han estado cometiendo recientemente, asaltos a mano armada en las carreteras, robos en tiendas de autoservicio y lo último un asalto a una casa ubicada al norte…"_ -Bella apagó el televisor de la habitación del hotel y miraron a Leah.

─ ¡No me miren así!─Bella arqueó una ceja─ ¡Bella tu más que nadie eres la indicada para hacerlo! ¡Lo hice por tus malditos dulces! ─ luego le arrojó una paleta a la cara y Bella comenzó a lamerla. Al menos había sido una buena causa.

 _::: Fin flashback :::_

Lo único que le explicó a Charlie fue que viviría con él y se alegró, consiguió una pizza y vieron un partido en la plasma. Genial. Por el momento, Charlie estaba siendo un hueso fácil de roer.

─ Pero… ¿por qué? ─ había colocado los brazos en jarra y su ceño se frunció. El hombre aún no conseguía salir de su estado de estupefacción.

─ Es que simplemente no me gusta Phoenix, ya no. Prefiero venir aquí… además, ya le había dicho a Renée ─ Bella mintió y zambutió las manos en los bolsillos de su short ─ pero ella está en Jacksonville, seguro olvidó llamarte.

─ Oh, entonces si es así… ¡Adelante! ─ el viejo sonrió y Bella respiró tranquila.

Entonces, Charlie se ofreció a pagar los costos del envío de las cosas de Bella, pero ella se negó.

─ Mamá me ha dejado dinero para eso. No te preocupes…ahora por lo que deberías preocuparte es por darme dinero para mi habitación ─ señaló el techo, hacia la habitación ─ está hecha un asco.

─ Sí, bueno… te estábamos esperando ─ murmuró incómodo tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Bella rodó los ojos y Charlie dejó de insistir.

Sobre el dinero de Renée, bueno, eso era una mentira pero Bella no iba a decirle a su padre policía que, en realidad, el dinero fue tomado de la casa del millonario de John. Charlie no tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

Por la noche, sólo un par de horas después, Bella estaba completamente cansada pero necesitaba tomar un baño. El shampoo la relajó un poco y sin siquiera molestarse en cubrirse la ropa interior con una pijama, se echó a dormir en la cama.

Por la mañana, Bella despertó tarde pero Charlie aún no se iba a la estación y le prometió un regalo. Era lo menos que el viejo podía hacer por ofrecerse a hacerle compañía. Después de desayunar, Bella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba comprar algunos objetos personales pero el único auto disponible era la patrulla de Charlie y no iría por todo Forks en esa mierda; así que tomó su bicicleta pero recordó que ese chico ladrón y sexy la había arruinado.

─ Charlie ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con esto? ─ preguntó cuándo salió al porche, pateó el neumático y Charlie se acercó y le echó un vistazo.

─ Seguro, tengo un neumático en el garaje, ya vuelvo-se levantó con un quejido y se fue.

Bella permaneció de pie ahí, cruzada de brazos esperándolo cuando escuchó un claxon. Se giró y entornó los ojos para cubrirse por el escaso sol.

Ahí, justo a unos metros, había un súper auto blanco.

─ ¡Hey!-una voz masculina llamó desde ahí, entonces vio a Edward y otro chico conducía. El sonido de la música salía por la ventanilla bajada.

─ ¿Edward?-lo llamó.

─ Solo pasé a saludarte ─ medio sonrió y su voz se arrastraba. Definitivamente estaba borracho o estaba saliendo de una resaca ─ ¡adiós, Belly Bells! ─ golpeó al conductor, el chico que lo acompañaba soltó una carcajada y el auto se fue tan pronto como llegó, dejando a Bella toda confundida.

─ ¿Quién era ese?-Charlie venia cargando un neumático.

─ Ehh…creo que su nombre es Edward-murmuró ella sin despegar la vista de la carretera, en donde el auto no se veía.

─ Ah, Cullen-Bella finalmente lo miró y frunció el ceño, confundida-Edward Cullen ─ Charlie completó y comenzó a trabajar en la bicicleta ─ No te acerques a él…es un chico escandaloso y problemático y mujeriego.

Bella sonrió. Maldición, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

─ ¡Buu, Charlie! No me puedes prohibir con quien hablar ─ se rió entre dientes.

─ Si puedo…y soy "papá"-ella rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. Repiqueteó su pie contra el suelo─ ¡Listo! ─ Charlie anunció y Bella se acercó. Montó la bicicleta y dio un pedaleo.

─ Eres genial, Cha… ─ él alzó una ceja ─ papá─ se corrigió

─ Eso es

─ Vuelvo en un rato, voy a dar una vuelta-entonces comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

─ Seguro…-se despidió con un gesto de mano ─ ¡Oh! Y… ¿Bella? ─ Ella lo miró sobre su hombro─ No Edward Cullen─ enfatizó con el dedo.

─ Seguro, papá─ le sonrió. Charlie entró a la casa después de asentir con la cabeza y Bella se rió entre dientes.

¿Qué tan escandaloso, problemático y mujeriego podía ser Edward Cullen? Era claro que Charlie no sabía de su propio historial…era mejor de esa manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿A qué hora se supone que esos idiotas van a llegar? ─ Rosalie preguntó después de mirar la hora en su iPhone.

─ Alice dijo que venían en camino ─ respondió Jasper desde su lugar en el sofá.

─ ¿Dónde está tu mamá, Em? ─ Rosalie volvió a preguntar y se inclinó a tomar su bebida. Se llevó la pajilla a los labios y miró a Emmett. Emmett se removió en su lugar.

─ En su habitación… por cierto, ya vuelvo ─ murmuró fingiendo distracción y se fue por las escaleras. Golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Nadie respondió, aun así abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y la gruesa cortina estaba cerrada para impedir la entrada de la poca luz de la tarde.

─ ¿Mamá? ─ Emmett la llamó en murmullos. La mujer estaba en la cama, enredada entre las colchas. Su cabello revuelto y su respiración acompasada. Emmett frunció los labios ─ ¿mamá?

─ ¿Em? ¿Eres tú? ─ él resopló bajito ¿quién más iba a ser?

─ Sí, ma. Soy yo ─ se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la gran cama─ ¿cómo estás?

─ Un poco mejor-respondió. La madre de Emmett, Clarece, siempre estaba _un poco mejor._

Emmett quiso decirle exactamente eso: "Siempre estás un poco mejor y simplemente nunca mejoras".

─ Bueno, está bien-respondió bajito─ estaré abajo con los chicos… con todos… ¿no quieres saludarlos?

─ ¿Y qué me vean así? No, Em. Mis pastillas me dan sueño, debería estar durmiendo.

─ De acuerdo─ respondió resignado. Un momento de silencio y él creyó que su madre ya se había quedado dormida, no del todo pero lo estaba haciendo─ oye, ma…

Clarece abrió los ojos somnolientos y miró hacia él, aunque no estuviera viéndolo realmente.

─ ¿Mhm?

─ ¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo? Las pastillas, tu depresión… todo─ a Emmett se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas.

─ Pronto, hijo. Lo prometo… es sólo que extraño a tu padre

─ Yo también lo extraño y no estoy drogado todo el tiempo-respondió sin querer discutir. Su madre lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Vete, vete, Emmett. No vuelvas. Estoy cansada-luego se giró sobre su costado y cerró los ojos, completamente ajena al dolor que le provocaba al chico.

Emmett permaneció quieto unos segundos y después, sin rechistar ni decir nada más, salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala. Edward y Alice ya habían llegado.

Cuando dieron las 12:00 am, Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban ebrios y jugaban a mantenerse en equilibrio en un pie y se reían como si fuera lo más divertido, ahora, si Emmett se caía eso sí sería divertido. Edward pasó a su lado y lo empujó a propósito, Emmett cayó y se golpeó la cara con la mesa de centro de la sala de su mamá. Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió fuertemente.

─ ¡Madura! ¿Quieres? ─ le gritó y Edward se rió más fuerte.

Emmett y todos, estaban conscientes de que ni la música ni los gritos ni las risas iban a despertar a la madre de Emmett. Ellos sabían de lo que iba todo y, a pesar de que se sentían mal por él, no había manera de ayudarlo realmente porque no era culpa de ellos ni mucho menos de Emmett. Los únicos culpables eran Clarece y su egoísmo. Así de fácil.

Después de varios tragos más y un par de horas más, el ambiente se estaba muriendo así que Edward se dejó caer en el sillón y miró alrededor. Rosalie estaba dormida en el sillón, Jasper estaba jugando con su teléfono y Emmett estaba sentado en el piso con gesto pensativo, mientras miraba hacia la ventana abierta. Alice gateó hacia Edward y se sentó a su lado.

─ ¡Edwaaaard! ─ canturreó bajito.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Edward cerró los ojos lentamente y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Dejó la cerveza a medio tomar sobre la mesita.

─ Sé algo que tú no sabes─ susurró en su oído. Abrió los ojos y la miró.

─ ¿Algo como qué? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos secretos aquí? ─ Edward miró alrededor.

─ No es sobre eso─ Alice lo miró expectante─ sé dónde vive Bella

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Eres idiota o te haces? Bella…─ Alice dijo haciéndolo recordar, aunque Edward si la recordaba, simplemente Alice había entendido mal─ no sé cómo carajos no sabes dónde vive el Jefe de policía pero desde ahora vas a saberlo.

─ ¿Y qué carajos estás esperando para hablar? ─ Edward refunfuñó.

Alice le sonrió.

¿Acaso Alice quería que se fuera y entrara a la habitación de Bella y le diera el Combo Cullen y la doblara en su cama mientras el Jefe dormía plácidamente en la habitación de lado? Bueno, eso no sonaba nada mal

Edward suspiró y ella puso sus labios color durazno en su oído.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Oye, viejo! ─ Edward pateó a Jasper en las costillas y el rubio refunfuñó.

─ ¡Aléjate, Fofito! ─ Edward soltó una risa ronca.

─ ¡No soy tu maldito perro, viejo. Ahora levanta tu culo!

Jasper se sentó, se talló los ojos y miró feo a Edward. Edward le sonrió.

─ Quita esa mirada de perra, bebé ─ Jasper le mostró el dedo medio. Edward volvió a reírse y zambutió las manos en su bolsillo─ Necesito que me hagas un favor.

─ ¿Qué?-Jasper volvió a rezongar y entornó los ojos, mirándolo a Edward desde su lugar en el piso.

─ Necesito que me lleves a la casa del Jefe Swan-Edward murmuró. Jasper abrió mucho los ojos.

─ ¡¿Qué putas, viejo?! ¡El hombre tiene una pistola! ¿¡Qué carajos se te metió?! ─ murmuró mientras se ponía de pie.

─ Tú sólo llévame─ Edward le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda y Jasper se tambaleó. Luego, el castaño salió de la casa de Emmett, no sin antes tomar media botella de ron que estaba tirada y colocarse sus Ray Ban.

Jasper manejó como pudo su auto blanco hasta la casa de los Swan. Edward estaba completamente confiado y pero se cagó en los pantalones cuando vio a Bella afuera parada a lado de su bici. Ella lucía malditamente linda, parecía que estaba usando jeans Push up o algo así porque su culo se veía muy bien.

─ ¡Hey!-la llamó desde la ventanilla del auto cuando Jasper se detuvo. Ella se giró y entornó los ojos.

─ ¿Edward?

Edward no supo qué otra cosa decir. Era como si planearas decir todo y en ese momento lo olvidaras todo, la misma sensación que te llena cuando tienes que hablar frente a toda la clase.

─ Sólo pasé a saludarte─ murmuró porque eso había sido lo único que su frito cerebro pudo procesar─ ¡adiós, Belly Bells! ─ golpeó a Jasper en el brazo para que los sacara a la chingada de ahí. Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, aceleró.

─ ¡¿Qué putas fue eso, hombre?¡. Después del coqueteo con Jessica o con Tamy esperaba algo mejor─ ese idiota rubio seguía tan ebrio que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de Tanya así que Edward ignoró sus palabras─ Deberías hacer algo mejor si quieres meterte en sus pantalones─ bueno, no ignoraría _mucho_ sus palabras.

─ Simplemente quería saber si lo que Alice había dicho era cierto y ya─ Edward dijo para que Jasper dejara de molestar.

Además, no había sido su culpa. Sólo de Bella y de sus malditos jeans Push up.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El increíble regalo que Charlie tenía para Bella era una vieja camioneta roja de aspecto bulboso que era la _onda._

Se la dio dos días después de su llegada a Forks y debía admitir que le había atinado porque no pasearía por todo Forks con esa patrulla de porquería de él.

Bella se paseó en el vejestorio por todo el pueblo para conocerlo más y descubrió que Forks ahora tenía dos calles principales.

Y al final resultó que el Jefe Swan le tenía dos regalos: la camioneta y dinero suficiente para arreglar su habitación.

─… Y este dinero es para tu habitación porque no creo que sea lo suficientemente linda─ tenía razón. La habitación era deprimente y vacía. Necesitaba personalidad y Bella tenía mucho de eso.

Bella había programado la entrega de paquetes con sus cosas aun cuando no llegaba a Washington, así que los primeros paquetes llegaron: parte de su ropa y parte de sus libros y CD's.

Quería cambiar esa mierda de habitación pero Forks aun no tenía tiendas suficientes para hacer eso y temía que la camioneta no llegara hasta Port Angeles, era mucho riesgo. La cosa era genial pero era vieja, Bella estaba casi segura que la camioneta existió antes de la primera célula en la Tierra. Era probable que el trasto se quedara a media carretera y podía comerla un venado o cualquier cosa que rondara por los bosques.

Así que buscó a la única que podía ayudarla hasta ahora. Le envió un mensaje a Alice:

 ** _Alice, ¿crees que podrías hacerme un gran favor? Llévame a Port Angeles porque necesito remodelar mi habitación (:_**

Alice no se negó e inmediatamente comenzaron su trayecto. Alice también era la onda.

El resto del día la pasaron pintando las paredes y preparando sus utensilios de decoración. Bella le contó sobre Edward, sobre el asunto de la bicicleta y de la visita exprés que había hecho a su casa. Entonces Bella se enteró de que Edward era amigo de Alice. El mejor amigo.

─ Está quedando muy bien ─ Alice miró alrededor con sus brazos en jarra. Bella le dio una mirada rápida al espacio sin dejar de pensar en Alice y en Edward siendo mejores amigos. Sería mejor que guardara sus secretos si no quería que Edward los supiera y creyera que tenía un viaje directo, sin escalas y redondo a sus pantalones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Edward estaba durmiendo en su habitación alguien abrió la puerta y dejó entrar mucha luz. Edward no era nada amable cuando no lo dejaban dormir.

─ ¡Ya levántate, flojo! ─ Emmett entró gritando. Edward gimió y se echó una almohada en la cabeza.

─ ¡Vamos, arriba leoncito!-Jasper se dejó caer sobre la cama sin permiso y comenzó a halarlo.

─ ¡Váyanse a la chingada!-gruñó. Ellos se rieron.

─ Deberías de estar agradecido de que traemos las buenas nuevas-dijo Emmett y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Edward preguntó con voz interesada. Se sentó y se talló los ojos.

─ Tu ropa limpia ─ Jasper le puso el montón en el regazo y Edward le mostró el dedo medio antes de darle una mirada envenenada. El rubio se rió y enrolló los pulgares en sus tirantes. Edward rodó los ojos. Emmett silbó por lo bajo.

─ ¿Qué puta hora es? ─ Edward volvió a cuestionar y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar su despertador.

─ Ya son las 3:00─ respondió Emmett viendo en su iPhone.

─ ¿Y cómo por qué me despiertan tan temprano?

─ Tenemos una fiesta─ Jasper anunció y Edward rodó los ojos. Fastidiado, se pasó una mano por el cabello ─ en casa de Ali.

─ ¿Y?-se encogió de hombros ─ no soy una puta chica para empezar a arreglarme desde ahora si la fiesta será en la madrugada.

─ Pareces una puta chica, viejo─ Emmett se quejó.

─ ¡Ya mueve tu culo, Cullen! ─ Jasper chilló desesperado ─ iremos a Port Angeles a jugar billar.

─ ¿Por qué no ir al bar de Forks? ─ se rieron.

─ ¿Nos vamos a meter con los viejos de aquí? Yo quiero ir al One Eyed Pete, así que muévete ─ Edward volvió a gruñir y finalmente se levantó.

Una vez que estuvo listo, salieron de la casota Cullen y fueron hasta donde Rosalie. Según sus planes, irían a casa de Rosalie y se emborracharían y después se dirigirían a PA.

Rosalie se puso gruñona porque ella no iba a beber y empezó a quejarse en todo el camino sobre ser el conductor designado. Rosalie era un dolor en el culo.

─ Rosalie, ¿tiene algún punto el que sigas quejándote como una perra? Tú ni siquiera bebes ─ Alice rodó los ojos.

─ Si bebo. Sólo que no como ustedes, alcohólicos. No tengo permitido embriagarme. Pediré una margarita virgen.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo. Rosalie era una nena.

─ ¿Tu cosa con las porristas no te lo permite? ─ preguntó Emmett.

─ Sí, además, el alcohol me hará vieja más pronto.

Edward gimió y subió el volumen de la música. Ella lo miró feo pero la ignoró.

En realidad, Rosalie también tenía otra razón por la cual no beber: repudiaba a su padre, así que eso significaba que no quería lucir ni ser como él. Para su suerte, Rosalie era el vivo retrato de su madre.

William, su padre, se había casado con su madre por amor; pero todo cambia, de la noche a la mañana, eso ya no existía y el alcohol tomó un lugar en la mesa a la hora de la cena. William le gritaba y, algunas veces, llegó a golpear a Lillian, la madre de Rosalie.

Rosalie lo odiaba.

Los chicos creían saber sobre esto, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo creían. William siempre lucía pulcro y acicalado, nada comparado a un alcohólico. Eran la familia rubia perfecta pero sólo ellos sabían qué era lo que realmente pasaba dentro de las paredes. Los chicos dejaron de darle vueltas al asunto y creyeron que todo eso no era cierto. Bueno, estaban equivocados.

Cuando llegaron a Port Angeles, las chicas tomaron una mesa y ellos se aproximaron a jugar billar. Volvieron a casa con bolsillos llenos. Cuando se acercaban al centro de Forks, Edward obligó a Rosalie a que se detuviera a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Bella y, naturalmente, se enojó.

Ni ella ni Emmett entendían qué era lo que Edward pretendía pero Alice y Jasper se estaban riendo. Edward dejó que se fueran con la promesa de que los vería en un momento en casa de Ali y empezó a caminar hacia el dulce hogar Swan.

Entonces, pensó. ¿Cómo se supone que entraría? ¿Se suponía que Bella tenía que dejarlo pasar? Ahí había un árbol pero… ¿Cómo sabría dónde estaba la habitación de Bella Buen Culo Swan?

Una ventana estaba abierta y se escuchaba música desde ahí. Bingo. No creía que al Shit Swan le gustara Taylor Swift o esas mierdas con su "Love Story".

Fue difícil subir el árbol estando borracho pero si caía no le dolería tanto.

Lo peor fue cuando llenó sus pantalones de lodo y hojas. Esos jeans eran costosos; se sujetó del alféizar de la ventana y miró dentro. La cortina estaba abierta y Bella estaba tirada en su cama sobre su estómago leyendo algo y su trasero lo saludó desde ahí.

Entró por la ventana abierta y sus pies hicieron un _thump_ en el piso. Ella saltó asustada y lo miró.

─ Hola, Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-Edward la saludó. Se había recargado en la silla de su escritorio porque se había doblado el pie y así descansaría un poco pero su pose era totalmente relajada. Trató de acercarse más pero el dolor en el pie se lo impidió.

─ ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ─ chilló entre sorprendida y confundida.

─ ¡Shhh! ─ puso un dedo sobre sus labios ─ tu papá vendrá hacia acá si te escucha y recuerda que él me odia.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

─ Mi papá no está, se fue a La Push ─ murmuró ─ vete de aquí, apestas.

─ Oh, gracias─ se encogió de hombros, luego la escuchó ─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que tu padre no está aquí?! Debiste haberme dicho y así hubiera entrado por la puerta.

Chica Bike rodó los ojos.

─ Primero, no sabía que vendrías por si no te habías dado cuenta ─ dijo como una maldita sabelotodo ─ y segundo, debiste buscar la patrulla. Eso te pasa por no estar invitado.

─ Sí, sí ─ le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano ─ no me iré. Vine aquí para algo emocionante

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos. ¿Tenía un tic o qué putas? Edward comenzaba a creer que sí.

─ No tengo nada emocionante que darte, así que vete ─ se acercó a su escritorio y subió el volumen de su iPod.

─ ¡Dios! ¿¡Puedes apagar esa mierda?! Estoy ebrio y la chica Swift no ayuda ─ se quejó y la chica lo ignoró. Bella Swan también podía ser una perra.

─ ¡Oye, linda habitación! ─ Edward miró alrededor. Necesitaba algo que decir, se le habían acabado las ideas y eso nunca pasaba. Tal vez porque en estos momentos, Tanya ya estaría abrazándolo y restregando sus ya no tan tiernos pechos contra su brazo.

─ Gracias, tu amiga Alice me ayudó─ dijo─ aunque aún no está terminada─ Bella pateó levemente un bote de pintura.

Edward asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Tamborileó sus dedos contra las costillas.

─ ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que mi amiga es Alice? ─ preguntó y se sentó en la cama. Edward creyó que Alice no le había mencionado nada a Bella sobre él. Maldita.

─ Ella me lo dijo─ Bella se encogió de hombros y zambutió las manos en sus bolsillos traseros. Había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa porque no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar ahora o si, en realidad, iba a pasar algo o, al menos, pensaba en qué era lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Se mordió la boca rosa.

Ella se acostó en su cama y lo único que Edward hizo fue sentarse ahí cerca de ella, quería colocar una mano en su rodilla pero no quería tentar a la suerte, tal vez recibiría un ojo morado.

Se sumergieron en un silencio profundo y Edward la miró. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios se movían lentamente mientras cantaba la canción que sonaba sin emitir sonido alguno. Dios, era tan linda y sensual. Edward se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

─ ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

Bella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y sacó el aire lentamente por la nariz, sus hombros se relajaron y a Edward se le antojó hacer lo mismo.

─ Es algo complejo de explicar… mejor te contaré cómo lo hice─ sin esperar asentimiento alguno, Bella siguió hablando─ Salí de Phoenix en bicicleta y en el camino encontré a unas chicas, viajamos en su auto y robamos algunas tiendas de autoservicio y algunas casas─ Edward soltó una carcajada y Bella abrió los ojos. Lo miró y lo golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

─ ¡Ow, lo siento! ─ se quejó mientras se frotaba la frente─ ¿Qué más?

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Movió el pie al ritmo de la música.

─ Llegamos hasta Lewiston en Idaho, me dejaron ahí y fui en bici hasta Clarkston, ahí me encontré con Jane y Alec…eran unos maricas, estaban discutiendo por todo─ Bella se rió entre dientes. Edward medio sonrió y quiso tocarle el cabello. No lo hizo ─ entonces, ellos me dejaron en Seattle, luego tomé un taxi a Port Angeles y luego a Forks. Fin de la historia─ se encogió de hombros.

Esta chica era escandalosa. A Edward le gustaba, pero aún quería saber qué carajos la había hecho dejar Phoenix y venir a ese pueblo pequeño; se estaba muriendo por preguntar pero no lo hizo.

Entonces, Bella le contó que había conseguido un trabajo ¿Qué? ¿Un trabajo?

El único trabajo que Edward había hecho era cuando Carlisle decidía jugar al papá y lo obligaba a hacer mierdas de la casa, ahí era cuando jugaba a ser el hombre pupilo. Hijo de puta. A Edward le salió una llaga en la mano cuando sostuvo el martillo. Emmett se rió de él por todo un mes entero.

Cuando Bella fue a la cocina a buscar "algo", Edward aprovechó y hurgó entre sus cosas. Leyó los títulos de algunos libros que tenía por ahí y encontró una tanga en un cajón. Se la echó al bolsillo rápidamente y así tan rápido como lo hizo, cuando Bella volvió, lo echó de la casa.

Entonces, Edward Cullen terminó de convencerse de que Bella Swan era una perra.

Bella respiró tranquila cuando Edward dejó de infestar su casa. Se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de tranquilizar su loco corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ Alice preguntó cuando vio que Rosalie se desviaba del camino─ se supone que tenemos que ir a mi casa.

─ Primero llegaremos a la mía. Tengo que buscar algo de ropa─ respondió Rosalie.

─ Oh, bueno─ Alice se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con Jasper. Emmett estaba en silencio mientras miraba por la ventana.

Rosalie le echó una ojeada pero decidió no hablarle, entonces posó la vista en la carretera.

─ Esperen aquí─ dijo cuándo se detuvo afuera de su casa─ no me tardo.

Ellos no la miraron y Emmett subió el volumen de la música. Rosalie entró a casa y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.

─ ¿Rosie, eres tú? ─ la llamó su padre desde el gran salón. Rosalie se congeló y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Respiró profundamente.

─ Sí─ respondió y, dispuesta a seguir subiendo, se sujetó del pasamano.

─ Ven aquí, pequeña Rosie.

Oh no, pensó.

Entonces se aproximó en silencio hasta donde se encontraba William.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó. William estaba sentado en el sofá y sostenía un trago de whiskey en la mano apoyada en el reposabrazos. Rose se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ A casa de Alice─ contestó con voz seca─ ¿dónde está mamá?

A William se le escapó una risa ronca. A Rose se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca y la sangre le hirvió.

─ En su habitación… se fue llorando.

─ ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? ─ preguntó con voz fiera. Apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Tenía que hacerle algo? Honestamente, no lo recuerdo─ Rosalie chasqueó los dientes y después de echarle una mirada llena de repudio al hombre sentado frente a ella, corrió escaleras arriba y con un tirón abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

 **…**

 **Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios. Gracias por los follows, favs y comentarios del capítulo anterior. No olviden escuchar el soundtrack. En Youtube pueden encontrar las letras también en español. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _:::: Flashback ::::_

Comenzó a pensar sobre lo que le esperaba en Forks. Charlie era tan aburrido, hacía sus turnos de policía, veía los partidos en la plasma de la sala y salía a pescar. Era todo lo que hacía. Qué vida de mierda.

Su futuro consistiría en quedarse sola en casa, buscar recetas para preparar pescado y llevarle cervezas cuando jugaran los Mariners o los Seahawks…eso y la escuela incluida. Odiaba eso. Odiaba su decisión. Odiaba haber salido de Arizona. Odiaba a Renée. Odiaba a esa mujer, odiaba a esa mujer que, si bien le había dado la vida, también se había encargado de arruinársela lentamente.

Pero ¿valía la pena, no? Ese era su único consuelo. De todas formas, apostaba a que su vida no sería tan miserable como en Arizona, sería miserable… de una forma diferente.

Cuando llegó a Clarkston, finalmente conoció a Jane y a Alec y también en Clarkston accedió a viajar con ellos… vaya mierda en la que se había metido.

Iba a tener que pasar las siguientes horas de su vida sentada en el asiento trasero de un Buick sintiendo la estúpida tensión de una estúpida relación sadomasoquista o algo así. Jane y Alec se odiaban y se amaban al mismo tiempo. Jamás había presenciado algo así en vivo y a todo color.

Se suponía que sólo les llevaría cinco horas de viaje llegar a Seattle pero puede que por culpa de las discusiones de la pareja se hayan retrasado un poco… llegando a Seattle al día siguiente.

Bella miró alrededor y luego miró el cielo. Lo había logrado, finalmente había llegado a Seattle. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que montaba su bici y comenzaba a pedalear.

Cuando vio el letrero de "Bienvenido a Forks" el corazón se le apretó y las mariposas le llenaron el estómago.

Entonces conoció a Alice, después conoció a Edward. _Edward._

 _:::: Fin flashback ::::_

Lillian estaba sentada, mirando por la ventana.

─ ¿Má? ─ la llamó Rosalie. Lillian la miró.

─ Hola, Rosie─ le sonrió y se limpió las mejillas.

─ Me encontré con William─ Rosalie anunció. Lillian apretó los labios y abrió los brazos. Rose se apresuró y se sentó frente a ella, Lillian la jaló a su pecho y le acarició el sedoso cabello rubio.

─ Estoy bien─ mintió su madre─ no te preocupes. No me hizo nada─ volvió a mentir. Sólo había conseguido una bofetada pero eso no era nada comparado a _aquella_ ocasión.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─ Completamente─ aseguró con un nudo en la garganta. Le volvió a acariciar el cabello.

─ ¿Entonces por qué lloras? ─ Rosalie se alejó y la miró a la cara. Lillian le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

─ Porque sí.

Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a eso. Lillian siempre lloraba "porque sí". La miró atentamente y suspiró. Lillian estaba tan muerta, tan hermosa pero tan muerta. Tan amable, tan dañada, tan rota.

─ Ma… ¿por qué dejas que haga esto?

─ No pasa nada, Rosie. Estoy bien… ahora, ¿a dónde vas?

Rosalie también estaba acostumbrada a eso. Lillian siempre cambiaba de tema para no responder a su pregunta, como si fuera tan fácil olvidarlo, como si fuera igual de fácil que cambiarse de ropa.

─ A casa de Alice. Tenemos una pijamada.

─ Asombroso… apúrate, diviértete. Vete ya─ la animó y le dio un empujoncito.

─ Puedo quedarme─ Rosalie ofreció mientras se ponía de pie.

─ ¡Tonterías! ─ Su madre agitó las manos. Se levantó y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su blusa─ vete, deben estar esperándote.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Estaba a punto de entrar y de traerte de los cabellos─ fue lo primero que dijo Alice cuando vio a Rosalie salir. Alice apoyaba sus codos y tenía medio cuerpo afuera de la ventanilla del auto.

─ Lo siento. No sabía que usar─ Rose sonrió fingiendo que no había pasado nada ahí dentro y echó la maleta al maletero.

─ Como siempre─ Emmett chifló por lo bajo. Rose le dio un empujón juguetón y subió al coche.

─ Tenemos una fiesta. Ya vamos tarde─ Jasper la apremió y subió el volumen de la música. Alice gritó alegre y comenzó a cantar al ritmo de Led Zeppelin.

Un par de minutos después de haber llegado a casa de Alice, Edward llegó.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ Jasper le preguntó bajito mientras le pasaba una cerveza─ creí que a estas alturas estarías, al fin, cogiendo con la hija del Jefe.

─ Ni me lo recuerdes─ Edward gruñó─ estuvo bien pero justo cuando iba a hacer mi jugada, me echo de su casa.

Jasper echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

─ Cállate, idiota… ¿es malo querer cogérmela?

Finalmente, Jasper se tranquilizó.

─ No, no es malo.

─ Es que no sé… ya sabes, no he tenido sexo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

─ Tú ni siquiera sabes coger─ Jasper se burló─ ¿cuántas veces lo hiciste después de la primera? ¿Dos? No jodas.

─ Lo seguiría haciendo si esa maldita Chelsea no se hubiera ido a Indiana.

Jasper volvió a reírse.

─ No lo voy a superar nunca. Te dejaron plantado en grande, la única chica con la que coges desde que naciste se va─ volvió a reírse─ que buena suerte, viejo.

Edward rodó los ojos.

─ ¿De qué se están riendo? ─ preguntó Emmett.

─ De como Chelsea se fue y abandonó a Edward─ respondió Jasper.

─ Esa estuvo buena─ Rosalie se rió entre dientes mientras sujetaba la pajilla de su bebida con su labios.

─ Váyanse a la chingada todos. No deberían de reírse de mi corazón roto, se supone que son mis amigos.

─ Amigos o no, Edward…─ lo interrumpió Alice─ eso fue gracioso. Además, se supone que los amigos se ríen de ti, en tu cara.

─ Jódanse─ murmuró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward había insinuado tener sexo con ella y se moría de ganas por decirle que sí pero tuvo que resistirme porque, según Charlie, él era un chico mujeriego y escandaloso y le gustaba demasiado como para sólo tener sexo con él esta noche o, si la suerte estaba de su lado, de vez en cuando y tener que estar lejos de él. No lo soportaría. Edward era demasiado hermoso y sexy para mantener distancia. No era _tan_ estúpida.

Después de dar un par de vueltas en la cama pensando en Edward Jodido Cullen, Bella pudo dormir. Necesitaba energía para su nuevo trabajo que iniciaría al día siguiente. Su jefe era Riley Biers.

Cabrón.

Le arrojo un uniforme rojo y la instó a que se pusiera a trabajar.

Conoció a una linda chica llamada Angela que le mostró cómo tomar las ordenes y usar la caja registradora.

Angela era una buena chica. Cuando Riley finalmente se fue su oficina, Bella fue a la barra y se quedó de pie frente a la caja registradora practicando cuando vio que alguien se acercó a ella.

─ Hola, bienvenido a Paper Towns, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ─ murmuró.

─ ¿Me ayudas con un rapidito en el baño? ─ dijo _esa_ voz.

Bella alzó la vista y rodó los ojos.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? ─ preguntó irritada y tamborileó sus dedos en la mesada.

─ Te vine a visitar en tu primer día de trabajo ─ Edward meneó sus gloriosas cejas. Ella volvió a rodar los ojos ─ ¿Tienes un tic o alguna mierda así?

Eso lo estaba exasperando. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, ella tenía que estar rodando siempre los ojos? A Edward no le gustaba eso, para nada. Él quería que Bella rodara los ojos cuando la estuviera besando, no ahora que quería ser amable para iniciar su táctica de flirteo. B ella no le daba oportunidad.

─ No, no tengo un tic─ eso era malo. Edward prefería que tuviera un tic a que le estuviera rodando los ojos siempre, con un tic todavía tenía la oportunidad de soñar y de decir que en realidad le agradaba y que la traía loca─ Vete de aquí…me distraes.

─ ¡Oh, vamos Swan! Deja de ser tan mamona.

─ Idiota.

─ Estoy buscando algo diferente─ Bella frunció el ceño ─ en este pueblo todas la chicas son iguales. Sólo tú entras en el criterio.

─ ¿Cuál criterio? ─ Él se encogió de hombros.

─ Atractiva, de diecisiete, soltera…─ Bella se rió. No se suponía que tenía que reírse─ bueno…normalmente obtienes algo por decir este tipo de cosas pero al parecer aquí no hay descuentos así que…yo creo que… ¿Qué tal si paso por tu casa esta noche?... O algo por el estilo.

Bella alzó las cejas y se rió. Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella tenía una linda y contagiosa risa.

─ ¿No vas a rendirte, cierto? ─ preguntó

─ ¿Parezco del tipo de persona que se rinde? ─ preguntó de vuelta.

─ No

─ Aprendes rápido, Bella─ entonces, Edward le guiñó y Bella se sintió morir.

─ ¿Por qué tienes que ser un dolor en el culo, Edward? ─ Bella reposó sus codos en la barra y un poco de escote logró descolocar a Edward. Dios, era un puberto cachondo.

─ ¡Oh, créeme! Ni siquiera he comenzado a serlo─ murmuró. Se alejó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta con paso decidido. Bella bajó la vista a su libreta y comenzó a hacer garabatos con su pluma, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Lo pensó por un momento.

─ ¡Espera, Edward! ─ lo llamó rápidamente. Él se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Bella se volvió a arrepentir.

─ ¿Sí, Bella?

Ella estaba arrepentida de haber vuelto a llamarlo, pero eso no impidió que su boca se abriera y dijera:

─ Mi papá tiene turno de noche─ los ojos de Edward brillaron; llenos de confianza, victoria y burla.

─ Estaré ahí, Bella─ aseguró convencido con voz suave y lenta. Antes de girarse, le dio otro guiño.

 _¿Qué hice?_ , pensó Bella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward pasó la noche en casa de Alice, al igual que el resto y cuando despertaron, pasado el mediodía, él se fue a casa. Después de tomar una ducha y quedarse en pijamas, tomó su guitarra y se sentó en el piso.

Se aclaró la garganta y rasgó las cuerdas. Una hermosa melodía llenó el ambiente, entonces cerró los ojos y sin despegar sus dedos de las cuerdas, pensó en su padre y abrió la boca con un nudo en la garganta.

 _Tienes una manera de llegar fácilmente a mí_

 _Y cuando tomas, tomas lo mejor de mí._

 _Así que empiezo una pelea porque necesito sentir algo,_

 _Y tú haces lo que quieres porque no soy lo que querías._

 _Nunca te importó ni un poco pero lloré… lloré por ti._

 _Y sé que no le hubieras dicho a nadie si moría,_

 _Si moría por ti…_

Un golpe sordo en la puerta, lo interrumpió.

─ Pasa─ Edward respondió y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

─ Buena canción, Edward─ Esme le sonrió─ tú padre y yo te esperamos en el comedor. Ven─ ella hizo una señal con su cabeza. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

─ ¿Carlisle está aquí? ¿Y quiere comer? ¿Quiere comer conmigo?

─ No seas así─ Esme sonrió─ tu papá no te ha hecho nada malo…─ inició como siempre y como siempre, Edward pensó: "Sólo arruinarme la vida"─ anda, ven a comer─ y con eso, se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Entonces, Edward dejó la guitarra a un lado y con un resoplido salió de su habitación.

Carlisle y Esme decidieron tener una comida de calidad de familia. Se la pasaron hablando entre ellos mientras Edward estaba sentado a su lado removiendo la comida. Ahora que lo veía, estaba muriéndose de sueño y hasta tenía un poco de resaca. Carlisle lo estaba durmiendo con su plática.

─ …Pero el Dr. Gerandy me ayudó en último momento y vino con el ginecólogo y el pediatra…

 _Bla, bla, bla._ Abría y cerraba la mandíbula haciendo que su cabeza doliera más.

─ ¿Y Edward? ─ alzó la vista cuando Esme lo llamó. ¿En qué momento Carlisle había dejado de hablar? ─ ¿estás listo para comenzar las clases?

 _¿Qué?_

─ Siempre estoy listo ─ rodó los ojos ─ además todavía falta demasiado.

─ No, faltan 11 días…empiezas el 24, recuérdalo─ dijo Carlisle mientras bebía de su vino.

No jodas. Vaya manera de involucrarlo en una conversación.

─ Oh, claro-meneó la cabeza─ casi lo olvido─ dijo sarcásticamente, pero sus padres no entendían el sarcasmo así que Carlisle le sonrió. Una sonrisa que hizo que a Edward se le revolviera el estómago.

¿Acaso eran la única plática que podían tener con él? Aparentemente sí, porque ni siquiera sabían las malditas cosas que le gustaban. Sólo le hablaban cuando decidían pasar tiempo de _calidad_ con su _perfecta_ familia, como ahora; cuando Carlisle jugaba al papá, en festividades y cuando le estaban gritando porque llegaba tarde y ebrio a casa.

 _¿Enserio?_

Eso comenzó a pasar desde la primera vez que llegó ebrio a casa a los quince y después de gritarle y restregarle en la cara que era un hijo no deseado.

Duh, eso ya lo sabía.

Y culparlo de haber destrozado el útero de Esme o algo así.

 _Gracias._

Ese día, Edward les rodó los ojos y se encerró en su habitación.

Y muy en su interior le había dolido eso, aun esperaba las disculpas que nunca habían llegado; y lo que más lo encabronó es que a los tres días actuaron como si no le hubieran dicho esas mierdas. Hijos de puta.

Eso no se suponía que hicieran los padres.

Edward se levantó de la silla y se fue sin decir nada.

Quiso patearse el trasero por recordar ese día como si le importara una mierda lo que pasó.

 _¡Si te importa y te duele!_ _,_ bienvenida voz interior.

Azotó la puerta de su habitación, le dio _play_ a su música, subió el volumen, cerró los ojos y se concentró en las melodías. Entonces, se quedó dormido.

Después de dos horas, despertó de un mejor humor, vio su celular y tenía un mensaje de Jessica.

 _Hola, Ed. Mis padres no estarán esta noche en mi casa. ¿Te gustaría venir?_

Ugh, Dios. No le contestó, además tenía mejores trabajos sexuales que hacer.

Cambió su pijama, que Carlisle había criticado por tenerla aun a las 3:00 de la tarde, por unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca y su chaqueta de cuero, se calzó sus viejos Converse negros y estaba listo. Quería que Chica Bike viera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Tomó su celular y las llaves del Volvo, si, Carlisle se lo había regresado porque era un blandito y bajó las escaleras.

Esme estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista y Carlisle no se veía por ningún lado. Se rió interiormente. El tiempo en familia había terminado.

No se despidió de Esme y pasó de largo hacia el garaje. Se subió al Volvo y fue hacia Paper Towns.

Necesitaba ver a Bella.

Bella no se lo había estado haciendo fácil y en verdad quería tenerla en su cama…bueno, en _su_ cama porque nunca nadie iba a estar en la cama de Edward Maldito Cullen. Edward Maldito Cullen no era así.

Edward salió de Paper Towns con una confianza renovada y la alegría le alía por los poros. Bella Buen Culo Swan olvidaría su nombre esta noche.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo, era un mensaje de Jessica.

 _Ed, ¿vendrás o no?_

Texteó de vuelta.

 _No._

Así de fácil. Si comenzaba a preguntarle el porqué de su ausencia la iba a bloquear.

Desafortunadamente, no había nadie con quién salir el resto de la tarde, así que regresó a casa y terminó de escribir esa canción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estacionó su auto afuera de la casa de Bella y se apresuró a tocar el timbre.

Bella abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba mojado y su respiración estaba agitada. Usaba unos pantalones de yoga ajustados y una playera de los Seahawks. Geeenial. Hizo una note mental de comentarle eso después.

La saludó y entró sin invitación.

Bella caminó hacia la sala y Edward la siguió lentamente. Observando todo a su alrededor y comiéndose con la mirada su trasero esbelto enfundado en esos ligeros y flexibles pantalones.

Estaba bien con eso.

Intentó hacerle plática con mierdas como "¿Cómo estás?" y eso y pusó una mano en su rodilla.

Ahí fue cuando la situación de mierda comenzó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella pasó todo el tiempo en Paper Towns pensando en lo que le había dicho a Edward. La había jodido. Pareciera que estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él, pero no era así…bueno _si_ había sido así.

Cuando dijo eso, lo pensó y lo llegó a considerar. Quiso probar un poco de adrenalina en este pueblo pero ahora que lo pensaba…ya se había arrepentido… otra vez.

Edward le gustaba lo suficiente como para tenerlo cerca pero al parecer sus palabras de la tarde habían cambiado un _poco_ eso.

Así que le diría que no y esperaba que se quedara un buen rato como para hablar sobre estupideces y atraparlo más y así que se quedara cerca de ella.

Era egoísta, pero Edward era demasiado y peligrosamente sexy.

Cuando llegó a casa tomó una ducha y un par de minutos después, Edward llegó. El chico era impaciente. A Bella le temblaron las piernas.

─ Hola─ lo saludó con la respiración agitada.

─ Hola─ él le sonrió y entró.

─ Así que… Bella, ¿Cómo estás? ─ pregunto y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de ella.

─ En realidad no creo que te importe─ le respondió y Edward se rió.

─ En verdad no─ subió su mano lentamente y Bella lo alejó de un golpe.

─ Escucha, Edward… tal vez esta tarde ehh…mis palabras…fueron confusas pero…en realidad no me acostaré contigo…sólo dije eso para que vinieras y hablar y esperar a que alguno de los dos diga algo inteligente.

─ Oh, mierda─ Edward musitó─ pero… ¿ya estamos aquí, no?

─ Sí pero…ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente y… bueno…─ Bella detuvo su vomito verbal cuando él abrió la boca.

─ Hum…uhm…bueno…Edward Cullen, 17, Géminis, estoy en el equipo de fútbol, Espartano de corazón, no tengo hermanos, mi papá es doctor y mi mamá abogada y…ehh… amo a los Seahawks─ Edward llevó una mano a su camiseta y la sacudió. Bella sonrió─ y me gusta la música, bastante.

Bella se rió.

─ No me refería a eso pero…gracias por eso. Olvidaba que Forks High era Casa de los Espartanos.

─ Vamos, Bella, yo no te conozco lo suficiente─ se burló. Esta era la segunda vez que Edward se estaba esforzando por conocer a alguien, la primera fue Chelsea. Se podría decir que Chelsea había sido su primera novia… aunque no demasiado formal.

─ Ehh…Bella Swan, 17, Virgo, no tengo hermanos, mi mamá es… algo─ frunció el ceño─ trabaja en una guardería pero no sé qué hace, nunca estaba conmigo, así que vine a Forks y me gusta la música y leer y…es todo.

─ Interesante─ él fingió entusiasmo.

─ Eres un idiota, Edward.

─ Sí, me lo dicen seguido─ Edward se rascó la barbilla tratando de encontrar otra pregunta-¿Qué música te gusta? Además de la Chica Swift…eso ya lo sé─ se recargó en el respaldo y subió sus pies a la mesilla de centro.

Y así fue como la amistad con Edward Cullen comenzó. Con preguntas triviales, playeras de equipos de futbol, signos zodiacales y con un par de canciones que Edward reprodujo en su teléfono.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella lo había ilusionado y después lo había dejado caer… duro. Estaba molesto con ella por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar pero luego pensó un poco en lo que ella le había dicho. En verdad eso estaba bien, ¿cierto? Se refería a que Bella era lo suficientemente caliente como para frecuentarla seguido y sería mucho mejor si trataba de conocerla.

Así que lo dejó correr…un poco. Edward sólo quería besuquearse con Bella Swan y ella no había dado su brazo a torcer. Su esperanza era tomarla antes de comenzar las clases, como máximo, pero la maldita no insinuó nada y cuando él lo hacía decía _"muy pronto"_. Estaba seguro que ya soñaba con sus _lindas_ palabras.

 _"Muy pronto"_

En idioma de chica ¿¡que putas significa "muy pronto"?! ¡¿Una hora, un día, una semana, un año, cinco años, una vida?!

Estaba desesperado.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado, y tomó su teléfono. Buscó en su lista de contactos pero no había nadie interesante, entonces recordó que Rosalie estaba disponible. Ir a hablar y a ver películas estaba bien, era algo divertido, además esperaba que Rose fuera buena compañía esta vez.

Al llegar a casa de la rubia, estacionó y supo que los padres de Rosalie no estaban, sin pensarlo más, entró por la puerta trasera de la enorme casa y fue directo a la habitación de Rose.

La casa entera estaba en silencio y caminó lentamente hasta encontrarse con la puerta. La abrió lentamente y miró dentro. El gran ventanal estaba cubierto por la cortina, música suave y lenta se escuchaba y Rosalie estaba entre las mantas.

─ ¿Hale? ─ la llamó en un murmullo y ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ preguntó con voz nasal.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó.

─ ¿Estás llorando?

─ No─ mintió y se limpió las mejillas.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rosalie se hizo a un lado y Edward entró a la cama, debajo de las mantas.

─ Mi vida es una mierda─ ella se lamentó y se aferró a él. Jesús. Edward estaba completamente desorientado, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía llorar a alguien así y no sabía qué hacer. Él no era bueno con las emociones aunque siempre trataba de ayudar y de curar corazones rotos aunque él tuviera uno.

─ Dime que pasa.

─ Todo es cierto… los rumores de papá y mamá… es un alcohólico de mierda que odio y ella lo sigue permitiendo.

Edward sintió que le daban una patada en el estómago y Rosalie se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

─ ¿É-él le hizo algo? ─ preguntó tembloroso.

─ Esta vez no pero eso no deja de ser triste.

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

─ Nada… ni yo puedo hacerlo─ Rosalie se secó las lágrimas y trató de tranquilizarse. Edward la miró. Rosalie seguía siendo hermosa aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero no debería de tenerlas. ¿Por qué él no podía cargar con todo el sufrimiento de sus amigos?

─ Todo va a estar bien─ repitió lo que él venía diciéndose hace años─ deja de preocuparte por cosas que tú no puedes cambiar, serás miserable si sigues haciéndolo. Ellos en realidad no quieren joderte.

─ Pero lo hacen.

Edward apretó los labios.

─ Eso es cierto.

─ Así como te joden también a ti.

─ Ehh… no te metas ahí─ ella soltó una risita suave.

─ Lo siento, siento que hayas visto esto─ se apoyó en un codo y lo miró. Edward medio sonrió con nostalgia.

─ No te preocupes…he visto cosas peores.

─ ¿Cómo cuáles? ─ ella arqueó una ceja. Edward se rió bajito. _"Como mi reflejo en el espejo"_

─ Algunas por ahí─ tajó.

─ Bueno, entonces creo que me siento menos mierda.

─ Yo también─ él le dio una sonrisa y Rosalie se acercó. Reposó su frente contra la de él en un acto juguetón.

─ Gracias, Cullen. Gracias por estar aquí siempre.

─ Sí, supongo que así de genial soy.

Rose volvió a reír y se alejó un poco.

─ Te quiero─ el aliento de ella le golpeó el rostro. Edward la estrechó aún más fuerte. Demonios, él también la quería.

─ Y yo también te quiero─ le respondió en voz bajita.

Y entonces sucedió. Lentamente acortaron aún más la cercanía entre sus rostros y unieron los labios.

Primero lento, suave, indecisos. Después rápido, decididos. Edward la acercó aún más a él y Rosalie le jaloneó el cabello. Edward enterró su lengua en la boca de ella y colocó una mano en su nuca para atraerla aún más. Un gemido leve se escapó de sus bocas, entonces se alejaron con respiraciones entrecortadas.

No se querían de _esa_ forma pero si cerraban los ojos y volvían a hacerlo parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado en absoluto, como si el beso no hubiera sucedido. Así que lo hicieron otra vez, durante el resto de la noche.

 **…**

 **¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Es traición o no? Díganme que les pareció el capítulo, no sólo el beso. No he contestado sus reviews porque andaba corta de tiempo pero lo haré en el transcurso de la semana. Gracias por todo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 _Disculpen el retraso..._

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó lentamente. Rosalie estaba envuelta entre las colchas y le daba la espalda, su larga cabellera rubia extendida por toda la almohada.

Él se sentó y se estiró como un gato, el cuello y la espalda le crujieron. Suspiró y miró el reloj, eran las 11:34.

Salió de la cama rumbo al enorme baño de la rubia y se adecentó un poco. Después de unos minutos, escuchó música proviniendo de la habitación y salió. Rosalie ya estaba fuera de la cama y se pasaba los dedos distraídamente por el cabello.

─ Hola─ lo saludó sonriente.

─ Hey─ él se sentó en la cama y se calzó sus sucios y rotos Converse, de los que Carlisle siempre se quejaba. Ese cabrón.

─ ¿No dejaste peste, verdad? ─ Rosalie comentó distraída mientras entraba al baño.

─ Estoy seguro que huele mejor que ese jodido aroma a putos limones─ gruñó. Rosalie soltó una risita. Entonces, Edward suspiró.

¿Qué se suponía que pasaba ahora? ¿Todo seguía su curso? Rosalie estaba siendo demasiado amable pero ella era así, era algo bipolar y media loca. En realidad, no sabía porque lo había hecho. Simplemente se le hizo fácil. Lo más seguro era que lo había hecho por la intimidad del momento y porque era un jodido puberto cachondo que estaba teniendo un gran problema de bolas azules por culpa de alguna hija de putos Jefes de policía.

Rosalie salió del baño, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Edward se puso de pie y tomó su teléfono y sus llaves, se los echó al bolsillo y miró que Rosalie ahora se estaba sujetando el cabello.

─ Oh, por cierto, usé tu cepillo de dientes─ Edward anunció. Rosalie hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a la boca, sopló y olfateó.

─ Iugh, eso es asqueroso. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Edward se carcajeó ligeramente y se acercó a ella. Rosalie puso los brazos en jarra.

─ ¿Vas a decirme que después de haberte pasado la noche enterrando tu lengua en mi boca te parezco asqueroso? ¡Vamos, rubia, eres más que eso!

Ella volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

─ Es diferente─ musitó. Edward sonrió y colocó sus manos en la esbelta cintura de ella, acercándola. Rose colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Edward.

─ ¿En qué es diferente?

─ Es diferente, Edward─ tajó sonriente. Edward le dio una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los carnosos de ella. Otro error.

─ Es hora de que me vaya─ él se despidió y se alejó lentamente─ a esta hora, el desayuno que Esme hizo está frío.

Rose sonrió de nueva cuenta.

─ De acuerdo─ unió sus labios brevemente─ gracias otra vez, no sabes cuánto significó para mí.

─ No te preocupes, Rose. Para eso están los amigos.

A ella se le borró un poco la sonrisa.

─ Sí, amigos.

.

.

.

El episodio del beso se repitió tres noches más. Edward la llamó y a pesar de la ligera decepción que había golpeado el pecho de Rosalie esa primera mañana que él dijo la fría palabra "amigos", ella aceptó que él viniera. Rose necesitaba un poco de calor, un poco de afecto y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar el que se le daba. Nadie sabía nada de ella, nadie la había visto reír realmente, nadie- a excepción de Edward- la había visto llorar. Sólo saben que es como una mañana de lluvia en Londres, hermosa…y fría.

Entonces, Edward le contó sobre Bella.

─ Es que es hermosa… bueno, a mí me parece. También es sexy y es divertida, inteligente y jodidamente directa y mamona… pero me gusta. He estado viéndola.

Luego, Rosalie sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Lo disimuló bebiendo de su vaso de agua.

Se encogió de hombros.

─ Está bien. Creo que le gusto a Emmett.

Entonces, Edward la miró y le acarició el cabello.

─ Oh, ingenua Hale. Ese chisme ya es viejo… ¿por qué apenas te das cuenta?

Rosalie meneó la cabeza y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Edward sonrió y se echó a la boca un puñado de _Cheetos._

Esa noche, Edward tuvo que volver temprano a casa porque al día siguiente iniciaban las clases. Entonces se besaron. Se dieron el último beso, Edward tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue dándole una sonrisa. Rose se encerró en su habitación y se quedó dormida mientras escuchaba a The 1975.

.

.

.

Cuando salía de casa rumbo a la escuela, Esme dijo _"buena suerte, hijo"_ , le besó en la mejilla y le abrazó y eso lo exasperó hasta el infinito. Es que, enserio. ¿Por qué jugaban a ser los buenos padres de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué no veían el dolor que le provocaban? Era horrible verlos intentar, era deprimente y le causaba querer pasarse una soga por el cuello. Y estaba putamente seguro que ese _"buena suerte, hijo"_ se refería a un _buena suerte_ en todo el año porque nunca más me despediré de ti.

Carlisle y Esme eran unos hipócritas.

Apagó con furia el estéreo y antes de bajar del auto, tomó un trago de ron que había puesto en una botella de plástico.

Miró a su alrededor viendo nada en específico pero muy en su interior sabía que buscaba a Bella. Entonces, Jessica Stanley se plantó frente a él y puso una mano en su pecho.

─ ¡Hola, Ed! ─ lo saludó. Edward odiaba que le dijeran "Ed". Rodó los ojos sin ocultarse, Edward Fucking Cullen era directo.

─ Hola-murmuró y zambutió la botella en su mochila.

─ ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a mi casa la otra noche? ─ preguntó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tres años?

─ Jessica ya pasaron más de dos semanas. Supéralo ─ comentó. Jessica abrió y cerró la boca como un pez─ además tenía cosas que hacer.

Miró sobre la cabeza de Jessica buscando a la cabrona de Bella por algún lado pero no estaba.

Jessica se fue cuando Jasper llegó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda. Maldición, le debía una.

─ ¡Hey, viejo!-saludó.

─ Hey─ lo saludó de vuelta y le pasó su mochila abierta. Jasper miró dentro y sonrió.

─ Daddy Carlisle te va a joder, Cullen─ dijo después de beber.

─ Como sea, no me importa lo que diga.

─ Ehh… ¡Adiós, tengo que irme! ─ Jasper le arrojó la mochila de vuelta, apresurado.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Edward murmuró confundido y siguió la mirada del rubio. Alice estaba saliendo de su auto con olor a puto chocolate.

─ Ehh…digamos que Alice está un poco molesta conmigo y quiero disculparme─ él respondió. Edward meneó al cabeza mientras se reía.

─ ¿Desde cuándo te importa que Alice esté enojada contigo?

─ Desde siempre, viejo─ respondió mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

─ ¡Marica! ─ Edward gritoneó alegre y Jasper le mostró el dedo medio.

Entonces, Tanya llegó a su lado y se colgó de su cuello.

─ ¡Hola, Edward! ─ saludó. Dios, Tanya estaba deseosa de perder la virginidad con él.

Edward hizo una nota mental de bañarse con cloro.

─ Hola─ Edward hizo una mueca cuando lo jaló más cerca de ella. Además de que odiaba que lo llamaran "Ed", odiaba también que se colgaran de él.

Edward trató de zafarse del abrazo asfixiante pero Tanya era algo idiota y creyó que la estaba atrayendo y se pegó más a él, restregando sus pechos contra su brazo.

Miró de nuevo buscando a Bella cuando un cabello castaño pescó su atención en la entrada del edificio. Empujó a Tanya y comenzó a caminar rápido.

─ Ed! ─ Tanya jadeó sorprendida y Edward rodó los ojos. Afianzó su agarre en la mochila y corrió hacia la entrada, los estudiantes se apelotonaban en la puerta pero Bella había sido astuta y se abrió pasó a codazos, todo fuera por huir de Edward Maldito Hijo de Puta Cullen.

Edward entró al edificio y la vio saliendo de recepción.

─ Hola, Bella─ rápidamente se colocó a su lado y saludó amigablemente. Bella siempre olía como a fresas y a dulces- siempre estaba comiendo dulces- era genial.

Fue entonces, cuando Edward reparó en su atuendo, peligrosamente atractivo y diseñado para dejarlo con _otro_ problema de bolas azules.

Bella estaba usando una blusa azul, lo suficientemente larga para cubrirle su trasero respingón enfundado en un micro short negro ajustados; unas medias de red y unas botas de combate.

Edward tragó y sintió que una bola de plomo estaba atorada en su garganta.

─ Hola─ dijo secamente. Edward hizo una mueca.

─ ¿Cómo estás?

─ Bien─ respondió, entonces lo miró─ ¿Dónde están los jodidos baños?

─ Por ahí─ él señaló con la cabeza hacia adelante. No iba a negar que había quedado un poco idiotizado por los ojos achocolatados de Bella ribeteados de negro. Nunca la había visto así y era interesante.

 _Interesante,_ Dios. Edward se golpeó mentalmente por eso.

─ Gracias─ Bella murmuró y se alejó con paso decidido.

Entonces Edward le vio el trasero precariamente cubierto.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella llegó a la escuela lo primero que vio fue a Edward con una rubia colgada de su cuello y eso como que la molestó un poco.

Bajó de la camioneta de un salto y entró al edificio mientras se hacía cabida entre la apretujada puerta rodeada de estudiantes, entró a la recepción para tomar su horario y un mapa de Forks High. Cuando salió, Edward la interceptó. _Ugh, no._

¿Acaso él no veía que estaba _algo_ enojada? O era jodidamente estúpido.

Dentro del baño, se miró en el espejo y se alisó el cabello aunque no lo necesitara; luego le echó una ojeada a su horario. Su primera clase era inglés, así que trató de memorizar el mapa para no tener que usarlo siempre.

Se dirigió hasta allá y cuando entró algunos chicos ya estaban ahí. Sin ganas de socializar ni poner cara linda, se sentó en el penúltimo escritorio y esperó pacientemente, cuando de pronto un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó.

─ Hola, soy Mike Newton─ saludó y se sentó sobre el escritorio de Bella. Repiqueteó el pie sobre el linóleo, Bella lo miró y medio sonrió.

─ Hola, soy Bella Swan

─ Hija del Jefe─ murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Bella asintió en silencio con la cabeza─ Wow! Eso es genial, ¿no?

Mike intentó ser amable.

─ No, en verdad no─ Bella respondió. Mike se rió entre dientes. Bella le sonrió abiertamente. El chico en realidad era lindo. Demonios, ahora ya no se arrepentía de haber venido a Forks. El aire fresco en realidad le hacía bien a las personas.

El silencio en general del salón fue interrumpido por risas y bullicio. Entonces, Edward entró junto a un chico rubio. Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos sin que Mike la viera y maldijo entre dientes.

El chico rubio junto a Edward era guapo y Bella estaba segura que era el mismo que manejaba ese auto blanco. Jasper, debía ser. Y como siempre, Edward traía colgada del cuello a otra chica de cabello café claro.

Entonces, Bella rodó los ojos ignorando la sensación incómoda que se instaló en su pecho.

Edward miró hacia su dirección y le sonrió. Bella no le sonrió de vuelta. Luego E dward miró a Mike y frunció el ceño con actitud desdeñosa.

Cullen dejó su mochila un asiento adelante del de Bella y se quitó a la castaña de encima.

─ Jessica ya deberías de sentarte ─ murmuró él y ella lo obedeció como un cachorro. Se sentó detrás de Bella y Jasper se sentó a su lado derecho. Genial, en su vista periférica. Sólo esperaba no reprobar inglés.

Entonces, Mike se fue lentamente y acechó a Jessica, ella soltó una risita estúpida cuando la saludó.

─ Hola, soy Jasper─ el rubio se adelantó y le sonrió a Bella.

─ Y yo Bella.

─ Sé quién eres-Jasper le sonrió pícaramente. Bella frunció el ceño y antes de que preguntara otra cosa, Edward entró al panorama.

─ Aléjate, perra─ Edward lo jaló de la camisa y lo quitó de su lado, luego él se colocó ahí. Bella lo ignoró girando su cara hacia otro lado.

─ Hola Chica Bike─ le dio otro guiño, él estaba tan cerca que Bella sintió su aliento en la mejilla. Bella lo miró.

─ Hueles a alcohol─ le dijo, Edward se rió entre dientes.

─ Eres lista, Chica Bike─ le dio un apretón en la mejilla y se estiró para alcanzar su mochila, sacó una botella y se la dio─ bebe esto.

─ No, ¿cómo se yo que no echaste algo ahí? ─ Ella se cruzó de brazos. Jasper se rio y le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda. Él lo ignoró.

─ Me ofendes, Chica Bike. Creí que éramos amigos.

Bella lo pensó un segundo, tomó la botella y mientras él la veía sonriente, le dio un trago.

─ Eres mi amigo siempre y cuando me dejes terminar esto─ Edward se rió y Bella volvió a pegar sus labios a la botella.

─ Era ron del bueno, viejo─ Jasper la despeinó con su mano y Edward lo golpeó en las costillas-¡Oww! ─ una exclamación de dolor se escapó de entre sus dientes─ yo mejor me siento por aquí─ señaló su asiento y se dejó caer ahí.

Edward iba a decirle algo más pero la profesora entró saludando y lo miró feo.

─ ¡Ay, no! Cullen otra vez─ se quejó y dejó caer sus libros en el escritorio. Jasper se rió y sin importarle que la profesora ya estaba ahí, siguió jugando con su teléfono─ ¡Toma asiento!

─ A tu asiento, Edward─ Bella le dijo burlonamente. Le mostró el dedo medio y luego se sentó.

─ ¡Escuche todo el mundo! ─ la profesora rechoncha gritó y aplaudió llamando la atención de todos con su voz chillona, jodidamente molesta para los tímpanos de un humano─ Jasper guarda el maldito teléfono, Jessica deja de mirar a Mike…─ algunos se rieron y Edward se giró en su asiento para decirle otra cosa a Bella pero la mujer, lo interrumpió─ ¡Cullen… ni se te ocurra!

Jasper se rió fuerte, Bella le sonrió a Edward y él rodó los ojos.

─ ¡Escuche todo el mundo! ─ ¡Por Dios!, ¿no podía callarse de una buena vez? ─ Tenemos una nueva adquisición…

─ ¿Un juguete nuevo? ─ un chico moreno preguntó en un murmullo. La profesora lo miró feo y Edward le tiró su carpeta al piso.

-¡Culleeeen! ─ la mujer canturreó molesta. Edward se aplacó.

─ De acuerdo, ven acá Bella… por cierto, soy Miss Sheriddan… disculpa todo… ven aquí.

Entonces, Bella se sintió morir. Carajo, no. Había olvidado como se hacía eso de las presentaciones. Sentía que ya la odiaba.

Miss Sheriddan se despistó viendo sus listas y Jessica tomó la oportunidad.

─ ¿De dónde vienes, Bella? ─ le preguntó al oído y Bella se detuvo de rodar los ojos.

─ Arizona─ le respondió y se balanceó hacia adelante para que dejara de hablarle. Desde el momento en que entró al salón como que empezó a odiarla.

─ ¡Vamos, Bella! ─y ahora tenía toda la atención otra vez.

Swan se puso de pie y caminó, se detuvo apenas un segundo antes de tropezar con el pie que Edward había sacado intencionalmente.

─ Cuidado, Bella. Pareciera que estas ebria─ susurró.

─ ¡Culleeeen! ─ otra vez la señorita Sheriddan.

─ Bueno, soy Bella Swan…─ comenzó. La profesora la miraba sonriente mientras ella miraba los rostros aburridos y dormidos de sus compañeros. Edward levantó la mano y le alzó el pulgar. Bella lo miró feo.

─ Oh, bien Bella ¿y porque viniste aquí?

─ Bueno…uhm…es la única escuela en Forks─ algunos soltaron risitas y Edward se rió fuertemente. Edward seguía siendo un dolor en el culo. La profesora lo miró feo.

─ Sí, eso lo sé… pero me refería a Forks, querida

─ Uhm…bueno, no quería vivir en Phoenix así que vine aquí con mi papa, el jefe Swan─ anunció para ahorrarse la misma pregunta de siempre. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el piso con el pie.

─ Muchas gracias, Bella─ Miss Sheriddan dijo alegre─ gracias por unirte a Forks High.

La profesora se giró a escribir algo en el pizarrón y cuando Bella llegó a su lugar, tiró la carpeta de Edward al piso.

─ Estúpida─ farfulló.

─ ¡Culleeeen!

Al final resultó que Edward era muy inteligente, y como Bella estaba en un curso avanzado en Phoenix o las clases en Forks eran muy pobres comparadas a las de una ciudad, Edward estaba en casi todas sus clases; a excepción de cálculo, porque en verdad ella apestaba en esa cosa; y en otra clase, donde él había elegido música. Tuvo que preguntarle sobre esto a Alice, se rió, luego le dijo que en verdad no le interesaba mucho donde se encontrara Edward, se volvió a reír y no le creyó.

En historia se encontró con ella y estuvieron hablando tratando de ignorar a Edward, y vaya que se la estaba poniendo difícil, porque estaba sentado frente a ella y podía ver unos lunares que tenía en la nuca y Bella _amaba_ los jodidos lunares así que trataba de ver completamente a Alice, a su lado, cuando le hablaba.

Fueron juntas hasta la cafetería y Alice la llevó a una mesa donde estaba una chica rubia malditamente linda y un tipo guapo, enorme con cabello negro rizado.

La chica estaba embelesada en su teléfono celular y el chico estaba comiendo ensalada de frutas. Antes de que Alice y Bella pudieran sentarse en las sillas que ya habían descorrido, llegó Jasper sin Edward. Bella trató de no mirar a la puerta para buscarlo.

─ Oigan, chicos, ella es Bella─ Alice llamó la atención de Emmett y Rose─ ella es Rosalie y él es Emmett.

─ ¡Hola, linda! ─ Emmett dijo sonriente, le devolvió el gesto.

─ Hola─ lo saludó brevemente con un gesto de mano. Entonces, él miró de vuelta su ensalada.

Entonces Rosalie la miró, la miró profundamente y la hizo sentir incómoda, entonces la rubia sonrió forzadamente y se dedicó a mirar la mesa.

Bella mordió una papa frita y Alice y Jasper, completamente ajenos a lo que acababa de ocurrir, comenzaron a hablar bajito. Alice abrió su ensalada. Bella bajó la mirada, pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas. Mike Newton se acercó y había un chico moreno detrás de él. El mismo chico de la clase de inglés.

─ Hola, Bella─ la saludó el rubio. Dios, era muy guapo.

─ Hola, Mike.

El chico había comenzado a comportarse como un perrito, no había perdido oportunidad para saludarle en los pasillos y desafortunadamente también estaba en casi todas sus clases.

─ Hola, soy Tyler─ el moreno se presentó sonriente.

─ Hola, soy…

─ Sé quién eres─ la interrumpió con un guiño. Bella esperaba que ese guiño viniera de alguien más.

─ Y como sabes quién es ya te estás yendo─ Edward llegó, tomó a ambos chicos por el cuello de sus camisas y los empujó levemente.

─ Ehh…sí, como sea─ murmuró Tyler

─ Nos vemos luego, Bella─ se despidió Mike

Edward jaló la silla y se dejó caer con todo el estilo posible, pasó un brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Bella, como marcando territorio. Llevó sus labios a la oreja de ella y murmuró:

─ Hola, Chica Bike

Bella se alejó sólo un poco.

─ ¿Es eso labial en tu mejilla?

─ No─ negó pasándose una mano por la mejilla derecha.

─ Es la otra mejilla─ Bella sonrió y tomó otra papa frita.

Edward se limpió y siseó algo que ella no logró escuchar. Entonces fue cuando lo sintió de nueva cuenta: una mirada. Alzó la vista. Rosalie la estaba perforando con sus ojos azul violeta y se veía encabronada. Bella no dijo nada, sólo desvió su vista.

─ ¿Ya conocieron a Bella? ─ preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio de la mesa mientras tomaba la manzana de Jasper y le daba vueltas entre sus largos y delgados dedos.

─ Sí, la conocemos─ espetó Rosalie con voz mordaz, empujó su silla y el chirrido contra el linóleo les perforó los tímpanos. Tomó su bolso y se fue rápidamente. La perra ni siquiera perdía el estilo cuando caminaba enojada.

Bella paseó la mirada por la mesa, deduciendo si sólo ella se había dado cuenta. Nop. Al parecer todos habían visto lo mismo. Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza y medio sonrió, Jasper se rascó el cuello incómodamente, Alice bufó y Emmett torció la boca. Genial.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ─ Bella se atrevió a preguntar.

─ Rose es una perra─ musitó Edward entre dientes.

─ Oh.

Un silencio denso llenó la mesa. Edward le entregó en silencio, la manzana a Jasper y éste le dio una mordida. Edward sacó unas galletas de quién sabía dónde y las abrió. El sonido del plástico atravesó el silencio como una navaja.

─ Bueno… ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? ¿Hay algún plan para el fin de semana? ─ preguntó animada Alice. La chica tenía huevos para hablar después de tan extraño trance.

─ No lo sé. Deberíamos de organizar algo… ya saben, el próximo no podré, es 3 de septiembre─ comentó Emmett.

─ Oh, entonces si─ aceptó Edward─ ¿no quieres que hagamos algo tranquilo ese día? Podemos simplemente ver películas… a menos que quieras estar solo.

─ No, está bien. Pueden venir por la noche─ Emmett se encogió de hombros. Bella tenía cara de póquer pero sin hablar más se dedicó a comer.

Emmett soltó una risita entre dientes.

─ No te preocupes, Bella. Estás invitada─ Bella alzó la mirada y vio que ahora, todos la miraban a ella.

─ Oh…─ comenzó pero otra vez se vio interrumpida.

─ Se cumplirán dos años de que mi papá murió… si es lo que ibas a preguntar.

─ Oh─ Bella calló.

─ Entonces sí, estás invitada─ Alice dijo.

Bella menó la cabeza.

─ Como que no le caigo muy bien a tu amiga.

─ Rosalie es así, no te preocupes. Seguramente estaba molesta por algo más. Es la Reina del Drama─ animó Jasper.

Pero Edward sabía que no era así, Edward sabía que estaba celosa porque ambos la habían cagado.

Para cuando el almuerzo estaba a punto de terminarse, los chicos comenzaron a jugar entre ellos con la comida y Bella y Alice tuvieron que cubrirse con las charolas. Cuando el timbre sonó, Emmett llenó la mejilla de Edward con salsa cátsup.

─ ¡Oh, idiota! ─ Emmett y Jasper se fueron corriendo, carcajeándose.

Mike y Tyler se acercaron a la mesa, tratando de caminar junto a Bella. Alice se adelantó.

─ ¿Ustedes qué? ─ preguntó Edward molestó.

─ Nada─ le respondió Newton y miró a Bella. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo hacerlo porque lo que vio frente a él lo dejó sin palabras.

Bella tomó una solitaria papa frita de su charola y la pasó por la mejilla de Edward, sin despegar sus ojos marrones de los verdes de él. La mordió y tiró el resto en el piso. Edward tragó seco.

Entonces, Bella limpió un poco más de cátsup de la mejilla de él con su dedo medio y se lo llevó a la boca, lo lamió y medio sonrió.

─ Delicioso─ murmuró y después se alejó.

Alice la miraba desde la puerta del comedor con la boca abierta.

Edward volvió a tragar espeso.

Entonces, él, Newton y Tyler le miraron el trasero y las blancas piernas.

.

.

.

En Cálculo, Edward se dejó caer en su asiento y Jasper se inclinó rápidamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

─ Entonces tu novia hizo enojar a Rosalie─ comentó.

─ Bella no es mi novia─ Edward respondió─ y Rosalie siempre tiene ese carácter de perra. Se enoja porque quiere.

─ Sólo se puso celosa, hombre. No seas tan duro con la chica.

Entonces, Edward lo miró rápidamente. Nadie sabía sobre los besos por la noche, era imposible que lo supieran. Jasper arqueó una ceja y Edward rodó los ojos, evitando arruinarlo.

─ No es mi culpa que Rosalie se cele porque ahora esos idiotas no la están mirando a ella. Además, ella ha sido dura conmigo todos estos pinches años. Que se joda.

Jasper se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando el profesor entró, Edward miró hacia la puerta esperando que Bella entrara. Compartían todas las clases, ¿Por qué chingados no estaba ahí?

─ Bella no va a venir─ Jasper, tan observador, le aseguró.

─ No la estaba buscando a ella… Oye ¿Cómo sabes que no va a venir?

Jasper meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

─ Creí que no la estabas esperando

─ Contesta la pregunta, idiota

─ Ella está con Rosalie y Emmett

Edward se rió entre dientes

─ ¿Rosalie le pidió ayuda a Emmett para golpearla?

─ No, idiota─ Jasper rodó los ojos y golpeó la mesa con la pluma

─ Los tres están en la otra clase de cálculo─ intervino Alice metiendo su cabeza entre Jasper y yo. De repente, su silla estaba pegada a la de Jasper.

─ ¿Bella está con ellos? No me jodas, pensé que era inteligente─ Edward se burló.

─ Emmett y Rose solo apestan en Cálculo y en Historia pero Bella solo en Cálculo-explicó Alice y ambos rodaron los ojos. Maldita sabelotodo.

─ Oigan, ustedes ¿ya terminaron? ─ El Sr. Vanner les preguntó.

─ No, lo sentimos─ le respondió Alice y miró la hoja en su mesa.

─ ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? ─ preguntó Jasper.

─ ¿Por qué estás aquí, Ali? ─ preguntó Edward. Ella rodó los ojos.

─ Se supone que resolvemos este problemario, y es en tríos.

─ Ah, entonces siéntate en medio. Hazlo tú─ le dijo Edward, luego cambiaron lugares.

─ No dijeron que es lo que vamos a hacer el fin de semana─ dijo Alice apachurrada.

─ Yo diría que durmamos todos─ dijo Edward.

─ Tú sólo quieres estar dormido─ Jasper agitó la mano en un gesto despectivo.

─ Lo siento, simplemente no quiero beber como tú, puto alcohólico.

Jasper y Alice se rieron.

─ ¡Por Dios, guarden silencio! ─ el profesor golpeó el escritorio de Jasper con un librote.

─ Odio al Sr. Vanner─ dijo Jasper.

El Sr. Vanner lo miró feo.

.

.

.

Cuando el timbre sonó para anunciar el final del primer día de escuela, Edward y Alice salieron juntos y encontraron a Bella mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero.

─ Hola, nena─ Edward se deslizó a su lado.

─ Hola

─ ¿Trabajas hoy?

─ Sí, salgo a las 6

─ Oh, bueno.

─ Vámonos─ Alice interrumpió y caminó frente a ellos. Edward quiso preguntar otra cosa pero no se le ocurrió algo más. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento, él la siguió y Alice después de darle un beso en la mejilla se dirigió a su auto con olor a chocolate.

─ ¿ _Esto_ es tuyo? ─ Edward preguntó mientras miraba la cosa monstruosa a la que se iba a subir

─ Sí, Charlie me lo regaló

─ Buen intento.

─ Déjalo, Edward. Es genial. Tiene personalidad.

Oh, Dios. Ella no había dicho eso.

Entonces vio que Rosalie iba hacia allá, caminando hacia su auto.

─ Como sea. Voy a las 6:30 ─ dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Rosalie escuchara. Miró hacia allá y frunció el ceño. Entonces, un poco más bajo, Edward preguntó: ─ oye, ¿sabías que hiciste enojar a Rosalie?

─ ¿Qué? ─ Bella preguntó confundida. Hasta donde sabía, ella no había hecho nada para enojar a la rubia.

─ Te lo diré en la noche

─ ¡No, Edward! ¡Dímelo ya! ─ renegó pero él había comenzado a alejarse. Bella entró enojada a su camioneta y cerró de un portazo.

─ Veo que tienes tiempo para la chica nueva y no para mí─ espetó Jessica mientras él abría la puerta del Volvo. Rodó los ojos.

─ Su nombre es Bella, y si, quería estar con ella─ luego entró y la dejó ahí de pie. Se le ocurrió atropellarla pero esa no sería una buena idea.

.

.

.

Al parecer, a Emmett se le ocurrió festejar el regreso al puto instituto. Así que ahora estaban en su casa viendo como Alice le pateaba el trasero al idiota de Jasper en los juegos del Wii.

─ Te estoy dejando ganar, duende, ¡Rose, sírveme otra copa! ─ Ella lo ignoró y siguió mirando la pantalla.

─ Perra─ Jasper espetó mientras se servía más brandy.

─ Tranquila, Rosie─ Alice dijo─ todo el día has estado enojada.

Y eso era cierto. Rosalie no le había hablado a Edward ni lo había mirado. Edward estaba tan irritado y como que medio se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. No se arrepentía de todo.

─ Rosalie está enojada porque Bella le robó la atención─ dijo Emmett

─ Claro que no, Em─ respondió.

─ ¿Entonces porque te fuiste así de repente en el almuerzo? ─ preguntó Alice. Maldita sabelotodo.

─ No me fui─ Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Ella era una dramática de mierda.

─ Claro─ Jasper aceptó sarcásticamente.

─ Simplemente, Bella no me simpatiza

─ Porque te roba la atención─ siguió Emmett mientras cambiaba de juego en la consola.

─ Enserio Rosalie ¿Por qué odias a Bella? ─ le preguntó Jasper─ la pobre chica apenas te miró. No es como si te hubiera quitado al novio.

Uuh, eso había sido incómodo.

─ Es insoportable…y llama la atención─ todos se rieron, a excepción de Edward que prefirió darle un trago a su cerveza.

─ Ya es tarde… ¿Alice puedes llevarme a un lugar? ─ Edward preguntó cuando las risas se apaciguaron.

─ Estoy ocupada

─ ¿Alguien puede llevarme? Rose vamos─ aventuró Edward y se puso de pie.

─ ¡No! ¿Por qué yo? ─ vaya, al menos sabía fingir un poco.

─ Eres la única que no está haciendo nada

Lo miró feo.

.

.

.

─ ¿A dónde jodidos vamos? ─ preguntó Rosalie después de un incómodo silencio. Edward se removió en su asiento.

─ Vamos a la casa de Bella Buen Culo Swan

Rosalie no dijo nada y lentamente se detuvo en la orilla de la carretera. Edward la miró. Ay, un drama no, por favor.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó como idiota, fingiendo inocencia y fingiendo que no sabía que la había lastimado sin querer.

─ No te llevaré ahí─ ella murmuró y apagó el motor.

─ Si lo harás. Acelera y ve hacia la calle Woodvalley

Ella no se movió y lo miró.

─ Eres un idiota

─ ¿Por qué?

─ ¡Porque…─ Rose inició pero se quedó callada y miró la carretera con gesto furioso. Apretó los puños en sus muslos.

Edward suspiró y se alborotó el pelo.

─ Rose, vamos, sabes que no había ni hay nada aquí… simplemente se me hizo fácil, realmente creo que fue un error.

Hale no dijo nada por un par de segundos, entonces encendió el auto.

─ Sí, fue un error─ murmuró y aceleró.

 **...**

 **¿Va bien? Gracias por su recibimiento. Díganme que les parece todo este embrollo en sus comentarios. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, no olviden que estoy agradecida y me hacen feliz. Un montón de gracias a las que comentan y a las fantasmas también, aunque sería mejor si se manifestaran. Nos leemos en el siguiente(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 5**

Mientras el auto comenzó a avanzar lentamente conforme se acercaban a la casa de Bella, Rosalie frunció los labios.

─ ¿Aquí vive? ─ preguntó con desdén

─ Oh, sí. Olvidaba que eras Angelina Jolie, no sabes que es no cagar dinero.

Ella rodó los ojos.

─ Como sea. Ya vete─ espetó. Edward salió del auto y por un pelo alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que ella acelerara.

─ Perra─ musitó para él mismo, entonces miró la casa blanca.

La patrulla no se veía por ningún lado así que tocó el timbre y esperó. Bella abrió la puerta y el olor a espaguetis inundó su nariz. Jodida suerte.

─ ¿Cocinaste para mí? Qué bien─ saludó entrando a la casa.

─ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ─ Antes de cerrar la puerta, Bella buscó su auto mirando sobre su hombro.

─ Había una mierda en la casa de Emmett y había varias chicas─ molestó mintiendo─ una de ellas me trajo

─ ¿Quién?

─ Rosalie─ respondió aguijoneando sus celos y su molestia.

─Esa maldita.

─ Apuesto que le tienes miedo─ él dijo y se encaminó a la cocina. Bella le pisó los talones.

─ Claro que no. En Phoenix pertenecía al equipo de Kickboxing─ Edward distendió una silla y se dejó caer frente a la mesa, una sonrisa adornando sus rosados labios─ Dijiste que me dirías por qué la había hecho enojar.

─ No importa─ se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia con un gesto de mano. Bella lo miró feo desde su lugar apoyada en la encimera, con los brazos cruzados.

─ Entonces lárgate

─ ¡Oye tranquila! Estás un poco altanera─ ella rodó los ojos. Jodido tic─ De acuerdo…Rosalie es algo así como…una perra y sólo quiere ser el centro de atención…y estos maricas que ahora andan tras de ti como si estuvieras en celo o algo así se la pasaban tras ella y como que eso ya se terminó así que…

Bella lo interrumpió.

─ Te das cuenta de que te estás diciendo marica a ti también, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró exasperado.

─ Cállate─ ella se rió con un burbujeo.

─ Espera… ¿Rosalie está celosa? ¿De mí? ─ él asintió y evitó rodarle los ojos. Bella era tan estúpida─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque estás buena. Ahora aliméntame, tengo hambre

A Bella se le hinchó el pecho con la primera parte de la oración; que Edward Cullen te dijera que estabas "buena" era algo bueno, pero entonces la imagen de él con un montón de chicas colgadas de su cuello nubló su mente e hizo que se enojara y que el globo en su estómago se reventara. Hizo una mueca.

Se sentó frente a él no haciendo el esfuerzo de ofrecerle comida.

─ No cocine para ti

─ ¿Y? Deja de ser tan mamona, deberías de agradecerme por ponerte ebria y darte un poco de diversión en la escuela. Ahora dame de comer.

Bella gruñó algo que Edward no logró escuchar y se puso de pie. Sirvió algo de comida en un plato y lo arrojó frente a él haciendo que salsa de tomate cayera en su costosa camiseta y en su rostro. Ella le dio una sonrisa come mierda de respuesta.

─ Nada elegante─ se limpió la salsa de la mejilla con el dedo y se llevó el tenedor lleno de espagueti a la boca.

─ Apresúrate

─ Perdona…estoy comiendo, no soy una puta aspiradora o algo así, mal agradecida─ habló con la boca llena de comida sólo para molestarla. Ella hizo una mueca.

─ ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Emmett?

─ Algunos asuntos sexuales─ ella gruñó y escuchó algo así como "esas zorras"

─ Estás taaan celosa─ canturreó─ por cierto, dame un poco de líquido, mi saliva no es suficiente.

Bella lo ignoró.

─ ¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Por qué razón estaría celosa? ¿Por contagiarme de Sida? No, gracias─ touché.

─Estás celosa y lo sabes y no tengo Sida.

─ Claro que no…ni que fueras tan sexy. He conocido mejores chicos─ y a estas alturas, Bella se estaba ganando un puño en su rostro.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Eres tan aburrida, me voy a la chingada.

─ Gracias a Dios

─ Pero primero me acabare esto─ señaló el plato y ella gimió─ por cierto, sigo esperando el agua.

─ No es un restaurante─ rezongó pero aun así se puso de pie y se aproximó a la nevera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera semana en la escuela fue más o menos como la esperaba. Aburrida y con un montón de zorras que se le colgaban del cuello a Edward y le restregaban sus pechos en los brazos. Lo único que no tenía planeado era a Mike Newton siguiéndole como un cachorro y a Edward viéndolo feo cuando se le acercaba. Era increíble lo que Edward hacía para meterse en sus pantalones.

Su propósito de año nuevo había sido aprender a tocar un instrumento y considerando que no podía elegir música como clase opcional porque apestaba en cálculo y decidió tomar esa clase doble con la esperanza de aprender algo, se unió a la banda musical de la escuela. Charlie tuvo la decencia de comprarle su saxofón.

Entonces, Bella supo que Alice era editora del periódico escolar, que Rosalie era porrista y que también Jasper y Emmett estaban en el equipo de futbol.

Edward se rió de ella y la llamó nerd de la banda y esas estupideces, entonces Bella sacó los brazos y lo empujó haciendo que casi se cayera del asiento en Biología y le recordó que él también estaba en música. Se quedó callado, por un rato, después dijo que él no era ningún nerd porque era el segundo mariscal de campo y _bla, bla_ y flexionó su brazo y sus músculos eran hermosos y Bella tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no tocarlos.

Hoy era viernes y le preocupaba el hecho de no poder arreglar las cosas con Rosalie, bueno no era como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa pero de todas formas. Ella sólo se había sentado con ellos el lunes y el miércoles y los días restantes se había ido con sus compañeras porristas, y Bella llegó a la conclusión de que no iba con ellos por ella. El saber que ella había causado discordia en su grupo Hollywoodense le hacía sentir como la mierda.

Cuando Alice y Bella salían de Historia Mike Newton las interceptó.

─ ¡Hola, Bella! ─ saludó jocoso.

─ Ehh…hola Mike─ murmuró ella sacándose el Skwinkles de la boca.

─ ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? ─ tomó los tirantes de su mochila emocionado.

─ Ehh…

─ Ella no está disponible, Mike─ Alice rodó los ojos─ deberías saber eso ya

─ ¿Qué? Pero…─ él comenzó frunciéndole el ceño. Bella metió de nuevo el dulce a su boca, lo miró inocentemente y se encogió de hombros.

─ ¡Oh mira! Ahí viene Jessica─ Alice apuntó detrás de su cabeza, Mike se giró y McZorra al ver que Mike la observaba tomó un mechón de su feo cabello y lo enrolló en su dedo, luego le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió.

Por Dios. En Forks High ligaban como en las películas y ¡Carajo!, funcionaba

─ ¡Hola, Mike! ─ saludó con su voz chillona, Bella se presionó el oído fingiendo aturdimiento, Jessica la vio feo.

─ Hola Jessica─ dijo él con su voz seductora, y entonces se fueron.

─ Gracias por eso, Ali. Te debo una

─ Simplemente Jessica es una zorra

─ ¿Quién es una zorra? ─ Edward llegó y paso su brazo por los hombros de Bella. Bella inhaló disimuladamente su colonia.

─ Tú─ Bella le respondió y le ofreció un Skwinkles. Edward lo tomó y lo mordió salvajemente, ella hizo una mueca cuando masticó en su oreja.

─ ¡Hola, Edward! ─ Tanya llegó y batió sus pestañas y apretó su libro a su pecho para que sus tetas se movieran. Alice hizo un sonido de asco y Bella se rió. Si le caían mal las personas, tenía que notarse. No necesitaba estar fingiendo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ suspiró Edward

─ Mis padres saldrán esta noche ¿quieres ir a mi casa a ver un par de películas? ─ A Bella se le revolvió el estómago por los celos. La sangre le hirvió y quiso arrancarle el rubio cabello. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez se estaba poniendo más celosa con respecto a Edward. Inhaló profundamente con la esperanza de que el oxígeno calmara su mente. Edward la miró y sonrió burlón.

─ Tengo algo más divertido que hacer, pero otro día estaría bien─ de acuerdo, eso había sido algo bueno pero la parte de "otro día estaría bien" no era para nada buena. No calmó ni un poco el berrinche de Bella. Alice chifló por lo bajo y abrió su Snapple después de estarlo agitando largo rato.

─ ¿Qué puede ser más divertido para ti que ir a coger con AlfaZorra con invitación abierta? ─ Bella preguntó mientras mitigaba la molestia en su voz lamiendo su Skwinkles.

─ Tratar de meterme en tus pantalones─ respondió. Bella rodó los ojos. Edward la hacía querer llorar y desvestirse al mismo tiempo. Era un dolor en el culo, en el pecho y en la cabeza.

─ Oye viejo, supéralo. Ya te dijo que no iba a coger contigo─ Alice le dijo. Ahora Bella le debía dos.

─ Cállate, enana─ Edward masculló.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa en la cafetería después de comprar el almuerzo, Emmett y Jasper ya estaban ahí y no le pareció raro que Rosalie no estuviera sentada en toda su gloria viéndose en su espejo o algo de lo que solía hacer, como ignorándole.

Edward le dio una palmada a Emmett en la espalda y él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

─ Vengan esta tarde, Esme y el HDP se van por su aniversario o una pendejada así. Ahí tienen su plan para el fin de semana, el cual han sido incapaces de hacer desde el lunes─ Edward dijo desparramándose en la silla, Emmett alzó su mano y chocaron el puño. Bella se giró a sacar el almuerzo de su mochila y Edward le murmuró en el oído: ─ tú también estás invitada, Bells ¿vendrás, cierto?

─ No, gracias. Tengo algo más importante que hacer─ le sonrió. No se sentía con ganas de pasar todo el día con él después del disgusto que se acababa de llevar. El resto de los chicos se rieron─ además, ¿Qué es "HDP"? ─ Edward la miró sin ninguna expresión.

─ .Puta, necesitas ampliar tu vocabulario, y quedarte en casa y leer esta basura…─ tomó Cumbres Borrascosas de donde lo había dejado─ …no es más importante que ir a beber un poco y divertirte─ volvió a arrojar el libro a la mesa y de ahí cayó al suelo con un _thump._

─ ¡Idiota! ─ lo empujó pero no logró moverlo. Mientras Bella se inclinaba a recoger el libro, una voz rompió las carcajadas.

─ Hola─ todo el mundo se dejó de reír cuando Rosalie apareció y sacó una silla y se sentó.

─ Hola─ Jasper, Alice y Emmett la saludaron todos lindos y sabía que era su oportunidad para hacerle saber que no tenía que ser tan perra con ella pero estaba a punto de hablar cuando Rose interrumpió─ Edward, Bella─ Edward sólo movió levemente la cabeza parcialmente ingorándola y siguió desbaratando un pedazo de rosquilla que le había robado a Emmett, Rosalie le sonrió a Bella y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Se escucharon los grillos.

─ Edward estaba diciendo que estará solo esta noche, vamos─ Alice salvó el momento incómodo.

─ No sé si Edward me quiera ahí─ Rosalie murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla, descargando todo el poder de su mirada sobre él. Todo el mundo se había perdido de algo emocionante porque miraron alternadamente entre ella y Edward.

Edward bufó y dejó escapar una risa irónica.

─ Ya. Si quieres ve no tengo ni un puto problema.

─ Pero…─ ella empezó

─ Supéralo, Rosalie, ¿Sí?

Ella ya no dijo nada y comenzó a revolver cosas en su mochila.

─ ¿Qué carajos pasó? ─ Alice preguntó molesta mientras dejaba caer su tenedor. Edward negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista de sus manos y Rosalie se puso de pie ignorándola yéndose a comprar el almuerzo.

─ Digamos que intercambié un par de palabras con ella─ Edward miró a Alice y le sonrió burlón. Bella mordisqueó su sándwich, Jasper y Emmett habían dejado de masticar desde que Rosalie había hablado por primera vez.

─ Edward no tienes que ser tan malo con ella─ Alice comenzó negando con la cabeza, haciendo de mediadora.

─ Perdona Alice pero ella fue la que empezó con toda esta mierda, reclámale a ella y déjame en paz a mí.

Nadie dijo nada y siguieron comiendo, Edward se recostó en su silla y le dio un trago a su limonada. Alice no dejó de mirarlo ni un momento.

─ ¿Alice? ─ Bella la llamó y Alice la miró─ ¿puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de cálculo?

─ Seguro─ mientras Bella sacaba su cuaderno, Edward tomó su almuerzo, su mochila y se puso de pie.

─ Los veo luego─ murmuró y se fue. Rosalie llegó en ese momento y se sentó donde antes estaba sentado él.

─ Puedo ayudarte si quieres, Bella. Ya entendí eso─ dijo ella después de que Alice comenzará a ver su cuaderno.

Después de eso ya casi nadie habló mucho y Bella no dejó de sentirse mal porque estaba casi segura de que lo que sea que hayan tenido Edward y Rosalie había sido por su culpa.

En inglés Edward ya no estaba tan gruñón y fue capaz de mantener una conversación con Alice, Jasper y Bella sin irse y hacer esas cosas que hacía cuando estaba enojado.

Y en cálculo, Rosalie fue muy linda con Bella, bueno lo más linda que podía ser considerando que en realidad ella era fría y brutalmente honesta, pero estaba segura que se controló un poco para que Bella viera que ya no estaba enojada con ella.

Desgraciadamente, Charlie no trabajaba por la noche así que Bella tuvo que mentirle y decirle que dormiría en la casa de Alice, no puso ninguna objeción. Al final, Bella se había decidido por ir a la reunión. Esperaba no arrepentirse.

Alice venía acompañada de Rosalie y ella manejó hasta la casa de Edward y Bella no se sorprendió nada cuando llegaron y vio la inmensa casa que tenía frente a ella. La casa de Charlie era una pocilga comparado a eso.

La Jeep de Emmett ya estaba ahí así que salieron del auto de Alice y fueron hacia la entrada. Edward y Emmett estaban jugando Guitar Hero en la sala y ya estaban bebiendo y no se veía a Jasper por ninguna parte.

─ ¡Holaaaa! ─ Alice canturreó y se dejó caer en el sillón. Tomó a Bella de la mano y la sentó en su regazo.

─ ¿Dónde está Jasper? ─ Rosalie preguntó

─ Está explorando el gabinete de Carlisle─ le contestó Edward sin apartar la vista del televisor.

─ ¡Miren lo que encontré! ─ Jasper llegó con dos botellas─ ¡Vodka y Ron del bueno! ─ las dejó en la mesa de centro─ ¡Viejo, tu papá te va a joder por esto! ─ le palmeó la espalda a Edward, él bufó.

─ Sólo no se las acaben porque no quiero que me quite el Volvo otra vez…y tan pronto

Resultó que Jasper era un blandito y terminó vomitando dos veces pero no dejó de beber; Rosalie tenía más resistencia pero ella no se emborrachó hasta la inconsciencia, en lugar de eso, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a pintarse las uñas apoyándose en la mesa de centro de la mamá de Edward.

Alice, bueno era Alice, era demasiado pequeña para todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo pero aun así retó a Edward a ver quién tomaba más shots en poco tiempo. Emmett se quedó dormido muy pronto en el sofá y Bella estaba en el estéreo de Edward poniendo música muy fuerte pero Emmett no despertó, entonces comenzó a temer de un coma alcohólico o algo así. Bella se dejó caer en el sillón y vio a Jasper en el piso gimiendo y quejándose, luego Edward y Alice volvieron de la cocina.

─ Iré a dormir─ Alice dijo. Rosalie la siguió.

─ Yo también

─ Sólo no vomiten en mi cama─ Edward arrastró las palabras y se pasó una mano por la cara.

─ ¡Será en la cama de Carlisle!─ Rosalie gritó desde las escaleras, donde ayudaba a Alice a subir

─ ¡Eso está mejor! ─ le gritó él de vuelta y Jasper gimió a sus pies. Edward lo pateó y él soltó un chillido de dolor, luego Edward le dio la vuelta y lo dejo boca abajo. Bella se rió.

─ ¡Alguien encienda el aire acondicionado! ─ Bella se abanicó con la mano.

─ Eso pasa cuando bebes y empiezas a sudar alcohol. Tengo algo frío en la cocina, vamos.

Bella se subió a la encimera con un salto y vio como Edward abría la nevera y buscaba algo ahí.

─ Es una paleta. ¿Uva o fresa?

─ Fresa─ ella respondió. Edward se la arrojó al regazo y sólo se quedó mirándola mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Bella no debió haber hecho lo que hizo esa noche. Cuando fueron a dormir. Tuvo consecuencias a corto y a largo plazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella sólo lo miró y su mirada había comenzado a ponerlo nervioso y ¿Cuándo putas una chica lo ponía nervioso con una simple mirada? Pero era Bella y Bella le hacía mierdas. Era divertida, inteligente, ocurrente, sexy y le ponía nervioso. Así que se pasó una mano por el cabello porque solía hacer eso cuando estaba incómodo o ansioso o nervioso.

Bella se metió la paleta a la boca y la chupó y la sacó y lo estaba haciendo a propósito, estaba seguro. O tal vez su ebrio cerebro y su necesitado amigo estaban haciendo que viera todo en cámara lenta o algo así.

Permanecieron ahí sin decir ni una maldita palabra, así que Edward intentó huir de su mirada y saltó a la repisa y se sentó junto a ella. Para cuando Bella se había terminado su paleta aún no habían hablado. Ella tiró el palito hacia algún lado, luego puso una mano en la pierna de Edward y le dio un apretón y _puta madre._

─ ¿Por qué estabas enojado con Rosalie? ─ preguntó suavemente.

─ Rosalie es una perra─ fue lo único que contestó.

─ Estoy casi segura de que le dijiste algo sobre mí, por eso se puso toda linda conmigo

Edward meneó la cabeza mientras se reía suavemente.

─ No le dije nada sobre ti─ mentira─ y además Rosalie no es linda con nadie─ verdad.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

Rosalie había sido una perra con Bella y eso como que lo molestó. Edward sabía de sobra de que habían cometido un error y sabía que Rosalie se había ilusionado y cuando le contó sobre Bella le rompió el corazón y la puso celosa. Edward jamás había querido que eso pasara. Simplemente no entendía porque Rosalie se había ilusionado, él no había hecho nada. Sólo besarla y acariciarla, ¿eso significaba algo?

Edward y ella habían hablado pero Rosalie se negó a seguir haciéndolo, no quería demostrar el dolor que le había causado y de alguna manera, sabía que ella había sido la culpable de ilusionarse, Edward era su amigo y Edward siempre tenía a una chica detrás de él. No podía saber por qué lo hizo. Había un montón de cosas que Rosalie le había querido decir pero sabía que lo iban a hacer sentir mal así que las enterró y dejó que le hicieran daño a ella. Esa noche, Rose lloró un poco más y Edward había comenzado a escribir otra canción, sentado en su balcón tocando su guitarra.

Bella se iba a sentir como la mierda al ver que solo había llegado ella y todos se peleaban y de alguna estúpida y loca forma a Edward le importaba ella. Así que…

─ No te creo pero como sea─ saltó de la repisa y sus pechos saltaron un poco y Edward tuvo que mirar a otro lado porque sabía que ella no le dejaría ni siquiera tocarlos. Parecía que todo el avance que habían hecho antes de entrar a la escuela no hubiera servido de nada. Esa chica estaba jugando con su corteza cerebral─ estoy cansada ¿Dónde puedo dormir?

Edward bajó de la repisa y tomó su mano ¿Podía hacer eso, cierto? Sin tentar a la suerte y obtener un ojo morado.

─ Puedes dormir conmigo─ le guiñó un ojo y ella rodó los ojos.

─ Ni en tus sueños, Edward─ él se rió y la guió a la puerta de la cocina.

Emmett seguía dormido en el sillón y Jasper seguía en la misma posición, la música había dejado de sonar y Edward apagó el estéreo. Luego fueron lentamente por las escaleras. A Bella se le revolvió el estómago cuando entró a su habitación y la piel se le puso de gallina. Edward también se sintió raro, sólo Alice y Rosalie habían dormido ahí, cuando estaban demasiado ebrias, entonces Edward se compadecía de ellas y no las sacaba a patadas. Además eran sus amigas de toda la vida, como sus hermanas, así que le importaba una mierda. Aunque ser hermano de Rosalie como que le asqueaba. Entonces pensó que los hermanos no se besaban… sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando los recuerdos.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama y rodó sobre su estómago.

─ ¡Esto es tan genial! ─ dijo contra la almohada─ es como diez veces mi cama

─ Claro que no. Eres una exagerada─ Edward fue al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Ella se detuvo en la puerta viéndolo a través del espejo con sus enormes y curiosos ojos cafés.

─ ¿Qué? ─ él preguntó cuándo terminó.

─ Necesito usar el baño.

Edward rodó los ojos y salió. Cuando Edward se estaba sacando la playera, Bella salió el baño y le temblaron las rodillas al ver su tonificada y musculosa espalda.

─ Use tu cepillo de dientes─ anunció.

─ Que asco. Tendré que poner esa cosa en un contenedor de desastre biológico.

─ Descuida, si no has puesto tus pantalones ahí después de acostarte con Tanya todo está bien.

Edward se rió entre dientes y se giró a verla. Tragó seco.

Bella estaba de espaldas a él y se estaba quitando sus jeans y su trasero lo saludó desde atrás de su mini bóxer. Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Luego lo cubrió con un short que seguramente era de la sección de bebés y se quitó la playera. Cuando eso ocurrió, Edward miró rápidamente el espejo para ver sus pechos. Bella Swan había sacado su pijama de la sección de bebés.

─ ¿Robaste tu pijama de la sección de bebés? ─ Edward preguntó sin dejar de ver su culo─ ¿o la trajiste para hacerme saber que quieres acostarte conmigo? Porque eso sería muy lindo

─Que gracioso, Edward. No la robé de la sección de bebés y no me quiero acostar contigo. Desacertaste─ se giró y detuvo su diarrea verbal cuando lo vio. _Ja. Toma esa y chúpala, Swan._

Edward chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro sólo para hacerla enojar, porque era caliente cuando se enojaba.

─ ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Chica Bike─ alejó su mano de un golpe y lo miró feo, luego volvió a la cama.

─ No te creas tanto Edward. Estaba viendo el grano que tienes ahí─ lo señaló despectivamente con la mano mientras miraba a otro lado.

Edward se rió porque ella era tan patética.

─ Deja de hacerte la fuerte, sabes que te mueres por mí

─ Claro que no─ mentira.

La ignoró porque lo único que salía de su boca eran mentiras y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Quería que viera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

─ Deja ya tu striptease de mierda y apaga la luz.

─ No estoy haciendo esa mierda-mentira. Se rindió, se puso los pantalones de la pijama y arrojó el Converse verde de Bella para apagar la luz.

─ ¡Oh mierda! ─ ella murmuró

─ ¿Qué? ─ Edward ya se había metido a la cama también. Bella estaba tan cerca. Quiso alargar la mano y tocar su brazo o la piel desnuda de su cintura, quería sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la piel de gallina.

─ Olvidé mi peluche en mi cama

Edward soltó una carcajada, hizo que la cama temblara.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ lo golpeó en el pecho─ no puedo dormir si no abrazo algo

─ Casi haces que se me pare el corazón, y de todas formas puedes abrazarme a mí. Algunas chicas dicen que soy _abrazable_

─ Preferiría no dormir antes que abrazarte, no quiero tener que bañarme con cloro para evitar cualquier infección, ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado con tener que estar acostada aquí. Y que algunas chicas digan eso es algo vergonzoso, no deberías andar por ahí diciendo eso.

Chica Bike era ruda.

─ Bueno…─ Edward se acostó dándole la espalda─ haz lo que quieras─ entonces cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, aunque parecía imposible porque era completamente consciente de la cercanía de la chica y de su calor, de su aroma y de sus enormes ganas de besarla.

Bella bajó de la cama y Edward abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que no se iba con Jasper o con Emmett, pero fue hacia su bolso y busco algo ahí.

─ Esa mierda no está ahí, Swan. Supéralo─ ella soltó un quejido y cuando volvía a la cama, se tropezó con algo y cayó sobre él.

Ay no.

Sorprendida, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y su tibio aliento le acarició el cuello a Edward. La piel se les erizó.

─ ¿Por qué carajos mi zapato estaba ahí? ─ preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

─ Puede que lo haya arrojado por error─ le contestó, se lamió los labios y él no pudo evitar mirar hacía ahí.

Bella se acercó un poco y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer así que él también se acercó un poco porque en verdad quería besarla; desde aquel primer día en que robó su bicicleta para escapar de su padre.

El corazón latía desbocado, las piernas estaban engarrotadas y las manos sudaban. Su cercanía la estaba poniendo ansiosa y Edward se sentía mareado. Se estaba imaginando sus suaves labios, sus rosados y carnosos labios moviéndose contra los suyos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba tan emocionado y la sangre hervía en sus venas, la adrenalina lo estaba cegando. Bella sabía que si se acercaba un poco más sería su muerte. ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Lujuria, atracción o lo más temido: amor?

No podía enamorarse de él, no estaba bien, iba a salir lastimada, justo como lo había hecho al esperar algo de su madre. Bella se preguntaba si algún día podría cambiar de opinión, si algún día su mente podría cambiar.

Sin importarle nada más, sin importarle las consecuencias, simplemente el momento, Bella borró la distancia que los separaba y Edward sintió sus labios sobre los de él. Cerró los ojos y un gemido involuntario resonó entre sus pieles. Los labios de Bella eran suaves y se movían insistentemente contra los de él, ansiosa; así que la dejó porque se sentía tan bien, después de unos segundos, Bella rompió el beso.

─ ¡Deja de hacer eso! ─ gruñó, se alejó rápidamente de él y se tiró al otro lado de la cama.

─ ¿Qué? Tú iniciaste─ Edward se apoyó en su codo y la miró intensamente. A Bella se le atoró la respiración en la garganta, Dios, eso era tan cierto.

─ Pues porque… ¡solo cállate! ─ se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

─ ¡No puedes iniciar algo así y dejarme con la palabra en la boca! ─ Edward le jaloneó el cabello.

─ Si puedo y…hablemos después. Estoy cansada.

─ Como sea─ él rezongó y se dio la vuelta, con una molestia en el pecho.

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente pero aún podía sentir la sensación cosquillosa por todo su cuerpo y todavía sentía los labios de él pegados a los suyos.

Edward se acarició los labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después del incidente del beso, Bella se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado y eso frustro a Edward. No volvió a comentar nada y él tampoco lo hizo. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella a solas, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para escaparse. Como el lunes en el almuerzo. Lo que hizo fue una patada directa a sus bolas.

Cuando Edward llegó a la cafetería vio a Alice y a Rosalie en la fila para comprar la comida así que miró hacia la mesa y ahí estaba ella; con su almuerzo a un lado y copiando la tarea de alguien. Rodó los ojos y con un suspiro fue hacia ahí.

─ Oye Chica Bike creo que necesitamos hablar─ le dijo cuándo se sentó a su lado.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ no lo miró y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno con su letra fea.

─ No te hagas, aún no hemos aclarado lo que paso el viernes─ ella suspiró y al fin lo miró, le arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué paso el viernes, Edward? ─preguntó con voz aburrida

 _─ ¡¿Qué paso el viernes?!_ ¡Tú, loca, me besaste!

─ ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? ─ siguió escribiendo, su mano picaba por arrancarle el jodido bolígrafo de la mano y arrojarlo directo a la cabeza de Lauren Mallory.

─ No, fue genial, pero…─ lo interrumpió

─ Entonces no veo cual sea el problema ─ lo miró a los ojos y luego lanzó una mirada rápida sobre su hombro─ tengo que irme

─ No, no _tienes_ que irte ─ él dijo mientras Bella se ponía de pie y guardaba sus cosas en su mochila hippie. Tomó su cuaderno y lo retuvo como rehén.

─ Claro que sí. Mike Newton viene hacia acá─ le arrebató el cuaderno en un descuido y se echó la mochila al hombro

─ ¿Qué? ─ Edward miró sobre su hombro─ ¿me cambias por Newton?

─Así es─ eso fue como una patada directa en las bolas y en el pecho─ dile a Alice que me salvó la vida en Cálculo─ le arrojó el otro cuaderno al pecho-junto con el corazón destrozado- y se fue.

─ ¿Por qué esa cara, hombre? ─ Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras se sentaba a su lado, jaló la comida de Bella hacia él y comenzó a comer papas fritas. Jasper se sentó junto a él.

─ Bella es un dolor en el culo. Me cambió por Newton…esa bestia.

Jasper soltó una risita.

─ Uh, _Newton_

─ Sí, eso mismo dije yo

─ ¿Dónde está Bella? ─ Alice preguntó mientras ella y Rosalie ocuparon sus asientos.

─ Se fue, oh y dijo que esto no le había servido para nada─ Edward deslizó el cuaderno a través de la mesa─ y dijo que te jodieras

─ Oh─ Alice jadeó, herida.

Edward se levantó y se fue, cargando su mochila con su mano.

─ ¿Qué carajos pasó? ─ Rose preguntó.

─ Bella lo jodió─ Jasper dijo riéndose. Ese Judas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella y Edward casi no hablaron y eso estaba cansando al resto del grupo. Cuando uno llegaba, el otro se iba unos minutos después o, descaradamente, en ese mismo instante. Luego, todo se ponía incómodo.

Edward dejó un poco atrás el rencor y el miércoles, intentó hablarle en Biología pero fracasó estrepitosamente:

─ Hey, Bella─ la saludó cuando se sentó junto a ella, antes de que el Sr. Molina entrara al salón.

─ Hey─ le respondió ella, sin despegar la vista del libro en sus manos.

─ Oye, en verdad necesitamos hablar─ él comenzó. Bella apoyó el libro en la mesa y lo miró.

─ ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ─ Bella se acercó un poco más y susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que la pareja de chicas que estaba atrás de ellos, se interesó en su plática.

─ Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste─ le susurró de vuelta.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

─ Simplemente se me hizo fácil, realmente creo que fue un error─ respondió.

Entonces Edward, mientras miraba los ojos achocolatados de Bella, entendió perfectamente a Rosalie Hale.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto del día, Edward tuvo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, era sólo un poco similar a la que había tenido la última vez que discutió con Carlisle. Cuando llegó a casa, se encerró en su habitación y trató de escribir una canción. No pudo hacerlo. Tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente inspirado, tal vez lo que le había pasado en clase de Biología no era lo suficientemente bueno como para plasmarlo o, en el peor de los casos y lo que Edward no quería por nada en el mundo, simplemente iba a pasar algo más que fuera la pieza faltante para su próxima canción. Dios, desearía nunca haberla conocido.

Bella se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho y dicho. Mientras miraba la serie de luces que ella y Alice habían colocado por todas las paredes de su habitación, se preguntó si lo que había dicho era un error o no. En realidad, Bella Swan creía que haber caído en su deseo y haber besado a su némesis había sido un error, un error que le acarrearía consecuencias a corto y largo plazo.

Se sentía como en una burbuja; pero contraria a la burbuja en la que había estado el viernes por la noche mientras amasaba los suaves labios de él, esta burbuja era incómoda; la hacía sentir sofocada, con las extremidades pesadas y con una piedra en el pecho. En realidad era peligroso quererlo tanto, desearlo tanto, querer acariciar sus omoplatos-que se marcaban deliciosamente a través de sus playeras-, querer acariciar los lunares de su nuca y de toda su espalda, querer decirle que se dejara crecer la barba para poder besarlo y colocar sus trémulos dedos ahí, querer abrazarlo y querer dormir con él-en el sentido más sucio e inocente de la palabra.

Bella cayó en la cuenta de que lo que había dicho no había sido un error, si no el eco de sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos; y también cayó en la cuenta de que todo esto era peligroso. Que enamorarse de Edward Cullen era peligroso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viernes después de clases.

Lo mejor para todo el mundo.

Lo peor para Edward Cullen.

Decidió dejar de lado el sentimiento de decepción y otra vez, volver a la carga y pedirle, no, exigirle a Chica Bike de que le diera una jodida explicación. Todo esto causo que fuera un desastre en el entrenamiento.

─ ¡Cullen, por el amor de Dios! ─ gritó el entrenador Clapp─ ¡concéntrate! ─ manoteó haciendo señas para que se alineara junto a Emmett.

─ ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Edward? Estás hecho un desmadre─ le dijo su amigo.

─ Cállate y pasa el jodido ovoide.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y le entregó el ovoide a James Linton, entonces el resto del equipo se preparó.

─ Juro que si es por Carlisle te voy a partir la madre─ masculló y una gota de sudor que se resbalaba por su frente, salpicó y cayó al césped.

─ Él puede joderse, no es él. Simplemente me quedé en blanco─ respondió Edward.

─ El entrenador viene para acá─ susurró Linton.

─ ¡Linton, lanza el maldito ovoide! ¿¡Qué está pasando?! ─ se quejó el entrenador rechinando los dientes. Linton no respondió, sólo lo obedeció.

─ Azul 72, Azul 72, hut, hut, hike─ resopló James.

─ ¡Defensa, Whitlock, defensa! ─ gritó el entrenador, Jasper se posicionó pero demasiado tarde, porque el entrenador Clapp los obligó a hacerlo de nuevo.

Fue un mal entrenamiento y Edward terminó de confirmarlo cuando Clapp lo llamó.

─ Si sigues con esa actitud, te dejaré corridas por dos semanas, ¿entiendes?

─ Ay, por favor, corridas no. Odio esa porquería─ suplicó Edward en un tono condescendiente.

─ Entonces concéntrate─ el hombre le dio un golpe en el pecho y se alejó trotando a través del campo. Edward lanzó un escupitajo y jaló la pequeña toalla que traía colgando del hombro para limpiarse la frente.

─ Corridas, mis pelotas─ espetó.

Entonces, como si sus antenas estuvieran encendidas, supo exactamente cuando la banda dejó de ensayar; fue cuando escuchó sonar el silbato de Privet, el profesor de música, y después de unos segundos, cuando escuchó el grito grupal, coreando "espartanos". Era ahora cuando decidía hablar con Bella.

Se pasó la toalla blanca por la cara y mientras se aproximaba a la otra cancha con tejado, se limpió el cuello. Seguía sintiendo el sudor escurrir por su nuca y resbalar por la espalda.

Los estudiantes de la banda comenzaron a salir y el bullicio no se hizo esperar. Unas chicas le sonrieron y Edward las saludó con un gesto vago de mano, sin dejar de buscar a Bella con la mirada. La encontró en una esquina, desarmando su saxofón mientras el estuche permanecía abierto en el piso. Entonces, caminó hacia allá.

─ Hey, Swan─ la saludó en un murmullo. Bella lo miró rápidamente y pestañeó desviando la mirada, fingiendo que no se había sorprendido.

─ Hey, tú─ musitó y fijó su vista en el instrumento. Quitó la lengüeta.

─ Probablemente te tenga hasta la madre con esto pero Nosotros. Necesitamos. Jodidamente. Hablar. Ahora.

Bella lo miró y arqueó una ceja. Edward le devolvió el gesto.

─ ¿Te importaría dejarme terminar con esto? ─ y sin esperar respuesta siguió haciendo su trabajo. Edward zambutió las manos en sus shorts y suspiró.

Una vez que Bella terminó, la cancha estaba casi vacía, salvo por una pareja de nerds de la banda que caminaba a través de la explanada.

─ ¿Qué necesitas? ─ preguntó Bella y se cruzó de brazos.

─ Necesito saber por qué me besaste... ─ Bella boqueó, a punto de interrumpirlo─ y no quiero que digas que fue porque se te hizo fácil y bla, bla, bla. Quiero la verdad. Estoy harto, B.

Ella suspiró y casi lo fulmina con la mirada, apretó los labios.

─ Pues porque pude y quise, así de fácil.

Entonces, Edward quiso golpearla.

─ Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Estamos en la misma página? ¿Estás dispuesta a intentar _eso_ conmigo?

Bella dejó escapar una risa seca, cortante, como cuchillas.

─ No me voy a acostar contigo, Edward; un beso no significa nada, al menos para mí, como te dije, fue un error. Será mejor que me vaya ahora y será mejor que tú te busques a alguien más. No eres lo suficientemente bueno.

Bella se inclinó y tomó su instrumento, con todo y estuche. Sin decir nada más, se fue.

Entonces las cuchillas se le encajaron a Edward en el pecho.

 **…**

 **Perdón por tanta demora, pero estaba atareada, ahora es semana de exámenes. Intentaré el fin de semana. Gracias por la espera, por sus alertas, favs, rr, por leer y por su tiempo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Las espero en la caja de comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 6**

Bella subió a su camioneta y dejó el estuche con su saxofón dentro en el asiento del copiloto y respiró profundamente. Miró por el retrovisor y contempló el Volvo ahí aparcado. Edward no se veía por ningún lado, así que se permitió cerrar los ojos y recostar su cabeza en el volante. ¿Qué rayos había pasado allá? No sabía si lo había arruinado o no, pero honestamente, eso era lo que sentía. Aunque lo que fue una gran mentira fue la parte de _"No eres lo suficientemente bueno"_ ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Por Dios! Estaba loca por él, estaba fascinada con sus cejas y sus labios y su quijada, y la forma en que caminaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, pero sentía que eso no era lo suficiente. Ya lo había arruinado antes en Phoenix, cuando decidió acostarse y perder la virginidad con su vecino. Extremadamente guapo y peligroso, había sido genial revolcarse con él entre sus mantas porque también lo deseaba un montón pero decidió y se prometió que la próxima vez que hiciera algo así, lo haría con alguien a quien quisiera de verdad, además de desear.

En realidad lo que no era suficiente en todo esto, era la forma en que ella lo quería, ni siquiera lo quería… de _esa forma._

Bella se envaró y encendió su monstruosidad de vehículo.

Sí, tal vez era mejor de esa forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella no había dicho eso, por favor, que sea un sueño. Edward resopló y se sentó en la banca cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta de la escuela. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No era que simplemente estuviera herido por que ella ya había dicho que no se iba a acostar con él, también estaba dolido por todo lo que ella le había dicho a lo largo de toda la semana. Se pasó una mano por el cabello sudado cuando se dio cuenta de que eso lo había lastimado. ¿Por qué demonios le dolió que ella dijera que había sido un puto error? Seguramente porque él creyó que estaban en la misma página y lo siguiente sería un faje y después el sexo. Si, era lo más seguro.

Edward se levantó y atravesó la cancha con las manos zambutidas en los bolsillos de sus shorts y la cabeza gacha. Ojalá fuera eso.

Entonces, vino el enojo.

─ Jódete, Swan. Púdrete─ despotricó y pataleó el piso. Una nube de polvo se elevó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fin de semana fue un tanto amargo para Bella. Se la pasó pensando en Edward y se metió entre las mantas de su cama, con el teléfono encendido, contemplando el cursor en la burbuja de mensaje en la conversación con Edward.

¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? Tal vez, hasta Edward estuviera enojado con ella, era lo más seguro. Tal vez toda esta semana pasada había sido un entrenamiento para lo que se iba a venir. Entonces, Bella recordó que había planes para ese fin de semana. Era sábado, así que seguramente en un rato más todos irían a casa de Emmett a hacerle compañía en este día tan difícil.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se presentaba? La tensión entre ella y Edward no iba a ser nada bueno y el ambiente todavía iba a estar más muerto.

Así que decidió no ir y se dedicó a limpiar su habitación, porque le hacía buena falta. Dios, era tan patética.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El domingo despertó con el sonido de su teléfono vibrando en su mesita de noche, se descubrió la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

─ ¿Hola? ─ respondió.

 _─ ¡Bella!_ ─ la voz alegre de Jasper al otro lado de la línea, la sacó de quicio.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

 _─ Uy, perdón. ¿Interrumpí algo?_

─ Sí, idiota. Estaba dormida.

 _─ ¿Por qué carajos todos están dormidos?_

─ Porque es temprano y es Domingo.

 _─ ¿Temprano? Es jodidamente tarde. Supongo que ayer por la noche te divertiste con Edward, ¿eh?_

La sola mención de su nombre le dio migraña. Se presionó la frente.

─ Cállate. No me lo recuerdes.

Entonces Jasper se rió.

 _─ Sí, eso también me dijo él. ¿Qué se traen? Bueno, como sea. Te hablaba para decirte que vengas a mi casa. Hay una parrillada. Haces falta, ¿por qué no fuiste con Emmett ayer? Que buena amiga_ ─ le restregó en la cara. Bella se sentó lentamente en la cama.

─ No sabía que ayer iba a haber algo─ mintió─ como sea, ¿quién está ahí?

 _─ Todos… o sea, sólo las chicas. Emmett y Edward vienen en camino. Hay unos idiotas de la clase también…y del equipo de fútbol._

─ Eso es igual que decir que Bella+Edward+Mike=Desastre. Gracias por la invitación, paso.

 _─ Deja de ser tan mamona_ ─ al otro lado de la línea se escuchó ruido, como si Jasper se hubiera movido─ _¿es por eso que no fuiste ayer y no quieres venir hoy? ¿Por Edward? No le diré a nadie_ ─ susurró.

─ No─ mintió─ ¿sabes qué? Iré… ni siquiera sé dónde vives pero como sea.

 _─ Oh, puedo decirles a los chicos que pasen por ti._

─ ¡Ni se te ocurra, pedazo de idiota! ─ respingó y saltó de la cama. Jasper se rió.

 _─ Está bien. Te mando la dirección. Nos vemos._

Bella colgó.

─ Idiota─ arrojó el teléfono a la cama y se alejó rumbo al closet para tomar una muda de ropa y tomar una ducha.

Justamente cuando estaba lista para salir de una vez por todas e ir a la casa de Jasper, iba a tomar su teléfono de dónde lo había arrojado en la cama cuando éste sonó.

─ Hola, Emmett

 _─ Hey, B. Estamos afuera._

¿Qué?

─ ¿Qué?

Emmett resopló.

 _─ De tu casa. Jasper llamó porque le dijiste que pasáramos por ti y aquí estamos._

Ese puto.

─ Ehh… ¿estamos? ─ preguntó como una cobarde.

 _─ Edward y yo. Andando._

Oh, mierda.

─ Eh, sí. Ya voy.

Colgó.

Ese idiota de Jasper se las iba a pagar.

Salió de la casa y casi se hace pipí cuando vio a Edward recargado contra su Volvo, usando sus lentes de sol y tecleando en su teléfono.

─ De acuerdo. Andando─ sonrió y sólo Emmett le regresó el gesto. Edward ni siquiera la miró. Simplemente se envaró y caminó hasta el lado del copiloto sin dejar de mensajear.

Enojado, era poco.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jasper, Bella lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró preparando tragos. Ya ni siquiera se detuvo a apreciar la gran casa del tipo.

─ ¡Idiota bastardo! ─ lo golpeó en el brazo y Jasper se rió.

─ Debes enfrentar tus miedos, linda Bella.

─ Jódete─ resopló como si le estuviera dando un paro─ no sabes nada─ lo acusó con el dedo.

─ Y por esa misma razón vas a contarme. Toma esto…─ le tendió una copa con contenido rosa ahí dentro─ … y cuéntamelo todo.

Bella se sentó a su lado, en el taburete y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Jasper sonrió.

─ No te voy a contar nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Bueno, entonces yo diría que te busques a alguien más.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Bella murmuró ante las palabras de Jasper.

─ Celoso es el segundo nombre de Edward. Si te buscas a alguien más, él vuelve─ aclaró el rubio y se las gafas por la nariz con el dedo índice.

─ Oye, amigo, no sé si eres idiota o estás malditamente sordo pero creo que no entendiste ni mierda de lo que dije. Dije que YO hice enojar a Edward.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

─ Si entendí. TÚ lo hiciste enojar y ahora lo quieres de vuelta, ¿no? ─ Bella asintió─ ¡Ahí está! Busca a alguien más y el volverá.

Bella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Eso estaba bien?

─ Y a quién carajos consigo. ¿Tú estás dispuesto?

Jasper alzó las manos, protegiéndose.

─ Eso sería otro problema más. Es traición extrema, por dos.

Ella rodó los ojos.

─ ¿Por qué por dos?

─ Alice─ fue todo lo que él respondió antes de darle un trago a su cerveza. Bella sonrió y miró a Alice, al otro lado del jardín, riéndose con Rose y Edward.

─ Sé de alguien que estaría dispuesto─ siguió Jasper. Bella lo miró de vuelta.

─ ¿Quién?

─ Newton.

─ ¡Oh, no, no!

─ Sacrificio es sacrificio, linda Bella.

Entonces miraron a Mike, que estaba ligando con Jessica.

─ No quiero tener nada que ver con Stanley.

─ Ya tienes _alguien_ que ver con Stanley: Edward; así que qué más da uno más.

─ Mike va a querer otra cosa.

─ ¿Y? ─ se encogió de hombros─ tu segundo nombre es Rompe corazones. Dile lo mismo que le dijiste a Edward pero como en nivel 3 o algo así. Además, Jessica ya se lo cogió, que comparta. ¿No le enseñaron eso en el kínder? ─ le dio otro trago más a su cerveza y Bella lo miró atónita.

─ ¿Ya se acostaron?

─ Todo el pinche mundo lo sabe. Yo creo que Jessica está haciendo una meta de cogerse a todo el equipo de fútbol. Ya van cuatro así que…

Bella alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Quiénes? ─ estaba curiosa aunque sabía que escuchar el nombre de Edward en esa lista le iba a doler.

─ Newton; James Linton, el mariscal; Tyler y Ben.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Edward no?

Jasper soltó una risa en un gorjeo.

─ Aunque no lo parezca, Edward es medio santo. Sólo llegó con ella a un faje y Tanya, sólo pudo hacerle una mamada…y media. La otra se vio interrumpida el mismo día que te conoció. Creo que Edward se aburrió y luego se fue, ahí fue cuando tu papá lo persiguió y ya sabes el resto. Tanya está que se muere por perder su flor con Edward.

─ ¿Entonces Edward es, más o menos, virgen?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

─ Nop. Ya estuvo con alguien, como tres veces. Su nombre era Chelsea…bueno, es. Aún no muere. Se fue de Forks. Así que si Edward es un chico de cinco segundos contigo, ya sabrás por qué. El chico no ha tenido acción en mucho tiempo.

─ Oh─ fue todo lo que atinó a decir. No podía creerlo. En verdad. Eso era algo como sacado de una película.

─ Así que siéntete importante. Edward no se ha querido coger a alguien con tantas ganas desde Chelsea.

Bella se rió.

─ No estoy muy segura de si eso es un cumplido.

─ Lo es─ Bella rodó los ojos.

─ Ahora me hiciste sentir peor.

─ Ups, lo siento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Habla con Mike, habla con Mike─ Bella se repitió incesantemente antes de bajar de su camioneta el lunes por la mañana.

No sabía si Jasper le había dado un buen consejo pero lo tomaría. De todas formas, él conocía más a Edward que ella.

─ Hola, Mike─ lo saludó en los casilleros.

─ ¡Oh! Hola, Bella─ le sonrió y a ella se le revolvió el estómago.

─ ¿Cómo estás?

─ Pues ahora que te veo, muy bien─ _esos cumplidos te los robo, amigo_

Bella soltó una risita seductora.

─ ¿Vamos a Inglés? ─ él hizo una seña con su cabeza.

─ Por supuesto─ entonces caminaron juntos. Cuando entraron al salón, algunos ya estaban ahí, incluidos Edward y Jasper.

Jasper estaba haciendo la tarea de Inglés y Edward tocaba la mesa con sus dedos, simulando levemente una batería mientras los audífonos se incrustaban en sus orejas y movía levemente la cabeza. Miró hacia la puerta y Bella sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero también a mil por hora, Edward desvió la vista y miró la ventana, como lo hacía antes.

Maldición.

Mientras caminaban a través del pasillo, Bella vio que las comisuras de la boca de Jasper se alzaban en una sonrisa.

Bella y Mike se engancharon en una conversación y ella ya estaba desesperada. Cuando Tyler le habló a Mike, Jasper le hizo la seña de excelencia con sus dedos pulgar e índice a Bella. Ella rodó los ojos.

─ ¡Las tareas en el escritorio! ─ Miss. Sheriddan entró gritando.

Todo el mundo la obedeció. Cuando Bella vio que Edward se había levantado, esperó un momento y cuando él llegó a su lugar, Bella lo miró intensamente, queriendo llamar su atención simplemente con la mirada pero le dolió que él ni siquiera la mirara esta vez y sólo se sentó.

Bella resopló y la profesora la detuvo cuando dejó su tarea.

─ ¿Podrías decirle a Edward que guarde sus audífonos, querida?

Maldición.

─ Seguro─ le respondió nada segura. Quería decirle a alguien más para que le dijeran pero como que de alguna forma retorcida, también quería hablarle, así que le dio un golpecito en el brazo cuando fue hacia su lugar. Edward la miró, inexpresivo y se quitó los audífonos cuando la vio abrir la boca.

─ La profesora quiere que guardes eso.

Edward desvió la vista y los guardó en total silencio.

Bella se hundió en su asiento y garabateó con el borrador en la superficie de su mesa. Jasper le dedicó una mirada empática, aunque ella no lo hubiera visto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Martes.

Edward no le había hablado. Ni la había mirado. Sólo logró robarle dos miradas: al entrar al salón de Inglés y cuando le habló, mitad obligatoriamente mitad porque quería.

Para el final de las clases, tampoco había avance y Bella ya había perdido un poco la esperanza. Era tan doloroso que no la mirara y no tener que verlo. Biología era una pesadilla. Bella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y adoraba la forma en que cuadraba la mandíbula cuando escribía, quería girarse en un ángulo de 90°, colocar sus manos debajo de su barbilla y mirarlo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué carajos era esto que sentía?

Cuando lo vio salir del gimnasio, dirigiéndose a la cancha para entrenar se le apretó el estómago y con un suspiro, siguió caminando en paralelo a él para ir a ensayar. Quería arrojar el saxofón al piso y correr y decirle que lo extrañaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Cullen, sigues con esa actitud! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ─ el cobrizo recibió el regaño de Clapp y todos lo miraron. Emmett y Jasper se estaban pasando el ovoide y los podía ver por su vista periférica y eso simplemente lo exasperó. Suspiró.

─ Que iba a hacer corridas.

─ Harás algo mucho mejor. Vueltas al campo, todo el entrenamiento. Corriendo. ¡Andando!

─¡Ay, vamos! Perdón, puedo hacerlo mejor─ refutó.

─ ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor! No lo estás haciendo esta vez. Cuando el equipo contrario te gane no vas a arreglarlo con un perdón. ¡Andando! ¡Todos a su posición! McCarty cubre a Edward.

El entrenador Clapp miró a Edward intensamente y comenzó a correr.

Otra de las razones por las cuales, Edward no quería correr por todo el campo, además de que era jodidamente aburrido era porque de esa forma la otra cancha en donde entrenaba la banda se podía ver por el lado izquierdo y Edward no quería ver eso.

Estaba fastidiado con Bella que estos últimos dos días se la había pasado muy sonriente junto a Newton. Ellos dos podían joderse.

Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que el entrenamiento se terminara cuando el sudor le escocía en los ojos y el corazón le latía en la boca. Bajó un poco la velocidad para limpiarse la cara con la playera.

─ ¡No puedes detenerte, Edward! ─ jodido Clapp.

─ ¡No me detuve! ─ le gritó de vuelta, encabronado.

─ ¡Pues sigue así! ─ Edward quiso correr hasta él y azotar su cabeza contra el césped pero luego no tendrían entrenador y no iba a arruinar el título de los Espartanos sólo por una rabieta.

Cuando Clapp le volvió a dirigir la palabra fue para decirle que bajara la velocidad, el entrenamiento estaba por terminar.

─ ¡Todos un círculo! ¡Cullen, ven aquí! ─ el equipo se reunió y Edward se acercó.

─ Creí que estaba vetado.

─ No seas dramático, ahora acércate─ Emmett le palmeó la espalda a Edward y Jasper le revolvió el pelo. Edward les dio una sonrisa y con un tarareo alegre gritó "Espartanos" al compás del resto.

─ Bien hecho, chicos. Nos vemos el jueves. Lo llevaremos ligero por un tiempo─ el entrenador se despidió y el grupo se dispersó rumbo a las duchas.

─ Andando, Edward ─ dijo Emmett.

─ Vayan ustedes. Creo que una piedra se metió a mi zapato.

Ellos se rieron y se alejaron. Lo de la piedra era una mentira, lo que era verdad era que Edward se había quedado ahí porque vio como Newton se fue directo a la otra cancha. Fue hacía ahí y la sangre se le calentó y algo se le clavó en el pecho cuando vio que Bella y Mike se sujetaban la mano y estaban hablando muy cerca y sonrientes.

Edward resopló.

─ Una más, Swan. No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado─ entonces giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al gimnasio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Creen que sea buena idea ir a molestar a Alice por el resto de la tarde? ─ Edward les preguntó.

─ Por supuesto─ Emmett respondió.

─ Sí, andando─ le siguió Jasper.

─ Antes… ¿tenemos tarea de Cálculo?

─ Sí─ respondieron al unísono.

─ Olvidé el libro en el casillero. Ya vuelvo─ se giró y caminó alejándose.

─ ¡Estaremos en el Volvo!

Fue una mala idea ir al casillero. Bella estaba ahí, sola y guardaba y sacaba libros de su mochila. Cuando la vio, cuadró los hombros y caminó con paso decidido.

Bella se armó de valor y decidió que iba a ser fuerte si él la ignoraba.

─ Hola, Edward─ lo saludó en un murmullo. Se preguntó si había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte.

─ ¿Dónde está tu nuevo juguete? ─ bueno, al menos no la había ignorado. Edward cerró escandalosamente el casillero y Bella pegó un brinco.

─ ¿Juguete?

─ Mike─ él respondió y se recargó. La miró directamente. Bella cerró su casillero lentamente.

─ No lo sé─ respondió aturdida. ¡Por Dios, le estaba hablando! ─ ¿por qué no me has hablado?

─ Porque no me gusta ser un juguete. Yo no juego con los demás, nadie tiene derecho de hacerlo conmigo─ respondió con voz afilada. Eso era mitad mentira porque, de hecho, él era el juguete de Carlisle, o al menos, así se sentía.

Bella soltó una risa seca.

─ ¿No juegas con las personas? ¿Y qué hay de Jessica y de Tanya?

─ Ellas no me quieren y yo tampoco a ellas. Ya lo hemos hablado. Además, estamos hablando de ti.

─ De nosotros─ corrigió Bella. Él rodó los ojos.

─ De nosotros, entonces… aunque no sé si hay un "nosotros" ya sabes, como que te gustan los chicos.

─ ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ─ ella frunció el ceño y apretó sus libros contra el pecho. Ya se imaginaba lo que Edward quería decir.

─ Que eres un poco… no me hagas decirlo, Bella.

─ Entonces no lo pienses.

─ De acuerdo.

Edward se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Pues yo opino que perdones a Bella─ Alice intervino cuando Edward terminó de contar la historia completa.

─ Cierra la boca, enana─ Edward masculló y siguió escribiendo números en su tarea de Cálculo.

─ Pues yo opino que Bella merece un escarmiento─ puntualizó Emmett desde su lugar a los pies de la cama.

─ Eso es Emmett─ Edward lo festejó. Alice rodó los ojos.

─ Yo opino que los dos la cagaron y que los dos deberían de hablar y solucionarlo porque me tienen hasta la madre y estoy seguro que esto último lo digo por nuestro squad entero. Soy como el portavoces─ argumentó Jasper que salía del baño de la habitación de Alice─ ¡y Alice! como portavoces del grupo también te digo que cambies el puto aromatizante de tu auto, de tu baño y de tu habitación. Creo que me he vuelto diabético por oler tanto chocolate.

─ ¡Jodete! ─ respondió ella con su voz chillona y alejó la mano del teclado de su Mac sólo para mostrarle el dedo medio.

─ Escucha a Jasper, Ali─ dijo Edward.

─ Si no me van a decir algo interesante pueden retirarse. Estoy demasiado ocupada editando el periódico escolar.

─ Cállate, niña periodista y mejor hablemos de lo genial que Jasper acaba de decir─ dijo Emmett─ no me refiero a lo del aromatizante, pero estaría bien. Me refería al asunto Bellward.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Edward lo miró como si le hubiera salido otro ojo.

─ Oh, es mi nombre para ustedes. Estoy tan traumatizado con todo ese drama que ya hasta los sueño. El nombre salió en una de mis idas al baño.

─ Asqueroso─ Alice canturreó y luego soltó otra risita─ ¡por Dios! ¿Quién escribe "favorito" con b? Son unos idiotas. Bueno, sobre lo de… Bellward… yo digo que lo que dice Jasper está bien. Además, el sábado es el cumpleaños de Bella. Es una buena idea dejar los rencores atrás ahora.

Edward rodó los ojos.

─ Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Por primera vez soy inocente en mi vida─ se escudó.

─ ¡Ñee! Error─ Emmett codeó─ Eres como que medio culpable desde el momento en que sólo te acercaste a ella para cogértela. Es algo de Karma.

─ Dios─ Edward refutó.

─ ¿Ya terminaste lo de Cálculo? Necesito copiarlo─ le preguntó Jasper y Edward le arrojó la libreta─ estoy con Emmett. Necesitan un escarmiento.

─ Si, todos opinamos lo mismo─ finalizó Alice.

Entonces, el teléfono de Jasper comenzó a sonar.

─ Oh, es Bella… la pondré en altavoz. Veremos que tiene que decirme. Callados todos─ luego contestó─ ¡Hola, linda Bella! ─ canturreó.

 _─ ¡JÓDETE, PÚDRETE JASPER WHITLOCK!_

Emmett hundió el rostro en la cama para que su risa no se escuchara. Alice se dio la vuelta en su silla de oficina y miró la escena con ojos aterrados, Edward había alzado su cabeza y golpeó a Emmett en la espalda porque el idiota había comenzado a hacer ruidos como de ballenas y no dejaba escuchar.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 _─ Tu maldito consejo no funcionó─_ parecía que Bella había estado llorando porque su voz se escuchaba como la de un ganso. Entonces Jasper quiso quitar el altavoz porque estaba seguro que Bella iba a soltar toda la sopa; pero si quitaba el altavoz todos se le iban a echar encima… bueno, lo harían aunque no lo quitara.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ─ intentó por todos los medios que Bella no dijera específicamente _que_ consejo.

─ ¡Porque no! Lo único que trajo consigo fue que Mike me pidiera una cita. ¡Chíngate, idiota!

Jasper miró nervioso a su alrededor. Emmett ya no se estaba riendo y lo miraba con una ceja alzada, Alice se había levantado y había cruzado los brazos y Edward… Edward lo miraba intensamente.

─ Pues ya te dije que le dijeras cuando eso pasara─ respondió Jasper tratando de ignorar su alrededor.

─ "Celoso es el segundo nombre de Edward. Si te buscas a alguien más, él vuelve. Intenta con Newton" ¡Que pinche buena idea, pedazo de idiota! ─ y así fue. Así fue como Bella dijo todo.

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca y Edward y Emmett se levantaron rápidamente.

─ No funciono. Además de que el puto de Newton me pidiera una cita, casi haces que Edward me llame "zorra". Ojalá y Alice nunca te diga que si─ entonces la llamada se cortó.

─ ¡PUTO JUDAS! ─ Edward se abalanzó sobre Jasper y Alice y Emmett se apresuraron a alejarlo. Emmett sostuvo sus brazos y Alice se colocó entre él y Jasper─ ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS LO HICISTE?!

─ ¡PORQUE AMBOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ─ respondió Jasper, las orejas se le habían puesto rojas.

Edward por el contrario, tenía la cara roja y la vena de su frente se le había saltado.

─ ¡No funciono! Ella lo dijo. Ahí está, no pasó a mayores─ murmuró Jasper como si el corazón roto de Edward no fuera un daño mayor.

─ ¿¡Y YO QUÉ, IDIOTA!? ─ ladró.

─ ¡Edward, detente! Mi mamá va a venir─ Alice trató de silenciarlo.

─ Fuiste un daño colateral, amigo. Al igual que Newton. Se supone que tú no debías salir dañado.

─ ¡El maldito de Newton me importa una mierda! Me importas tú, me importa Bella… ¡me importo yo, carajo!

Al parecer, Edward ya estaba un poco más calmado así que Emmett lo soltó.

─ ¡Dejen de pelear, por favor! ─ Alice chilló bajito.

─ ¡Perdón! ¿Sí? Creí que iba a funcionar.

─ Y aun así… aun así te atreves a dar un puto consejo…─ Edward reclamó con voz rota y se sentó en la cama. Recargó su cabeza en sus manos. Emmett se sentó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

─ Esta vez la cagaste de verdad, Jasper─ Emmett le dijo y Jasper suspiró. Se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello y un mechón le cayó en la frente. Se quitó las gafas y se talló los ojos.

─ ¡Es suficiente! ─ Alice los miró. Los tres la miraron─ Está bien. Jasper lo arruinó, Edward también lo arruinó y ella también lo hizo. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que ella sólo quiere llamar tu atención? ─ Alice miró los ojos ribeteados de rojo de Edward─ tal vez si dejaras de ser un prostituto ella sería la onda contigo. ¡Y tú! ─ ahora miró a Jasper y lo señaló con el dedo─ ¡¿quién carajos te dijo que eres bueno dando consejos?! No vuelvas a hacerlo.

─ Perdón pero si mal no recuerdo, hace unos minutos todos querían seguir mi consejo.

─ Cállate─ Alice lo miró feo─ dejen de estar enojados. Sólo…─ entonces se quedó callada y se miró los pequeños pies.

─ ¿Ali? ─ Edward la llamó.

─ Sólo…─ entonces sus hombros comenzaron a temblar─ sólo estoy cansada de sus putos problemas─ sollozó.

─ Ay, Ali. No llores, pequeña─ Edward se levantó y la abrazó. Ella recostó su rostro contra el pecho de él─ Perdón. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

─ Eso es a lo que yo le llamo "daño colateral"─ dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Jasper y Edward lo fulminaron con la mirada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Hola─. Bella alzó la vista de su libro y miró a Edward. Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para comprobar que esto no era un sueño.

─ Hola─. contestó con voz temblorosa. Edward arrastró la silla a su lado y se sentó agraciadamente.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ esa era una pregunta normal, un puerto seguro; no comprometía nada. Bella arrugó la frente.

─ ¿Ahora me hablas?

─ Ehh… creo que sí. Lo estoy haciendo─ respondió Edward fingiendo un dejo de confusión en su rostro. Jugó con la tapa de su bolígrafo y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ dijo ella con demasiada brusquedad. Ge-nial. Ahora iba a lucir como si no quisiera que él le hablara, por nada en el mundo, nunca jamás.

─ Porque he decidido hacerlo… después de todo.

─ ¿Después de todo? ─ Bella preguntó curiosa y bloqueó el tonillo de esperanza que amenazaba por escurrirse en su voz.

─ Sí, después de todo.

─ Mal.

─ ¿Qué?

─ He estado mal─ aclaró.

─ Sí, yo también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Creen que debamos hacer una fiesta? ─ preguntó Rosalie mientras mordisqueaba la pajilla de su limonada.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Alice, mirándola y dejando de hacer la tarea de Inglés.

─ Miren…─ la rubia señaló con su cabeza la entrada de la cafetería. Edward y Bella caminaban juntos hacia la fila del almuerzo y se estaban riendo de algo.

─ ¡Vaya! Ya era hora─ Emmett dijo, fingiendo que el incidente de la tarde anterior en la habitación de Alice no había sucedido.

Y, agregando, Rosalie ya había superado su incidente con Edward. Le tomó menos de un mes para hacerlo, ya se había felicitado a ella misma.

─ Hola─ Bella llegó saludando y se sentó junto a Jasper. Su odio hacia él había desaparecido cuando Edward finalmente le habló.

─ ¡Hola! ─ Alice canturreó─ Bells, Bellita…

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ La tarea de Historia.

Bella rodó los ojos.

─ Busca el cuaderno ahí─ pateó su mochila y Alice le dedicó una sonrisa dentona.

─ ¿Tienes algún plan para el sábado, B? ─ preguntó Emmett, después de mirar feo a Edward porque le había robado las últimas dos fresas de su ensalada.

─ Nop, ¿por qué tendría planes?

Todos la miraron confusos.

─ Porque es tu cumpleaños─ le recordó Rosalie.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Oh, maldición! Renée ya casi llega a Phoenix y ni siquiera he pensado en qué voy a decirle.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntaron al unísono.

─ Olvídenlo… no, aun no tengo nada─ respondió.

─ Yo diría que una borrachera está bien─ apuntó Emmett─ para pasar las penas.

─ ¿Cuáles penas? ─ Alice le dio un mordisco a su sándwich mientras lo miraba con interrogantes en sus ojos.

─ Bueno, alguien debe de tener penas─ le respondió, ella rodó los ojos y siguió copiando la tarea.

Y como si de un ángel se tratara, Bella recibió un mensaje de Angela-la chica de Paper Towns y que también estudiaba en Forks High, nada raro, la ventaja de ser la única escuela en el pueblo.

 _"¿Sería tan trágico organizarte una fiesta de cumpleaños?"_

Bella sonrió.

 _"Claro que no",_ respondió.

─ Creo que ya hay planes. Angela Webber va a darme una fiesta.

─ Genial, eso se supone que tenemos que hacerlo nosotros pero como sea─ dijo Alice─ tenemos que comprarte un vestido, Bella.

─ Ya tengo un vestido, gracias─ se zafó por la tangente de tan semejante intervención.

─ ¡Roooseee! ─ Alice miró a la rubia, contenta.

─ Sí, hoy vamos a PA.

─ No vine a comer aquí para hablar de putos vestidos─ se quejó Edward.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Genial, a la puerta del trabajo! ─ sonrió Alice mientras se detenía afuera de Paper Towns.

─ Vale, gracias─ Bella dijo y abrió la puerta del auto.

─ De nada─ respondió Rosalie mientras se pasaba al asiento delantero del auto de Alice. Se dirigían a Port Angeles.

─ ¡Nos vemos! ─ Bella sacudió la mano y entró al establecimiento. Angela le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra.

Ahora, Bella no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que Alice había dicho en el trayecto a PT.

 _─ "En realidad, como que le dijimos que se disculpara y ya hablara contigo. Digo… se acerca tu cumpleaños y los dos nos tenían hasta la madre y ¡voila!"_

¿Entonces Edward no lo había hecho porque él había querido? Aunque, de todas formas, ellos no eran nadie para obligarlo pero la sensación de que lo hizo por compromiso no se iba y Bella se sintió mal por eso. Se ganó una mirada fea por parte del cliente cuando estaba distraída y no tomó su pedido correctamente.

Y lo peor es que Edward iba a pasar por ella y la iba a llevar hasta su casa. Dios, no estaba lista para verlo. Devastadoramente guapo y seguro mientras ella le decía sobre las palabras de Alice.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre el gran menú pegado a la pared y pegó un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de que su turno había terminado.

Dios, no. Jamás había querido quedarse tanto tiempo en Paper Towns como ahora. Entonces, su jefe, Riley Biers la llamó a su oficina; la felicitó por su efectivo trabajo y le dio su parte de billetotes verdesotes.

Bella salió de ahí con ánimos renovados pero esos ánimos se fueron a la mierda cuando vio que Ángela le estaba entregando un frapuccino a Edward. Edward la vio y le sonrió. El tipo de sonrisa que hace que tus rodillas tiemblen.

─ Ese puto uniforme me gusta bastante─ él le dijo mientras salían de la cafetería. Bella rodó los ojos y entró al Volvo.

Parte del camino, fue en completo silencio y Edward miró repetidamente a Bella. De alguna forma, sentía que algo se venía.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ le preguntó después de darle un sorbo a su café.

─ Sí…─ mintió en voz bajita─ algo así…─ se giró a verlo y Edward la miró, arqueando su ceja. Se detuvo lentamente. Habían llegado a su casa.

─ ¿Quieres decirme?

Un silencio se formó entre ellos por un par de minutos. Edward quiso repetir la pregunta porque creyó que no lo había escuchado.

─ No era necesario que te disculparas sólo porque Alice y los chicos te lo dijeron. Después de todo hay otras chicas por ahí.

Edward se quedó de piedra. Maldita Alice. Era obvio que ella le había dicho eso.

─ Bella… eso no es cierto…─ ella arqueó una ceja─ o sea, sí pero… ¡ugh! O sea, lo hice porque quería hacerlo. No me estoy disculpando, te estoy perdonando.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ ella había colocado sus manos en su regazo y sus ojos estaban llameando pero no era de furia ni de miedo, era otro tipo de fulgor.

─ No lo sé… simplemente no estoy listo para que dejes de ser mi problema.

Esas palabras la descolocaron. Tuvo que aferrarse del borde del asiento.

─ Podrías ir acostumbrándote─ ofreció. Un poco desorientada, un poco esperanzada, un poco emocionada.

─ Pero no quiero─ él le dijo. Bella amaba la forma en que sus labios suaves y rosados a veces se curvaban en las comisuras cuando hablaba. Una arruga se posó en su frente, entre sus pobladas cejas y Bella quiso deshacerla alisándola con su pulgar. Se sujetó más fuerte del asiento.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ volvió a preguntar.

─ No lo sé─ y la mirada en sus ojos… la mirada en los ojos de él decía tantas cosas, pero Bella no supo qué tipo de cosas y, lamentablemente, tampoco Edward sabía qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con él.

─ Será mejor que baje… gracias por el aventón─ dijo Bella en un murmullo, rompiendo la conexión de miradas que el cobrizo había iniciado y, sin esperar otra respuesta, salió del auto. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se giró sobre sus talones.

Cuando Bella entró a su casa, lo hizo en una burbuja y sintió que un globo se estaba inflando en su interior.

─ Por Dios─ fue todo lo que pudo decir agitadamente. ¿Qué era esto que estaba pasando?

 **…**

 **¡Y ahí está! ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios. Gracias a todas. Estuve muy ocupada. Leí todos los rr, comenzaré a contestar los nuevos; perdón por eso pero creo que ya tuvieron la respuesta a sus preguntas anteriores. No sean tan malas con B, si, es una maldita pero también traten de ponerse en su lugar. Hubo un rr sobre eso (Cary), coincidimos totalmente. Abran sus horizontes, queridas. Esto va a estar bien.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 7**

─ ¿Entonces estamos bien? ─ preguntó Edward aferrando con demasiada fuerza su teléfono.

 _─ Hum… supongo─_ Bella dudó en un murmullo. Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y contempló la negrura de la noche a través de su balcón.

─ Sólo acepta que te perdoné o me disculpé porque yo quería hacerlo, no porque ellos lo dijeron.

Bella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

 _─ Sí, yo creo que sí._

─ ¿Entonces estamos bien? ─ volvió a preguntar el cobrizo.

 _─ Sí, estamos bien_ ─ respondió Bella.

─ Bien.

 _─ Bien._

Otro silencio, más prolongado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, sólo se quedaron ahí un momento. Edward escuchó claramente como Bella tomó aire y abrió los labios para preguntar:

 _─ ¿Edward?_

─ ¿Sí?

Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos y tomó en un puño su colcha.

 _─ No sé qué está pasando._

Edward medio sonrió, no necesitaba otra cosa para saber a lo que se refería ella.

─ Tampoco yo, Chica Bike, tampoco yo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viernes, en Biología, ambos estaban sonrientes y se pasaron toda la clase platicando mientras terminaban de clasificar las células eucariota y procariota en sus cuadernos. Entonces, Angela se deslizo silenciosamente por el pasillo cuando Mr. Molina salió del salón y se inclinó en su mesa.

─ Hola─ los saludó. El bullicio del salón se hizo más fuerte y algunos sacaron sus libros de las mochilas para echarle un ojo a las respuestas.

─ Hola─ Bella la saludó sonriente.

─ Estaba pensando en… ¿a quién se supone que tengo que invitar para tu fiesta de mañana?

─ Oh, no lo sé. A quien sea. Entre más gente mejor, ¿no? ─ Bella miró a Edward, como esperando su opinión.

─ Sí, yo creo que sí─ él respondió.

─ Oh, bueno─ entonces Angela se fue.

Ellos se volvieron a inclinar para seguir hablando y descansaron sus brazos sobre la fría mesa, cuando los dorsos de sus manos apenas se tocaron, ninguno se movió y disfrutaron de la inocente sensación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Sigo sin creerme que ahora ustedes dos se amen─ dijo Alice mientras señalaba con la pluma a Edward y a Bella en Literatura, la única clase que todos compartían.

Edward rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento para seguir leyendo.

─ No te emociones. Siento que otro drama se viene─ dijo Rose, metiendo su cabeza entre ella y Bella. Ahora fue el turno de Bella de rodar los ojos.

─ ¿Podrían, por favor, dejar de hablar? Intento concentrarme─ espetó Bella y contempló el libro sobre su mesa.

─ Ay por Dios, cállate─ le respondió Alice y Bella estampó las manos en la mesa, en gesto desesperado. Entonces, con ayuda de sus pies se impulsó y se adelantó. Exactamente a la altura de Edward, que era el único que estaba leyendo. Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando sobre gimnasio y dietas.

─ Sí, ve con tu novio─ dijo Rosalie en broma. Tanto a Edward como a Bella les gustó como se escuchó eso. Bella alzó la mano y le mostró el dedo medio. Ellas dos ahogaron una risa.

Cuando Edward se inclinó a escribir, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Bella y ella le devolvió el gesto, entonces se quedó mirándolo y se deleitó con la forma en que cuadraba la mandíbula cuando escribía. Quiso pasarle un dedo por ahí y enterrar la mano en su cabello.

─ ¿Quieres que pase por ti cuando termines el ensayo? ─ él le preguntó y Bella le sonrió.

─ Sí, estaría bien.

─ De acuerdo─ él se incorporó y le regaló una sonrisa dentona, le meneó las cejas y Bella se rió con una risa burbujeante.

Del otro lado del salón, Jessica la fulminó con la mirada.

─ Creo que tu novia me odia─ le dijo. A él se le borró la sonrisa.

─ ¿Cuál novia?

─ Stanley.

Edward rodó los ojos.

─ Ella no es mi novia.

─ ¿Entonces qué se supone que es?

─ Nada… era mi chica de a ratos.

Bella alzó las cejas.

─ ¿Qué se suponía que hacían?

─ Sólo era Jessica tratando de meterse en mis pantalones.

Bella se rió.

─ Entonces creo que entiendes cómo me siento yo contigo.

─ Cállate─ Edward miró hacia el frente y Bella se rió.

─ Entonces Jessica ya no es tu chica de a ratos… ¿ahora quién es?

─ Nadie… tengo una chica ahora.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ A Bella como que eso le dio celos y mejor comenzó a escribir de vuelta─ ¿y quién es?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella, se lamió los labios y la miró a los ojos.

─ Tú, ahora tú eres esa chica.

Notó una sonrisa naciendo en su voz, como un embrión, entonces Bella se sintió morir.

─ ¿La de a ratos?

─ No, simplemente eres la chica.

─ ¿Eso qué significa?

─ No lo sé… y me gusta no saber.

─ A mí también.

─ ¡Dejen de pasarse las babas y terminen esto! ─ Jasper golpeó a Edward en la espalda con la libreta─ Edward necesito copiarlo.

─ Entonces hazlo tú─ le respondió.

─ Marica─ siseó Jasper.

Edward y Bella se volvieron a mirar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Tal como dijiste─ Bella entró al Volvo, saludando a Edward.

─ Tal como lo dije─ él asintió y arrancó─ y ahora que es viernes, no hay tarea, no trabajas… ¿qué quieres hacer?

─ Ehh… no lo sé.

─ ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? ─ ofreció.

─ Bueno─ Bella se encogió de hombros─ hay una cama y me duelen los pies, está bien.

─ De acuerdo.

Edward condujo hasta allá y Bella se apoderó del estéreo. En completo silencio, transcurrió el viaje y bajaron del auto.

Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y Bella entró, cuando habían subido los primeros peldaños de la escalera, la puerta del estudio se abrió. Bella se quedó de piedra y con la boca ligeramente abierta cuando vio al padre de Edward, igual de caliente que el hijo.

─ Edward─ lo llamó y éste resopló.

─ Carlisle.

─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ Carlisle se había acercado y ahora estaba al pie de la escalera.

─ Es Bella Swan, una amiga e hija del…

─ Del Jefe Swan, ¿cierto? ─ interrumpió Carlisle y extendió la mano─ mucho gusto, soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

─ Hola, un placer─ Bella apretó la mano y Edward rodó ligeramente los ojos.

─ Charlie no deja de hablar de ti─ siguió el padre de Edward.

─ Eh, sí. Eso suena como Charlie─ Carlisle le dirigió una sonrisa amable y Edward se giró sobre sus talones para seguir subiendo, empujó ligeramente a Bella por el hombro.

─ Eh, Edward… quiero hablar contigo.

Bella miró a Edward y él apretó los ojos.

─ ¿Sobre qué? ¿Es algo importante? Tenemos que hacer un proyecto─ mintió. Carlisle se cruzó de brazos.

─ Es sobre la Universidad.

Bella se balanceó en sus pies y tomó los tirantes de su mochila, en un gesto incómodo.

─ ¿Qué sobre eso?

─ ¿Estás planeando entrar por el equipo de fútbol o entrarás a Medicina?

Edward se relamió los dedos y ahogó un gruñido.

─ Ya te dije que no… ninguna de las dos. Te dije que aplicaré para Juilliard.

Bella evitó alzar las cejas por asombro. Sabía que a Edward le gustaba la música pero no a ese nivel. Sí, había visto la guitarra, el teclado, la batería y el saxofón que tenía en su habitación y el gran piano en la estancia; había visto los innumerables posters de música que tenía pegados en la pared de su habitación y sabía que no compartía Cálculo con él porque él había preferido música, pero no se imaginaba _ese_ nivel.

Carlisle soltó una risa seca, afilada.

─ ¿Juilliard? ¿Crees que te pagaré Juilliard?

─ Sí─ Edward respondió en un murmullo.

Carlisle meneó la cabeza.

─ Vas a morirte de hambre… ¿qué piensas hacer después? Además… ¿siquiera crees que puedes entrar ahí, que te puedan aceptar? ¿A ti? ─ dijo con desdén. Bella no conocía su relación pero le dieron ganas de saltarle a la yugular y asesinar al rubio que estaba frente a ella y a Edward. No importaba lo caliente que fuera.

─ Sí, puedo hacerlo. Sé tocar un montón de instrumentos y tengo un par de canciones…

─ Sí, sí─ su padre lo acalló con un gesto de mano─ estás equivocado. No podrás hacerlo, no buscan a gente como tú… como Edward Cullen, no importa que tanta porquería tengas escrita, no me importa en absoluto. Irás a la escuela de Medicina o de Leyes, punto.

Se giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia su estudio.

─ ¡No puedes prohibirme eso! ─ Le gritó Edward de vuelta.

─ Olvídate de esa estupidez, Edward─ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un denso silencio se cernió en las escaleras. Bella lo miró y Edward seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta del estudio.

─ Ven… vamos arriba─ lo tomó del brazo y subieron en silencio. Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación y cuando se giró a cerrarla, Edward se sentó en su cama, lucía como si el globo de adentro se le hubiera desinflado.

─ Edward, sabes que no quiso decir eso…

Él negó con la cabeza.

─ Lo quiso decir. Es lo que siempre hace.

Bella dejó su mochila en el piso y se sentó a su lado.

─ Claro que no. Él no quiere joderte─ intentó animar aun y cuando ella no podía animarse a sí misma con el asunto de su madre.

─ Pero lo hace.

Eso era cierto.

─ Sabes bien que todo lo que dijo es mentira. Eres increíble. Podrás hacerlo, te graduaras y serás alguien jodidamente genial.

Edward la miró.

─ ¿No se supone que tiene que apoyarme? Es mi padre… o algo.

─ Ten paciencia. Sólo está lidiando con la idea de que no quieres ser como él.

─ ¡Jamás seré como él, no me convertiré en eso! ─ dijo asustado─ y he tenido paciencia por diecisiete años, dudo que pueda tener más.

Bella apretó los labios y tomó las manos de Edward entre las suyas.

─ No lo escuches. Puedes hacerlo, maldición que puedes. Podrás convencerlo, me dijiste que ahorrabas para la Universidad.

─ Eso no es suficiente.

─ ¿Te estás escuchando? Tú mismo le estás dando la razón a Carlisle, no dejes que pase sobre ti.

Edward se giró completamente y la contempló por unos minutos. Bella hizo lo mismo.

─ Eres malditamente bueno, Edward. Puedes hacerlo. Yo creo en ti. Eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos.

Entonces, Edward se inclinó y la besó. Bella cerró los ojos instantáneamente, como si hubiera estado esperando eso por mil años; bueno, en realidad era algo parecido.

Permanecieron un momento así, entonces Edward intentó mover los labios y Bella le dio acceso libre, envolvió una mano en su suave cabello y Edward colocó su mano en el cuello de Bella. Una sensación hormigueante les recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Lo hicieron por un par de segundos. Así como lo había iniciado, Edward fue quien rompió el hechizo, se alejó lentamente y ansío con recostar su frente contra la de Bella; pero se abstuvo, no quería llevar esto a otro nivel, a un nivel aún más arriba.

─ Lo siento─ mintió en un susurro. Bella meneó levemente la cabeza.

─ Yo no─ entonces Edward esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

─ Ni yo, en realidad.

─ En realidad─ ella dijo.

─ En realidad─ aceptó Edward.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡HOY ES DÍA DE FIESTA! ─ gritó Alice cuando entró a la habitación de Bella, el sábado por la tarde. Rosalie venía tras ella, cargando un montón de cosas de belleza y ropa.

─ ¡Hola! ─ Bella las saludó sonriente─ les guardamos un poco de pastel.

─ El pastel engorda…─ comenzó Rosalie.

─ Pero es mi cumpleaños─ aventuró Bella y les tendió los platos con una generosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

─ Bueno─ la rubia se encogió de hombros y ambas tomaron los platos. Emmett cambió la canción en el estéreo.

Todos habían llegado al medio día. Venían cargando pastel, palomitas, refresco, un montón de frituras y cada uno llevaba un gorro de cumpleaños en la cabeza. Entraron como un bólido a la casa, asustando a Charlie y a Bella, que estaban en la sala.

Charlie los miró feo y a Bella no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de odio puro que Charlie le dedicó a Edward. Edward se removió incómodo en su lugar. Comenzaron a cantar la canción del cumpleaños y envolvieron a Bella en un abrazo grupal, luego le colocaron un gorro.

Charlie se despidió de Bella con un abrazo y partió hacia la Comisaría. Había tratado de convencer a Bella de tomar el día libre pero ella lo rechazó diciendo que ni siquiera estaría en casa.

Luego, todos se fueron a la habitación de Bella. Cuando estaban partiendo el pastel, Alice y Rose fueron a sus casas a traer sus atuendos para la fiesta de la noche.

─ ¡Dios, ya tienes dieciocho! ─ Alice volvió a abrazarla y se secó una falsa lágrima de la comisura del ojo.

─ Bueno ya, no estoy tan vieja.

─ No lo creo… ¿eso es una cana? ─ jugueteó Edward mientras pasaba casi su cuerpo entero por encima de ella para tomar más bolas de queso. A Bella no le pasó desapercibido el intento de coqueteo, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

─ Cállate─ le palmeó el brazo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, retiró su mano lentamente acariciando todo su brazo. Edward la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

─ ¿A quién se supone que Angela invitó a tu fiesta? ─ preguntó Rosalie mientras dejaba las cosas en el clóset.

─ No tengo idea… le dije que entre más gente mejor─ respondió Bella.

─ Eso me huele a que tus novias estarán ahí─ codeó Jasper a Edward, miró a Bella por el rabillo del ojo. Bella se hizo la tonta viéndose las uñas recién pintadas.

─ Seguramente─ contestó Edward. A Bella se le oprimió el pecho, decidió jugar mejor sus cartas.

Tiró intencionalmente el esmalte debajo de la cama y se inclinó, sacando el trasero y colocándolo justo al lado del brazo de Edward, alejándolo sólo unos centímetros. Edward carraspeó y Bella sonrió cuando una cortina de cabello le cubrió el rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se llegó la noche, Bella entró a darse una ducha y cuando escuchó las voces de Jasper y Emmett a través de la puerta del baño diciéndole que se verían en un rato más, decidió salir y encontrarse con Edward. Él estaba de pie, a punto de bajar las escaleras pero la miró. Bella estaba usando una bata y su cabello estaba mojado, Edward le sonrió. Entonces Bella se preguntó sobre quién era el que en realidad estaba ligando.

─ Te veré en un rato más, Chica Bike. Pasaré por ti─ murmuró.

─ De acuerdo. Nos vemos─ le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, asegurándose de contonear las caderas.

Bella usó un vestido blanco, que se ajustaba en su torso y le ceñía la cintura. Usó el cabello suelto, lacio; se cambió el maquillaje por uno de color dorado y se maquilló los labios color vino.

Edward tragó cuando la vio salir de la casa, seguida de Rosalie y Alice. Subieron al Jeep de Emmett y Bella se sentó junto a Edward.

─ Te ves muy linda─ él le susurró en el oído.

─ Gracias─ le respondió sonriente. Edward estaba usando unos pantalones que se le ajustaban deliciosamente al trasero, sus inseparables Converse, una camisa azul y una chaqueta. Su cabello, un desastre, como siempre.

─ ¡Oh, falta esto! ─ chilló Alice y se inclinó sobre Bella para colocarle una tiara─ casi lo olvidaba, chica del cumpleaños.

─ Gracias, Ali.

Durante el trayecto, Edward y Bella se la pasaron dándose miradas de complicidad y Bella tuvo la osadía de inclinarse hacia el estéreo y de nueva cuente, colocar su trasero frente a Edward, pero esta vez, frente a su rostro, literalmente. Cuando volvió a su asiento, él dejó caer una mano y tocó su muslo, él no movió su mano y Bella no movió la pierna.

Se la pasaron cantando, gritando y riéndose. Cuando Bella se movía, una oleada de aroma a frutas y dulce impactaba en la nariz de Edward y en un momento, Bella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo al oído. Edward no supo que era, sólo se rió y ella también lo hizo. Edward no pudo concentrarse en sus palabras porque había sentido sus labios contra su oreja, su aliento ahí y el olor a manzana del gran chicle que Bella estaba masticando. Lo estaba mareando y sólo quería besarla otra vez.

─ Creo que Charlie me dará un perro… ya se lo había pedido pero no quiso dármelo─ Bella hizo un puchero y Rose se rió.

─ Tal vez lo haga por tu cumpleaños.

─ Espero.

─ ¿Cómo crees que deba llamar a mi perro? ─ Bella le preguntó a Edward cuando los otros siguieron platicando.

─ Ehh… no lo sé. Llámalo Edward─ Bella rodó los ojos.

─ No quiero recordarte siempre─ Edward hizo un puchero.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ Porque me volverás loca.

─ ¿Y eso es malo?

Bella lo miró intensamente.

─ No lo sé. No sé nada.

─ Ni yo─ Edward suspiró.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos corearon un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" y arrojaron confeti, serpentinas y purpurina; hicieron sonar silbatos y espanta suegras. Bella amaba la purpurina pero era un dolor en el culo quitarla de todos lados. Luego vio que todos estaban usando cosas ridículas como enormes lentes, gorros de colores, corbatas y sostenían tiras de globo.

Angela se había lucido con la decoración y cuando se abrazaron, Bella le agradeció en el oído.

─ Hiciste un buen trabajo. Gracias, Angie. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

─ No te preocupes. Eres mi amiga.

El volumen de la música era atronador; la mayoría sostenía en sus manos vasos rojos típicos de fiesta, había unos cuantos más en el piso; botellas, platos, frituras en el piso; de todo un poco.

El vestido se le empapó de sudor por tanto bailar y escurrirse por lugares diminutos. Alguien arrojó cerveza y le heló la espalda.

─ ¿Te gusta esto? ─ Edward le preguntó en el oído mientras le tendía un vaso lleno de ponche divertido.

─ Sí, es genial─ contestó sonriente─ ¿no se supone que ya deberías estar con Jessica o con Denali?

Edward rodó los ojos.

─ Te dije que ellas no me importaban.

─ No lo hiciste parecer. Lo aceptaste esta tarde cuando Jasper lo mencionó.

─ Era broma… oh ¿vas a decirme que estás celosa?

─ Claro que no. No debería estar celosa.

─ Pero lo estás.

─ Claro que no─ repitió, mintiendo.

Unos cuantos bailes más, Angela bajó el volumen de la música y tomó el micrófono.

─ ¡Es hora de la canción del cumpleaños! ¿Alguien quiere un poco de pastel?

Un grito grupal se alzó y Angela, sonriente, se llevó a Bella a la cocina.

─ Me van a matar─ dijo apesadumbrada cuando vio el gran pastel─ prácticamente puedo ser enterrada ahí.

─ Yo te cuido las espaldas─ dijo Edward, divertido.

─ No, creo que tú serás él que me va a enterrar.

─ Ese seré yo─ entró Emmett y se frotó las manos.

La canción del cumpleaños fue cantada a gritos y luego, hicieron sonar las espanta suegras y los silbatos cuando terminaron.

Edward empujó a Bella contra el pastel y el betún quedó embarrado por su rostro como si fuera una barba. Hubo un montón de fotografías y mientras Bella se retiraba el betún con una servilleta pensó en que esta gente en realidad ni siquiera la quería, sólo estaban aquí por la diversión y el alcohol gratis. Sólo seis personas eran importantes de toda la masa de gente que estaba aquí: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela y Edward. Edward siempre con ella, Edward siempre en su mente, Edward siempre encontrando una manera de tocarla; como ahora, ayudándola a limpiarse la sustancia pegajosa del rostro y de paso acariciando su cuello.

─ Eres un idiota─ le dijo, Edward sonrió.

─ Emmett hubiera sido peor.

─ Eso me consuela.

La fiesta terminó y conforme todos se iban, Edward se perdió en la multitud.

─ ¡Bella, andando! ─ Alice la apresuró con un gesto de mano.

─ Falta Edward─ dijo con voz aburrida Jasper.

─ Entraré a buscarlo─ dijo Bella y fue a la casa, de nueva cuenta.

Cullen no estaba por ningún lado, barrió con la mirada el lugar pero no pudo encontrar su rebelde cabello.

─ Ang, mañana vendré a ayudarte con la limpieza─ dijo Bella.

─ Oh, bueno… como quieras, puedo hacerlo yo.

─ Estás loca, es un montón; fue mi fiesta. Mañana vendré… por cierto, ¿has visto a Edward?

─ Está en el baño─ respondió.

─ Oh, bueno. Nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo, amor─ la abrazó y Angela sonrió.

─ ¿Te gustó?

─ Me encantó.

Cuando Bella fue capaz de encontrar a Edward, salieron pero los demás ya se habían ido.

─ ¿Ves eso? Es tu culpa, si no hubieras ido al baño hubiéramos ido con ellos.

─ ¡Disculpa por no tener una vejiga con capacidad de dos mil litros!

─ Cállate y empecemos a caminar.

─ Ahora por tu culpa tendré que pasar frío─ Bella se abrazó a sí misma.

Edward rodó los ojos.

─ Deja de reclamar, ten mi chaqueta.

─ Bueno─ Edward se la tendió y ella se enredó. Él soltó una risita.

─ Creí que ibas a negarte o algo así.

─ Lo haría en otras circunstancias, ahora, como es tu culpa, la tomo.

─ Cállate.

─ Cállame─ Bella lo retó. Entonces, Edward la miró y se aproximó a ella. Sin preverlo, Bella tenía sobre su boca los labios de Edward… de nueva cuenta. Se colocó sobre sus puntas e intensificó el beso acariciando su cabello. Tres besos y contando. ¡Eso tenía que significarse algo!

Edward se alejó y el silencio de la noche fue atravesado por el _muack_ que se escuchó. Sonrieron.

─ Eso no era a lo que me refería.

─ Pero te gustó.

─ No─ mintió ella. Edward sonrió y envolvió un brazo por sus hombros, para seguir caminando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El jueves de esa misma semana, cuatro días después del cumpleaños de Bella, ella finalmente habló con Rosalie y con Alice. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando con las dudas pero a pesar de todo, estaba en una burbuja de algo que no podía describir. Algo que la hacía sentir bien.

─ Sabía que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos─ dijo Alice─ tuve una visión del futuro.

Bella rodó los ojos.

─ No estamos juntos─ reprendió Bella. Rosalie rodó los ojos y siguió pintándose las uñas.

─ Pero lo harán… o sea, ¿quién se besa? Los malditos amigos no se besan…─ inició recordando su episodio con Edward─ y ¡tres veces! Ahí hay algo… o bueno, sería mejor que le preguntaras─ habló por experiencia propia.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¡Absolutamente no! ─ chilló Bella─ pensará que estoy dando el gran paso, ¿qué pasa si él no quiere nada serio?

─ Entonces lo dejas y ya. Te sentirás miserable pero saldrás de eso─ opinó Rosalie. Bella frunció los labios.

─ Él no ha dicho nada de ese tipo, sólo le dije que no sabía que estaba pasando y él dijo que tampoco, ¿qué carajos significa eso? Eso no responde si estamos en la misma página o no.

─ Pues no pero… bueno, es que la verdad esa no es señal─ dijo Alice─ es mejor que hables con él para que no te ilusiones más.

─ NO estoy ilusionada.

─ Seguro─ dijo Rosalie, nunca creyéndole─ además, fuiste una perra por hacer todo eso. Si tú tampoco quieres arriesgar ni quieres nada deja de coquetear con él.

─ ¡No estoy coqueteando con él!

─ Disculpa, amiga, pero alguien no se besa con alguien en tres ocasiones y dice que eso no es ligar.

─ ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy JPTLV

─ ¿JPTLV? ─ preguntaron en coro.

─ Jodida Para Toda La Vida.

─ ¡Oh, sí! ─ canturrearon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese mismo día, pero un par de horas antes, en los vestidores de la escuela, al terminar la práctica, Edward habló con Jasper.

─ Yo diría que sólo te centraras en Bella y dejaras a Denali y a Stanley. Bella ya te dio a entender que no quiere nada contigo porque eres un prostituto, literalmente. No eres de fiar. Si yo fuera Bella, haría lo mismo, amigo.

─ Pero yo ya le dije que ellas no me interesan.

─ Una cosa es decir y otra es hacer. O dime, ¿por qué ayer en Inglés dejaste que Jessica se sentara junto a ti y no le guardaste ese lugar a Bella? Bella lo notó, viejo. No está pinche pendeja.

─ Oh, cállate, idiota.

─ Es la puta verdad. Alice también dijo que Swan sólo quiere llamar tu atención pero se detiene porque eres un promiscuo… tiene mucho que perder.

─ ¡Yo también!

Jasper lo miró aburrido.

─ ¿Cómo qué? ¿A Denali? ¿A Jessica? No mames.

─ ¡Mi libertad, idiota! ─ argumentó Edward y cerró el casillero de un golpe.

─ Igual a Tanya y a Jessica─ canturreó Jasper y Edward lo miró feo.

─ No eres de ayuda.

─ ¿No soy de ayuda? Yo diría que dejes a esas chicas, Bella es mejor… además ellas me caen mal.

─ ¡Dios! Estoy JPTLV

─ ¿JPTLV? ─ preguntó Jasper y se ajustó las gafas.

─ Jodido Para Toda La Vida.

─ ¡Oohh! Eso me gusta, es muy de chat… comenzaré a usarlo. JPTLV, suena bien─ le alzó un pulgar y Edward rodó los ojos antes de ajustarse la mochila y empezar a caminar.

 **…**

 **¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Creo que los capítulos están siendo muy cortos… pero creo que así se manejara… no lo sé. Bueno, háganme saber lo que piensan en sus rr. ¿Creen que en realidad estos chicos están JPTLV? Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 8**

─ Así que… Jasper─ inició Julia, que era su madre, mientras lo contemplaba en la sala. Julia y Peter, su padre, estaban sentados en sus respectivos sofás. Julia descansaba sus manos en su regazo y Peter colocaba sus codos en sus rodillas. Jasper ya no se sentía incómodo ante tanto escrutinio, había logrado acostumbrarse en diecisiete largos años.

─ ¿Sí, má? ─ preguntó. Peter le entrecerró los ojos cuando su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje. Dios, Jasper quería abrirlo y salir corriendo de ahí. Seguramente era Emmett o Edward con algún plan para el sábado en la noche.

Prefería pasar su sábado por la noche con sus amigos que siendo evaluado por sus padres… como siempre.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó alegre Julia. Le sonrió y Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, titubeante.

─ Bien… muy bien, má… ¿ustedes? ─ un nuevo zumbido hizo que pegara un ligero saltito y los ojos de Peter se convirtieron en rendijas.

─ ¡Excelente! ─ su madre respondió alzando los brazos y con más volumen del necesario. Ella iba a decir algo más cuando el teléfono de Jasper comenzó a vibrar como loco recibiendo un montón de mensajes.

Carajo.

Peter habló finalmente.

─ ¿Hay alguna razón, Jasper, para que tu teléfono móvil vibre con tanto ímpetu? ─ Peter era extraño para cualquier persona que lo viera, parte de esa rareza, se notaba en su vocabulario; pero si realmente conocías a Peter, sabrías que padecía Síndrome de Asperger.

─ No, pá… bueno, seguro mis amigos me están esperando.

─ ¿En dónde te están esperando? ─ preguntó. Julia los miró con una sonrisa maternal.

─ No lo sé…─ Jasper tomó su teléfono y abrió el mensaje.

─ Déjame verlo─ antes de que Jasper pudiera reaccionar, Peter le había quitado el teléfono de las manos. Peter frunció el ceño─ No entiendo…─ se rascó la barbilla. Jasper miró a sus padres, nervioso─ es un mensaje de Edward, dice: _"Tienes que venir ahora, así te contaré los detalles de cómo Jessica quiere sentarse en mi rostro"_ ─ Jasper ahogó una risa y Julia jadeó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

─ Mhh... ─ Peter seguía pensativo─ si Jessica quiere sentarse sobre el rostro de Edward… no, eso cortaría el suministro de oxígeno… ¡Jasper! Es mejor que vayas ahora antes de que le pase algo malo a Edward… ¡Andando! ─ Peter pegó un brinco y le devolvió el teléfono, lo arrastró hasta la puerta y sin que Jasper lo hubiera notado, su madre ya estaba ahí sosteniendo un sueter para él.

Jasper salió de la casa rápidamente, sin tener tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo.

─ ¡Con cuidado! ─ Julia lo despidió con un gesto de mano. Peter seguía pensativo.

─ Mierda─ resopló el rubio y entró a su auto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Mi padre leyó tu mensaje por error y me envió aquí rápidamente para salvarte de cualquier interrupción al suministro de oxígeno─ fue lo primero que Jasper le dijo a Edward cuando el cobrizo abrió la puerta.

Soltó una risa.

─ Tu padre es tan genial

─ Cállate─ murmuró el rubio y se dirigió a la cocina─ tengo hambre… veamos lo que Mamá Esme cocinó para mí─ y sin más, abrió la nevera─ bueno, vine aquí para saber de Jessica.

Edward se rió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

─ Me envió un mensaje, casi rogando para que me acostara con ella… no lo dijo así pero ese es el punto, hay un par de fotos adjuntas─ comentó condescendiente mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por la pantalla de su iPhone.

─ Uuhh, eso de las fotos me atrae… ¿puedo verlas?

─ ¡Hola! ─ Bella entró en la cocina y se sentó en el taburete, junto a Jasper. Estaba usando una camisa de Edward. Mientras Bella picoteaba la comida que Jasper había sacado de la nevera, el rubio los miró a los dos. Le dirigió una mirada a Edward y le alzó la ceja. Edward fingió que no lo vio.

─ Iré a ver si tu ropa está seca─ comentó y Bella asintió silenciosamente, el cobrizo estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando Jasper lo detuvo con un grito.

─ ¡Las fotos!

Edward resopló y le pasó el teléfono.

─ Ahí están… asegúrate de eliminarlas.

─ Mejor las conservo yo─ Jasper dijo sonriente. Edward rodó los ojos y se fue de ahí.

─ Hola, Bellita─ Jasper la saludó, picarón.

─ Hola─ ella le respondió. Jasper sonrió.

─ ¿Puedo saber por qué estás usando esto? ─ jaló su playera.

─ Oh, el idiota de Edward me tiró refresco encima, así que lo obligué a que lavara mi ropa─ se encogió de hombros.

─ Oh… ¿segura que sólo es eso?

Bella rodó los ojos y lo miró.

─ Sí, sólo es _eso,_ no cogimos si es lo que quieres saber.

─ Oh

─ Tus cosas siguen mojadas. Tendrás que esperar─ Edward anunció al entrar.

─ Buena colección, Edward─ Jasper deslizó el teléfono por la encimera y Edward lo atrapó.

─ ¿Se sienten con ganas de ver una película? ─ preguntó─ haré palomitas y serviré frituras. Vayan a la sala.

Antes de salir de la cocina, Jasper colocó en el microondas la comida y luego salieron.

─ ¿Colección de qué, eh? ─ preguntó Bella mientras seleccionaba la película en Netflix.

─ Eh… de nada─ Jasper comentó distraído y Bella lo miró feo─ De nada, en verdad… sólo tonterías, fotos tontas─ dijo y le sonrió.

Cuando Edward fue a la sala, olvidó la comida de Jasper, así que Bella se ofreció. Ahí sobre la encimera, estaba el teléfono de Edward y Bella se sabía perfectamente la clave.

Echó un vistazo y una bola de plomo se le instaló en el estómago. Sí, linda colección. Una Jessica Stanley desnuda le devolvía la sonrisa desde la pantalla. Apretó los puños y creyó que iba a romper el teléfono. Los mensajes le devolvieron la esperanza y la calmaron un poco. Edward si había respondido ese mensaje pero muy acertadamente, en la opinión de Bella: "No creo que esto funcione. Estoy en otro negocio, Jessica"

Bella como que medio sonrió y se sintió mejor al ver que la conversación con Tanya terminaba con Edward rechazándola y no habían hablado en semanas.

Entonces volvió a la sala y le sonrió a Edward.

─ Olvidaste esto─ le tendió el teléfono y Jasper fingió no haber visto eso. Fijó sus azules ojos en la pantalla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella se removió en la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y enfocó la vista. Se giró sobre ella misma y vio el apacible rostro de Alice junto a ella.

Resultó que al final, todos llegaron a casa de Edward y todo se convirtió en una pijamada. Edward les dejó la cama a las chicas y ellos durmieron en el piso, en sacos de dormir.

Rosalie salió del baño y le sonrió.

─ Hey

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ Bella preguntó y miró a su alrededor. Ellos seguían dormidos.

─ Son las 12. Me estoy muriendo de hambre… ¿crees que esté bien despertarlos?

─ Yo creo que sí─ Bella se bajó de un salto y caminó hacia donde ellos estaban tirados. Colocó las rodillas en el piso y acercó un mechón de su cabello a la nariz de Edward. Rose ya estaba despertando a Alice. Justamente cuando Bella estaba a punto de hacerle cosquillas al cobrizo, él atrapó su mano.

─ Ni… se te ocurra.

Bella soltó un chillido y cayó sobre su trasero. Emmett y Jasper se removieron.

─ ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Arriba! ─ Rosalie los pateó.

─ Son un dolor en el culo… además de robarse mi cama, me despiertan─ masculló Edward mientras abría el cierre del saco y salía de ahí arrastrándose sobre su trasero.

─ Pues tenemos hambre─ dijo Bella

─ Pues yo no sé cocinar─ dijo él y le revolvió el cabello antes de caminar rumbo al baño.

─ Espero que la comida ya esté lista─ Emmett dijo con voz pastosa, apenas entendible.

─ ¡Claro que no! Cocinaremos todos─ y entonces Bella se preguntó cómo es que Alice tenía tanta pila recién acaba de levantar.

─ Esa parte no me gusta─ dijo Jasper.

Ellas rodaron los ojos.

Finalmente lograron bajar todos y se dirigieron a la gran cocina. Ni Esme ni Carlisle estaban y Edward no se molestó en buscarlos.

─ ¿Se sienten con ganas de huevos? ¿O panqueques? ─ Bella abrió el refrigerador. Al final, todos resolvieron comer ambas cosas.

Mientras cocinaban y hacían desastres, Bella recordó algo.

─ ¿Qué día es hoy?

─ 28 de septiembre… ¿por qué? ─ Alice respondió mientras preparaba un batido de fresa.

─ Oh, maldición─ espetó y corrió hacia la habitación de Edward.

─ ¿Qué mosco le picó? ¿Creen que esté retrasada? Sabríamos quién es el padre─ Emmett codeó a Edward en las costillas.

─ Cállate, idiota.

El resto se rió.

Bella tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Renée. Maldición.

Arrojó el teléfono a la cama de Edward y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Hoy era 28 de septiembre. Renée volvía el 28 de septiembre a Phoenix. A estas horas, Renée ya la había buscado por toda la casa y claramente ya le había llamado para saber en dónde estaba. Su teléfono vibró y después de pegar un salto, lo tomó.

─ ¿Hola? ─ saludó.

 _─ ¡Bella! ¿En dónde estás?_ ─ una gritona Renée la saludó desde el otro lado.

─ Hola, mamá. Un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo… después de todos estos meses─ digo desanimada.

 _─ ¿En dónde estás?_ ─ la ignoró y Bella rodó los ojos.

─ En Forks. Decidí venir a vivir con mi papá.

 _─ Oh, ¿por qué?_ ─ Renée estaba claramente sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. Su respiración se volvió pesada.

─ Porque si, quise venir aquí. Phoenix ya no me gustaba─ _estar contigo, exactamente_ quiso añadir.

 _─ Pero… ¿y la escuela? ¿Y yo?_

─ Estoy _viviendo_ en Forks, Renée. Eso incluye… bueno, pues todo. ¿Qué sobre ti?

 _─ Te fuiste… no te despediste… estoy sola_

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó el teléfono contra su oído.

─ Tú hiciste lo mismo un montón de veces.

 _─ Pero…─_ inició su madre.

─ Tengo que irme, no voy a volver contigo… aunque me lo pidas. Eras todo lo que yo quería… pero no así, no de esa forma.

 _─ Bella, sé que me equivoqué pero si tan sólo me dieras otra oportunidad. Es la última vez, te lo prometo, no volveré a hacerlo… a lastimarte._

─ No─ cortó de tajo─ no quiero volver contigo. Me encanta vivir con mi papá, así estoy bien.

 _─ Sólo… regresa._

─ No… lo único que tú tuviste que hacer fue quedarte… Adiós, Renée─ cortó y soltó el teléfono como si quemara.

Lamentablemente, Renée la había tenido en la palma de su mano, debió haberse quedado. Bella seguiría queriéndola si tan sólo Renée no la hubiera dejado sola, ahí parada en el frío. Bella le había pedido un montón de veces lo que ahora Renée, supuestamente, quería darle y todas esas veces Renée le decía que estaba loca, que era una exagerada, que estaba equivocada.

No. Bella no estaba loca, ni era una exagerada, ni estaba equivocada; Bella sólo quería un poco de atención, Bella sólo quería un poco de cariño. Se pasó noches enteras pensando en qué había hecho mal, se pasó noches enteras peleando contra las lágrimas cuando sin haberse dado cuenta le había creído a Renée que esa sería la última vez, ¿la última vez de qué?

Bueno, esta era la última vez que Bella le pedía atención, que Bella le pedía que la pusiera en su lista de prioridades, ya había tenido suficiente de estar mendigando amor; de pedir amor que, claramente, no era para ella; había sido suficiente.

Renée siempre había tenido la mejor disculpa, el mejor pretexto pero Bella estuvo ahí para verla irse y volver a lo que era antes, todas las veces; y todas esas veces, Bella lloró y quiso matarse por haber sido tan estúpida.

Y, lamentablemente, a pesar de todo, a Bella le seguía doliendo, por eso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos. Enojada, se limpió las mejillas y entró al baño. Mientras se lavaba el rostro, las palabras de Renée se le atravesaron en la mente, como cuchillas: _"Es la última vez, lo prometo, no te volveré a hacer daño"_ Al carajo con el daño, al carajo con todo.

Cerró la llave de un golpe y se limpió la cara. Inhaló profundo y salió de ahí con una sonrisa, rumbo a la cocina, en donde se escuchaban las risas del resto. _Si tan sólo todo fuera tan fácil_ , pensó.

Lo que fue infinitamente fácil fue la sonrisa que le salió del alma cuando Edward le pasó el primer panqueque. Un panqueque de mierda, pero se lo había dado Edward y Edward lo había hecho específicamente para ella. Renée nunca le había hecho un panqueque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Entonces, Robert Hooke describió a las células que vio en un trozo de caucho como un panal de abejas. Bueno, no lo haremos con caucho, utilizaremos cáscaras de cebolla y las teñiremos. Cuando esté al microscopio podrán ver claramente ese panal de abejas y dentro de cada celda, un pequeño punto, ¿qué creen que sea el punto? ─ el Sr. Molina preguntó entusiasmado, nadie contestó─ eh… bueno, el pequeño punto es el núcleo de la célula…

Bella puso en _mudo_ la clase de Biología y miró a Edward. Edward estaba muy entretenido escribiendo en su cuaderno, Bella ni siquiera supo cuándo Edward lo había tomado. Le pasó el cuaderno.

 _"Quiero ir a tu casa"_ había escrito Edward.

 _"¿Y?"_

Edward rodó los ojos cuando leyó, Bella ocultó una risa.

 _"¿Cómo que "y"? Iré hoy, después del entrenamiento"_

Le pasó otra vez el cuaderno y Bella miró detenidamente a Edward antes de bajar la vista.

 _"Tengo ensayo y tengo que trabajar"_

Edward volvió a rodar los ojos

─ ¡Bien! Comencemos. Ajusten sus microscopios─ aplaudió el Sr. Molina.

 _"¿Y? Iré por la noche, cuando salgas de trabajar, esclava"_

Bella le dio un golpe en la nuca y le ordenó que ajustara el microscopio.

Efectivamente, Edward fue por la noche. Charlie tenía turno de noche, así que pudo entrar por la puerta principal pero no se escapó de esconder su bicicleta entre los árboles del bosque que colindaba con la casa de Bella.

─ ¡Hola, Chica Bike! ─ Edward entró saludando y mirando alrededor.

─ Hola─ le sonrió─ estoy en mi habitación, andando─ Bella subió las escaleras y Edward se apresuró a seguirla. El trasero de Bella a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara mientras subían, la gloria.

Bella estaba escuchando música y había un libro sobre su desordenada cama.

─ ¿Qué estás leyendo? ─ Edward se tiró ahí y tomó el volumen entre sus manos─ Orgullo y Prejuicio─ rodó los ojos─ a ti como que te gustan los clásicos, ¿no?

Bella sonrió y se tiró de panza a su lado, apoyándose en sus codos.

─ Algo así.

Entonces, sin pensarlo más, se acercó y dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de él. Edward se quedó aturdido por un momento.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso? ─ preguntó pero una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Bella se encogió de hombros.

─ No lo sé… sólo quise hacerlo.

Entonces Edward cortó la distancia y la besó. Colocó su mano en su nuca, envolviéndola con su largo cabello y Bella se acercó aún más. Unos segundos más y se alejaron. Bella soltó un resuello y Edward aprovechó para recargar su frente contra la de ella, con los ojos cerrados, habló:

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ preguntó en un susurró. Bella se relamió los labios, probando el sabor de Edward.

─ No lo sé─ abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro de Edward, sus largas pestañas revolotearon cuando abrió los ojos. Se miraron directamente durante unos segundos.

─ Bella… no sé qué está pasando

─ Ni yo.

─ ¿Y está bien eso? ─ Edward dejó de sujetarle la nuca y le acarició el cuello. Bella ahogó el gritito que estuvo a punto de salir cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Un nudo se instaló en su estómago y se dispersó hasta su pecho.

─ Yo creo que si…─ logró pronunciar.

─ Bien─ Edward respondió al tiempo que disfrutaba de la placentera sensación que se extendió en su pecho. Se acercó y dejó un ligero beso sobre la nariz de Bella. Bella cerró los ojos y no los abrió ni cuando Edward se alejó.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─ Sí─ Edward respondió sin pensar, Bella abrió los ojos cuando la caricia en su cuello reinició.

─ El día que fuimos a tu casa, el viernes antes de mi cumpleaños, Carlisle…

─ No… Bella, no te metas ahí─ se alejó abruptamente y comenzó a acariciar concienzudamente la portada del libro entre sus manos.

─ Pero… sé que tal vez no te guste hablar de eso…─ lo ignoró─ dijiste que siempre hacía eso, que te jodía y me dijiste que jamás serías como él… ¿por qué? ─ Bella se apoyó con sus brazos y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Detuvo la mano de Edward, entonces Edward la miró.

─ Porque no quiero ser así─ cortó.

─ ¿Así cómo? Quiero saber. Se supone que somos amigos… puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu mejor amiga.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

─ No eres mi mejor amiga… nunca lo fuiste.

─ Oh─ ella respondió mientras todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

─ Ese puesto es de Alice… tú eres algo más, Bella… siempre fuiste algo más.

─ ¿Algo más? ─ frunció el ceño. Edward medio sonrió y miró sus pies.

─ Sí, Bella…creí que te lo había dejado claro. Tú eres simplemente _la_ chica. No sé qué significa.

─ ¿Es eso una treta para acostarte conmigo?

Edward resopló con una risa.

─ Sorprendentemente no

─ Oh… entonces… ¿Carlisle?

─ No lo dejarás, ¿cierto?

─ No

Edward suspiró y hundió los hombros.

─ Carlisle es un cabrón. Es todo. Es… es un maldito hijo de perra.

─ Pero… es tu padre─ entonces Bella entendió la posición tan hipócrita que había adoptado, si le preguntaran por Renée, esa sería su respuesta.

─ Lo sé y esa es la peor parte. No puedo deshacerme de él, es… para siempre. No es como alguien que te jode y le partes la madre y ya… es completamente diferente.

─ Pero… no entiendo.

Edward suspiró y se puso de pie.

─ Las personas no suelen entender las cosas. Toda mi vida, todo lo que ves… es una pantalla, una cortina de humo. No le desearía a nadie que estuviera en mi lugar, no quieres ser como yo, no quieres ver las cosas que he visto o sentido. Es cansado… jodidamente cansado.

─ Entonces… tu relación con Carlisle… es de mierda.

─ Lo más triste es que no sé si hay una relación. Sólo un padre irresponsable que rompe todas las promesas… estoy acostumbrado.

Bella se quedó callada un momento, asimilando todo lo que Edward había dicho. Se sintió como si hubiera sido expulsada por un torbellino, cayendo de bruces sin nada para cubrirse. Dios, lo entendía, entendía a Edward… y eso estaba jodido.

─ No sé qué quieres que diga.

─ No quiero que digas nada.

─ Te entiendo─ soltó de pronto. Edward la miró por un momento y se sentó junto a ella. Bella se miró las manos.

─ Escapé de Phoenix.

Edward medio sonrió.

─ Tú tuviste una escapatoria.

─ No les importa, ¿verdad? Les importa una mierda que llores por ellos _y_ frente a ellos

─ Sí─ Edward lanzó una risa oscura─ y aunque les dejaras una nota de suicidio seguirían preguntándose el por qué.

─ Ellos no quieren joderte─ la boca de Bella se curvó hacia abajo, en un gesto permanente de tristeza.

─ Pero lo hacen

─ Pero lo hacen─ aceptó. Suspiró y un silencio melancólico se cernió sobre ellos.

─ Bella…─ inició Edward y lo miró─ ¿qué está pasando con nosotros? En serio… me siento JPTLV

Bella se rió, los hombros le temblaron.

─ ¿Crees que yo no me siento así? No sé qué está pasando… ni cuánto va a durar.

Silencio.

─ Quiero besarte─ Edward susurró y Bella lo miró embelesada.

─ Ajá─ fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar. Edward deslizó la mano sobre la cama y el libro cayó a sus pies.

─ Tiraste mi libro─ Bella apretó los labios.

─ Lo sé─ entonces, Edward se acercó y tomó su cabeza entre sus grandes manos, estampó sus labios sobre los de Bella y Bella emitió un gruñido.

Sin perder más tiempo, Bella se irguió sobre sus rodillas y jaloneó el cabello de Edward. Edward dejó escapar un gemido y la sujetó contra él envolviéndola con sus brazos. Los prominentes pechos de Bella le acariciaban las clavículas a Edward, entonces él le mordisqueó el labio inferior y Bella jaló un poco más fuerte su cabello.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando entre ellos parecía incrementarse mientras se besaban. Edward Cullen se encontraba maravillado por lo que estaba pasando, jamás habían llegado a tanto y Bella se estaba cuestionando si esto estaba bien. La poca cordura que estaba en su cerebro se fue cuando Edward bajó sus manazas y tocó con sus delgados dedos la piel de su cintura, que la blusa dejaba al descubierto. Entonces, Edward se atrevió a dar un paso más, se impulsó con sus fuertes piernas y la recostó sobre la mullida superficie de la cama, cerniéndose sobre ella. Las manos de Bella por todos lados, Edward se aventuró a tocar su pierna desnuda y Bella encarceló su cintura con ellas. Entonces dejó sus labios libres y se dirigió a su cuello… Bella siempre oliendo a frutas y a dulce, el aroma le nubló la razón y se encontró restregando su pelvis contra ella. Bella gimió y le mordió el hombro. ¿Quién iba a decir que Bella Swan podía ser una mordelona, eh?

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, sin ni siquiera haber sentido antes algo… sintió la pequeña mano de Bella tocando su miembro, de arriba hacia abajo. Se le atoró la respiración en la garganta y enterró el rostro en la almohada de Bella… el olor a frutas era más fuerte ahí y se perdió entre el aroma y las caricias de Bella, luego los labios de ella le estaban atacando el cuello.

─ Bella…─ logró llamarla con voz ronca.

Mientras Bella lo acariciaba no dejaba de restregar su pelvis contra sus caderas y Bella le estaba correspondiendo los movimientos. Entonces, zambutió la mano debajo de la blusa y le apretó el pecho. Bella dejó escapar un gemido y Edward dirigió la misma mano hacia su entrepierna. Mientras se apoyaba con su otro brazo para no aplastarla logró desabrochar sus shorts, no sin esfuerzo y mientras se venía en la mano de Bella y en sus pantalones comenzó a trazar círculos entre los pliegues de Bella. Bella no se lo impidió y se retorció debajo de él, enroscando los dedos de los pies cuando después de algunos embistes y caricias más, logró correrse. Edward se dejó caer a su lado, haciendo que la cama se sacudiera.

Ninguno de los dos probaron los residuos de su excitación, ella rápidamente tomó la caja de pañuelos y se limpiaron las manos en completo silencio.

─ Eso fue…─ comenzó Edward.

─ Eso fue genial…─ Bella resopló─ pero…

─ Sí, ya sé…─ Edward alzó una mano para hacerla callar─ no lo arruines aún─ pidió con la respiración todavía entrecortada. Bella asintió con su cabeza, con un montón de preguntas dentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El martes por la mañana, cuando Bella despertó, quitó la alarma y sin fijarse tiró el teléfono al piso, vibró contra la madera del suelo avisando una notificación. Medio gruñó y se estiró para cogerlo, antes de que el sonido despertara a Charlie. Lo miró con ojos entornados, evitando la luz del aparato y pudo ver que era un mensaje. Un mensaje de Edward… Oh oh.

 _¿Paso por ti?_

Maldición. Quería que eso pasara, lo quería desesperadamente pero tenía miedo de la mirada que le daría Edward o del… o del incómodo silencio que se iba a formar. Incómodo silencio como el de ayer por la noche… después del éxtasis casi post coital, específicamente segundos antes de que Bella pegara un salto y mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, le pedía que se fuera. Edward la miró desorientado desde su cama y en ese mismo momento Bella quiso saltarle encima de nueva cuenta… pero no podía… no debía hacerlo si quería salvarse el pellejo; el corazón, popularmente conocido como pellejo.

 _No lo sé… Charlie está en casa_ ─ respondió, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para detener a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, deseando que no fuera así.

 _Podrías esperar afuera si no quieres que toque la bocina, pero ¿tú quieres que pase por ti?_

No sabía exactamente la respuesta. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y tecleó sin pensar más.

 _De acuerdo. Esperaré afuera._

DIOS.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ resopló y se levantó rápidamente, arrojando el teléfono en la cama sin ni siquiera preocuparse en dónde exactamente había caído.

Alistándose como una tromba, sin olvidarse de sus ojos ribeteados de negro, logró terminar en el momento en que vio por la ventana de su habitación al Volvo entrando en la calle.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta antes de que Edward pudiera estacionar.

─ Hola─ saludó con un resoplido y cerró la puerta del auto.

─ Hola, Bella─ Edward sonrió. Edward estaba radiante con sus pantalones ajustados y su playera de Led Zeppelin y su chaqueta de mezclilla y su maldito olor a ropa limpia y a perfume.

Bella se mareó y prefirió colocarse el cinturón de seguridad antes de mirarlo a la cara.

─ ¿Cómo dormiste? ─ preguntó él y Bella rodó los ojos antes de mirarlo con frustración. Edward le dio otra sonrisa.

─ ¿Me estás preguntando que cómo dormí? ¿En serio?

Edward bufó, la sonrisa no se le borraba de los labios… al menos no era una sonrisa petulante, si no, Bella ya le hubiera tirado los dientes. Había sido buena en kickboxing.

─ Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Bella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

─ Lo que tengas que decir… ya dilo.

A Edward se le borró la sonrisa.

─ Fuck you, my dear─ dijo fingiendo un estúpido y caliente acento británico.

─ Bien, al menos ya dijiste algo coherente.

─ Eso no era lo que tenía que decir─ contestó rodando los ojos─ ¿qué pasó anoche, eh?

Bella se atragantó y soltó una risa leve para aligerar el ambiente.

─ Pues nos metimos mano…─ se rió más fuerte. Esto se estaba poniendo algo hilarante─ creí que ya habías tenido la clase de educación sexual

─ Cállate… me refería a… lo que significa

Bella se quedó callada y no contestó en el resto del camino. Edward apretó el volante entre sus manos.

Lo carcomían las ansias de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Bella. Eso, para él, significaba que se estaba cociendo algo y sabía que, aunque hiciera lo mismo que había hecho con Jessica y Tanya, Bella no era otra _chica de a ratos._ Él mismo había dicho que Bella era _la_ chica… ¿entonces qué mierdas era esto?

Llegaron a la escuela y antes de que Edward pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Bella se giró a verlo y Edward la correspondió.

─ Te quiero lo suficientemente cerca para que eso vuelva a pasar. No quiero cagarla contigo porque… porque eres importante─ una sensación hormigueante le recorrió el cuerpo entero a Edward mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían de la boca de ella─ …porque eres mi amigo.

Entonces el globo se desinfló en el estómago de Edward. No sabía qué había pasado ahí pero algo debió de haber estado sintiendo algo para que eso último lo golpeara como una bola de demolición.

─ Sé que soy tu amigo…─ inició aunque le doliera─ por eso quiero saber qué significa esto. Claramente quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero que esto se sobreentienda porque no quiero que se arruine.

─ Bien… entonces está bien si vuelve a pasar─ sentenció Bella y miró hacia el frente, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Sí, yo creo que está magnifico si vuelve a suceder─ finalizó Edward.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¿Vamos a clase?

─ Sí, andando

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─…Y un poco de ensalada para cuidar la línea─ señaló Amanda, la madre de Alice, mientras les servía en un plato.

─ Gracias, má─ mencionó Alice sonriente.

─ Esto sabe delicioso, Amanda─ dijo Rose con la boca llena. Bella se rió.

─ Se ve bien─ se encogió de hombros antes de tomar el tenedor─ gracias, Sra. Brandon.

─ Llámame Amanda, querida. Me haces sentir vieja─ le sonrió y le besó el tope de la cabeza antes de irse a la cocina. Renée nunca había hecho eso y como que _eso_ le produjo algo en el pecho, algo doloroso y algo dulce a la vez.

─ Tu madre es genial, Alice─ dijo Bella antes de meterse un trozo de espinaca a la boca.

Alice sonrió.

─ Sí, la amo… mi papá también es maravilloso─ suspiró.

─ Creo que Alice es la que tiene los mejores padres de todos nosotros. Llegamos tarde a la repartición─ murmuró Rosalie y se rieron.

─ Charlie es bueno… Renée es la que apesta.

─ Bueno William es un hijo de perra y mi mamá es… creo que ella es buena─ dijo Rosalie─ pero no hablemos de eso… creo que Bella tiene algo que decir.

─ Rose, shh…─ Bella miró hacia la puerta de la cocina─ aquí no.

─ ¡Oohh, es sobre Edward! ─ Alice aplaudió─ pues terminen de comer rápido

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ─ Alice se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras miraba a Bella con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas. Rosalie la miraba, pero estaba callada.

─ Oh, vaya…─ boqueó finalmente la rubia.

─ No sé cómo pasó, cómo llegamos a eso, sólo sé que pasó…

─ ¿Y qué sentiste? No me refiero a exactamente _eso_ pero ¿qué sentiste? ─ preguntó Alice.

─ ¡FUE JODIDAMENTE BUENO! ─ Bella atrapó el cojín entre sus manos y hundió la cara ahí. Alice le acarició la cabeza mientras se reía. Rosalie ya no dijo nada más y sólo se quedó ahí sentada.

─ ¿Rose qué piensas? ─ preguntó Bella después de que ella y Alice dejaron de reírse.

─ Pienso que… wow, Bella. No me lo esperaba

─ ¡Ni yo!

Otra ronda de risas se alzó.

Rosalie estaba analizando lo que sentía. ¿En verdad se había sentido mal? ¿En verdad aún no lograba superar esos besos? ¿O en verdad le daba igual? Decidió que le daba igual y se rió junto con ellas.

─ ¿Es cierto que los dedos de Edward son buenos? Escuche rumores…─ inició Alice.

─ Son geniales… Edward es genial. Sus dedos están muy, muy bien… tiene dedos de pianista─ finalizó Bella y se lanzaron a gritar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Edward… Edward…─ Esme lo sacudió por el hombro, Edward la miró finalmente─ ¿me estás escuchando?

─ No, lo siento. Estoy tratando de terminar con esta canción…─ golpeó el cuaderno frente a él con el lápiz. Esme sonrió y le acercó un plato lleno de macarrones con queso.

─ Bueno, si las ideas no llegan, ¿no crees necesitar un descanso? Ahora, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

─ Lo siento, Esme─ dijo mientras revolvía los macarrones con el tenedor.

─ No te preocupes… ahora, estaba diciéndote que tu papá y yo tenemos pensado salir de la ciudad a mitad de mes…

Edward dejó de escuchar en ese momento. Se iban a ir, ellos dos, lo iban a dejar solo… ya estaba planeando las borracheras y el sexo en la cama de Carlisle. Puto.

─… ¿qué dices?

─ Ehh… si, yo sí─ cabeceó y pinchó un macarrón.

─ ¡Genial! ─ Esme aplaudió y tomó el teléfono de la cocina─ entonces reservaré el hotel… planeamos volver el 25

¿Qué? Se había perdido de toda la conversación pero parecía que se iban a ir dos semanas, dos semanas para él solo. Ge-nial. Simplemente genial.

─ ¿Seguro que no tienes problema? Puedo llamar a la tía Sara para que esté contigo aquí todo ese tiempo.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Estoy bien así, en serio… ustedes vayan a divertirse; además, creo que la tía Sara me va a obligar a hornear con ella. Gracias pero no.

Esme se rió entre dientes.

─ De acuerdo. Sé que te sabrás cuidar─ y con eso salió de la cocina.

─ Genial─ Edward sonrió y con un ánimo renovado terminó de comerse sus macarrones con queso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Sabes… sabes que me dijo… Esme ayer…por…oh Dios…por la tarde? Oh, Bella… sigue haciendo eso.

─ Mhmm… ¿qué? ─ Bella soltó la pregunta en un balbuceo mientras se perdía en la mirada verde de Edward y no dejaba de mover su mano.

─ Que… ugh…─ Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó la mandíbula. Bella no pudo resistirse y lo besó justo ahí, saboreando la incipiente barba y la forma en que el hueso seguía moviéndose─ que ella y… joder…Carlisle se van a ir… aaahhhh─ terminó con un prolongado gemido que salió entre sus dientes apretados. Bella movió su mano lentamente y no dejó de besarle el cuello.

─ ¿A dónde se van a ir? ─ preguntó en un susurro, contra su piel.

─ No lo sé… a mediados de mes y lo que resta─ respondió él con su voz ronca. Finalmente, Bella dejó de mover su mano y se estiró para tomar un pañuelo de su mesita de noche.

─ Eso suena bien─ dijo alegre mientras se limpiaba las manos. Edward medio se incorporó para alcanzar otro pañuelo.

─ Jodidamente bien… creo que nos vamos a terminar esta caja antes de lo planeado

─ Pues a mí no me molesta─ dijo Bella y arrojó el pañuelo al piso.

─ A mí tampoco─ Edward le sonrió y después de hacer lo mismo que Bella con el pañuelo, la tomó de las piernas y la jaló más cerca─ ahora, nena, súbete esa falda porque quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Bella soltó una risita y se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Un beso prolongado que les arrancó un gemido y Edward rebuscó entre la tela de las braguitas de ella para enterrar un dedo en su interior.

─ Aahh─ Bella soltó un chllido, Edward se alejó sonriente.

─ ¡Shh! ─ colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Bella, para acallarla. Bella medio sonrió y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Edward.

Bella estaba increíblemente cerca, se puso irremediablemente duro mientras sentía su centro y su humedad entre sus dedos y ahora, cometió el error, de mirar hacia abajo. Además de su erección, se encontró con los muslos cremosos de Bella y cayó en la cuenta que sólo un movimiento más y podría embestirla. Jesús. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Bella, lo besó sobre la ropa y Bella se apretó deliciosamente alrededor de sus dedos. Le jaloneó el cabello mientras se venía en su mano y le mordió la oreja. Maldición. Necesitaba follarla ahora, eso o al menos, Bella iba a tener que ocuparse otra vez de él. Todo era mejor cuando lo hacían a la par, mierda.

─ Parece que es mejor cuando lo hacemos al mismo tiempo─ Bella le leyó la mente, Edward la miró y ella miraba su miembro, se relamió los labios y Edward se sintió morir. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Bella se quedó ahí, pensativo, viendo su erección y eso lo estaba poniendo incómodo y jodidamente caliente. No podía concentrarse en bajarla porque Bella lo desconcentraba. Bella medio sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que promete algo. Otro escalofrío.

─ Nunca he hecho esto…─ Bella tomó el miembro con sus dos manos─ sé que lo han hecho por ti… sólo detenme cuando sea un asco…─ entonces Bella se impulsó hacia atrás y cuando la miró a los ojos supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Jesucristo. Edward apuñó las colchas antes de que siquiera comenzara.

Bella se inclinó y le dio una ligera lamida. A Bella le estaban temblando las piernas, sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago y un calor en su vientre bajo. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas pero estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

No había sido la mejor mamada del mundo pero aun así lo había hecho correrse. Irguió la cabeza y miró a Bella que se estaba limpiando las comisuras de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

─ Fue un asco, admítelo─ inició ella, burlona.

─ No tengo mucha experiencia en eso pero funcionó─ Edward se sinceró y tomó otro pañuelo.

─ Pero fue un asco

─ No lo sé, Bella─ se encogió de hombros.

─ ¡¿Bella?! ─ un grito proveniente del piso de abajo, los hizo dar un respingo.

─ Mierda─ Bella pegó un salto y mientras se acomodaba la ropa, abrió la puerta. Edward ya se estaba apurando en subir los pantalones─ ¡En un momento bajo, Charlie! ─ y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

─ Tengo que irme─ Edward se estaba poniendo los Converse mientras saltaba en un pie.

─ Sí…─ Bella recogió los pañuelos al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las bragas por debajo de la falda.

Unos segundos más y estuvieron presentables.

─ De acuerdo…─ dijo Edward y dio un paso al frente para estrecharla en sus brazos─ gracias, B

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó confundida regresándole el abrazo.

─ Ya sabes por qué.

─ Uh, creí que no nos íbamos a poner sentimentales─ dijo cuando se alejaron.

─ Sí, como sea─ Edward se tragó las ganas de darle un beso en la frente, se agachó y recogió las bragas de Bella, haciéndolas bola en su mano y se giró para salir por la ventana.

─ Te veo mañana en la escuela─ se despidió Bella.

─ Sí, nos vemos. No te voy a regresar esto─ le mostró la ropa interior.

─ Lo sé.

Entonces Edward saltó.

 **...**

 **Espero que sepan perdonarme por la demora y también espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios, los espero con ansias. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **¡Felices fiestas, bendiciones para todas sus familias! Gracias por todo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 ** _Mocking the bounds_**

 **Capítulo 9**

Edward se estaba acercando demasiado. Edward se estaba acercando demasiado y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Eso era peligroso, era peligroso estar a su lado y estar en la base en la que estaban. Era peligroso como Bella deseaba estar ya a su lado para oler su aroma a ropa limpia y a perfume y a Edward. Lo estaba dejando entrar y ella se había prometido evitar ese tipo de cosas a toda costa.

Iba a estar JPTLV como en nivel 30 si ignoraba las alertas, como luces rojas, en su cabeza; pero parecía que no había escapatoria, no había remedio para la memoria. El rostro de Edward era como una melodía que no dejaba su cabeza. Se estaba metiendo en su corteza cerebral y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando? ─ Rose la sacó de sus pensamientos, se encontró con su mirada penetrante.

─ En nada…─ desvió su atención hacia el vestido que estaba en sus manos─ me fui a mi mundo por un momento.

─ Oh, bueno─ Rose se encogió de hombros─ ¿entonces te gusta este? ─ preguntó acariciando la tela del vestido.

─ Sí, me encanta. Ahora sólo esperemos a Alice─ suspiró.

─ Sipi─ Rose sonrió y siguió viendo la ropa.

Habían decidido-Rose y Alice, principalmente- ir a PA para comprar ropa. Bella sólo se les unió por falta de que hacer.

─ A esta hora Edward ya está solo en su casa… deberíamos pasar por ahí─ opinó Alice cuando salieron de la tienda, cargando las bolsas.

─ Si, genial─ dijo Rosalie abriendo el maletero de su coche. Bella quiso gritar de emoción pero se mordió la lengua y luego se golpeó mentalmente por permitirse sentir tanto. Quería bloquearlo, _debía_ bloquearlo.

Cuando estaban por llegar a Forks, Edward llamó a Bella. El corazón quiso salírsele del pecho y respondió demasiado rápido, a decir verdad.

─ Hola─ luchó contra la sonrisa estúpida que estaba por posarse en su rostro. Miró por la ventanilla.

─ _Hola, Chica Bike… ven a mi casa. Emmett y Jasper ya están aquí. Haremos una borrachera._

─ Alice ya había tenido esa idea. Vamos en camino

 _─ Genial… oye, ¿crees que podremos escaparnos un momento de ellos? Para ya sabes…_

Bella se mordió la mejilla y restregó sus muslos.

─ ¿Para qué? ─ murmuró recostándose en el respaldo.

 _─ Quiero hacer algo por ti esta vez. Además, ya pasó tiempo desde que Charlie casi nos atrapa en tu habitación._

Bella se rió ligeramente.

─ De acuerdo… ya veremos.

 _─ Genial, las esperamos aquí._

─ Sí, adiós─ y colgó. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y miró a Alice y a Rosalie, que se reían de ella.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó molesta. Aumentaron sus risas.

─ ¿Qué tanto te dijo Romeo al teléfono, eh? Estás un poco sonrojada─ inició Rosalie mirándola sobre su hombro.

─ Oh, cierra la boca, idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ No estoy dispuesta a emborracharme como ustedes, idiotas─ Rosalie les hizo mala cara cuando Emmett le sirvió más vodka del estante de Carlisle.

─ ¿Y? Sólo es un poco y ya─ Edward dijo y la miró antes de rodar los ojos.

─ De acuerdo─ Rosalie se puso de pie y aceptó unirse a la ronda de shots.

Para cuando ya era de noche, el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar con una llamada de Charlie. Uh uh.

Bella se alejó del ruido rápidamente encerrándose en el armario debajo de las escaleras y contestó lo más pronto posible.

─ Hola, pá

─ Hey, Bella… ¿dónde estás? He estado llamándote a casa pero nadie responde.

─ Oh, lo siento, Charlie. Estoy en casa de Alice─ mintió─ decidimos venir aquí después de llegar de Port Angeles… volveré en un rato más, lo prometo.

─ Puedes dormir ahí si quieres o si ella puede llevarte a casa.

─ Sí, le preguntaré y te enviaré un mensaje ¿de acuerdo?

─ De acuerdo. Compórtate y sé responsable.

─ _"Responsable"_ es mi segundo nombre, papá─ Bella rodó los ojos─ ten una buena noche en la Comisaría, jefe.

Charlie se rió levemente.

─ Sí. Descansa, hija─ entonces colgó, Bella sonrió triunfante y abrió la puerta del armario pero se encontró con un amplio y fuerte pecho.

─ Hey, me asustaste─ le sonrió a Edward mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus shorts.

─ Lo siento. Ellos quieren ver una película, están preparando la comida… y me preguntaba si tú querías ir a mi habitación.

─ ¿No puedes esperar, cierto? ─ sonrió burlona y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando las alarmas en su cabeza sonaron pero decidió hacerle caso, sólo por esta vez, al suave y cálido aleteo en su pecho.

─ Supongo que no─ le dio una sonrisa lobuna y se inclinó para besar levemente sus labios, se envaró y la vio directamente a los ojos. El verde esmeralda con motas doradas hizo que a Bella se le atorara la respiración y se quedara cimbrada en el suelo─ ¿entonces…?

─ ¡Edward! ─ Emmett lo llamó desde la cocina─ ¿podemos comernos esto?

─ Maldición─ el cobrizo resopló y caminó hacia allá, con Bella pisándole los talones y riéndose detrás de él.

─ ¿Podemos comérnoslo o son tus víveres? ─ preguntó Alice mientras observaba la lasaña.

─ Si, caliéntalo, Rubia─ dijo Edward─ supongo que puedo sobrevivir de sopas instantáneas─ bromeó y se sentó en un taburete. Jasper estaba jugando en su teléfono mientras comía cacahuates. Bella se acercó a Rosalie para ayudarla con la comida.

─ ¿Qué película veremos? Podemos ver Orgullo y Prejuicio─ opinó Alice.

─ ¡Si, por favor! ─ Bella sonrió.

─ ¡No jodas! No quiero ver mierdas románticas─ dijo Jasper─ mejor veamos algo de acción.

─ Claro, machote─ Rosalie rodó los ojos y le puso la espátula caliente en la oreja.

─ ¡Perra! ─ Jasper saltó, refregándose la quemadura.

Al final decidieron ver Transformers, una de tantas películas, Alice no estaba nada contenta con la elección pero fue rotundamente ignorada. Se perdió la mayor parte de la película porque estaba concentrada viendo el tazón de palomitas para decidir cuál tomar o viendo, discretamente, a Jasper. Jasper la descubrió. Cuando ella no lo miraba, él la miraba… y así, sucesivamente. Nadie más se dio cuenta de eso.

Por otro lado, Edward no podía esperar a que la película terminara porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, eso significaba que Bella y él finalmente podrían escabullirse a su habitación a terminar lo que no habían terminado por culpa del Shit Swan.

Por cierto, eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Bella Swan se estaba metiendo con su corteza cerebral y no dejaba su mente en ningún momento. ¿Eso significaba algo? ¿Significaba que era su mejor amiga o significaba que le gustaba tanto meterle mano? O tal vez significaba algo más… la sola idea de _"algo más"_ le revolvía el estómago y lo hacía querer arrojarse desde los acantilados de La Push… aunque sabía nadar, así que mejor respiraría bajo el agua.

Bella se estaba acercando demasiado y eso no podía pasar. No podía pasar porque Edward era nuevo en esto y además, ¿qué diablos era el amor?, no sabía lo que era. ¿Mantener promesas y preocuparse por el otro? Las únicas promesas y preocupaciones eran dirigidas a sus amigos. Edward no sabía que era una promesa realmente porque siempre, las personas, terminan rompiéndolas; parte de esa creencia y de esa armadura en su corazón era por culpa de Carlisle y Esme. Ellos no eran muy amorosos con él y tampoco cuidadosos… tal vez ni siquiera sabían qué era eso, esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario.

Así que nop… no, de ninguna manera. Edward no servía para eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Te molesta si me quedo a dormir? ─ Bella le preguntó en un susurro al oído. Edward se sacudió de emoción. Tooooda la noche.

─ Para nada─ respondió─ hay espacio suficiente.

─ De acuerdo─ Bella le sonrió y devolvió la mirada al televisor.

Eso estaba bien. Además, estaba solo. Bella era buena compañía. ¡Jesucristo, si!

─ Creo que Rosalie ya se quedó dormida─ susurró Jasper cuando la película terminó y encendieron las luces.

Alice se puso de pie y se estiró, haciendo gruñidos y se rió levemente.

─ Rosalie apenas durmió anoche porque estaba viendo algo de Victoria's Secret─ informó y recogió los tazones sucios.

─ Que diva─ murmuró Emmett sin dejar de verla.

─ Creo que será mejor que se quede esta noche… pueden quedarse, idiotas─ dijo Edward yéndose a la cocina.

─ ¡Geniaaaal! ─ Jasper canturreó y se mudaron a la cocina. Bella se quedó sentada ahí, haciéndole compañía a una Rosalie que seguramente despertaría con dolor en el cuello si nadie le hacia el favor de moverla. Tecleó rápidamente un mensaje para Charlie y terminó de beberse su trago de vodka.

─ Me he ofrecido para llevar a Rose a la habitación de invitados─ anunció Emmett entrando a la sala y tomó a Rosalie en sus brazos. Rosalie no se inmutó… era probable que ya estuviera muerta.

Edward envió a todos a la habitación de invitados y él subió a su habitación, con Bella detrás de él. La tomó de la mano y entraron juntos.

─ Al fin, Chica Bike.

─ Al fin, Cullen─ Bella se rió ligeramente y se quitó los tenis con ayuda de sus propios pies.

Edward se acercó y después de verla a los ojos, con lo cual Bella se sintió morir, la besó. La besó y Bella sintió algo en el pecho que no podía describir, como lava expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Edward la sujetó por la cintura y la alzó, Bella envolviendo sus blancas y suaves piernas alrededor de sus escurridas caderas. Cayeron suavemente en la cama y después de abandonarse en sus labios, Bella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, el pecho, el cuello… le jaloneó el cabello levemente y Edward gimió contra sus labios, mordiendo la rosada piel de su labio inferior.

Ignorando de nueva cuenta las alarmas que prendían como luces intermitentes en su cabeza, Bella dejó que Edward se aproximara a su cuello y lo besara. Le permitió desabrochar sus shorts y que los fuera bajando lentamente. El ritmo que Edward había marcado con su pelvis se detuvo abruptamente y Bella lo extrañó al instante pero rápidamente fue sustituido por los largos dedos de Edward acariciando en su centro, apenas rozando. Bella ahogó un chillido mordiéndole el hombre y Edward amasó suavemente su clítoris, dejando que Bella se retorciera debajo de él y Edward ahogándose con el olor a frutas de Bella.

─ Edward…─ murmuró ella con voz ronca y sin que él le contestara se aproximó a desabrochar sus pantalones pero, para su sorpresa, ya estaban desabrochados así que acarició sobre la tela del bóxer el miembro de Edward, haciendo que él ahogara un gemido.

─ Bella, por favor tócame─ le susurró al oído y mientras Bella enroscaba los dedos de sus pies por el placer que se estaba expandiendo desde su centro, lo obedeció. Empezó lento, de arriba abajo y con ayuda de sus pulgares le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, creando un bulto en las rodillas de Edward.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus prominentes pechos quedaran frente al rostro de Edward y dándole la oportunidad de besarlos sobre la tela de la blusa. Edward se estaba muriendo por verlos, por tocarlos y por besarlos pero, al parecer, tenía que esperar y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tomar.

─ Gaahh…─ Bella gimió bajito, entre dientes y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Su boca haciendo un puchero, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus sienes perladas de sudor, los dedos de sus pies enroscados y sus puños capturando la colcha… Edward se deleitó con la vista al verla venirse.

Bella había dejado de acariciarlo cuando sintió que estaba pronta a terminar pero aun con las oleadas de placer chisporroteando por sus extremidades alcanzó el miembro de Edward y reanudó sus caricias.

Unos bombeos más, unos besos más y Edward estaba gruñendo su nombre entre dientes mientras la vena en su frente se saltaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban y los dedos de sus pies se enroscaban.

Cayó a su lado, jadeante y la miró. Bella miraba el techo, parpadeando lentamente, con la respiración levemente entrecortada, los labios entreabiertos, con sudor en su frente y con la suave luz que entraba por su ventanal cayendo sobre su piel y sobre su cabello.

El descubrimiento fue tan fuerte que lo tomó desprevenido e hizo que sintiera que un bloque de plomo le caía sobre todo el cuerpo, aplastándolo contra la cama. Su respiración se hizo más errática pero no dejó de mirarla, los labios de Bella se curvaron en una suave y pequeña sonrisa y entonces lo miró, girando su rostro.

Edward se quedó congelado y por uno segundos no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa pero luego lo hizo. Unos segundos así mientras la sonrisa se les borraba de la boca y Edward supo que estaba completamente jodido, movió lentamente el brazo y con el dorso de su dedo índice acarició la pierna desnuda de Bella, Bella cerró lentamente los ojos disfrutando de la sensación hormigueante en todo su cuerpo. Cuando Edward alejó su brazo, Bella se aproximó y tomó la mano de Edward, la enganchó con la suya y Edward se sintió morir.

─ El amor no es algo que tienes que merecer─ murmuró Edward mientras la veía a los ojos.

Bella frunció levemente el ceño y supo que había hablado de más.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso? ─ preguntó en un susurro, sin soltar su mano.

─ No lo sé…─ Edward se encogió de hombros─ por las cosas que pasan, supongo─ dijo sin creer que eso tuviera algún sentido.

─ De acuerdo─ Bella murmuró y desvió la mirada─ creo que tenemos que limpiar el desastre

─ Sí, creo que sí─ él aceptó y Bella se puso de pie, y así de fácil se rompió el hechizo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Hey… tengo que hablar con ustedes dos… cuando todo el mundo se vaya, ¿de acuerdo? ─ fue lo primero que Edward les dijo a Emmett y a Jasper cuando los vio a la mañana siguiente.

─ Oh oh, creo que es algo serio─ murmuró Emmett

─ Ehh… algo así─ respondió Edward y se giró sobre sus talones para entrar a la cocina, en donde el resto estaba comiendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Ahora si… tengo que irme─ Bella le dijo a Edward cuando Alice y Rosalie subieron al auto─ supongo que nos veremos luego

─ Sí… puedes venir cuando quieras… ya sabes…─ se encogió de hombros y en lugar de mirarla a los ojos, le miró la frente.

─ De acuerdo─ Bella le sonrió─ ya me voy. Nos vemos─ se giró y subió al carro junto con las chicas. Edward se despidió de ellas con un gesto de mano y cuando el auto desapareció en la calle, se giró y corrió a entrar a la casa.

─ ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decir? ─ dijo Jasper desde su lugar en el sillón, dejó la revista que hojeaba a un lado.

─ Estoy jodido─ respondió Edward.

─ Bueno, al menos ya lo sabe─ Emmett se rió entre dientes─ ¿por qué?

─ No sé qué me está pasando… creo que estoy enfermo─ se dejó caer junto a Jasper y ellos fruncieron el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Le dijiste a Carlisle? ─ dijo Emmett

─ No… olvídate de eso─ dijo Edward─ no sé qué me está pasando con Bella

─ ¡Oooohhhh! ─ Jasper canturreó y aplaudió─ suéltalo, amigo. Traeré las cervezas─ se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! ─ le gritó Edward.

─ ¡El idiota que te dirá la respuesta de tu padecimiento! ─ el rubio le dijo de vuelta.

─ Madre Santa─ Emmett meneó la cabeza y Edward tragó en seco.

─ De acuerdo─ dijo Jasper entrando, cargando tres cervezas─ ya dilo

Les pasó las cervezas y Edward le dio un trago antes de hablar.

─ Era eso… no sé qué me está pasando con Bella

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Eso no dice nada─ dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

─ Es que… me siento extraño con ella, desde hace tiempo ninguno de los dos sabe qué está pasando… y ayer… ¡Dios! ─ exclamó y se pasó una mano por la cara

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ exigieron.

─ Ayer estábamos en mi habitación y…

─ Ya se acostaron─ dijo Emmett dando por sentado.

─ ¡No! Eso sería algo bueno de toda esta situación de mierda─ dijo Edward─… y estábamos ahí tirados en la cama y me sentí… no sé… me sentí mal por un momento, como si algo me hubiera aplastado y después… me sentí… bien, supongo… Ugh, sonará jodidamente cursi pero puedo jurar que sentí esas jodidas mariposas en el estómago.

─ ¡Oh por Dios! ─ Emmett se llevó una mano al pecho y Edward rodó los ojos. Jasper se mantenía callado y bebió de su cerveza con gesto pensativo.

─ En verdad, no lo entiendo…─ bufó Edward, con la botella de cerveza a pocos centímetros de sus labios antes de beber.

─ No quiero ser un aguafiestas ni un cursi ni nada pero… creo que te gusta Bella, no sé si sea tan fuerte como para afirmar que estás enamorado de ella pero si te gusta, es malditamente obvio, pinche madre─ dijo Jasper.

─ Concuerdo contigo─ lo señaló Emmett y Edward se sintió morir.

─ Esas son mierdas, no creo que…

─ Edward…─ lo interrumpió Jasper─ desde el primer momento te gustó… físicamente, quiero decir pero ahora que son amigos y que dices eso, es obvio que te gusta, deja de ser un machote y acéptalo, idiota.

─ Es que… no sé… me da miedo. Justamente lo que no quería que pasará─ murmuró.

─ Dios, suenas como si tu perro se hubiera muerto y no como si hubieras descubierto que te gusta una chica… estás en serios problemas, amigo─ dijo Emmett.

Y Edward sabía que así era, y no porque sonara como si su maldito perro hubiera muerto, sino que estaba enamorado… Dios, hasta pensarlo se sentía mal… eso significaba dejar caer las paredes que había edificado perfectamente en su corazón… se sentía mal pero… pero al mismo tiempo se sentía correcto.

Finalmente, Emmett y Jasper se fueron y Edward se quedó solo, subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama… Enamorado, ¿enamorado? Nunca creyó que eso pudiera pasarle, no a él, sabía que existía el amor, aunque él no hubiera estado mucho en contacto con él pero siempre creyó que el amor lo saltaría y que Cupido lo ignoraría para siempre… Enamorado… Enamorado de Bella Swan… ¿Qué tan mal se escuchaba eso?

Tomó su guitarra y rasgó las cuerdas… no recordaba una canción de amor. Las letras de amor habían salido volando por la ventana.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y suspiró.

─ Estás jodido─ se dijo a sí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Adiós! ─ Alice y Rose agitaron las manos en un gesto de despedida, después de corresponderles con una sonrisa, Bella se apresuró a subir los escalones del porche para entrar a su casa.

Charlie no se veía por ningún lado y después de echarle un vistazo a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que él estaba dormido así que en total silencio entró a la habitación de ella y se tiró en la cama.

Había algo que no había dejado su cabeza desde ayer por la noche y cuando despertó esta mañana. ¿Qué había pasado por la noche? Cuando envolvió su mano con la de Edward y Edward dijo eso ¿Qué significado tenía? Se pasó una mano por la cara, completamente confundida y con un montón de preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Necesitaba una guía de cómo lidiar con cosas como esas. Jamás un momento con Edward se había sentido tan serio, tan lleno de preguntas y expectativas, jamás un momento con Edward había comprometido tanto al futuro cercano. Definitivamente, esa había sido una fuerte y, al parecer, seria declaración. ¿Amor? ¿Algo que no tienes que merecer? De alguna manera, sin que ella se diera cuenta, esa simple frase le había calado en el fondo del pecho… toda la vida había estado pensando que tenía que ganar algún tipo de mérito para poder merecer ese amor que tanto ansiaba y ahora… ahora parecía que eso no era verdad.

Si había pensado que Edward se estaba acercando demasiado, nada la había preparado para este momento. Todo indicaba que Edward había estado incluso más cerca de lo que ella había pensado. Estaba claro cómo Bella iba a reaccionar y estaba segura que ella no sentía nada más allá de la amistad por Edward pero… pero es algo bien conocido que las mentiras más grandes son las que nos decimos a nosotros mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella suspiró y miró a otro lado, tamborileó los dedos sobre la barra mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano, acunando su mejilla. Mascó el chicle y lanzó una bomba que se reventó cuando Alice se aclaró la garganta.

─ ¡De acuerdo! ─ dijo entusiasmada y miró la libreta en donde escribía─ veamos… ¿crees que sea mejor la mermelada o el tamarindo? Para rellenar los dedos escalofriantes─ agitó los dedos murmurando con voz tenebrosa. Bella medio sonrió.

─ Yo opino que el tamarindo, puedo hacer un pastel… podemos usar jalea de fresa en el interior para simular la sangre

─ ¡Eres genial, Bella! ─ chilló Alice y se apresuró a anotar en su cuaderno. Bella se rió y se inclinó para ver los apuntes, reposando su brazo junto al otro, dejando de acunarse la mejilla─ es _obvio_ que esta será la mejor fiesta de Halloween de la historia.

Alice había llegado a Paper Towns a visitarla para comunicarle sobre sus planes de hacer una fiesta en su casa e invitar a todo Forks High. Alice haría aperitivos con forma de dedos huesudos, colmillos, sangre, sesos… ya se lo podía imaginar. Ya le había dicho que junto con Rose la iban a ayudar a organizarla.

─ Tengo que apurarme a correr la voz… ¿estaría bien dar invitaciones?

─ Supongo que si─ Bella rodó los ojos ─ ¿de qué otra forma piensas invitar a las personas?

─ Uff… entonces tendrán que ser un montón… ¿cuántos estudiantes hay en Forks High? ─ lanzó la pregunta al aire y Bella desvió la vista cuando escuchó la campana de la puerta avisando un nuevo cliente. Oh oh.

Edward había entrado al establecimiento y se dirigía hacia ellas… por la manera en que la miraba Bella supo que estaba aquí por algo más que un simple frapuccino.

─ Hola, idiotas─ las saludó y golpeó levemente a Alice en la cabeza─ ¿qué están haciendo?

─ Yo trabajando, Alice organizando una fiesta

─ ¿Trabajando? No te veo hacer nada pero como sea─ murmuró Alice y Bella la miró feo.

─ Eso es porque me tienes atorada aquí… ¿ya viste esas mesas? Están completamente sucias… si Riley ve eso…

La puerta de la oficina de su jefe se abrió y Bella pegó un salto, tomando el trapo que estaba debajo de la barra.

─ ¿Ya los atiendes? ─ le preguntó mientras ella rodeaba la barra para salir.

─ No, aun no nos hemos decidido─ murmuró Edward cortésmente.

─ Oh, de acuerdo… Bella cuando tu turno termine quiero verte─ y con eso volvió a entrar a su cueva.

─ Creo que te van a despedir─ dijo Angela saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a Alice y a Edward.

─ Cállate─ Bella respondió y le mostró el dedo medio.

Era una tarde tranquila y los únicos clientes que había era una pareja de adolescentes, seguramente de primer año y un anciano que leía el periódico mientras comía su tarta de nuez. Alice había llegado exactamente en el momento en que el montón de clientes se había ido.

Después de limpiar, volvió a su lugar y escuchó como Alice redactaba oralmente el contenido de la invitación, se apoyó en la barra y cuando Angela se fue para cobrarle la cuenta al anciano, Edward alargó el brazo y con su dedo índice acarició lentamente el dorso de la mano de Bella.

─ Déjame ver eso─ dijo Bella alejando su mano y tomando el cuaderno, en un intento desesperado de alejarse de Edward. Él recogió su mano formando un puño, desvió la mirada y no pudo evitar el dolor en su pecho, suave pero certero, como el aleteo de una mariposa antes de morir.

Sí, supo que enamorarse de Bella Swan había sido un error.

 **…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? A mí me pareció corto pero con cosas jugosas… tengo que ser honesta. Gracias por su apoyo. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones… nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

 _Dios, qué vergüenza volver… pero al menos volví. Estoy avergonzada, que lo sepan._

 **Mocking the bounds**

 **Capítulo 10**

Unas cuantas mariposas más se habían muerto el resto de la tarde en Paper Towns aquel día pero al día siguiente, en clase de inglés, volvieron a nacer miles. Edward había comenzado a pensar que las mariposas que morían dejaban huevecillos para que otras más nacieran.

Jesucristo, estaba jodido.

Miss Sheriddan les había pedido que formaran parejas para un proyecto que tenían que entregar el lunes siguiente y Jasper expresó, abiertamente, su conformidad para trabajar con Jessica con tal de que Bella y Edward estuvieran juntos.

Edward no supo si agradecerle o darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Mientras trabajaban, el bolígrafo se resbaló de las manos de Bella y Edward se inclinó para recogerlo; un cosquilleo agradable se extendió por su mano cuando Bella tomó la pluma y le rozó con la yema de los dedos la palma de la mano.

Entonces Bella se sacudió el cabello y se movió y su aroma… por Dios… su aroma. Edward inhaló profundamente tratando de que no se notara. Bella no se dio cuenta.

Edward no había reparado profundamente en los ojos de Bella… hoy usaba un maquillaje diferente, en lugar de usarlos ribeteados de negro o naturales, se había colocado una pequeña cantidad de purpurina en los párpados y sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial… diferente. Edward podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban más que los propios brillos. Estaba usando predeciblemente, los labios color durazno natural y Edward moría por acercarse y olfatearlos para comprobar si olían tan bien como se veían. Dios, se estaba ablandando.

Apretó los puños repetidamente y Bella lo miró con la ceja alzada.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Cullen?

─ Obvio… ¿qué podría estar mal? ─ respondió

Ella se encogió de hombros.

─ Entonces… ¿prefieres ir a mi casa o yo a la tuya para hacer esto? ─ golpeó las hojas con su pluma. Edward desvió la mirada y contempló el cuaderno.

─ Puedes venir─ fue su turno de encogerse de hombros─ hay suficiente espacio─ bromeó y Bella sonrió.

─ De acuerdo… ¿cuándo vuelven tus padres? ─ se giró y revolvió algo en su bolso, sacó unos Tic Tac y se echó varios en la boca. Le ofreció y él los aceptó.

─ No tengo idea… dijeron algo pero cambian de planes siempre

─ Oh, bueno…

─ Supongo que tendremos que aprovechar. Sólo necesitamos tu bicicleta y mi enorme casa─ le guiñó un ojo y Bella medio sonrió, entonces desvió la mirada incómoda y Edward intentó descifrar que estaba pasando pero el timbre sonó.

─ Te veo en el almuerzo─ Bella se despidió mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a Cálculo.

─ ¿Cómo vas con todo esto? ─ Jasper le preguntó a Edward, el cobrizo chasqueó la lengua.

─ Como la mierda… siento que estoy enfermo.

─ Te entiendo

─ Oh, ¿me entiendes?

─ Sí, mira… es complicado

─ ¿Qué es complicado? ─ estaban saliendo del aula y emprendieron el camino por el pasillo.

─ Alice─ el rubio respondió mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre la nariz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward logró escaparse un momento del entrenamiento y después de subirse al inodoro, miró por la ventanilla y contempló a Bella en el ensayo de la banda. Sus labios se curvaban alrededor de la boquilla del saxofón y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. Dios, era tan hermosa y estaba tan enamorado y tan jodido.

En verdad… jodido en grande.

Desearía poder resistirla pero, oh Dios, sus ojos eran jodidas constelaciones y podía jurar que sus labios habían hecho específicamente para besar y cuando Bella se reía… Dios, cuando se reía el Universo entero se detenía a escuchar y cuando la veía, Edward sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que con sus acelerados latidos podía alumbrar a toda una ciudad… a todo el mundo, oh Dios.

¿Eso era bueno o era malo? No quería ser su amigo, quería besarle el cuello y morderle la suave piel. Esperaba, realmente esperaba, que pronto fuera suya pero la quería ahora, justo ahora, ¿acaso sería lo suficientemente paciente?

Cuando decidió que era tiempo suficiente, bajó del inodoro con un salto y salió corriendo por el pasillo para dirigirse al campo.

Esa tarde, Bella fue a su casa. Bella sabía que eran movimientos en falso y que estaba ignorando las alarmas en su cabeza y que tarde o temprano lo iba a pagar. Edward acababa de tomar una ducha cuando abrió la puerta y la vio ahí. Estaba sosteniendo su bicicleta y le sonrió.

─ Creo que tenemos un proyecto que hacer─ fue su saludo y entró a la casa. Dejando la bicicleta justo ahí.

─ No tengo mis libros de Inglés─ él le respondió.

─ Tienes suerte, están justo aquí─ señaló con su pulgar la mochila que colgaba de su espalda y fue hacia las escaleras─ andando.

Entraron a su habitación y Bella se tiró a la cama después de quitarse la mochila.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ tomó el cuaderno negro que estaba a su lado y cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, Edward corrió y se lo quitó de las manos.

─ Eso es mío… son cosas

Bella arqueó una delineada ceja. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que leyera sus canciones, menos la última canción en la que estaba trabajando… esa canción gritaba "Estoy enamorado de Bella" por todas partes.

─ ¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

─ Cosas… mejor hagamos la tarea─ y entonces arrojó el cuaderno al armario.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sacó los libros de la mochila.

Bella curvaba los labios levemente cuando leía, Edward la estaba mirando embelesado y Bella ni siquiera se daba cuenta porque estaba demasiado interesada leyendo.

Bella olía a dulce y a flores y a fresas.

Bella también se mordía levemente el interior del labio inferior cuando escribía.

Y Edward la miró todo el tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un par de horas, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba mirando más de la cuenta y fue al baño para cerciorarse si no tenía pegado algo en la cara o para ver si el escote estaba cubierto. Todo en perfecto estado. ¿Y éste que tanto le veía?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Por qué me estás mirando? ─ Bella finalmente preguntó en un murmullo mientras tecleaba en la laptop de Edward.

─ Oh, estoy analizando las estadísticas de cuántas chicas son más lindas que tú… creo que estás debajo de las feas─ el comentario salió espontaneo y no como si se hubiera cagado en los pantalones.

─ Mira que interesante─ ella dijo─ mira tu reflejo en el espejo, apuesto que debajo de los feos vas a encontrar un montón de categorías en donde podrías encajar.

─ Touché

Bella le sonrió y volvió la vista a la computadora.

¿Acaso no lo veía? ¿No veía que se estaba enamorando de ella?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Hola, Bella─ Mike entró en su campo de visión en clase de Inglés y la distrajo de contemplar los lunares que Edward tenía en la nuca.

─ Hola, Mike─ murmuró. El aludido sonrió.

─ ¿Estás libre esta tarde? Me preguntaba si querías ir a algún lugar conmigo.

Maldición. Jasper se rió entre dientes y Edward lo miró feo.

─ Esta tarde trabajo

─ Oh, bueno… supongo que puedo pasar a verte a Paper Towns

─ Ehh… supongo─ le contestó Bella. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que todo Forks se pusiera de acuerdo para ir a la cafetería y así no tener tiempo para Mike.

─ Bueno, ahí estaré.

─ Seguro─ Bella medio sonrió y desvió la vista. Mike dio un ligero golpecito en su mesa y se alejó con expresión petulante.

Edward rodó los ojos con gesto teatral y Jasper volvió a lanzar una risita tonta. Bella suspiró y miró al frente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Edward fuera quien la hubiera invitado a salir… espera ¿qué?

Oh…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paper Towns no estuvo lleno. No completamente. No como a Bella le hubiera gustado. Tuvo tiempo de beberse un café mientras platicaba con Mike. Él sentado del otro lado de la barra, en el taburete; ella de pie, junto a la caja registradora.

Cuando se llegó la hora de salida de Bella, Mike todavía no daba señales de irse y Bella estaba temiendo que quisiera llevarla a otra parte. No tenía humor como para mandarlo a volar ni tampoco para acompañarlo. Mike si tenía humor para acompañarla a su camioneta.

─ Entonces nos vemos luego─ Bella lo cortó tan pronto como sacó las llaves del vehículo.

─ Oh…─ Mike se mostró un poco sorprendido, ¿acaso esperaba algo más? Bella suponía que si─ si, seguro. Me la pasé bien─ se apresuró a agregar.

─ Yo también─ mintió, ella abrió la puerta de su camioneta y antes de subir se giró a mirarlo.

Mike ya estaba más cerca de ella, se había movido sigilosamente como un gato.

─ Bueno, adiós─ Bella murmuró y entonces Mike acercó su rostro al de ella y un segundo antes de que sus labios lograran rozar los de Bella, alguien lo jaló por la camisa, haciéndolo hacia atrás.

Bella abrió los ojos asombrada.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ Newton protestó cuando se giró, desconcertado. Edward estaba detrás de él y lo miraba con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido.

Jesús, es tan ardiente, pensó Bella, luego se dio cuenta de la situación y los miró alternadamente, aunque prolongó más sus miradas hacia el cobrizo.

─ Creo que ella no te ha dado permiso de hacer eso─ murmuró Edward y lo rodeó para acercarse a Bella y recargar su codo en el borde de la caja de la camioneta bulbosa.

─ Eso no quiere decir que…─ inició Mike.

─ ¡Está bien! ─ Bella lo interrumpió─ como sea, tengo que irme… nos vemos luego Mike, Edward─ los miró y entró a la camioneta. Deslizó la llave en la incisión.

─ Sí, nos vemos─ Mike dijo mientras hacia un vago gesto con la mano y se giraba sobre sus talones. Entró a su auto con aire resignado y salió derrapando de ahí, nada contento.

Bella encendió su motor y Edward se aproximó a la ventanilla.

─ No tuviste por qué hacer eso─ Bella murmuró mientras contemplaba el volante. Había dejado caer sus manos en su regazo, sin intentar siquiera comenzar a conducir.

─ Tú ni siquiera querías besarlo

─ Eso es algo que me incumbe a mí…─ entonces Bella lo miró─ ¿por qué hiciste eso?

─ Porque si─ contestó simplemente y dio un encogimiento de hombros─ porque sabía que tú no querías.

Bella lo evaluó por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ Como sea─ dijo al cabo de un rato─ no vuelvas a hacerlo…

Edward arqueó una perfecta y poblada ceja.

─ Pero gracias.

─ No hay problema, Chica Bike─ le sonrió─ ahora… ¿me llevarás a casa?

─ ¿Estás cambiando tu súper Volvo que alcanza los 3214 km/s por mí, en tus palabras, vehículo de mierda? ¿A qué se debe eso?

─ Se debe a que vine caminando

─ ¡Wow, vaya! Impresionante… ¿viniste caminando sólo para alejar a Mike Newton de mí?

─ ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿No lo vas a superar? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de besarlo? Dímelo

─ ¡Por Dios, no! ─ chilló Bella y arrugó la nariz─ yo sólo…─ se calló de repente.

─ ¿Tú sólo qué?

Sólo quiero besarte a ti, pensó.

─ Yo sólo nada, ¿vienes o qué?

Edward no dijo nada más y rodeó la camioneta para subir a su lado.

─ Mi auto, mi música─ advirtió Bella antes de encender el estéreo.

Edward alzó las manos en son de paz.

─ Aunque realmente es una camioneta─ él comentó.

Bella lo miró con exasperación y Edward sonrió triunfante y Bella se desintegró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward pensó, por enésima vez, que enamorarse de Bella había sido un error. Lo pensó porque en el momento en que la vio caminando junto a Mike Newton mientras entraban a la cafetería, mientras ella hablaba animadamente sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa del rostro y mientras él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros; sintió un golpe en el pecho que lo dejó sin aire, como si un mazo le hubiera roto todo el esternón y no podía respirar. Entonces el oxígeno se le terminó completamente cuando Bella se acercó a la mesa y Newton seguía pegado de ella. Bella, sin inmutarse, se sacudió su brazo de encima y se sentó junto a Edward. El chirrido de la silla contra el linóleo le causó un escalofrío.

─ Ya vete, Mike. Necesito mi almuerzo─ fue todo lo que dijo y Mike, con una sonrisa- como si le hubieran dicho que era el mejor hombre del mundo- se fue. Que idiota. Edward rechinó los dientes. Bella podía tener cuanto quería a la hora que lo quería. Si tan sólo él pudiera ser así.

─ Hola, chicos─ ella saludó y el resto sólo asintió con la cabeza.

─ ¿Listos para la fiesta? ¡Dios, estoy tan emocionada! ─ Alice comentó sonriente, se frotó las manos, en plan "esto va a estar bueno".

─ Completamente. Ya tengo mi disfraz─ dijo Rose.

─ Sólo asegúrate de llevar ropa, no quiero otro episodio como el del año pasado─ dijo Edward, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alegrarse, Rosalie le mostró el dedo medio.

─ SI estaba usando ropa, idiota.

─ Simplemente estaba vestida como prostituta del siglo XIX─ comentó Alice, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rose le lanzó una papa a la cara.

─ Tendré que buscar mi disfraz. Estoy pensando en ser sangrienta─ dijo Bella. Edward medio sonrió imaginándose a Bella con un hacha en la espalda, luego pensó en él tomando el hacha y enterrándosela en la cabeza a Mike y todo mejoró.

─ Edward, ¿Cuándo vuelven tus padres? ─ Emmett le preguntó.

─ Ni idea, amigo. ¿Por qué?

─ Hace falta una borrachera.

─ El viernes─ les dijo. Entonces la campana sonó y Bella no había tenido su almuerzo porque llegó tarde por estar haciendo sabe Dios qué cosas con Mike Newton.

Con suerte, para el viernes el mal trago ya se le habría pasado a Edward y, con suerte, podría dormir con ella después de darle un orgasmo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían acordado emborracharse el viernes y era obvio que el sábado también lo iban a hacer porque iban a tener una gran fiesta de Halloween, que, por lo visto ya parecía ser un éxito; pero Edward comenzó a hacerlo desde el mismo miércoles.

La banda había ensayado esta vez más cerca del campo de fútbol y ni Mike ni Bella habían perdido oportunidad para estarse echando miradas y sonriéndose. Edward estaba seguro que Mike se estaba luciendo porque no había estado más brillante en otro entrenamiento que en ese y Bella luego de un momento cambió de lugar con la chica de su izquierda, así tenía la vista despejada.

Edward sintió otra patada en el estómago y tan pronto como se terminó el entrenamiento tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a entrar a los vestidores pero no se salvó de ver cómo Mike trotaba y se acercaba a la banda. Edward apretó los labios y caminó mirando al piso.

Así que ahora Edward estaba tirado en su sofá, con la música a todo volumen- había encontrado una canción que le recordaba a Bella y la ponía en repetición hasta que se dormía- y con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Ya se había tomado unas cuantas.

Maldita Bella. Sólo había llegado para arruinarle la vida- aún más-, sólo llegó a cambiarle los planes. Tomó su teléfono y buscó su nombre en la lista de contactos, su pulgar se tambaleaba sobre el botón verde, quería llamarle, sólo para escuchar su voz, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no volver a hablar con ella en su vida. Maldición. ¿Acaso Bella esperaba que se arrastrara de vuelta hacia ella?

Sabía que haberse enamorado fue un error.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella necesitaba a Edward. En realidad, no entendía la razón por la cual estaba hablando con Mike o sonriéndole. Mike no era nada comparado a Edward. Edward era el Sol y Mike era sólo un foco, ni siquiera había nivel de comparación, no podían compararse, no tenían similitudes como para poder compararse.

Mike no lograba que la piel se le enchinara o que le temblaran las piernas o que el corazón se le acelerara y que quisiera salírsele del pecho, Edward sí. Edward ya no lograba quitarle la respiración, al contrario, le llenaba los pulmones de aire, la hacía sentir viva. Mike sólo causaba que quisiera arrojarse de un puente.

Bella sabía que si seguía con esos pensamientos, algo malo iba a pasar. Algo malo nivel: voy a enamorarme tanto de él que sólo va a ser un boleto gratis al dolor.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de desear llamarlo. Estaba contemplando su nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono y su pulgar dudaba de presionar un simple botón.

¿Qué iba a decirle de todas formas? No había nada interesante qué decirle, pero ansiaba escuchar su voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El jueves, Bella faltó a su promesa consigo misma y volvió a sonreírle a Mike Newton.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El jueves, Edward volvió a beber mientras estaba sentado en su sillón, con la música en repetición y a todo volumen y con su diario abierto en su regazo. Estaba buscando palabras que rimaran con "error"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viernes, Edward estaba saliendo de clase de música y se dirigía a la cafetería. Se detuvo doblando la esquina del pasillo cuando vio a Bella y a Mike. Ella estaba sacando y metiendo libros a su casillero, cuando cerró su mochila hippie de mierda, Mike cerró de un manotazo la puerta del casillero y Bella dio un respingo.

Edward rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, con su plan de ignorarlos y entonces Mike se acercó de nueva cuenta a ella, buscando sus labios y sujetándola de la cintura. Bella dio un traspié, intentando alejarse de él. Mike la estampó contra el casillero y Edward apretó la mandíbula. Sus pies lo traicionaron y desviaron el camino, se acercaba inconscientemente a ellos.

─ No, aléjate─ Bella gimoteó, intentando alejarlo colocando sus manos en su pecho. Mike volvió a buscar sus labios.

─ ¡Te dijo que te alejaras! ─ Edward dijo desde su lugar, aun alejado de ellos. Se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

─ Siempre tan oportuno, Cullen─ Mike rodó los ojos y se alejó de ella. Bella se colgó el bolso y miró alternadamente entre ellos.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando vio la mirada ardiente y franca de Edward, la mandíbula apretada y sus hombros encuadrados. Parecía enorme, imponente.

─ Aléjate ya, Newton─ Edward masculló.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Mike arqueó una ceja y Bella se apresuró a girarse para cerrar su casillero. Los pies le ardían por salir corriendo de ahí.

─ Porque es claro que ella no te quiere─ Edward sonrió con sorna y Bella apretó los labios.

─ ¿Enserio? Porque ayer por la noche parece que lo disfrutó…─ Bella jadeó sonoramente. Todo pasó tan rápido, como en un pestañeo… En un momento ambos estaban de pie, mirándose feo y en el siguiente Mike estaba en el piso, con una mano en su nariz ensangrentada; Edward estaba acercándose para patearlo y el Sr. Molina corría por el pasillo para detener la pelea.

─ ¡Edward, detente! ─ el cobrizo sólo logró darle un puntapié a Mike antes de que el Sr. Molina gritara la orden.

─ Edward…─ Bella logró murmurar y lo tomó del brazo. A pesar del momento, Bella no pudo evitar disfrutar de la sensación, llevaba días sin tocarlo. Edward la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos asustados y Edward relajó la postura, acercándose a ella.

El Sr. Molina ya estaba de cuclillas, revisando a Mike.

─ No puedo creerlo, Edward─ el profesor meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro─ ve a la oficina del Director, por favor.

─ Pero, Sr. Molina él sólo estaba…─ Bella inició.

─ No, Bella… no hay manera de ayudarlo. Vayan los dos─ normalmente el Sr. Molina era considerado y era de los favoritos de la población estudiantil pero cuando se suscitaba una pelea y tenía que enviar chicos con el Director, su voz adquiría un dejo de decepción y tristeza. Fuera quien fuera, eso te hacía sentir más miserable.

─ De acuerdo─ Bella murmuró y empujó levemente a Edward. El Sr. Molina estaba ayudando a Mike para ponerse de pie.

Edward estaba enojado pero lo embargó la tristeza al recordar las palabras de Mike. Él había estado retorciéndose en la oscuridad, escribiendo una puta canción y Bella se había estado divirtiendo. Se sacudió la mano de Bella de encima y apretó la mandíbula.

─ Edward, ¿qué…

Él no dijo nada y siguió caminando, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Entonces Bella comprendió.

─ Lo que Mike dijo… eso no es cierto─ negó con la cabeza.

Edward se detuvo, Bella casi tropieza.

─ Bella…─ Edward se calló antes de que la voz se le quebrara─ no tienes por qué explicar nada…

─ Sabes que sí, es por eso que estás encabronado… No es cierto─ meneó de nuevo la cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Edward la miró irritado.

─ No me interesa─ pronunció con voz gélida al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Eso era mentira.

─ ¿Entonces por qué luces molesto?

Edward reanudó la marcha.

─ Claro que no

─ Claro que sí. Te debo una explicación… Anoche yo estaba en mi casa, Mike ni siquiera…

─ ¡Detente! ─ Edward chilló. Bella cerró la boca de un golpe, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso─ ya te dije que no tienes qué explicar nada.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Porque se supone que…─ ¿Se suponía qué, exactamente? Bella volvió a callarse cuando ese pensamiento le cruzó la mente. ¿Qué se suponía?

Edward la miró arqueando una ceja.

─ Se supone que nosotros… que nosotros…─ boqueó desesperada. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla derecha─ creí que nosotros teníamos algo─ su voz bajó de volumen conforme habló, hasta convertirse en un susurro.

Ahora sí, Edward se detuvo de golpe, la confesión lo había golpeado como una bola de demolición. ¿En verdad Bella creía eso? Entonces si lo creía, ¿por qué hablaba con Newton de esa forma? ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Bella ahogó un sollozo.

─ ¿Algo? ─ Edward preguntó con sorna─ ¿algo cómo qué? Somos amigos

─ Los amigos no se besan─ ella se cruzó de brazos, contemplando sus palabras desde otra perspectiva parecía que estaba locamente enamorada de él y le rogaba por una oportunidad.

─ Claro que no, Bella... eso lo sé─ entonces Edward recordó los labios de Rosalie sobre los suyos, apretó los puños, los nudillos le escocieron─ pero si tuviéramos algo… si tuviéramos algo, juro por Dios, que por más loco que suene, no hablaría con alguien más─ eso lo hizo. Se giró sobre sus talones y la dejó ahí, plantada a mitad del desierto pasillo, abrazada a si misma mientras lloraba y se regodeaba en las consecuencias de sus berrinches.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward? ─ el hombre calvo al otro lado del escritorio le preguntó.

─ Estaba defendiendo a Bella, Mike la estaba acosando─ fue su respuesta y siguió jugando con el llavero entre sus dedos, con actitud confiada, como si una detención no le importara, como si no tuviera nada que perder.

─ Debería de hablar con Bella… dile que entre

Edward respiró profundamente y se levantó de la silla.

─ ¿Quiere que me vaya?

─ No, debería hablar con los dos.

El cobrizo puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta de la oficina, Bella estaba sentada frente a ésta, en una silla incómoda y estaba acariciando las hojas de una palmera de interiores.

─ Que entres─ Edward espetó y volvió a su asiento.

─ Tu actitud no parece que quieras defenderla─ el director sonrió con aire dramático. Edward lo miró entre sus pestañas.

─ Es complicado─ respondió

Bella entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se sentó junto a Edward.

─ Señorita Swan… dígame qué fue lo que pasó.

─ Estaba en mi casillero, hablando con Mike y entonces él comenzó a ponerse un poco pesado, Edward apareció y después de que Mike lo incitará le dio un puñetazo

─ ¿Sólo un puñetazo?

─ Si, estaba a punto de patearlo cuando el Sr. Molina apareció.

El director miró alternadamente entre ellos.

─ De acuerdo… esperen aquí.

Y entonces salió. Bella suspiró y miró hacia el frente, la tensión fue palpable.

─ Es tu oportunidad de vengarte, pequeña Bella─ Edward se levantó y se sentó en la silla del director. Se recostó y subió los pies al escritorio. Bella lo miró sin ninguna expresión.

─ ¿Por qué lo haría?

─ Por dejarte ahí en el pasillo, llorando, sin consolarte por tus errores, sin tomarte en cuenta

─ Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? ─ Bella entrecerró los ojos.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

─ Ya me lo habían dicho, pero… ¿quién es más idiota en estos momentos? ¿Yo que sin creer que teníamos algo te traté como exclusiva? ¿O tú que creyendo que teníamos algo te fuiste tras el primer hueso que te mostraron? ─ O… la verdad soy yo porque estoy enamorado de ti, pensó para sí mismo, sin dejar que el pensamiento le borrara la sonrisa maliciosa.

─ Edward, yo lo siento…─ Bella se apoyó en el escritorio y lo miró a los ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero a él.

─ Bella…─ arrastró su nombre, él bajó los pies y se irguió en el escritorio, apoyando los codos y quedando a una distancia prudente del rostro de ella, la miró y le gritó con los ojos que la quería, aún no podía hacerlo con los labios.

Bella se sofocó y lo miró asustada.

─ ¿Qué…─ su ligera voz se desvaneció con la certeza del hallazgo, quedando en menos de un susurro.

─ Sí, Bella─ dijo Edward.

Bella jadeó ligeramente, entre los labios entreabiertos.

.

.

.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Creí que estaban en Fiji─ fue lo primero que dijo Edward cuando volvió a entrar a la oficina del director, después de que éste lo enviara junto con Bella de vuelta a clases. Edward tuvo que desviarse a la enfermería para que le curaran los nudillos. Mike estaba en una camilla, sosteniendo una compresa fría contra su nariz.

─ Ya no más, Edward─ respondió Carlisle y se levantó de la silla. Esme lo miró desde su lugar, un surco de preocupación le arrugaba la frente.

Edward miró a Carlisle indiferentemente y se volvió a Esme.

─ Hola, má…─ se inclinó y le besó la coronilla.

─ Hola, Edward─ Esme atrapó su mano y lo obligó a sentarse en el antiguo lugar de Carlisle.

─ ¿Algo que decir frente a tus padres, Edward?

─ Si, esto es tan exagerado… no maté a nadie

─ Golpeaste a alguien─ como siempre Carlisle metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban─ yo creo que si es importante.

Edward rodó los ojos, y se sentó con gesto altanero.

─ He decidido que Edward debería ser suspendido por tres días a partir del lunes─ dictaminó el director, el Sr. Keats.

Carlisle meneó la cabeza, decepcionado. Edward quiso levantarse y ahora darle un puñetazo a él.

─ Me parece bien─ dijo Carlisle. Esme permanecía callada y Edward sentía su mirada en él. El cobrizo la miró de refilón y Esme lo contemplaba con una mirada calculadora. Sabía que le esperaba una larga plática.

─ Y ahora Edward, puedes irte a casa

Edward miró al Sr. Keats rápidamente cuando escuchó sus palabras.

─ ¿No puedo quedarme?

─ Será mejor que te vayas─ y le alargó un reporte de conducta a Carlisle. Éste se inclinó sobre el escritorio para firmarlo y Esme fue la siguiente en hacerlo.

─ ¿Puedo ir por mis cosas, al menos? ─ Edward preguntó y el director asintió en silencio. Edward salió de ahí.

Mientras estaba rebuscando en su casillero, Alice casi se estampa con él.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ le preguntó, estaba agitada y llevaba su bata de laboratorio puesta.

─ Golpeé a Newton tratando de defender a Bella y ahora estoy suspendido por tres días y seguramente castigado.

─ Dios─ Alice cerró los ojos por un segundo y se sobó la frente─ ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¡Mi fiesta es mañana! No puedes faltar a mi fiesta.

─ Trataba de besarla y Bella se estaba poniendo ansiosa. Sé lo de tu fiesta, Ali… haré lo posible. Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego─ Edward se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Alice se quedó ahí y lo miró hasta que dobló en el pasillo. Suspiró.

Sabía que Bella y Edward se causarían problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Qué va a pasar contigo, Bella? ─ Bella se estaba viendo al espejo, en los baños. Estaba mortificada y no sabía qué debía hacer. Ahora Edward estaba perjudicado por su culpa y ¿eso qué había pasado en la oficina del director mientras él no estaba? Eso era algo importante, Bella había tenido la sensación de que Edward le estaba diciendo que la quería, como si fuera posible; Edward la odiaba, la estaba odiando en estos momentos. Ella sabía muy bien cómo le había afectado a Edward el asunto de Mike y parecía que ella no había tenido suficiente.

Se había hecho una promesa y la había roto.

Salió de los baños, no sintiéndose mejor y se dirigió a la cafetería. La esperaba un interrogatorio.

Tan pronto como puso un pie ahí, sintió las miradas sobre ella y no le pasó desapercibido todos los murmullos que se formaron alrededor. Se le había quitado el hambre y estaba segura que su sándwich de pavo iba a estar mejor en la basura o en la boca de Emmett que en su estómago.

Se lo tendió antes de siquiera sentarse. Emmett le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ Jasper se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos en la superficie. Un mechón de su rubio cabello le cayó sobre la frente, se ajustó los anteojos.

Bella suspiró y miró los cuatro pares de ojos que la contemplaban interesados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estoy cansado de este lugar_

 _espero que la gente cambie_

 _necesito tiempo para reemplazar lo que di_

 _y mis esperanzas son altas, debería mantenerlas bajas_

 _aunque trato de resistir, todavía lo quiero todo_

 _pero todo se está despedazando y es mi error_

 _sólo los idiotas se enamoran de ti_

 _sólo los idiotas_

 _sólo los idiotas, ¿qué hago?_

 _sólo los idiotas se enamoran_

─ ¿Qué quieren? ─ Edward murmuró desganado desde su cama cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Dejó de escribir.

─ ¿Puedo pasar, hijo? ─ la dulce voz de Esme atravesó la madera. Edward suspiró. No estaba de humor para otro sermón. Había tenido suficiente con el de Carlisle, diciendo las mismas porquerías de decepción de siempre. "Lamento no llenar tus expectativas" fue lo que le respondió Edward y luego se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

─ Claro─ respondió sin mucha convicción y enterró el cuaderno entre las almohadas.

Esme abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Edward? ─ se sentó frente a él.

Edward la miró por unos segundos. A pesar de que Esme también apoyaba las palabras hirientes de Carlisle- sólo permanecía callada pero eso era lo mismo, ¿no?- Edward se sentía un poco más querido por ella que por él. Tuvo la confianza de decirle la verdad.

─ Mal.

─ Cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

─ Ya lo sabes todo─ Edward rodó los ojos.

─ No, no conozco tu versión.

Edward suspiró.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─ Porque Bella es mi amiga, eso hacen los amigos.

─ ¿Sólo es tu amiga? ─ Esme arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer preguntas de las que ya sabía la respuesta? Edward bajó la cabeza y comenzó a quitar pelusas inexistentes de su colcha.

─ Desafortunadamente─ susurró, alzó la mirada y Esme medio sonrió, lo miró con compasión.

─ Era todo juegos y diversión hasta que alguien perdió la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Maldita Esme.

─ Algo así

─ Y tenías celos

─ Sí… si ya lo sabes ¿para qué haces que te diga?

Esme sonrió.

─ Sólo quería confirmarlo… ¿por qué no hablas con Bella?

─ No es tan fácil, má. Ella no quiere nada, supongo que se me pasará.

─ ¿Lo crees? ─ Otra vez esa maldita mirada calculadora.

─ No

─ Será mejor que se lo digas, Edward. No importa qué pase, al final todo va a estar bien.

─ Todos dicen lo mismo: "todo va a estar bien" ¿por qué lo decimos si no tenemos ni la más jodida idea de si lo hará?

─ Es que será así, Edward. Te lo prometo. No es una mentira, es una gran verdad.

─ No me hubiera enamorado, me hubiera caído de un puente… duele menos─ dijo con un ligero puchero en sus labios.

Esme se rió entre dientes.

─ Díselo… todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Ahora ¿quieres seguir escribiendo una canción o te apetece un viaje a PA para comprar una guitarra?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste…

─ Te conozco, aunque parezca lo contrario… ¿entonces?

─ Creí que estaba castigado.

─ Tu papá no está─ Esme le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

─ Bueno, una guitarra no suena mal─ Edward le sonrió y Esme le revolvió el cabello.

─ Andando─ cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se giró sobre sus talones─ … y sobre la fiesta de Alice, puedes ir.

─ Pero Carlisle…

─ Déjamelo a mí.

─ Eres la mejor, má

─ Claro que no─ salió de la habitación─ te espero en el auto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Oye, papá, ¿te parece si hoy duermo con Alice? Ya sabes, la fiesta se terminará tarde.

─ Seguro. De todas formas ni siquiera voy a estar en casa. Estaré vigilando las calles para atrapar a los chicos que hagan desastres.

Bella rodó los ojos.

─ Hacer eso es genial… hice un par de cosas en Phoenix

─ ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ─ el bigote de Charlie se removió en disgusto. Bella sonrió.

─ Cosas, Charlie… ahora, iré a prepararme para la fiesta─ luego lo dejó ahí en la cocina y fue a tomar una ducha.

Ya se habían reunido en la casa de Alice para ayudarla con la decoración, Edward no había podido ir y Bella dudaba de que fuera a la fiesta. Así que ahora, Bella comenzaría con el disfraz y lo terminaría en casa de Alice, al igual que Rosalie.

Para cuando Bella salió de la casa, Charlie ya se había ido.

─ ¡Qué día! ¿Verdad? Un día en donde puedes vestirte como prostituta sin que nadie te diga nada─ fue lo primero que Bella dijo cuando terminó de vestirse como conejita.

─ ¡Hola, Playboy! ─ Rosalie le sonrió desde su asiento frente al tocador de Alice, en donde se aplicaba el labial.

Bella se dio una vuelta y movió el trasero, mostrando la colita del disfraz.

─ Viéndolas a ustedes, me siento algo mojigata aquí─ Alice se puso las manos en las caderas. La miraron. Alice estaba vestida como vaquera. Una minifalda de mezclilla, unas botas, una camisa a cuadros anudada en la cintura mostrando un retazo de piel y el escote.

─ No te preocupes, a Jasper no le gustan tan… llamativas─ Rose le guiñó y Alice rodó los ojos, fingiendo molestia, pero enrojeció ligeramente.

─ Veo que tú y Emmett lo están haciendo bien─ le respondió Alice y se sentó en la cama.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba el escote, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

─ Me está conquistando─ Rose sonrió. Alice y Bella rodaron los ojos─ seguro que así le gusto─ Rose iba vestida como chica de los 70's y Bella se preguntó si esas chicas iban siempre casi desnudas.

El trío de chicas bajó para comenzar a recibir a los invitados. Emmett iba vestido como leñador, un leñador muy sexy debería aclararse; Jasper estaba usando un traje de pirata y había sustituido sus anteojos por un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Alice suspiró bajito pero Bella fue capaz de escucharla.

─ Edward no contestó nuestros mensajes, no sé si vaya a venir─ aclaró Emmett a gritos porque la música ya había comenzado a sonar a todo volumen.

─ Bueno, esperemos un rato─ dijo Rosalie.

Bella se mantuvo estoica cerca de la puerta, esperando a Edward, por si venía. Alice se acercó luego de un rato y le tendió un característico vaso rojo lleno de ponche con vodka, mientras Bella tomaba el vaso la puerta se abrió, miró hacia allá y el corazón se saltó un latido.

 **…**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que me sepan perdonar por estos dos meses y un día de desaparición. Las leo en los comentarios, prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 _ **Mocking the bounds**_

 **Capítulo 11**

─ ¡Edward! ─ Alice saltó junto a Bella y se apresuró a la puerta. Bella vaciló entre acercarse o quedarse plantada en donde estaba. Decidió avanzar. Dolería de la misma forma si Edward la ignoraba ahí o cerca de él.

─… creí que no vendrías─ la castaña escuchó que Alice le decía a Edward─ ¿qué los hizo cambiar de opinión?

─ Esme dijo que ella se encargaría de Carlisle, así que supongo que es cosa de mamás

─ Genial─ Alice le sonrió─ y…─ lo evaluó con la mirada─ ¿dónde está tu disfraz?

─ No tuve tiempo de conseguir uno, Alice─ él rodó los ojos─… no como ustedes─ las miró y su mirada se detuvo en Bella. De los pies a la cabeza, de la cabeza a los pies. A Bella le dieron escalofríos─ se ven bien─ murmuró, entonces la miró a los ojos y Bella pudo sostenerle la mirada por un segundo, luego la desvió a Alice cuando ésta habló.

─ Ah, ya lo sabía, gracias… vayamos adentro─ lo tomó de la mano y lo internó en la multitud. Edward miró de nueva cuenta a Bella y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que los siguiera. Sin vacilar, Bella se les unió.

¿Qué era todo eso? Según lo que recordaba, Edward estaba enojado con ella el día anterior y ahora parecía como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Que lo olvide, que lo olvide, pensó.

Entonces Alice los dejó solos cuando se perdió en el grupo de gente que bailaba.

─ Hola─ Bella lo saludó con voz queda, probando el terreno.

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su bebida. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

─ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo lo de ayer?

─ Bien─ él respondió─ Carlisle estaba encabronado y me castigó… Esme se encargó de romper las reglas─ medio sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

─ Oh…─ no sabía que más decir. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos, contemplando el vaso rojo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward en ella y sentía que si lo miraba de vuelta, tendría que hablar sobre algo.

─ Quiero disculparme…─ comenzó y alzó la mirada. Edward le estaba viendo el escote y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de vanidad, pero al mismo tiempo Edward la miró a la cara. Se acercó un poco más─ por lo de Mike, no significa nada…

─ Nosotros… Ayer dijiste que creías que teníamos algo… ¿es cierto? Si es que en realidad tenemos algo… ¿significa algo? ─ la interrumpió.

─ Oh…─ boqueó desorientada─ creí que teníamos algo… ya sabes, nadie se besa y se enrolla con sus amigos…─ y otra vez Rosalie en los pensamientos del cobrizo. Desvió la mirada y Bella se acercó más─ y creí que… creí que significaba algo es sólo que…─ meneó la cabeza─ no sé por qué hice lo que hice

─ Te gusta la atención. Aunque no entiendo por qué lo hiciste en realidad, se supone que tenemos algo…

─ Tú dijiste ayer que sólo éramos amigos, que no teníamos nada…

─ ¡Mentí! ¡Claro que algo está pasando aquí, no me jodas!

─ Podemos ir a… podemos ir arriba, por favor─ Bella murmuró y miró a su alrededor, donde algunos habían desviado la mirada hacia ellos.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo caminó rumbo a las escaleras y Bella lo siguió. En el pasillo, se encontraron a Alice, que cargaba una manta.

─ ¿A dónde van? ¡No me importa! ─ alzó su mano libre─ sólo no… no tengan sexo en mi cama─ y siguió caminando.

Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación de Alice a sus espaldas cuando llegaron. Bella se sentó en la cama.

─ ¿Algo cómo qué? ─ Bella murmuró y Edward fue a sentarse junto a ella.

─ Algo, Bella, no lo sé… es sólo que… me gustas, me gustas demasiado─ suspiró y se encorvó, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y mirando el piso.

Bella jadeó.

─ ¿Es… es eso lo que intentabas decirme ayer? En la oficina del director

Edward la miró por un momento.

─ No, no era eso.

─ ¿Qué era, entonces?

─ Olvídalo, no lo sé…─ suspiró─ ¿qué es lo que crees que tenemos?

─ Creí que éramos más que amigos, algo como exclusivos… que estúpida─ soltó una risa seca. Edward se envaró y la miró.

─ Bella…─ la llamó. Ella alzó la mirada y entreabrió los labios, buscando aire porque Edward parecía acapararlo todo… tan atractivo, tan grande, tan… tan Edward─ Bella… tal vez estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo como para fijarme en alguien más─ tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó, apoyando la frente contra la de ella─ Si quieres que lo seamos sólo… sólo tienes que decirlo.

─ ¿Decir qué? ─ Edward cerró los ojos.

─ Lo que quieras─ meneó la cabeza. Bella cerró los ojos y tomó el cabello de la nuca de Edward entre sus manos.

─ Sólo soy tuya, Edward. Te lo prometo.

Y la besó.

La besó como si ella ya supiera que la quería, la besó como si finalmente hubiera encontrado la palabra que terminaba su canción… la canción de Bella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Quieres bajar? ─ Edward preguntó en un murmullo sin dejar de acariciar el brazo de Bella.

─ Dime una cosa antes─ Bella se alejó de él y lo miró de frente.

─ ¿Cuál? ─ Edward medio sonrió y su frente se arrugó con una mueca de ternura.

─ ¿Qué escondes en ese cuaderno? ─ le dio una sonrisa tímida. Edward soltó una risa por lo bajo.

─ ¿Es eso? ─ meneó la cabeza─ nada, son sólo canciones.

─ Oh, ¿vas a mostrarme una? Por favor, quiero ver una.

─ Tal vez luego… ahora vayamos abajo.

─ Seguro─ Bella tomó la mano que le tendía y salieron de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Esto está genial! ─ Alice entró a la cocina, en donde el resto estaba. Alice se veía contenta, satisfecha con su esfuerzo.

─ Sí, también lo que estará genial será limpiar el vómito antes de que tus padres lleguen─ masculló Rosalie mientras comía una galleta de hueso─ me siento perra con esto─ arrojó la galleta y cayó en la bebida de Jessica.

─ Por eso vas a ayudarme, Rosie─ le dijo Alice─ y no deberías de sentirte así─ Rose sonrió y se acarició el cabello─… porque lo eres─ Alice dijo por lo bajo, pero la rubia no lo escuchó.

Y de repente, todo el mundo en la cocina se quedó callado mientras miraban hacia la puerta. Mike estaba entrando. Tenía el labio abierto y un cardenal en la nariz, un poco hinchada.

La gente miró alternadamente entre él, Edward y Bella. Jessica se acercó titubeante a él.

Emmett comenzó una conversación con ellos y de a poco, las personas fueron recobrando el hilo de sus charlas pero seguían atentos a lo que sucedía.

Mike se acercó a tomar una bebida y un sujeto que estaba ahí, lo empujó con el propósito de que se estampara contra Edward. Todos volvieron a callarse, atentos a lo que iba a suceder.

Mike lo ignoró y se sirvió algo de ponche con vodka. Jessica se acercó a él y se le colgó del brazo. Edward hizo una mueca, él odiaba que se le colgaran.

Al ver que nadie había tirado el primer puñetazo, todos parecieron perder el interés, pero ni Edward ni Bella lo hicieron, sabían que algo iba a pasar… y pasó. Mike y Jessica se besaron, se estaban besando como si quisieran que todos los vieran, como si se quisieran.

Bella esperaba sentir un golpe en el estómago, como los que sentía cuando Edward se salía de contexto, pero no lo hizo. No sintió nada.

Y de nueva cuenta, algunos miraron, esperando la reacción de Bella o algo parecido. Se llevaron una decepción cuando la vieron reírse de los chistes de Emmett y dándole la espalda al espectáculo de los que se estaban tragando la cara.

Edward enroscó su brazo en la cintura de Bella y Bella sentía que se desvanecía, le temblaron las rodillas y el corazón le palpitó en la garganta. Sentir su brazo fuerte y firme, su mano en su cintura, cálida, segura, la hizo querer recargarse en él pero sabía que estaba haciendo un paso en falso, no estaba segura si Edward permitiría eso… y al juzgar por las miradas de Alice y Rosalie, no era lo más genial.

Ellas no despegaban la vista del brazo de Edward y las ganas de recargarse de Bella estaban aumentando.

─ Vamos a bailar─ dijo Alice y Bella pegó un salto, agradeciendo el momento.

─ Sí, andando─ Jasper aceptó y siguió a Alice. Emmett rodó los ojos.

Bella dio un traspié cuando Edward la empujó ligeramente y acercó su boca a su oído.

─ Te ves hermosa, por cierto─ murmuró.

Entonces Bella sintió que se desmoronaba, justo ahí, en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Rosalie necesito que me ayudes con el vómito─ Alice protestó cuando miró dentro del jarrón de su madre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

─ ¿Y Bella? Que te ayude ella─ la rubia miró alrededor de la sala y siguió echando vasos rojos dentro de la bolsa de basura.

─ Se está ocupando del baño… Huele a gasolinera─ respondió Alice.

─ Ah, qué mal.

Fulminó a la rubia con la mirada pero ésta la ignoró.

─ Genial, Ali. La cocina está impecable─ Jasper entró a la sala, cargando una bolsa de basura.

─ Gracias, Jazz… ¿puedes… ayudarme con el vómito?

Jasper arrugó la nariz y miró a Rosalie.

─ Creí que Rose iba a ayudarte.

─ Creíste mal, rubio─ Rose pasó de largo a su lado y salió de la casa, con la basura a cuestas.

Al final, Jasper fue quien la ayudó con el vómito y cuando Alice se fue de ahí. Edward se rió de él.

─ Qué alentador. ¿Ahora tienes que limpiar vómitos para salir con ella? Bastante romántico.

─ Cállate, estúpido─ y le embadurnó con vómito la camiseta. Edward pegó un salto.

La fiesta había terminado a la una de la madrugada y tuvieron que quedarse para ayudarle a Alice a limpiar. Igual, todos iban a dormir ahí.

Cuando la casa estuvo justo como los Sres. Brandon la habían dejado, subieron a la habitación de Alice; pero Bella se quedó en la cocina, bebiendo algo de agua. Edward se colocó detrás de ella y le envolvió la cintura con los brazos. Le dio un beso con la boca abierta al costado del cuello. Bella se estremeció ligeramente y se giró para encararlo.

─ ¿Quieres dormir o quieres salir a dar una vuelta? ─ le preguntó él. Bella sonrió levemente.

─ Una vuelta suena bien.

─ Bien.

Entonces salieron por la puerta trasera y se introdujeron en el bosque.

─ Te ves pensativa─ Edward comentó.

La luna estaba sobre ellos, las nubes se veían espesas, aunque al parecer el satélite estaba intacto. Las luciérnagas estaban siendo ruidosas y se escuchaban los sonidos peculiares de las aves nocturnas. Un poco más lejos, se escuchaba el arroyo que pasaba junto a la casa de Edward.

─ No, es sólo que… ¿estás bien con todo esto? Con lo que pasó, quiero decir─ ella respondió.

─ Si… quiero decir… ya te perdoné. No fue para tanto─ dijo─ es sólo que Mike… me saca de mis casillas─ dijo─ siempre lo ha hecho. No es nada por ti.

─ Oh, vaya… ¿entonces eso quiere decir que no importa nada más?

Entonces, Edward alargó la mano y la enredó con la de ella.

─ Sólo tú y yo, nena, es siempre sólo tú y yo.

Bella lo miró a la cara y quedó descolocada al ver la luz de la Luna reflejada en su rostro, era tan hermoso que dolía verlo. Bella podía ver bien que se estaba muriendo por él.

Caminaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que llegaron al arroyo. El agua se veía cristalina con ayuda de la luz de la noche.

─ ¿Quieres entrar? ─ Edward se veía tan entusiasmado que Bella no pudo decirle que no.

─ Claro.

Luego se deshicieron de sus pijamas, dejándolas en un montón sobre una roca y con ropa interior se lanzaron con un clavado. La frialdad del agua les pegó por cada centímetro de piel, el interior del arroyo estaba negro como boca de lobo y al salir a la superficie les castañetearon los dientes.

─ ¿Cómo está todo con Carlisle? ─ Bella preguntó mientras movía los brazos y hacía pequeñas olas.

─ No lo sé. Supongo que jodido, como siempre─ él respondió─ es sólo que…─ suspiró─ me tiene harto.

─ No puede ser tan malo─ Bella entrecerró los ojos─ no lo creo. Mírate─ levantó una mano, señalándolo, haciendo un chapoteo─ tienes una casa hermosa y grande, un auto costoso, amigos, eres guapo, tienes dinero… tienes la vida resuelta. Tienes una vida perfecta.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

─ Claro─ dijo sarcásticamente─ por supuesto que eres materialista.

─ Claro que no… sólo intentaba hacerte sentir mejor.

─ Pues apestas en eso─ entonces volvió a zambullirse. Bella lo siguió después de unos segundos.

─ ¿Puedes decirme en qué apesto, exactamente? ─ cuando volvieron a la superficie, Bella se acercó y le colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Edward sostuvo su cintura con sus grandes y firmes manos.

─ En intentar hacer sentir bien a las personas.

─ Oh, ¿enserio?

─ Seh─ Edward ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Una sonrisa que hizo que a Bella se le estrujara el corazón.

─ Veamos si después de esto sigo apestando─ ella finalizó antes de acercar su rostro al de él y besarlo.

Apresó el labio inferior de Edward, el más grueso, entre los suyos y lo saboreó. Edward acercó su cuerpo al de ella. Las curvas embonaron perfectamente y una sensación de cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal. La abrazó más fuerte, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda de Bella y Bella supo que los abrazos habían tomado un significado diferente y ahora sabía qué era un verdadero abrazo y también sabía cómo era que le gustaban, a partir de ahora.

Edward se apresuró a saborear también los labios de ella y después de unos segundos de amasarlos y saborearlos, Bella se alejó lentamente. Edward recargó su frente contra la de ella y sonrió ladinamente.

─ Definitivamente sigues apestando.

Bella frunció levemente el ceño.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ retó con una sonrisa suave bailando en sus mallugados labios.

Y lo besó.

Ésta vez, Edward deslizó su mano hacia abajo, debajo de la ropa interior de Bella.

Un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios entreabiertos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una luz cegadora atravesó los párpados cerrados de Bella y arrugó los ojos. Luego los abrió lentamente, sin dejar de entornarlos. Lo primero que vio fue un enorme árbol y el cielo. Se irguió lentamente y miró a su alrededor.

Edward estaba tirado a su lado y había utilizado su brazo como almohada, él seguía dormido. Bella se levantó y estiró las piernas. Se habían quedado dormidos, habían salido del arroyo y después de deshacerse de su ropa interior, se vistieron con los pijamas y se tiraron a contemplar el firmamento mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa menos de Carlisle, había advertido Edward.

La ropa interior ya estaba seca pero estaba heladísima. Bella se alejó un poco de ahí y se vistió. Aun no estaba lista para que Edward la viera completamente desnuda. Cuando volvió, le arrojó sus bóxeres a la cara y le dio una patada en las piernas.

─ Despierta, Bella Durmiente. Tenemos que volver─ siguió pateándolo hasta que Edward abrió los ojos y se los cubrió con una mano.

─ ¿Qué carajos? ─ entornando los ojos también, miró a su alrededor─ ¿en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos? ─ se sentó y la ropa interior le cayó en el regazo. La miró y luego miró a Bella.

─ No lo sé─ ella se encogió de hombros─ supongo que es tarde. Andando.

─ ¿Me das tiempo de ponerme los calzones, por favor?

─ Como sea─ le dio una última patada y fue a sentarse sobre una roca.

Cuando Edward tuvo los calzones bien puestos, se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa de Alice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sí, ya había aclarado las cosas con Bella y había aceptado sus disculpas. Había dado vuelta a la página pero… ¿Bella lo había hecho?

Edward estaba decidido a seguir como antes pero, ¿qué era todo eso que Bella estaba haciendo? Actuaba diferente a antes, actuaba embelesada, actuaba cariñosa, sin importar si era bien recibida o no, actuaba como si quisiera demostrarle que en realidad tenía que hacer algo para decirle que ese "te lo prometo" era verdad. Actuaba como si… actuaba como si se estuviera enamorando. Actuaba como si… como si ya estuviera enamorada.

Y no saber si era cierto… maldición, no saberlo le estaba carcomiendo la mente y las jodidas mariposas parecían haber aumentado la velocidad de sus aleteos por segundo.

Quería preguntarlo, ansiaba hacerlo pero si su respuesta era negativa iba a quedar como idiota y el corazón se le iba a romper, aún más de lo que ya se le había roto y entonces se delataría, confesaría la verdad sin ni siquiera pensarlo y luego de eso todo se arruinaría.

Diablos, definitivamente sería mejor quedarse con la duda y no iba a hacer lo que le había dicho Esme. No le diría a Bella nada, no ahora, no era el momento.

─ Tengo una resaca de los mil infiernos… podría vomitar en el cactus de la mamá de Alice─ Bella gimió mientras arrastraba los pies por el camino de entrada a la casa de Alice.

─ Eso sería gracioso, así podemos decirle a Emmett que intente limpiarlo.

─ ¿Entonces lo hago? ─ miró a Edward con los ojos entornados.

─ Seh─ él asintió con la cabeza pero fue un mal movimiento porque sintió que el cerebro casi se le salía por la nariz. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y apretó los ojos. Maldición, sentía un taladro adentro y luego… escuchar las arcadas de Bella… le revolvió la panza y sintió la bilis en la garganta y luego en la boca… lo devolvió todo, ahí, vomitó en sus propios pies y en el porche de Alice.

─ Ugh, maldición─ Bella masculló cuando se alejó del cactus. Apoyó las manos a lado de sus rodillas y ahí, en cuclillas miró a Edward, que tenía sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas y luego miró el piso y se rió.

─ Tienes vómito en tus maravillosos Converse─ señaló lo obvio.

─ Cállate─ Edward respondió con voz ronca, señalándola con el índice. Bella volvió a reírse y con dificultad se puso de pie.

Antes de entrar a la casa, Edward tuvo que sacarse los tenis y dejarlos ahí.

Era temprano, todos seguían dormidos y entonces el celular de Edward timbró. Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Carlisle.

─ Maldición─ masculló y respondió─ ¿Hola?

─ Quiero que vengas a la casa en este mismo instante─ la voz de Carlisle atravesó la bocina y a pesar de que no estaba gritando, era fría y dura. Edward rodó los ojos y Bella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, era obvio que había escuchado… se podría escuchar hasta la planta alta, seguro.

─ Dame algo de tiempo, estoy…

─ ¡Con una chingada, Edward! Dije que ahora

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward y él le acarició el cabello.

─ De acuerdo pero voy a tardar en…

─ Sal ahora de ahí y si tardas más de lo normal… Olvídate de todo lo que tienes.

Entonces colgó.

Edward se quedó pasmado, sostenía el teléfono aun contra su oído cuando Bella se alejó un poco, sin dejar de rodearlo con sus delgados brazos. Luego de un momento, Edward reaccionó, la cordura lo llenó de nuevo y desenredó los brazos de Bella.

─ Sube por tus cosas. Nos vamos.

─ Pero Carlisle quiere que vayas directo a casa.

─ No importa… Te llevo a casa. Andando.

Bella asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo. Edward se dirigió a la cocina y después de buscar en el botiquín de Alice, tomó algunas aspirinas y apartó algunas para Bella.

Edward condujo hasta la casa de ella y derrapó en el pavimento, Bella salió apresurada del carro y antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró.

─ Te llamaré─ prometió.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

─ Yo lo haré, cuando pueda hacerlo. Seguramente estaré castigado… me quitara todo. Yo te llamaré─ prometió apresuradamente.

─ Quería estar contigo─ Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos y lo miró. A pesar de las circunstancias, Edward no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando escuchó su confesión.

─ Lo estaremos… sólo… espera.

─ De acuerdo. Adiós

-Si, adiós─ y Bella cerró la puerta y corrió hacia dentro de su casa. Edward aceleró y sólo disminuyo la velocidad cuando se acercaba a la de él. Entró al garaje y luego de bajar todo tipo de cosas culposas como alcohol o porno del Volvo y esconderlo en la estantería más alta de ahí, se despidió de él con la mirada y no pudo evitar depositar un beso en la palma de su mano y colocarla en la carrocería. Luego entró a la casa.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala. Ella estaba en el sofá y Carlisle en el sillón. Esme tenía un cojín en su regazo y Carlisle tenía los brazos cruzados… esperando, acechando.

─ Creí que había dicho que no quería que tardaras─ comenzó Carlisle con su voz dura. Todo ese rostro amable y esos ojos cariñosos y todo ese porte… no era nada, se deshacía en el momento en que veía a Edward.

Edward no respondió y luego Carlisle se puso de pie.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que estás actuando como un idiota? ─ Esme se levantó y se aproximó a Edward─ ¡Tienes 17, por Dios, es hora de que aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos. No haces nada, no te importa nada, no te haces cargo de nada! Le partiste la cara a alguien y te vas de fiesta… no puedes tener premios por tus errores.

─ Al menos le partí la cara─ comentó Edward.

─ ¡OYE! ─ al instante en que Edward dejó de hablar, Carlisle gritó─ ¡en esta casa vas a seguir mis órdenes! Tú no eres nadie aquí, no importas, importo yo. No importas ni en esta casa ni en ningún otro lado, sólo eres…

─ ¡CARLISLE! ─ Edward no supo que fue lo que lo sobresaltó más, las palabras hirientes de Carlisle-que a pesar de estar acostumbrado seguían asombrándolo- o que Esme hablara─ ¡detente!

─ ¡No vas a decirme qué hacer, mujer! Eres la culpable de que este…─ su padre lo miró por un momento─… niño sea así. Le has dado todo lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere, si no fueras tan idiota…

─ ¡OYE! ─ Edward se colocó frente a Esme─ a ella no le hables así. Quieres decirme algo, bien, dímelo… Deséame todo lo que quieras, di lo que quieras, que eso lo sabes hacer bien… pero no le digas a ella nada.

Carlisle se había colocado las manos en la cadera y negaba con la cabeza, en una expresión de furibunda diversión.

─ Tss, el héroe… Esme, vete─ le ordenó.

─ No, no pienso irme─ le contestó en respuesta y Carlisle la miró entre sus pestañas, luego miró a Edward.

─ Vas a aprender a hacerte cargo de tus actos, atente a las consecuencias─ lo señaló con el dedo índice─ olvídate del auto; olvídate de tus borracheras, maldito alcohólico; olvídate de visitas; olvídate de tu teléfono y olvídate de tu tarjeta de crédito. Otra cosa… ¿la universidad? ¿Ya pensaste en eso o tu jodido cerebro ebrio no lo ha procesado? Jodida madre, ¿dónde carajos están tus zapatos? Apestas, transpiras alcohol… Dejarás esos vicios si quieres entrar a Medicina.

─ Edward, ¿y tus zapatos? ─ Esme preguntó suavemente y le acarició la espalda.

─ Humpf… vomité sobre ellos─ respondió en un murmullo y la carcajada sardónica de Carlisle no se hizo esperar, luego lo miró─ y no iré a Medicina─ ante esto, Carlisle lo miró duramente y Esme tomó su mano y la sujetó bien fuerte.

─ Por supuesto que iras a medicina… ¿a dónde si no?

─ Quiero ir a Juilliard─ respondió. Esme ahogó un gritito.

─ ¡¿Juilliard?! ¿Enserio? ─ le preguntó asombrada─ no me lo habías dicho, serás genial.

─ ¡Por Dios, mujer! ─ Otra vez Carlisle─ eso no sirve para nada… ¿Qué hará allá? Nada, no podrá hacer nada… con Medicina tiene una salvación pero con eso… seguirá siendo un inútil durante toda su vida.

─ Irá a Juilliard porque él quiere ir. No impondrás nada, Carlisle. Si tan sólo vieras lo talentoso que es…

─ ¡Eso no me importa! Irá a Medicina porque así lo quiero y hará lo que yo diga… Deberías de estar contenta de que tu hijo deje de ser un inútil, Esme. Y tú… ve a bañarte, tu olor me asquea. Dame las llaves del auto─ estiró la mano y después de permanecer quieto por unos segundos, Edward las colocó en la palma de su mano, con la sangre hirviéndole a 1000° dentro de su cuerpo.

Carlisle cerró el puño y se giró sobre sus talones, dando por terminada la conversación sin importarle si alguien tenía algo más qué decir.

─ Encárgate del resto, Esme─ ordenó y se dirigió a su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta gritó: ─ ¡Y ponte unos jodidos zapatos, maldita sea! ─ luego siguió el portazo.

Edward comenzó a caminar a las escaleras.

─ Edward…─ Esme lo detuvo con voz queda─ perdónalo, no sabe lo que dice

─ No tienes que disculparte por él, má… ¡es un idiota! ─esto último lo gritó y la vena de su frente se saltó. Esme corrió hacia él y le dio un tirón en el brazo, como si tuviera que detenerlo─ quiero dormir, má… gracias por intentarlo.

Esme no dijo nada por un momento y luego lo tomó de cuello e hizo que inclinara la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

─ Irás a Juilliard, amor. Te lo prometo. Vas a ser grande, te lo juro. Eres maravilloso, perfecto… Puedes con esto, aunque no debería de suceder, pero estás transformando tu dolor en algo maravilloso… No hay nada mejor que eso… Eres maravilloso, Edward, eres maravilloso…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Embarazos adolescentes…─ la Srita. Morgan, la consejera escolar, se paseaba de un lado a otro enfrente de los estudiantes, si seguía así iba a abrir un hoyo en el piso, estaban seguros─…hay que evitarlos.

El director, el Sr. Keats, había convocado a la población estudiantil al gimnasio, como cada primer lunes de cada mes. Ahora, los de último año estaban sentados en las gradas mientras lo veían a él y a la Srita. Morgan tratando de hacerles entender a las chicas que mantuvieran las piernas cerradas y a los chicos que mantuvieran sus miembros dentro de sus pantalones.

─ ¿Sr. Keats? ─ la secretaría entró al gimnasio y lo llamó desde la puerta─ Florida al teléfono.

─ Oh, andando─ respondió y después de darle una palmada a la Srita. Morgan en la espalda, dejó el gimnasio.

─ Embarazos adolescentes… hay que evitarlos─ dijo de nueva cuenta─ no sean idiotas y no tengan sexo sin protección, ¡por Dios! ─ cuando el Sr. Keats se fue, fue como si le hubieran quitado el tapón a la boca de la Srita. Morgan. Con la regla que traía en su mano, golpeó el pizarrón con pedestales que habían colocado ahí y cuando lo hizo, todos pegaron un salto en sus asientos─ ¡arruinaran su vida! Puede que algunos ya la tengan arruinada pero eso no se compara… Ustedes, bola de flojos sin responsabilidades, se quejan de los exámenes de Cálculo, se quejan del idiota que se cree el Rey de la escuela, se quejan de que son unos marginados y que nadie los quiere… Eso, mis queridos estudiantes, no se compara a quejarse por esto…─ volvió golpear el pizarrón y alzó una hoja de papel revelando otra con una asquerosa fotografía de los genitales y una palabra rotulada en rojo y en mayúsculas en la parte superior─ ¡GONORREA! ¿les gusta la Gonorrea, hijos míos? ─ comentó con una maldad condescendiente. Se escucharon sonidos de asco. La Srita. Morgan seguía cambiando las hojas, revelando así, fotografías asquerosas… una más asquerosa que la otra.

─ ¡SÍFILIS! Si, huelan la Sífilis─ murmuraba despiadadamente. Los sonidos quejumbrosos no se habían detenido─ esta es genial… ¡CLAMIDIA! ¿Alguien tiene Clamidia?

─ Dios, voy a vomitar─ Jasper dijo entre dientes. Bella lo miró, burlona─ Dios, Bella, dame tu bolso

─ Estás loco… pídeselo a Alice.

─ ¿Cómo se lo voy a pedir a ella? Quiero que salga conmigo no que me llame "Vomititos"

Bella se rió entre dientes.

─ Pues entonces sostén el vómito.

─ Oh, maldición─ suspiró y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

─ Dios, Jasper, no puedo creer que seas tan marica… Eso vas a ver en Medicina─ cuchicheó Rosalie entre ellos dos. Estaba una grada arriba y se había inclinado al escuchar la conversación. Le dio un mordisco a su Skwinkles.

─ ¿Quién dijo que voy a estudiar Medicina? Estás loca─ respondió Jasper─ estudiaré Física y Astrofísica… seré el próximo Stephen Hawking… sólo espero no hablar por un monitor.

─ Lo harás si no te callas y pones atención─ masculló Alice.

─ ¿Por qué? Eso no se relaciona en nada─ respondió Jasper en voz baja. Rosalie y Bella se miraron y se sonrieron malvadamente.

─ Así que… chicos… tengan cuidado. No arruinen sus vidas con un bebé ahora ni con Gonorrea─ finalizó la Srita. Morgan.

Cuando estaban en la cafetería, teniendo su desayuno, Alice llegó corriendo con su bandeja y se sentó.

─ Edward va a venir. Dice que el entrenador Clapp lo mandó llamar… seguro le va a poner una zurra por haber golpeado a Mike y le dará un sermón de equipo─ rodó los ojos─ pero podemos esperarlo en la salida. Dice que Carlisle está trabajando y Esme le da libertades.

─ Ah, perfecto. Entonces esperémoslo─ decidió Emmett.

Encontraron a Edward saliendo del edificio cuando el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío.

─ ¿Qué te dijeron? ─ Jasper preguntó mientras se saludaban entrechocando las manos y luego el puño.

─ Clapp tiró un montón de mierda─ Edward respondió mientras saludaba a Emmett─ en resumen, estoy también suspendido del equipo por dos semanas… y Mike también.

Edward se acercó a saludar a las chicas, con un beso en la mejilla.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Dos semanas? No jodas, Edward─ se quejó Emmett.

─ Vienen los partidos─ dijo Jasper.

─ Eso fue lo que le dije pero le importó una mierda─ Edward se recargó en el Porsche de Alice─ ¿cuáles son los planes de hoy?

─ Nuestros planes son hacer la tarea de Biología─ Bella le estampó los libros en el pecho y Edward se sofocó.

─ Ay vamos Swan, no seas aburrida. Hablaba de planes de amigos.

Bella rodó los ojos.

─ Vayamos al lago… hace años que no vamos al lago─ dijo Rosalie.

─ ¡El lago, si! ─ Jasper aplaudió una vez─ andando, está genial… vayamos antes de que se congele. Ya casi es Diciembre, amigos─ canturreó y avanzó hacia su auto.

─ Recién iniciamos Noviembre, idiota─ dijo Rose.

─ Pero luego será "Goodbye November, hello December"─ volvió a canturrear─ y luego "¡Feliz cumpleaños a Jazzy!"─ luego entró al auto.

El resto rodó los ojos y luego emprendieron el camino.

Cuando estaban en el lago, el resto ya estaba dentro del agua y Bella apenas había comenzado a desvestirse. Entonces mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y veía el Sol reflejado en el cabello mojado de Edward, lo supo.

 **...**

 **Disculpen la demora. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero leer sus comentarios. No había tenido tiempo de responderlos pero los leí todos.**

 **Gracias por la espera, los favs, follows, rr, por leer y por unirse al grupo.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 **Mocking the bounds**

 **Capítulo 12**

Lo supo sin medida y sin preverlo, así, espontáneamente, lo supo. Lo supo porque la sangre se le convirtió en fuego y comenzó a crepitar por todo su cuerpo, llenándole el pecho de calor, de un hormigueante calor que se expandió desde su centro mismo. Algo reventó en su estómago y ahora tenía plomo en los pies. Lo supo porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que el cerebro se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, lo supo porque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, lo supo porque tenía la boca seca.

Al ver a Edward, ahí en el lago, mirándola, esperándola, supo que Edward había aparecido justo a tiempo, supo que desde el principio había sido inevitable… estaba enamorada de Edward y le gustaba tanto, él, todo él… le gustaba tanto, tanto como para un para siempre.

Con una patada terminó de quitarse los pantalones y cuando se sumergió en la fría agua, el fuego de su cuerpo no sea apagó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegó a su lado, Edward le pasó una mano por la cintura y Bella se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

Se había advertido, desde el inicio, que iba a salir lastimada si volvía a dejar caer las paredes que había edificado con tanto empeño pero… Edward era inevitable, era… era como una fuerza, una fuerza mucho más potente que la de ella, y fue inevitablemente atraída. Dios, sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward quería estirar y volver a estirar esa tarde, no quería ir a casa para encontrarse con Carlisle. Estaba demasiado cómodo ahí, en el lago, con sus amigos… y con Bella. Dios, Bella. La había extrañado demasiado el fin de semana. La había llamado, sí, pero eso no se comparaba a estar cerca de ella, de verla. Estaba tan hermosa ese día, no se había maquillado y estaba exquisita. Quería besarla, sus labios rosados y jugosos y su nariz respingona con pecas… nunca se cubría las pecas pero… hasta eso había extrañado. Dios, era tan hermosa.

Cuando era ya casi hora de irse, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le besó la mejilla. Bella lo miró a los ojos y después de un par de segundos, sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward llegó a casa justo un par de minutos antes de que Carlisle lo hiciera. Cuando escuchó su voz en el pasillo, Edward estaba quitándose el agua del lago con una buena ducha. Carlisle lo estaba buscando.

─ ¿Qué? ─ fue lo primero que dijo Edward al abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando terminó de ducharse. Aún llevaba la toalla en la cadera y el cabello le escurría, dejando un camino de gotas por su pecho y espalda.

─ Te traje esto─ Carlisle le tendió un sobre amarillo. Edward lo tomó y le dio vueltas entre sus manos, buscando un remitente. Una gota de agua cayó sobre su superficie, Carlisle entornó los ojos, fastidiado por el descuido de Edward.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ Un par de archivos… para que tengas noción sobre el examen de admisión a la universidad.

─ Carlisle…

Él lo detuvo alzando la mano.

─ Por favor, Edward, ya hablamos de esto─ se giró sobre sus talones y desanduvo su camino. Edward entrecerró sus ojos hasta que se convirtieron en unas finas rendijas y luego cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Arrojó el sobre a su escritorio, sin intención de abrirlo.

Luego de ponerse la pijama, Edward leyó las notas que Bella le había dado sobre el proyecto de Biología. Entonces tuvo una idea.

Se vistió con unos jeans y una sudadera morada con el logo de los Espartanos, tomó su laptop, su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Carlisle estaba en la sala, viendo televisión y ya se había colocado unos pants.

─ Tengo que hacer un proyecto─ Edward le dijo desde el pie de las escaleras. Carlisle lo miró.

─ ¿A esta hora?

─ Son las 8, no tiene nada de malo. Es en casa de Bella.

─ ¿Crees que voy a permitirte que vayas allá?

Edward se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello, alejando un mechón que le había caído en la frente.

─ Bella no tiene la culpa de que me hayas castigado.

─ En parte la tiene─ Carlisle recordó con los ojos entrecerrados─ ¿proyecto de qué?

─ Biología.

─ No irás allá.

─ Carlisle…─ Edward comenzó, fastidiado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ A las 10 paso por ti─ fue la despedida de Carlisle. Se había empeñado en llevarlo el mismo. Edward se bajó del Mercedes, azotando la puerta. Caminó lentamente por la terracería que conducía al porche de Bella y pateó una piedra, una estela de polvo se levantó. Carlisle dio vuelta en U y se alejó. Entonces, antes de que el Shit Swan asomara su cabeza por la ventana para ver por qué tanto alboroto, corrió hacia la ventana de Bella.

La habitación estaba vacía y a oscuras, Edward se instaló en la acolchonada cama. Cruzó sus tobillos y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, esperando a que Bella apareciera.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y Bella entró. Encendió la luz.

─ Hey, Chica Bike─ Edward ronroneó desde su lugar. Bella pegó un salto y sujetó fuertemente la toalla que cubría precariamente su cuerpo.

─ ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ─ chilló en un susurro.

─ Me auto invité… ¿te bañaste para mí? Qué bien. Te ves peligrosamente atractiva, deliciosa; me estoy imaginando qué es lo que hay debajo de esa toalla.

Bella rodó los ojos, intentando disimular la emoción. Caminó hacia sus cajones y abrió el de la ropa interior.

─ En verdad, ¿qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó mientras revolvía las bragas. Encontró unas negras, con moños blancos.

─ Vine a hacer un proyecto de Biología, Swan… por eso estoy aquí─ respondió. Edward se había sentado y estaba atento a todos los movimientos de Bella. A la forma en que la toalla se apretaba deliciosamente en su respingón y esbelto trasero, a la forma en que el cabello húmedo le caía sobre la espalda y las gotas de agua le escurrían por la piel, perdiéndose en el borde de la blanca toalla. Ah, maldición, la deseaba demasiado… y la quería también.

─ ¿Es enserio? Yo tenía planeado hacerlo después, pero está bien─ dijo ella. Se giró y lo miró. Apretaba las bragas entre sus manos y tomó unas prendas que estaban sobre la silla de su escritorio. Entrecerró los ojos─ ya vuelvo. No te muevas.

─ De acuerdo─ entonces él simuló ser una estatua. Bella rodó los ojos. Luego salió de la habitación, hacia el baño.

Edward en realidad no se movió, de todas formas estaba en una posición bastante cómoda y tenía una perfecta vista del cesto de ropa sucia de Bella, de dónde se habían caído unas bragas bastante tentadoras.

Bella volvió. Estaba usando unos shorts desteñidos y roídos y una blusa corta gris ajustada, que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen y su cintura. Edward rápidamente se percató de que no llevaba sostén, sus pechos estaban contenidos dentro de esa maldita blusa, se veían apretados, grandes, abundantes y sus pezones marcaban un relieve. Edward también sabía que si pasaba sus manos por los costados de Bella, la curvatura que hacían sus pechos iba a hacer que quisiera apretarlos, maldición, quería apretarlos ahora y ni siquiera estaba tan cerca como para pasar sus manos por sus costados.

─ Genial, ahora empecemos─ entonces reparó en su cara. Se había cepillado el pelo y los tenues rizos ya se le habían comenzado a marcar. Su cara despejada, fresca, limpia… Dios, era tan hermosa. Arrugó la nariz, moviendo esas preciosas pecas y Edward volvió a la realidad─ te estoy hablando.

─ ¿Ah, enserio? ─ se levantó y fue hacia ella─ entonces cállate─ y se inclinó. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, y presionó, los amasó levemente. Se había pasado todo el día queriendo besarla y ahora tenía una oportunidad. Bella jadeó levemente y se relajó.

Edward se alejó de pronto.

─ Empecemos entonces, Bella─ dijo, saboreando su nombre con su voz. Bella medio sonrió.

Se pasaron los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos leyendo el libro de Biología y artículos en internet, luego Edward comenzó a teclear una introducción.

─ Oye, Edward, ¿y ya decidiste a qué universidad quieres ir? ─ Bella preguntó.

─ Si, a Juilliard─ respondió seguro.

Bella lo miró.

─ ¿Eso no traería problemas con tu papá?

Edward dejó la laptop a un lado y suspiró.

─ Todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo trae problemas para Carlisle. No veo la diferencia, además, es lo que yo quiero.

─ ¿Todo trae problemas? Eso suena exagerado

─ Es sólo que no es tu padre, Chica Bike─ y entonces tomó otra vez la laptop. Bella lo miró por un par de segundos más, luego volvió a su trabajo.

Bella movía los labios cuando leía y fruncía levemente el ceño, luciendo concentrada y algo molesta. Edward medio sonrió sin despegar los labios y se dedicó a mirarla. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y fue vilmente distraído por sus pechos, tan… jugosos o algo parecido. Dios, quería lamerlos.

Ella suspiró y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, luego lo miró.

─ Esto es demasiado aburrido. No tengo idea de qué mierda estoy leyendo─ cerró el libro de golpe. Edward se rió bajito, entre dientes.

─ Al menos ya tenemos la introducción. La he terminado─ giró la computadora hacia Bella y ajustó la pantalla. Ella miró hacia allá y leyó en diagonal, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo los labios.

─ Ah, pues se ve bastante decente─ comentó y le devolvió la laptop. Edward sonrió.

─ Ni siquiera la leíste─ se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello. Un mechón le cayó en la frente.

─ Leí en diagonal─ ella aclaró y se levantó de la silla. Fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera─ Edward, yo...—se quedó muda.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Él se acomodó en el sillón puff, atento.

Bella se giró y caminó hacia él. Se detuvo cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

─ Yo…─ exhaló ruidosamente─ perdón por lo de Mike. Ni siquiera sé en lo que estaba pensando y…

Edward negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Bella tuvo que alzar la vista para seguir viendo sus ojos.

─ Bella, ya te perdoné─ Edward arqueó las cejas con un gesto de ternura, una arruga le surcó la frente. Bella quiso alisarla con su dedo.

Amaba cuando él hacía eso, cuando hablaba y movía las cejas, expresando lo que estaba diciendo. Sus cejas, sus rellenas y perfectas cejas… eran perfectas sin ni siquiera ser delineadas. Todo él era perfecto, perfecto para Bella. Tenía la espalda llena de lunares, tenía lunares en la nuca, en las mejillas, en las sienes… tener esa información no le hacía ningún bien a Bella, pero tampoco creía que podía ser peor. Dios, estaba enamorada de él y ya se había dado cuenta de eso, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser peor?

─ No te preocupes por eso. Newton puede joderse, todo el mundo puede joderse. Ellos no saben lo que pasa entre nosotros dos─ colocó sus grandes y blancas manos en la cintura de Bella.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros? ─ le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

─ No lo sé, nena, pero ambos sabemos que somos más que amigos.

Bella suspiró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

¿Y qué si eran más que amigos? ¿Eso qué significaba? Tal vez Edward sería en su vida como una de esas personas que siempre es tu "más que amigo" pero que nada se llega a concretar, que todo se alarga y se vuelve a alargar, que ese "más que amigos" nunca termina. Tal vez toda su vida ambos iban a querer que algo pasara, tal vez iban a tener la esperanza de que había algo después de eso, que podía llegarse a algo… pero que nunca iba a pasar. O tal vez estaban tratando de descubrir y desear que después del "más que amigos" hubiera un estado, un estado intermedio entre ser una pareja. ¿Existía ese estado, acaso?

─ ¿Y eso qué significa, exactamente? ─ volvió a preguntar.

Edward exhaló lentamente, por la nariz. Frunció el ceño y la atrajo aún más.

─ Significa que me gustas, que me gustas enserio, y sé que sientes lo mismo por mí… eso es lo que significa─ respondió.

No pudo evitar la sensación de decepción que se instaló en su pecho. Edward jamás había dicho que la quería o que sentía algo por ella, sólo había dicho que le gustaba… eso lo sabía desde el momento en que se conocieron. Quiso decírselo, decírselo de una buena vez, decirle que lo quería, que estaba enamorada de él y que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, que no importaba si dejaba caer las paredes que había erigido, que lo dejaba todo por él.

─ Edward, yo…─ se mordió la lengua, meneó la cabeza─ olvídalo, estaba confundida… si, creo que eso es lo que significa─ medio sonrió.

─ Genial─ respondió.

─ Genial─ ella dijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Casi lo hizo, casi le decía la verdad… Dios, qué bien que no lo hizo. Se hubiera sentido patético si se lo hubiera confesado y Bella le hubiera dicho que eso no podía ser, que ella no sentía lo mismo, que no estaba enamorada de él.

Eso iba a doler más que haber sido vetado del equipo de futbol por un tiempo… y los juegos ya venían. Maldito entrenador.

El resto de la noche, no la dedicaron a Biología… más bien la dedicaron a Anatomía, no les importo no llevar esa clase.

Se dirigieron a la acolchonada cama de Bella. Edward estuvo debajo de ella todo el rato, pasando sus manos por sus muslos, su cintura y su espalda. Se contuvo cruelmente de tocarle el trasero… eso sólo duró los primeros cinco minutos.

Bella se había inclinado sobre él y se habían besado. Bella lo besó como si su comentario no la hubiera decepcionado, lo besó con delicadeza, lo besó suavemente, luego, cuando Edward enterró su mano en su cabello… lo perdió todo, se dejó llevar y sólo se concentró en los labios de Edward y en la forma en que la acariciaba, en la forma en que sus labios se curvaban contra los de ella.

Lo besó, y no le importó lo que él había dicho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El martes, Edward seguía suspendido. Bella lo extrañó en el momento en que no entró a Biología. Y lo extrañó aún más porque el profesor había dejado una práctica de laboratorio en parejas. Edward era bueno en esto, Bella también lo era, pero con Edward era diferente. Jesucristo, se estaba volviendo dependiente de.**

Luego, lo extrañó en Inglés. Jasper fue lo suficientemente amable como para hablarle en toda la clase y como para sentarse en el lugar de Edward. Igual Jasper no encajaba ahí, frente a ella. Jasper no tenía lindos lunares en la nuca, su nuca estaba cubierta por su cabello rubio… Jasper no era Edward. Era como estar viendo a través de unos anteojos manchados.

Bella no pudo quitarse los anteojos en todo el día. Era una pésima sensación, como estar esperando a alguien aunque ya sepas que no va a aparecer.

En el almuerzo… no esperaba lo qué le iba a pasar en el almuerzo.

─ Chicas… tengo que decirles algo─ Rosalie murmuró. Emmett y Jasper estaban con los otros miembros del equipo, estaban teniendo una reunión con el entrenador.

─ Oh, oh, eso suena serio─ respondió Alice, mientras sostenía su Snapple a medio camino de su boca.

─ ¿Qué tan serio? ─ Bella entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Rose.

Ésta suspiró largo y tendido y se echó su largo y rubio cabello hacia atrás.

─ Es algo que pasó en el verano─ dijo y se inclinó aún más. Bella y Alice también lo hicieron─ es algo sobre Edward.

A Bella se le puso un nudo en la garganta y Alice miró fijamente a Rosalie, sin descifrar qué expresión poner. Rosalie, por su parte, paseó la mirada sobre ellas dos, cuestionando.

─ Bueno, ¿y qué es entonces? ─ Alice preguntó.

Rosalie inhaló profundamente.

─ Edward y yo nos besamos─ confesó.

Alice ahogó un jadeo y Bella dejó de respirar.

─ ¿C-cómo? ─ preguntó Bella en un hilo de voz─ ¿cuándo? ─ carraspeó, recomponiendo su voz.

Rosalie se sobó la frente, con dos dedos.

─ Una semana antes de iniciar la escuela─ respondió.

Una semana antes de iniciar la escuela, Edward y Bella ya eran amigos, Edward ya había dejado claras sus intenciones… aunque luego de eso seguía jugueteando con cada zorra de la escuela, pero Bella no creía que las había besado a ellas. Vaya… a Rosalie… se había besado con Rosalie.

─ Oh por Dios─ Alice se desparramó en la silla─ una semana antes… ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho? ─ había vuelto a inclinarse contra la mesa. Bella seguía sin poder hablar.

─ Pues no lo sé… quedó como un secreto pero, no lo soportaba y quise decírselos.

─ ¿Por qué se besaron? ─ Alice preguntó. Bella seguía congelada, se había comenzado a preguntar si estaba respirando o no.

─ No lo sé, sólo pasó… Edward fue a mi casa… en realidad no sé a qué fue, y yo estaba en mi habitación, luego sucedió. Todas las noches vino y sólo pasaba.

─ Oh por Dios─ Bella bufó entre dientes─ entonces fueron varias veces.

─ Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice pero es que… se sentía tan bien y Dios, no debí hacerlo tampoco─ Rosalie colocó su cabeza en sus manos y la agitó.

Bella sentía un vacío en el pecho, aunque no sabía si debía sentirlo o no, de todas formas en ese tiempo, Edward y ella sólo eran amigos… a pesar de que Edward ya había expresado abiertamente que ella le gustaba. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero se sentía mal… y no sabía qué era. No sabía si era rabia, desolación o celos. Entonces esa sensación desconocida se le instaló en la boca del estómago y le subió por todo el pecho, era ardiente, como fuego. Se removió incómoda.

─ Entonces, ¿son algo? ─ Alice preguntó. Bella sintió una patada en el estómago.

─ No, por supuesto que no, no somos nada… sólo él… él me terminó, el domingo, dijo que había sido un error.

La campana sonó. Bella pegó un salto y recogió sus cosas.

─ Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos luego─ y se fue rápidamente, con la misma sensación que le revolvía el estómago.

─ ¿Debí decirlo? ─ Rosalie le preguntó a Alice. Alice comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

─ Definitivamente, tal vez vaya a salir mal pero es mejor que todo el mundo se entere ahora.

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida. Rosalie parecía apesadumbrada.

─ Ya está, Rose, no voy a decir que estuvo bien que lo hicieran pero… pero al menos ya lo dijiste─ Alice le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

─ Pero, Alice, dos semanas antes de que la escuela iniciara ya le había dicho a Emmett que me gustaba, que me gustaba enserio.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta y se detuvo de repente.

─ Oh, Rose, ¿qué hiciste?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El teléfono sonó y Edward respondió.

─ ¿Diga?

 _─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

─ Ah, hola Bella… ¿decirte qué?

 _─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te besaste con Rosalie?_

Edward se quedó congelado.

─ ¿Qué…?

 _─ No parezcas confundido, Edward, ella nos lo dijo a Alice y a mí hoy, en el almuerzo… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ─_ Bella estaba claramente, alterada.

─ No me pareció, es decir, no tiene importancia─ él respondió.

 _─ Me habías dicho que yo te gustaba, pero luego seguiste tonteando con las otras… supongo que así es como funcionas._

─ Mierda, Bella, no te pongas melodramática, por favor

 _─ Entonces no seas un cínico, carajo. Me besaste. Me has besado._

─ Pero, por Dios, sólo fue un beso.

 _─ ¿Cuál?_

─ Ambos

Bella sintió otra patada en los intestinos.

 _─ Vale, está bien─_ entonces colgó.

Luego de un minuto, Edward supo que había hecho algo mal. No sabía qué situación remediar primero, si la de Rosalie, por ir de bocona, o la de Bella.

Llamó a Rosalie mientras se ponía los pantalones para ir a hablar con Bella. Rosalie se había… Dios, no pudo haber hecho eso, se había pasado de la raya… monumentalmente.

Rosalie respondió al tercer timbrazo.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─ Edward preguntó con voz contenida.

 _─ Ah, vaya, ¿cuál de las dos te lo dijo?_

─ No intentes culparlas o llamarlas chismosas, era obvio que eso iba a saberse, esa no fue mi pregunta, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

 _─ Necesitaba hacerlo, Edward. No quería mantenerlo en secreto para siempre_

─ Pero… ¿por qué ahora, Rosalie?

 _─ ¿Acaso era mejor que se enteraran después? ─_ ella rebatió.

─ No, no debieron enterarse… nadie, ¿Emmett lo sabe ya?

Rosalie se quedó muda por un par de segundos.

 _─ Ah, no… no se lo dije a él… a menos de que alguna de ellas ya lo haya divulgado._

─ No intentes meterlas en esto, Hale. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estás celosa? Si querías verme mal, si querías vernos mal a Bella y a mí, lo lograste. Gracias.

 _─ Esa no era mi…─_ Edward colgó.

Realmente, Rosalie no quería verlos mal, era lo que menos quería. Rosalie necesitaba decírselo a Bella, ya había visto que entre Edward y Bella había comenzado algo y le pareció mejor que ella se enterara ahora a que se enterara después, cuando estuviera realmente con Edward. De esa forma. Rosalie no era la villana en este enredo, Rosalie también se había sacrificado, también había sacrificado sus avances con Emmett y tal vez, al final, ella fuera la que iba a salir más perjudicada. En ese entonces, ni Bella ni Edward se habían dicho que se querían, no sabía si ya se lo habían dicho, pero se veían algo… comprometidos; en cambio, ella ya le había dicho a Emmett que lo quería, que lo quería para algo real. Y es que él era la única cosa real que ella hubiera conocido alguna vez.

¿Era ella la villana? O… ¿siquiera había un villano?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella había llorado cuando llegó a casa. Se había tirado en la cama y las lágrimas habían salido solas. No sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía si sentirse triste y desolada era normal, no sabía si sentirse traicionada y celosa. No lo sabía porque no sabía si las cosas que Edward había hecho antes de declararse "exclusivos" contaban o no, aunque ya hubiera mostrado interés en ella antes de eso.

No sabía cómo sentirse. Cuando llamó a Edward ya había dejado de llorar, no había llorado demasiado de todas formas.

Entonces el timbre sonó, y dejó que sonara y que sonara. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se rendirían, fue a ver quién era. Bajó arrastrando los pies y abrió la puerta.

No le extrañó verlo ahí, de pie, con su cabello alborotado, recargado en la columna del porche, con las manos zambutidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

─ Eh, Bella…─ se enderezó y caminó hacia ella.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

─ En realidad no importa, fue antes de ti…─ él inició.

─ No─ lo interrumpió─ ya me habías conocido, ya lo habías dicho.

─ ¡Agh! ─ Edward se llevó las manos al cabello, con frustración─ en realidad eso tampoco importa, tú eras…─ chasqueó la lengua, tratando de averiguar qué otra cosa hacer─ ni siquiera yo te importaba realmente, todo lo que te decía… no te importaba, Bella.

─ Entonces discúlpame por no tragarme tus cumplidos de mierda, los que usas con todas… perdóname por no tomarte en serio, aunque eso fue tu culpa─ Bella manoteó, hablando en voz muy alta.

─ ¿Podrías… puedo entrar? ─ Edward preguntó.

─ No, olvídalo

─ Bella, por favor…─ la miró implorante, una arruga le había cruzado la frente.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

─ De acuerdo─ murmuró y se giró para entrar. Edward la siguió pisándole los talones. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

─ Si, es cierto, ¿quién podría tomarme en serio? En realidad… ─ Edward miró a Bella sentarse en el sillón, él hizo lo mismo─ en realidad tampoco te estaba tomando en serio, creí que hacerte ocasional iba a ser sencillo pero luego pensé que era mejor tenerte cerca siempre… eh… ¿me entiendes? ─ arqueó las cejas, apesadumbrado. Bella quiso creerle esa faceta, no sabía si era verdad o no.

─ Si…─ ella masculló─ te entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ─ Bella alzó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. Edward tomó un cojín y lo colocó en su regazo, comenzó a quitar pelusas inexistentes.

─ Pues… no lo sé… esa noche fui a casa de Rose porque estaba aburrido y ella estaba en su habitación y… mmm…─ la miró entrecerrando los ojos─ no te voy a decir todo, sólo ella estaba llorando y comenzó a contarme cosas y pues… es mi amiga, la consolé y luego una cosa llevó a otra y… pasó─ su voz había disminuido conforme hablaba.

─ Pero… ¿las siguientes noches también estaba llorando? ¿También la estabas consolando?

─ No─ meneó la cabeza─ es decir… vaya, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hicimos en realidad, ella estaba con Emmett, en su asunto, ella está centrada en Emmett…

─ No parece─ volvió a interrumpirlo.

─ Lo sé─ Edward suspiró─ pero… en realidad no sé qué diablos pasó ahí, había algo que me hacía conducir hasta su casa, había algo que me hacía tocar su puerta, había algo que me hacía abrazarla cuando me dejaba pasar, había algo… había algo que me hacía disfrutarlo.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se le revolvió el estómago.

─ ¿Tú… tú la quieres? ¿La querías? ─ preguntó con un hilo de voz, con un hilo doloroso, con dolor en su pecho.

─ No, claro que no─ él respondió rápidamente─ en realidad se me hizo fácil hacerlo, a la mañana siguiente no sabía cómo comportarme, decidí comportarme bien, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Creí que lo había hecho por la intimidad del momento, porque ella estaba muy cerca y porque soy un puto puberto cachondo─ terminó gruñendo. Bella soltó una risita. Edward la miró, luego entrecerró los ojos, Bella volvió a reírse.

─ ¿Entonces… los otros días?

─ O sea, yo la llamaba para preguntar si podía ir a su casa… ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! ─ enterró su rostro entre sus manos─ y ella aceptaba y yo iba… Mierda─ miró a Bella, las cejas se le habían despeinado y se veía adorable, Bella evitó esos pensamientos, estaban teniendo una conversación seria y se suponía que estaba dolida─ entonces… entonces le conté sobre ti. La última noche, el domingo, antes de ir a la escuela.

─ ¿Le contaste sobre mí? ─ Bella frunció el ceño, confundida─ ¿qué?

─ Le conté que me gustabas… luego, cuando volvimos a la escuela estaba enojada o algo así…─ hizo una seña con la mano, como recordando el comportamiento de Rose hacia Bella─ creí que estaba celosa, luego le pedí que me llevara a tu casa y le aclaré que había sido un error lo nuestro, se puso triste o algo así.

─ ¿Entonces así fue como se terminó todo? ¿No crees que le gustes o algo así?

─ Ajá, eso fue todo─ Edward meneó la cabeza─ no, ella quiere a Emmett… no sé por qué se los dijo, en verdad, va a arruinarlo con Emmett.

─ Oh, bueno─ Bella no sabía qué otra cosa decir─ supongo que…─ meneó la cabeza─ pues no lo sé, está sacrificando demasiado.

Se formó un silencio, Edward seguía quitando pelusas inexistentes, de pronto la miró.

─ Bella… ─ se acercó, Bella se pegó al reposa brazos─ te mentí… no sólo fue un beso

Otra patada en el corazón.

─ ¿Ah?

─ No sólo fue un beso contigo…─ Edward volvió a menear la cabeza y un mechón de cabello le cayó en la frente─ fue más que eso

Bella enmudeció, la boca se le secó, el pulso le martilló en los oídos.

─ ¿Qué fue? ─ preguntó con una voz apenas audible. Las manecillas del reloj era el único ruido que se escuchaba, y era un mal ruido, porque de esa forma Bella estaba atenta de los segundos por los que Edward había estado cerca.

─ Lo fue… ─ Edward apretó los labios, en forma de "no sé cómo expresarlo"─ lo fue todo.

Y Bella volvió a creerle.

 **…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me tardé mucho, ¿verdad? el otro capítulo será más pronto. Gracias por la espera. Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran sus reviews para ver qué les pareció.**

 **Gracias por todo, las quiero.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 _ **Mocking the bounds**_

 **Capítulo 13**

 _"… sólo deja de llorar,_

 _todo estará bien,_

 _me dijeron que el final está cerca_

 _tenemos que escapar de aquí._

 _Recuerda todo estará bien,_

 _podemos encontrarnos de nuevo_

 _en alguna…"_

Un golpeteo en la puerta detuvo a Emmett de su tarareo, se arrancó los audífonos de las orejas sin detenerse a pausar la música, giró su cabeza para ver la puerta de su oscura habitación.

─ Pasa─ dijo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando la figura de una mujer delgada, castaña, de cabello largo y rizado que le caía sobre los hombros, estaba usando un camisón color rosa palo y una bata a juego sobre éste. Clarece le sonrió a su hijo, una sonrisa sencilla, sin mostrar los dientes. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

─ Está oscuro aquí dentro─ comentó.

─ Tengo dolor de cabeza, mamá─ respondió Emmett.

─ Lo siento… sólo venía a decirte que voy a dormir un poco─ Emmett suspiró. Su madre había desarrollado una conducta extra dependiente hacia él desde la muerte de su marido.

─ Está bien, má─ Emmett volvió a mirar el techo─ ve a dormir un poco─ respondió.

La madre de Emmett siempre estaba durmiendo, siempre estaba atrincherada en su habitación, a oscuras y vestida con camisones. La única razón para salir de su cueva era para servirse más agua en la jarra que colocaba en su mesa de noche, junto con un vaso, para poder tomar sus antidepresivos. Emmett estaba harto.

Volvió a mirarla para ver si estaba cargando con una jarra o con un vaso. Nop, no estaba cargando con nada de eso, pero Emmett pudo ver el relieve de un frasco de pastillas en la bolsa de su bata. Ah, tal vez las había olvidado en alguna parte de la casa.

─ ¿Por qué tienes dolor de cabeza? ¿Quieres una pastilla? Funcionan─ ella preguntó.

Emmett apretó los labios y rodó los ojos, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

─ No, mamá, no quiero una _pastilla, sólo dormiré un poco_

─ Tal vez una píldora funcione, a mí me funciona─ insistió.

─ ¿Enserio te funcionan, mamá? ¿Te funcionan las píldoras? ─ preguntó en doble sentido y con un toque de sadismo impreso en sus palabras.

Clarece ahogó un jadeo.

─ Algunas veces─ ella respondió, mirándose las manos hechas nudo.

─ Tal vez _tienes_ que hacer _algo_ para que funcionen, _tal vez debes dejar de hacer algo_ ─ opinó Emmett, tácito.

─ Voy a dormir ahora─ fue todo lo que dijo y se apresuró a tomar el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla.

─ Has estado atrapada aquí por siempre y simplemente no puede decir adiós.

Clarece asintió en silencio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luego cerró la puerta lentamente.

─ Joder─ masculló Emmett y volvió a colocarse los audífonos. La música ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza.

 _"Cuando estés completamente sola_

 _llegaré a ti._

 _Cuando te sientas triste,_

 _estaré ahí también…"_

Un mensaje llegó, causando que el volumen de la música se bajara, Emmett suspiró y tomó el teléfono con una mano. Lo encendió.

 _Jasper: "Viejo, algo malo pasó… ven a casa de Alice"_

Emmett pegó un brinco, se sentó en menos de un segundo.

 _Emmett: "Voy hacia allá"_

Se puso los zapatos tanteando en la oscuridad y sin buscar algo más, tomó su teléfono y corrió escaleras abajo. Al tomar las llaves del auto, tiró algunas cosas que había por ahí pero no le importó y se dirigió a su carro en grandes zancadas. Entró, lo encendió y salió rumbo a casa de Alice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta se cerró fuertemente, causando que la pintura rusa colgada en la pared se tambaleara.

Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella miraron hacia la entrada de la sala de estar al mismo tiempo. Por ahí entró Rosalie, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos rojos; Bella no sabía discernir si se trataban de furia o de lágrimas, Rosalie se abalanzó contra Alice, que estaba sentada junto a Jasper.

─ ¡Gracias, enserio gracias! ─ colocó sus manos en los hombros de Alice y la zarandeó. Jasper tomó su antebrazo e intentó alejarla.

─ ¡Eh, Rose! ─ Edward se levantó y fue hasta ella. La tomó de los hombros, jalándola.

─ ¡Lo siento, no le dije nada! ─ Alice gritó con su maldita voz chillona, tratando de defenderse. Lucía cómica, como una muñeca y con voz distorsionada por el ajetreo.

─ ¡Rose, basta! ─ Jasper se levantó y la empujó, finalmente Rose liberó a Alice. Edward la sujeto de la cintura.

─ ¡No le dije nada! ─ Alice repitió.

─ Eh, chicos─ Bella susurró medio bajito medio alto, desde su lugar detrás de Edward. Para el tiempo en que se había levantado los chicos ya habían logrado separar a la fiera de Alice.

Ellos la miraron, Bella miraba hacia la entrada del salón. Siguieron su mirada. Rose ahogó un jadeo. El resto se quedó mudo, Edward soltó a Rosalie y dio un paso atrás.

─ ¿A quién no le dijeron nada? ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Emmett, luego entró y los miró a todos, a cada uno, cuando miró a Edward, éste zambutió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se miró los zapatos, luciendo hasta la madre de culpable. Rosalie desvió la vista y se cruzó de brazos─ ¿Qué pasa chicos? ─ insistió.

Bella y Jasper retomaron su lugar, Emmett se aproximó hacia el sofá en donde estaban Alice y Jasper y se sentó en el reposa brazos. Luego de un silencio denso, Edward fue a sentarse junto a Bella. Rosalie miró alrededor… decidió sentarse en el pequeño asiento que acompañaba a la mesa de centro. Colocó las manos sobre sus muslos y se miró las uñas.

Emmett seguía mirándolos, interrogante, y el resto a excepción de Rosalie se miraron entre sí, como viendo quién iba a comenzar.

─ Rose, perdón, se me salió decírselo a Jasper─ murmuró Alice. Rosalie la miró, luego al rubio y le entrecerró los ojos. Jasper se ajustó sus anteojos, incómodo y miró hacia el techo.

─ Creí que era necesario que lo supiera, todos lo sabemos ya… no es mi culpa ni de Alice, fue tuya por abrir la boca… y fue culpa de, ya sabemos casi todos, de quién en un inicio─ Jasper se defendió hablando rápidamente sin pausas, seguía mirando el techo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, fastidiada, y volvió a mirarse las manos.

─ Creo que esto es algo que deberíamos aclarar Emmett y yo─ dijo ella.

Alice, Jasper y Bella pegaron un brinco, levantándose de sus asientos.

─ ¡De acuerdo! ─ dijo Jasper.

─ ¡Claro! ─ Alice pegó un brinco hacia la salida.

─ ¡Sí! ─ coincidió Bella.

─ Vamos, Bella, ayúdame a hacer galletas─ dijo Alice.

─ Con gusto─ salieron rumbo a la cocina, empujándose la una a la otra, dejando a Emmett aturdido y confundido. Jasper las siguió, sin decir nada más.

Edward se quedó de piedra en su lugar, mirando alternadamente entre Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett lo miró con cara de "¿qué chingados pasa?". Edward desvió la mirada, no iba a encogerse de hombros, por Dios.

Rosalie alzó la cabeza y miró a Edward.

─ Edward, lárgate─ ordenó mordaz.

Él se quedó en su lugar, mirándola fijamente. Ella lo miró de vuelta.

─ … por favor─ dijo con voz más suave.

Edward no respondió, sólo se levantó, sin mirar a Emmett se fue a la cocina. Cuando llegó ahí, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los tres parecía con la actitud de hacer galletas. Simplemente estaban susurrando, encaramados en los taburetes e inclinados en la encimera, con sus cabezas juntas. Cuando Edward entró, se callaron y lo miraron. No se movieron.

Edward suspiró, se acercó y se sentó junto a Jasper. Apoyó las manos en la encimera, entrelazando los dedos.

─ ¿Se lo dijeron ya? ─ Alice preguntó en un susurro.

Edward estaba viendo fijamente sus manos, negó en silencio. El trío se miró. Bella finalmente se alejó de ellos y se sentó correctamente en el taburete. Suspiró. Edward la miró. Bella no lo miró de vuelta.

Se sentía mal, se sentía traicionada pero ya había llorado sus penas, ahora simplemente se encontraba en el limbo de sus emociones. No que necesitara recordatorios del dolor.

Alice fue hacia la nevera y sacó un bote de helado, abrió un cajón y sacó cuatro cucharas. Lo colocó sobre la encimera, en el centro de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Qué pasa, Rose? ─ Emmett se había sentado en el antiguo lugar de Bella, ahora estando más cerca de la rubia. Ella inhaló profundamente y lo miró.

─ Tienes que entender que lo hice sin pensarlo, no estaba pensando, todo lo que pasó fue un error… un enorme y horrible error.

Emmett había apoyado los codos en las rodillas y sus manos colgaban en el centro, miró el espacio entre sus piernas. Suspiró.

─ Supongo que tiene que ver con Edward─ él murmuró. Rosalie arqueó levemente la ceja, cuestionando─…por haber sido el único que se quedó y no quería irse. Bella también está envuelta, por cómo te miraba…

─ ¿Qué? ─ la voz de Rosalie se ahogó en un susurro y volvió a mirarse las manos.

─ Sólo dilo y ya.

Rosalie no dijo nada por unos segundos, unos largos y tortuosos segundos para Emmett… y para ella. El resto seguía comiendo helado en la cocina, esperando alguna señal… largos y tortuosos segundos para Edward también, que no había probado el helado. Dolorosos y confusos segundos para Bella, que ya iba por su quinta cucharada de helado. Era un buen helado.

─ Un par de días antes de iniciar la escuela, Edward me visitaba todas las noches e íbamos a mi habitación─ se calló. Emmett seguía viendo el piso─ él vino una vez y algo había pasado con mis padres, estaba llorando, él me escuchó… una cosa llevó a la otra. Nos besamos hasta el cansancio… todas y cada una de esas noches─ terminó. Su voz fue haciéndose cada vez más baja.

Emmett seguía en la misma posición. Rosalie también. Las manecillas del reloj y los cantos de los pájaros en el exterior eran los únicos sonidos.

Emmett se levantó y sin mirar a Rosalie ni buscar a nadie más, se fue.

Cuando la puerta principal se escuchó cerrarse, Bella, Jasper y Alice se miraron. Edward seguía mirándose las manos.

Luego de unos segundos, fueron a la sala. Edward esta vez los siguió. Rosalie seguía sentada en el mismo lugar. Una ira cegadora y una oleada de celos profundos se arraigaron en el pecho de Bella. La tristeza le dio una patada en el estómago y el dolor una bofetada. Le temblaron las rodillas.

─ ¿Y Emmett? ─ preguntó Jasper en un murmullo. Seguía sosteniendo el bote de helado.

─ Se fue─ respondió Rosalie.

Entonces Bella comprendió que eso fue lo que debió de haber hecho desde antes. No debió de haber ido a casa de Alice. Bella debió quedarse en casa, asimilando las cosas, debió quedarse en casa odiando a Rosalie y odiando a Edward. Bella comprendió que debió de haberse ido.

Con esa certeza palpitándole en la cabeza y en las entrañas se aproximó a la salida.

─ Bella…─ Rosalie la llamó, poniéndose de pie, pero Bella no se detuvo. Bella se fue también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Lo he dicho una vez,_

 _lo he dicho dos veces,_

 _lo he dicho mil veces de mierda._

 _Que estoy bien, que estoy bien,_

 _que todo está en mi mente…"_

─ Edward…─ Esme lo llamó desde la puerta de su habitación, Edward no respondió. Entró y se acercó a él. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo algo y con los audífonos puestos─ Edward─ le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Edward pegó un salto y se arrancó los audífonos.

─ Dios, me asustaste─ se quejó. Esme se rió bajito.

─ Te estuve hablando desde antes… la cena está lista─ le depositó un beso en el tope de la cabeza y se alejó rumbo a la salida.

─ Ahora bajo

Esme salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Bella se fue de la casa de Alice. Todo se quedó en silencio. Jasper seguía comiendo helado.

─ Tienen que arreglar esta mierda. Amo a mis amigos, quiero la paz─ inició Jasper con sus mierdas hippies mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

─ ¡No me digas! ─ Rosalie manoteó estampando sus manos en los muslos.

─ Pues si… tienen que arreglarlo─ siguió picoteando Alice.

─ Debo irme─ dijo Edward y salió de ahí.

No supo qué pasó luego de eso, no supo si Rosalie se fue… y todo empeoraba porque no tenía su teléfono con él. Carlisle había vuelto y tuvo que devolvérselo a Esme.

Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Bella, porque había creído que todo estaba bien, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la forma en que había actuado en casa de Alice. Claramente, nada estaba bien. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Emmett, Dios, era Emmett… su amigo de toda la vida, no podía estar mal con él. Simplemente no podía, pero dudaba que Emmett quisiera verlo ahora.

Necesitaba y debía arreglar cosas.

Con un resoplido, arrojó la pluma y cerró su diario, en donde escribía sus canciones, dejó su habitación para bajar a cenar. Ni que tuviera hambre.

Edward evitó cualquier tipo de contacto visual y verbal con Carlisle, no estaba de un muy buen humor y sabía que Carlisle iba a hacerlo sentir peor y lo iba a hacer enojar, no quería estar enojado y desolado al mismo tiempo.

Lamentablemente no pudo pasar la cena sin que Carlisle le hablara.

─ ¿Revisaste los documentos que te di? ─ Carlisle preguntó.

─ ¿Qué documentos?

─ El sobre amarillo, el que te…

─ Ah, seh─ respondió y siguió revolviendo la comida.

Luego de unos segundos en que Carlisle esperó que agregara más, preguntó:

─ ¿Y qué piensas?

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza.

─ Voy a necesitar más tiempo─ mintió sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

─ Oh, de acuerdo─ su padre respondió contento. Edward evitó rodar los ojos.

Esa fue la única conversación que tuvieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba aburrido. Cualquiera pensaría que cinco días libre de escuela eran lo mejor pero no para Edward, el fin de semana había estado entretenido en parte, incluso el lunes; pero martes y miércoles, Dios, habían sido un infierno.

Despertó temprano y decidió salir a correr por el bosque, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le iba a aclarar la mente y hacerlo sentir mejor. Cuando terminó su entrenamiento se dio cuenta de que no había sido así y sólo había conseguido que sus tenis nuevos se llenaran de lodo y hojas. Resopló y cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, miró la carretera que se extendía y conducía hasta el centro del pueblo.

No había nada qué hacer. Bella estaba en la escuela. Emmett estaba en la escuela. El resto de cosas no le interesaban. ¿Escribir una canción funcionaría? Meneó la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar a la casa, asegurándose de ir descalzo para que Esme no comenzara a molestarlo con limpiar el camino que dejaría lleno de lodo si usaba zapatos.

Tomó una ducha y cuando terminó, tomó su guitarra. Rasgó las cuerdas… ¿cuánto tiempo faltaba para que la escuela terminara?, ahora todo estaba jodido con Bella, con Bella, por Dios, no iba a soportar estar alejado de ella, no quería verla pero al mismo tiempo lo quería.

La guitarra emitió otro sonido.

 _"Cayendo de nuevo,_

 _necesito un energizante_

 _te he estado llamando "amiga"_

 _debería rendirme._

 _Estoy enfermo y estoy cansado también._

 _Lo puedo admitir, no soy a prueba de fuego._

 _Puedo sentirlo quemándome,_

 _puedo sentirlo quemándote,_

 _espero no matarme,_

 _espero no agobiarte,_

 _Si lo hago, si lo hago"_

Edward echó la cabeza atrás, fastidiado, pero no dejó de mover los dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra. ¿Y si enserio escribía una nueva canción? El sonido se detuvo abruptamente y alcanzó su cuaderno.

Cómo comenzaría esta vez, cerró los ojos y lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

 _"He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana,_

 _porque está ésta canción que he encontrado_

 _que de alguna manera me hace pensar en ti_

 _y la pongo en repetición hasta que me quedo dormido,_

 _derramando bebidas en mi sillón…_

 _¿quiero saber si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos?_

 _Estoy triste por verte ir, de alguna manera esperaba que te quedaras._

 _Podríamos estar juntos, si tú quisieras"_

Ésta sería una canción que habría comenzado como una carta. ¿Debería titularla "Para Bella" o eso sería demasiado arriesgado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ El problema es que no sé si debo perdonarlo─ Bella meneó la cabeza, hablando en susurros en clase de Inglés.

─ El problema es que estás pensando en el deber y no en el querer. Que se joda todo el mundo, que se joda lo que está bien o lo que está mal, hazlo sin miedo, haz lo que tú quieras─ respondió Jasper. Bella lo miró, mortificada─ deberías seguir a tu corazón.

Bella se rió ligeramente.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa basura poética, Jasper? ¿Estás leyendo a Shakespeare? ─ se burló y luego le dio una mordida a su cupcake. Alice había hecho un montón y los había llevado a la escuela. Bella estaba comiendo su parte a escondidas entre clases, cuando los profesores no estaban mirando.

─ ¿Sabes qué, Swan? ¡Jódete! ─ él respondió molesto, con un mechón de cabello rubio cayéndole en la frente. Se giró en su asiento, dándole la espalda a Bella. Bella se rió en silencio y le picoteó el hombro.

─ ¡Vamos, idiota! Necesito ayuda─ le dijo.

Jasper resopló y otra vez se giró. Apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de su silla y el codo quedó en la mesa de Bella, haciendo que su cupcake casis e cayera. Bella lo vio feo.

─ Eso es lo que yo pienso, que no te importe si Emmett perdona a Rose o si Rose se suicida o si Emmett la mata, sólo… Dios─ alzó las manos al cielo─ sólo arregla las cosas con Edward, de cualquier forma, perdonándolo o no, pero sólo arréglenlo. Las cosas luego pueden arreglarse con Rose.

─ Rose es mi amiga también─ Bella objetó.

─ Peeeero… Edward es más que tu amigo…─ Bella iba a protestar a lo evidente, Jasper alzó un dedo, mandándola a callar─ no mientas.

─ Maldición─ ella refunfuñó.

─ Sólo haz lo que tú quieras. Escucha a tu corazón, escucha esa suave voz que te canta al oído y te dice: "Oh, Bella, sabes que lo amas, lo amas"─ Jasper canturreó. Bella lo golpeó en el hombro y Jasper se rió ligeramente. El timbre sonó.

─ Maldición, no me terminé ésta mierda─ Bella farfulló y se metió el restante a la boca, recogió sus cosas rápidamente, Jasper ya la estaba esperando y cuando llegó a Biología todavía seguía masticando esa cosa.

Cuando llegó a Biología, Edward aún no estaba, no iba a estar hasta el jueves, se sentó en su asiento de siempre, entonces supo lo que tenía qué hacer.

Era cierto lo que decía Jasper, todo lo que el mundo decía sobre lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal podía joderse. Ella quería estar bien con Edward, ella quería a Edward, estaba loca por él, la única solución para eso era perdonarlo. Era estar junto a él, porque estos días sin él habían sido… sólo habían sido días.

Lo había decidido y ya, ésta tarde o ésta noche, cuando Edward la llamara se lo iba a decir. Iba a perdonarlo.

Sin embargo, Edward no llamó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La peor clase fue Cálculo. Tenían asientos asignados, si no fuera por eso, Bella estaría segura que Emmett estaría sentado lo más lejos posible de Rosalie. Una sola fila de pupitres separaba a Bella de la pareja. No estaban hablando, Emmett no miraba a Rosalie ni le había hablado en toda la clase, sería raro que lo hiciera; en cambio, Rosalie sólo se la pasó contemplando la espalda de Emmett, le miraba también la nuca como deseando que él se girará y le dijera un "Hola" o un "dejemos todo lo malo atrás" o alguna cosa parecida.

Por su parte, Rosalie no miraba a Bella, sólo miraba hacia el frente, no había miradas de soslayo o no hacía ninguna pregunta sin importarle que Robin, el chico que estaba entre ellas, se sintiera incómodo al intentar no escuchar una conversación ajena.

Sólo una vez, Emmett miró a Bella directamente y le hizo una pregunta sobre qué límite había encontrado en el ejercicio 2; cero, no tiene límite; genial, gracias; Emmett volvió a girarse y a concentrarse en su ejercicio. En ese momento, Rosalie lo había mirado directamente y Bella estaba segura que Emmett había sentido su mirada.

Al terminar la clase, Emmett tomó sus cosas y se fue sin esperarlas, como lo hacía siempre, Bella se retrasó y unos costosos zapatos llegaron a su vista, alzó la mirada y vio a Rosalie ahí, de pie, frente a ella, apresando sus libros con más fuerza de la necesaria contra su pecho.

─ Hola─ Rose murmuró. Bella se puso de pie y se llevó su mochila con ella.

─ Hola─ respondió y asintió con la cabeza.

─ Bella, sé que debes sentirte mal… triste, traicionada, dolida, confundida… lo que sea que sientas─ Rosalie hablaba lentamente, como analizando cada palabra, Bella la miró directamente─ pero quiero disculparme, enserio, yo ni siquiera sabía de ti… hasta una noche antes de conocerte. Lo siento mucho, espero que…

─ Está bien─ Bella interrumpió sus disculpas─ está bien, no te preocupes. Deberías preocuparte por Emmett─ entonces la rodeó y se fue.

¿Qué tan malo sería el almuerzo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jueves. Ya era jueves y después de la hora de mierda de Cálculo estaría la hora de mierda de Inglés y Edward ya estaría ahí.

Antes de entrar a clase, Bella se detuvo fingiendo leer unos afiches que estaban pegados en la pared pero realmente estaba armándose de valor. Dios, deseaba que le salieran alas para irse volando a Bora Bora… o deseaba suicidarse.

Finalmente entró, Jasper estaba en su lugar de siempre, ya no ocupaba el lugar de Edward y estaba comiéndose un cupcake, ¿acaso Alice había traído más de esas cosas?

Edward aun no llegaba a clase, así que fue más sencillo atravesar el pasillo y tomar su lugar habitual. Jasper la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió masticando, mientras sacudía la cabeza al son de la música que se escuchaba a través de sus audífonos.

Bella tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio, esperando, muriendo lentamente. Miró a sus manos.

Edward entró al salón, lo supo sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Estaba segura que se veía asombrosamente atractivo y que iba a mirarla mientras caminaba por el pasillo, saludaría a Jasper entrechocando las palmas y los puños, luego dejaría caer su mochila a un lado de su escritorio y dejaría caer su maravilloso cuerpo en la silla, causando que las partículas de polvo se sacudieran y revolotearan alrededor de Bella y que una suave brisa de aire llegara hasta ella y así podría oler esa increíble colonia que Edward usaba.

Edward estaba usando una playera blanca. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, resbalándola hasta la nuca y rascó el cabello de ahí. Un solo cabello color castaño cobrizo cayó sobre el escritorio de Bella, lo contempló, contempló el brillo que había en él causando que se viera rubio. Lo tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

La profesora llegó.

─ Ah, otra vez Cullen─ molesta, fue lo primero que dijo al entrar al salón. Si, otra vez, pensó Bella.

Miss Sheriddan había entrado empujando un televisor. Fácilmente se podía vislumbrar una clase libre.

─ De acuerdo, gente, tendremos una clase didáctica hoy─ canturreó. Vaya, ahora las clases libres se llamaban así. Algunos hicieron "woo" y Miss Sheriddan los miró feo─ no es una clase libre, tienen que escribir un ensayo─ luego siguieron los "ahh".

A mitad de la clase, cuando ya todo estaba en penumbras desde hace un rato, Edward se giró en su asiento y dejó un papel sobre el escritorio de Bella. Ahora Bella jugaba el papel de Rosalie, no había estado prestando atención al documental o película o cualquier cosa que estuvieran viendo y se la pasó contemplando la espalda de Edward, mirando esos endemoniados lunares en su nuca, sólo estaba esperando que él se girara… como seguramente Rosalie había deseado que hiciera Emmett. Y cuando Edward lo hizo, fue la primera vez que Bella miró la pantalla, fingiendo que no había estado viéndolo.

Cuando Edward volvió a su posición normal, Jasper giró su cabeza hacia Bella y ella alzó la mano, mostrándole el dedo medio. Jasper ahogó una risa y volvió a posar su mirada en el televisor.

Bella alargó la mano lentamente hasta que tomó el papel y lo desdobló, maldición, hasta parecía que olía a Edward, el condenado. La luz del televisor le servía a medias para leer las líneas que Edward había escrito, aunque eran muy pocas.

 _"Bella, creo que me odias y aunque no esté muy bien con eso, puedo entender por qué lo haces. No estaba pensando en ese momento, además de que ni siquiera sabía que tan enserio iba, creí que contigo sería igual que con el resto. En verdad lo siento y espero que puedas perdonarme"._

Directo, al grano y sin romanticismos. Genial, no necesitaba eso, no estaba mentalmente preparada para esa palabrería.

La clase terminó, Edward no la miró y se marchó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El almuerzo fue horrible.

Fue horrible en primer lugar porque las papas fritas en la charola de Bella estaban quemadas, fue horrible en segundo lugar porque había olvidado echar un chocolate a la mochila por la mañana, fue horrible en tercer lugar porque nadie en la mesa hablaba y fue horrible en cuarto lugar porque en el momento en que Rosalie llegó a sentarse, Emmett se levantó con todo y su bandeja y dejó la cafetería. Nadie dijo nada tampoco.

Rosalie miró a Bella brevemente cuando Alice comenzó a hablar sobre un nuevo videojuego-resultaba que ahora se había iniciado en ese mundo-y Edward y Jasper decidieron ponerle atención.

Al parecer Emmett odiaba más a Rose que a Edward porque claramente no se movió mientras él estaba aquí.

Edward no miró a Bella y Bella sólo miró a Alice y a Jasper. Sip, el almuerzo del jueves fue horrible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward encontró una manera de interceptar a Bella en el estacionamiento luego de que la práctica de la banda de música hubiera terminado. Se había quedado a hablar con el entrenador para tratar de persuadirlo de que volviera a admitirlo en el equipo argumentando los próximos juegos estatales pero el entrenador no dio su brazo a torcer.

Así que se encontraba con Bella en el estacionamiento, ella estaba abriendo la puerta de su camioneta cuando Edward borró la distancia que los separaba al trotar levemente.

─ ¡Eh, Bella! ─ la llamó, tomándola levemente por el codo. Bella se detuvo de abrir la puerta de su camioneta─ leíste mi nota─ no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

─ Sí─ respondió dudosa, aunque no tenía nada que responder.

─ En verdad lo siento, aunque deberías de entender que nosotros… nosotros no éramos nada serio y que…─ Bella lo interrumpió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios, callándolo.

─ Sólo cállate y abrázame, idiota.

Una sonrisa tímida atravesó el rostro de Edward.

─Dios─ y la atrajo a sus brazos.

 **…**

 **That's all folks! Qué les pareció este capítulo luego de una eternidaaaad? Comenten ahí abajito y nos leemos en el próximo. Gracias nuevamente** **J** **.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 _ **Mocking the bounds**_

 **Capítulo 14**

El cielo estaba nublado, nada extraño, y se avecinaba una tormenta.

─ Ciao, má─ Alice se despidió con un beso─ conduce con cuidado.

─ Siempre con cuidado─ le sonrió─ tu padre vuelve por la mañana─ la mujer no dejó de acomodar las cosas dentro del auto.

─ Apresúrate, o ensuciarás tu uniforme, mamá─ Alice rodó los ojos.

─ Si, si, ya está listo─ sonrió y se alisó arrugas inexistentes del pantalón─ ahora sí, nos vemos.

─ Adiós─ Alice entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Se apresuró a la ventana y abrió la persiana con sus dedos, viendo como su madre conducía hacia el hospital. Pegó un salto y se acercó al armario.

─ Ya sal de ahí─ dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y jaló el brazo del rubio. Se acercó rápidamente y estampó sus labios en los de él.

─ Wo,wo, despacio, conejita─ Jasper se quejó mientras trataba de zafar su pie de la correa de una mochila pero sin alejarse de Alice.

─ Vamos arriba─ Alice lo jaló e inevitablemente un montón de cosas se cayeron

─ ¿Confiar en mí mismo? Ni siquiera me conozco.

─ Emmett ─ la mujer tomó un profundo suspiro y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas ─ ¿podrías escucharme siquiera?

─ Si, pero es que… no entiendo─ Emmett se pasó una mano por el rostro. Un rizo negro le cayó en la frente ─ ¡La vida no se supone que debe ser así, se supone que tiene que ser hermosa!

─ Oh, querido, estás muy equivocado.

─ Creo que el problema es que nosotros dependemos de que nuestros amantes nos amen de la forma en la que nos deberíamos amar a nosotros mismos. Mmm… no sé si me amo a mí mismo, no sé qué hacer con mi vida, estoy lleno de dudas y de preguntas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Tengo diecisiete, nadie es serio a los diecisiete, ni siquiera sé qué es el amor.

─ Ya lo dijiste, tienes diecisiete, tienes toda una vida por delante, apenas estás comenzando a vivirla.

─ ¿Entonces por qué ya no la quiero?

─ Estás muy equivocado, otra vez, acabas de decir que no sabes qué hacer… Tienes sueños, quieres cosas… ¿qué vas a hacer para conseguir todas esas cosas?

─ La vida… la vida siempre se ha empeñado en quitarme todo lo que quiero. Me quitó a mi padre, me quitó a mi madre… ella sigue por ahí pero lo noto, que ha dejado de estar incluso antes de haberse ido… y luego, luego me quita a Rose, la única cosa real que he conocido.

─ Oh… vaya─ la consejera se quedó sin palabras, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro─ bueno, eso sí que está jodido─ dijo canturreando.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

─ Jódete, Becky─ murmuró y entonces el timbre sonó─ tengo que ir a clase. Nos vemos luego.

─ ¡Sólo quería aligerar el ambiente! ─ gritó mientras Emmett salía de la oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí─ maldición─ murmuró para sí misma.

─ Enserio no sé por qué sigues yendo ahí, Becky no es de ayuda─ Jasper se encontró con Emmett en el pasillo, caminaron juntos.

─ ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que ir? Es la jodida consejera escolar, debería de servir para algo.

─ ¿Y funcionó?

─ Maldición, no─ Emmett hundió los hombros.

.

.

.

─ Ahora, respondan esos ejercicios, un problemario de 80 derivadas, sé que pueden hacerlo─ el Sr. Vanner les sonrió. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

─ ¿Pueden verlo? ¿Pueden ver la maldad en sus ojos? ─ Jasper les murmuró a Edward y a Alice. Una chica de anteojos comenzó a repartir las hojas por todo el salón, cuando cada uno de ellos tuvo su copia la miraron.

─ ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Cree que no tengo una vida? ─ Edward despotricó mientras giraba la hoja entre sus manos.

─ ¿Sr. Vanner? ─ Alice lo llamó alzando su mano.

─ Brandon─ murmuró, viéndole con sus ojos entrecerrados.

─ ¿Cuándo debemos entregarlo?

─ Mañana─ fue su única respuesta, las quejas se hicieron más fuertes.

─ Pequeño cabrón─ Alice susurró, viéndole también con ojos entrecerrados.

─ Y bueno… tú y Bella…─ Jasper codeó a Edward

─ ¿Yo y Bella qué? ─ Edward respondió sin dejar de escribir, había comenzado a trabajar. Alice estaba viendo a un lugar en la lejanía.

─ Están hablando de nuevo─ Alice murmuró, todavía con su vista perdida. Edward la miró y frunció el ceño.

─ Si, pero ¿a ti qué te pasa? ─ le preguntó.

─ Nada─ Alice se despabiló─ es sólo que tengo un montón de tarea de Cálculo y tengo que comenzar a hacer mis diseños─ se echó el cabello hacia atrás─ si no comienzo ahora, no tendré tiempo, no podré terminarlos ¡es mi futuro! ─ chilló un poco alto.

─ Bueno, Ali, relájate, es sólo un día, una tarde, mejor haz tu tarea de Cálculo y mañana comienzas con tus diseños─ comentó Jasper─ no te estreses tanto.

─ Humpf… ─ resopló.

─ Bueno, ¿y cómo estuvo lo de Bella? ─ Jasper siguió codeando a Edward.

.

.

.

Arte. Lo mejor del mundo. Wuu.

─ Un trabajo, uno sólo les pido─ dijo la Sra. Freeman ─ emociones. Para mañana.

─ ¡Toda la jodida tarea para mañana! ─ chilló Alice, la Sra. Freeman la miró a través de sus gafas puntiagudas.

─ Brandon─ musitó.

─ Lo siento, Sra. Freeman─ murmuró bajito, apachurrada.

Jasper le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, Alice se inclinó hacia atrás. La Sra. Freeman seguía hablando.

─ Te noto estresada, ¿no quieres poner al conejo en la madriguera?

─ Ahora no, Jazz, tengo un montón de tarea.

─ Serán sólo… diez minutos.

─ Te veo a las 5─ finalizó Alice y volvió a su posición.

El timbre sonó.

─ Para mañana. Emociones─ dijo la Sra. Freeman con tono cantarín─ y Brandon, no más palabrotas.

─ Lo siento, Sra. Freeman─ le respondió Alice mientras recogía sus cosas y salía.

─ Jodida madre─ susurró la Sra. Freeman.

.

.

.

Rosalie llegó a la mesa de la cafetería. Por suerte, Emmett no se levantó esta vez, nadie se movió.

─ ¿Darás una fiesta de cumpleaños, Jasper? ─ preguntó la Rubia.

─ Ñeh, no lo sé, aún falta un montón─ respondió.

─ El año pasado comenzaste a planearla desde agosto─ murmuró Alice, se rieron bajito.

─ Eso fue sólo una exageración─ dijo Jasper, mientras se metía una papa frita a la boca.

─ Acabo de ver a la Sra. Freeman besándose con el Sr. Vanner─ dijo Bella, llegando a la mesa, derrapando, agitada y sonriente.

─ ¡No! ─ Alice dijo, asombrada. Los demás se vieron entre ellos, incrédulos.

─ ¡Sí! Tomé una foto, miren─ les mostró el teléfono. Se sentó, entre Edward y Rosalie.

─ Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? El Sr. Vanner ya tiene quién se la derive─ murmuró Rosalie mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Jasper. Se rieron, Emmett se rió más de la cuenta y ella lo miró. Emmett la miró y dejó de reírse, poniéndose serio. Rosalie bajó la mirada hacia su ensalada.

─ Bueno, voy por mi almuerzo, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme? ─ dijo Bella mientras dejaba de reírse.

─ Yo iré─ murmuró Rosalie, el resto se miró entre sí.

Las dos emprendieron el camino.

─ ¿Ves, idiota? Ya todos lo olvidaron y lo superaron, solo faltas tú─ Jasper le dijo a Emmett, golpeándolo en la cabeza─ Rose y Bella ya son las mejores amigas por siempre, Bella y Edward ya se acuestan otra vez y tú sigues sin enrollarte con Hale.

─ ¡Ey! Yo no me acuesto con Bella─ se defendió Edward, frunciendo el ceño. Un mechón de cabello le cayó en la frente.

─ Cállate, Cullen ─ dijo Jasper.

 _─ Fuck you, my dear─_ respondió, con su estúpido acento británico.

─ No es tan sencillo, Jasper─ Emmett respondió.

─ Ya déjalo─ murmuró Edward. Emmett lo miró─ enserio que la cague, en grande, estuvo jodidamente mal, pero estaba medio loco y medio estúpido…

─ Todavía─ Alice chifló por lo bajo

─… pero sólo quiero dejarlo atrás, eres mi amigo, y quiero que me perdones. Perdóname.

Alice y Jasper se miraron entre ellos, incómodos. Emmett se encogió de hombros. Las chicas llegaron y se sentaron.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Bella, se sacudió la blusa, quitando arrugas inexistentes, un trozo de piel se dejó ver, en el abdomen, Edward se puso ansioso.

─ Nada─ dijo Alice─ debería comenzar a hacer esta porquería de mate… odio al Sr. Vanner.

─ La Sra. Freeman no está de acuerdo contigo─ dijo Edward.

Entonces la Sra. Freeman entró a la cafetería, pasando a lado de su mesa. Todos se miraron.

─ Iiiiuuu─ dijeron a coro, estremeciéndose.

.

.

.

─ Edward ¿no vienes? ─ Jasper preguntó. Edward iba a argumentar─ ¡Oh, si, estás suspendido! ─ dijo, riéndose. Edward lo golpeó en la cabeza.

─ Espero que así te rías cuando pierdan en los estatales─ Edward murmuró, presumido.

─ No eres necesario, hemos trabajado muy bien─ lo codeó Jasper.

─ Si, y mi mamá es Britney Spears─ dijo el cobrizo.

─ Pero, enserio, ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde? ─ Jasper le preguntó.

─ Voy a liarme un porro mientras me hago una paja con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha estaré haciendo derivadas, estúpido.

─ Oh, genial…─ Jasper soltó una risita─ pero sólo tienes dos manos, ¿con qué mano sostendrás el porro?

─ Oh, cállate, idiota─ Jasper volvió a reírse.

─ ¡Oh, ya sé! Bella será quién sostenga el porro o tal vez ella será la que va a estar derivando… ¿entiendes? Te la va a estar derivando…─ a este punto Jasper ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Edward lo miraba sin ninguna expresión.

─ Jasper, andando─ Emmett llegó, lo jaló del cuello.

─ Ah, seh… nos vemos por ahí, viejo─ Jasper se despidió de Edward.

─ Adiós.

Y caminó hacia el Volvo.

─ Eh, Edward─ Bella corrió hacia él─ ¿te vas ya?

─ Si, ¿por qué?

─ Oh, bueno… eh… verás… mmm

─ Suéltalo ya, Bells.

─ Mmm, Charlie no está en casa, vuelve en la noche─ habló muy rápido. Edward se rió entre dientes.

─ Andando, te sigo

─ Asombroso─ dijo contenta y corrió hacia su camioneta.

Bella entró a su vehículo y aceleró, en el camino miraba por el retrovisor y por las laterales, observando a Edward en su glorioso Volvo, tan guapo, era como una mansión con vista al océano, tan asombroso.

Edward bajó la ventanilla y sacó su cabeza.

─ ¡¿Vamos a enrollarnos o estamos siguiendo a una carroza, Bella?! ¡Acelera! ─ le gritó.

Bella sacó su mano y le mostró el dedo medio.

─ ¡Ten paciencia, mi cacharro es un anciano!

─ Cojones─ Edward murmuró.

.

.

.

─ Pero tengo un montón de tarea de mate─ Bella se quejó tan pronto entraron a la casa.

─ Cojones─ dijo Edward─ serán sólo… diez minutos.

─ Bueno─ entonces Edward la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

─ Vamos… vamos a arriba─ Bella dijo bajo su aliento, cuando se alejaron.

Esa fue la primera vez que Edward finalmente conoció los pechos de Bella.

─ Mmm, carajo, son preciosos─ murmuró y se apresuró a tocarlos.

Los amasó y los apretó. Bella estaba callada, con la respiración entrecortada, debajo de él. Edward volvió a apretar, se concentró en el pecho izquierdo y lo apretó, hasta que dejó el pezón entre sus dedos y lo lamió. Bella gimió en silencio. Entonces se apresuró y lo lamió todo, apresó el pecho en su boca sin dejar de apretarlos, apretones coordinados y pasaba su pulgar por el pezón derechos mientras se jactaba del izquierdo. Bella lo estaba viendo, Bella veía sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas delgadas y largas, su ceño fruncido, su frente con sudor, su cabello revuelto y su boca abierta, alrededor de su pecho. Era la primera vez que experimentaba eso y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, llevó su mano derecha hacia abajo y comenzó a tocarse.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, mientras escuchaba a Edward, mientras escuchaba a Edward saboreándola. Mientras veía a Edward.

.

.

.

─ ¡Aaaahhh! ─ Alice gimió.

─ ¿Te gusta así, conejita? ─ Jasper preguntó.

─ Carajo, si─ respondió─ ahora intenta con el otro.

─ De acuerdo─ la obedeció.

─ Esos pantalones se ven muy bien en ti, Jazz─ comentó mientras golpeaba con el lápiz su cuaderno.

─ Si, bueno, gracias… mmm… pero… yo creí que íbamos a tener un poco de ogi-ogi

─ ¿Qué es "ogi-ogi", Jasper? ─ preguntó Alice.

─ Mmm… pues ya sabes… ¿poner el conejo en la madriguera?

─ Oh, Jasper─ Alice se rió, sonrojándose─ tengo mucha tarea.

─ Pero… a eso vine─ él se quejó─ no a probarme pantalones.

Alice lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos y de repente arrojó el cuaderno y el lápiz al suelo, trepó por la cama.

─ Entonces, tómame, vaquero─ murmuró.

─ ¡Yeee-haa!

.

.

.

Emmett entró a la casa, todo estaba a oscuras y nada de eso le pareció extraño. Fue a la cocina y encendió la luz. Se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió. Tomó un jugo y lo agitó, miró alrededor. Nada raro, nada extraño… Oh, sólo algo, ahí, sobre la encimera. Se acercó. Era un sobre.

 _"Emmett"_ , decía, con la letra de su madre, lo giró, _"tuve que irme, volveré pronto, te amo"_

Emmett abrió el sobre, dólares, un montón de ellos.

Salió de la cocina.

─ ¿Mamá? ─ la llamó desde el pie de las escaleras, subió hasta su habitación, con el sobre en su mano, con el dinero en su mano, con su nota en la mano.

La habitación estaba desierta, la cama hecha, todo en su sitio. Fue hacia el armario. Nada, no quedaba nada. Fue hacia los cajones, nada, no quedaba nada. Fue hacia el baño, nada, no quedaba nada.

No quedaba nada, sólo una nota. Miró alrededor, no había nada.

Se había ido.

─ ¿Emmett? ─ una suave voz lo llamó a sus espaldas.

Se giró.

─ Rose… estoy tan solo─ dijo con voz rota, con la certeza del hallazgo.

─ Lo sé.

 **…**

 **Gracias por la espera. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Comenten.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 _ **Mocking the bounds**_

 **Capítulo 15**

Un portazo. Algo se había caído. Rosalie cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la colcha contra ella.

 _─ ¡Maldita vaca puta, tú zorra!_ ─ los gritos se escuchaban ahogados, se ahogaban por la distancia, por las ganas de desaparecer.

 _─ ¡William!_

Otro golpe, seguro, tal vez y estaba inconsciente.

 _─ ¡No entiendes!_ ─ nah, esta vez no la noqueó.

 _─ ¡Tú, mal agradecida!_ ─ otro grito ahogado.

─ ¡Aaaahhhh! ─ Rosalie gritó, contra la almohada. Agitada, salió de la cama y de su habitación. Corrió, salió de la casa y corrió por la carretera.

Se detuvo en un momento, se apoyó contra un poste. Agitada, trató de recuperar la respiración.

─ Cabrones─ musitó. Miró alrededor pero no había nadie.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tocó el timbre, pero nadie abrió. El entrenamiento, claro. Entonces entró, con ayuda de la llave que estaba debajo del tapete. No había luces encendidas pero la luz del exterior todavía ayudada un poco para ver alrededor.

Seguramente Clarece estaba dormida o sedada y no escucharía nada. Subió hasta la habitación de Emmett. Sip, en el entrenamiento.

Se dirigió hacia la cajonera y encontró una botella de vodka. Le dio un trago y se sentó en los pies de la cama.

─ Cabrones─ volvió a musitar.

Estaba buscando a Emmett porque quería arreglar las cosas, porque quería que toda esta pesadilla se terminara. Edward y Bella ya habían hecho las paces, Bella y ella ya habían hecho las paces y, bueno, con Edward era diferente… no sabía qué hacer con él, si se suponía que tenían que estar molestos el uno con el otro. Ella no estaba molesta con él pero no sabía si Edward lo estaba con ella; así que lo dejaría por un tiempo. No le hablaría hasta que él le hablara, porque no sabía si debía disculparse con él o no, aunque no creía que tuviera que hacerlo pero de todas formas.

Pero, en cambio, Emmett no había dado su brazo a torcer. Emmett aún no perdonaba a Edward y aún no la perdonaba a ella.

Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación de Emmett. Olía demasiado a su colonia y le hacía daño a su corteza cerebral. Cerró la puerta suavemente y fue hasta la habitación de Clarece, tal vez no estaba noqueada- no como tal vez su propia madre lo estaba ahora- y podría hablar con ella, aunque lo dudaba.

La habitación de Clarece estaba vacía, la cama estaba hecha y el baño estaba abierto. No había nadie, tal vez y finalmente había salido de ahí. Rosalie se giró sobre sus talones y desanduvo su camino, bajando las escaleras.

─ ¿Hola? ─ llamó en voz alta. Nadie contestó ─ ¿Clarece? ¿Emmett? ─ los llamó.

Se aproximó a la cocina. Nadie.

Había un sobre en la encimera. Lo vio y lo abrió.

Era imposible. ¿Clarece? ¿Salir?

Rosalie corrió hacia las escaleras, de vuelta arriba, de vuelta a la habitación y no había nada.

Lo había hecho. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Rosalie terminó sentada en la sala, con la botella de vodka en su mano derecha y dejó que pasara el tiempo.

Emmett no la vio cuando llegó, no se había molestado en encender la luz.

Rosalie subió, Emmett ya se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de su madre.

─ ¿Emmett? ─ lo llamó. Emmett le estaba dando la espalda y se giró al llamado de su nombre.

─ Rose… estoy tan solo─ la voz se le quebró.

─ Lo sé─ ella respondió y fue hacia él. Lo abrazó y él la abrazó de vuelta.

Emmett lloró, lloró demasiado y Rosalie sólo estuvo ahí para él. Lo abrazó y Emmett la abrazaba de vuelta.

─ Estoy tan solo─ repitió entre hipidos─ ¿cómo… cómo…? ─ su voz se ahogó.

─ Está bien, Em, está bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Jasper, cuéntanos, ¿por qué has dibujado un conejo? ─ la Sra. Freeman preguntó.

─ Oh, mmm, pues es… felicidad, alegría, éxtasis.

Alice lo miró fastidiada.

─ ¡Jojojo, qué festín! ─ vitoreó la profesora─ entonces ¿estás extasiado?

─ Excitado, si─ el grupo entero se rió.

Emmett tenía la mirada perdida.

─ No, Jasper, mhmm… ─ la profesora carraspeó y miró alrededor, incómoda─ dije "extasiado"

─ Oh…ooohhh─ Jasper se sonrojó─ si, ¿por qué no?

─ Geeenial─ la Sra. Freeman lo cortó─ perfecto, ¿quién sigue? ─ miró su lista.

─ Yo─ Edward se levantó.

─ ¡Cullen, deléitanos!

Edward colocó su trabajo al frente.

─ Oh, veamos… ─ la Sra. Freeman se ajustó las gafas─ ¡oh! ─ ladeó su cabeza a la derecha, como encontrando la forma. El resto del grupo hizo lo mismo, Emmett estaba mirando la ventana, viendo como un mosquito se estampaba contra el vidrio.

─ ¡Oh por Dios! ─ Bella chilló y se cubrió la boca.

─ ¿Srita. Swan? ─ la profesora desvió la vista del trabajo de Edward y la miró.

─ Oh, humpf… lo siento, Sra. Freeman… eh… mi lentilla se cayó─ y miró rápidamente hacia abajo.

Edward carraspeó. Bella apretó los ojos. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

─ De acuerdo… ¿Edward? ¿Qué tenemos ahí? ─ la profesora preguntó incómoda.

─ Un desnudo, profesora, una chica desnuda ─ finalizó. Jasper se estaba riendo demasiado, que los lentes se le cayeron y estaba llorando. Alice tenía la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, anonadada, sin despegar la vista del dibujo.

Rosalie miró el dibujo y después se vio los pechos. Bella no podía estar más tetona que ella, no podía ser.

─ Si, eh, me he dado cuenta… pero… ¿por qué?

─ Bueno, creo que esta chica es hermosa y me gusta su piel.

Bella aun no miraba arriba pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

─ ¡Oh!

─ Belleza, Sra. Freeman, ¿a usted no le atrae eso?

─ Pues claro, Sr. Cullen. ¡Asombroso! ¿Quién sigue?

Edward tomó asiento, detrás de Bella. Bella seguía con la vista clavada en la mesa.

─ ¡McCarty, Emmett! Adelante.

Jasper lo sacudió.

─ Te toca

─ Eh… no, no hice mi trabajo, Sra. Freeman─ respondió. Todos lo miraron.

─ ¡Oh! ─ dijo compungida─ ¡eso es muy malo! Hablaré contigo al final de la clase… de acuerdo. Brandon─ la profesora la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ Lo siento, Sra. Freeman─ siguió disculpándose y fue al frente.

─ Oh, un vaquero, interesante─ la felicitó la Sra. Freeman.

Jasper meneó las cejas. Alice se sonrojó.

─ ¿Por qué un vaquero?

─ Éxtasis, Sra. Freeman, ¿no lo ve en su cara?

─ Bastante literal, primor, ¿y qué está montando?

─ Oh, no querrá saber─ fue todo lo que dijo y quitó su dibujo de inmediato.

La Sra. Freeman se quedó pasmada.

─ ¿Qui… quién sigue?

─ Yo─ dijo Bella.

─ Swan, adelante.

─ Arte abstracto, Sra. Freeman

─ ¡Grandioso! ¿Y qué me dice tu dibujo? ¿Tus… figuras geométricas?

─ "Jódete"

─ Oh─ la Sra. Freeman la miró espantada.

─ No a usted, a otra… persona─ entonces miró a Edward.

Edward le guiñó.

─ Oh… bien… ¿quién sigue? ─ dijo.

Bella fue a sentarse.

─ No te enojes, gatita─ Edward le dijo al oído─ apuesto a que mi dibujo te gustó.

Bella le mostró el dedo medio.

─ ¿Hale, Rosalie?

Rose colgó su dibujo al frente.

─ ¿Un chico triste? ─ preguntó la Sra. Freeman.

─ Si, había un chico conocido por todos y por nadie, que está jodidamente solo y triste pero a nadie le putas importa. Eso es todo.

La Sra. Freeman se levantó de un salto.

─ ¡A partir de ahora nadie dirá palabrotas!

Rosalie rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar.

Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice miraron a Emmett. Emmett tenía la mirada perdida.

─ Jodida madre─ musitó la Sra. Freeman

─ Creo que se le ha escapado una palabrota, profesora─ dijo Jasper.

─ ¡Largo de aquí, váyanse!

Todos saltaron de sus asientos y salieron.

Emmett se quedó ahí y Rosalie le estaba mirando la espalda.

─ Largo─ les dijo.

Rosalie fue la última en salir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Eso está jodido─ murmuró Edward.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer con todo ese dinero? ─ Jasper le preguntó.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

─ Esperemos a que lleguen Alice y Bella, Jasper, vamos por el almuerzo─ dijo Edward. Jasper se levantó y lo siguió.

Rosalie no decía nada. Estaba viendo su ensalada.

─ Rose…─ Emmett inició, ella lo miró─ ahora que me he dado cuenta qué tan solo estoy, quiero perdonarte.

─ Mmm, ¿me perdonas sólo porque estas solo? ¿Porque tu padre está muerto y tu madre está en quién sabe qué lugar?

─ No, te perdono porque no estoy dispuesto a perder a otra persona que amo, ya no. Eres todo lo que tengo, eres la única cosa real que he conocido y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a eso.

─ ¿Estás hablando en serio? ─ una leve sonrisa se estaba dibujando en la cara de Rosalie.

─ Si. Ya estoy enamorado de ti, no importa qué hagas, igual voy a quererte.

─ ¡Oh, Dios, Emmett! ─ dijo contenta─ te prometo… te juro que no volveré a fallarte, estaré contigo para siempre, te lo prometo, no voy a dejarte, no porque yo lo quiera.

Emmett medio sonrió.

─ "Para siempre" es un buen inicio.

─ Carajo que si─ finalizó Rosalie.

Emmett se rió bajito.

─ ¿Y Emmett?

─ ¿Sí?

─ Yo también te amo.

─ ¿Ya me has perdonado, Emmett? ─ Edward le preguntó.

─ Si, Edward─ él respondió.

─ Genial.

─ ¿Por qué todos están tan sonrientes? ─ llegó Bella preguntando.

─ Es sólo que Emmett ha perdonado a Edward… y a Rosalie, al parecer─ dijo Jasper.

─ ¡Oh, al fin! ─ Alice celebró.

─ Pero ahora tenemos otro problema─ inició Rosalie.

─ ¿Cuál? ─ preguntó Bella, mientras se sentaba entre Jasper y Edward.

─ Ayer, que volví a casa, me di cuenta de que mi madre me dejó, dejó un montón de dinero, pero ella se fue, para siempre─ Emmett les hizo saber.

─ Oh─ dijo Alice.

─ Cabrona─ comentó Bella─ oh, yo lo siento.

─ Está bien─ le respondió Emmett─ es sólo que… ─suspiró.

─ Compra un par de cervezas y hay que disfrutar que no hay nadie en casa─ dijo Alice.

─ Alice, esto es serio─ dijo Jasper.

─ Yo también estoy siendo seria, disfruta el momento.

─ El problema es que Emmett está solo, Alice─ Bella rodó los ojos.

─ Qué lista, Swan─ dijo Edward.

─ ¡Tú no me hables! ─ lo mandó a callar con el dedo, pero sin mirarlo.

─ ¡Ay, vamos, Bella! Todos sabemos que ese dibujo te gustó bastante─ comentó Alice riéndose.

─ Vete al infierno, enana─ la castaña le respondió.

Se dejaron de reír y se hizo el silencio por un momento.

─ Bella, ¿siempre has tenido ese lunar en la…─ comenzó Jasper.

─ Bueno, ¡JÓDETE, JASPER! ─ le rezongó, el rubio se calló y miró a otro lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella estaba enojada. Edward ni siquiera entendía por qué, todo había estado muy bien últimamente, después del incidente con Rosalie y Emmett.

Mmm, qué extraño. Bella no parecía nada molesta ayer por la tarde mientras estaban haciendo un poco de _ogi-ogi._

No era posible que un dibujo la enfadara tanto. Aunque tal vez la había enfadado que ahora todos en clase la habían visto desnuda. Aunque era probable que la mayoría ni siquiera sabría quién era la chica de su dibujo y ni siquiera había sido exacto. No dibujó los pliegues que se hacían en su cintura cuando Edward la tomaba con sus manos y la apretaba contra él, ni tampoco había dibujado el suave brillo que tenían sus pechos cuando los tomó con sus manos… Carajo, debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Muy tarde, una erección ya estaba ahí, mientras cenaba con Carlisle y Esme.

Edward removió su lasaña, con gesto ausente. Carlisle estaba hablando de algo, seguro porquerías, como lo que decía todo el tiempo.

Edward suspiró y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared sobre la chimenea, necesitaba salir de ahí, rápido.

Miró otra vez su plato. Esa lasaña no podía desperdiciarse así que tomó un gran bocado en el tenedor y se lo echó a la boca, restos de lasaña quedaron en la comisura de sus labios cuando Carlisle le preguntó algo, Carlisle suspiró y se rascó la frente.

─ ¿Edward, puedes limpiarte la boca? ─ pidió.

─ Lo siento… ─ él estaba hablando con la boca llena y eso exasperaba a Carlisle. Esme ahogó una risa─ tengo prisa. Tengo mucha tarea.

Edward se echó otro bocado a la boca y se levantó mientras usaba una servilleta, que luego arrojó sobre su plato.

─ Buenas noches─ luego despareció por las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación se olisqueó la playera. Iugh. Buscó otra en el montón de ropa que tenía por ahí. Encontró una negra, limpia. Un montón de desodorante en el pecho y en las axilas, una cepillada de dientes y listo. Tomó una sudadera, las llaves del candado de su bici y se deslizó por su ventana.

La casa de Bella estaba… pues ahí, como siempre. La patrulla no estaba, la luz del porche estaba encendida, la luz del patio trasero, la luz de la habitación de Bella…

Edward dejó su bici amarrada a un poste en el patio trasero y fue a tocar el timbre. Ni en joda treparía el árbol.

Esperó. Uno, dos, tres, pasos en la escalera, cuatro, un quejido, se rió entre dientes, cinco…

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ una Bella gruñona abrió la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos.

Bella estaba usando unos shorts blancos y una blusa rosa, que había comprado en la sección de bebés. Edward carraspeó.

─ Sólo vine a saludar y a hacer las paces, por lo que veo─ dijo y entró sin invitación.

─ No te dejé entrar.

─ Dejar a las personas afuera es de mala educación─ Edward ya estaba subiendo las escaleras─ y además, somos amigos.

Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

─ No me importa que seamos amigos. Los amigos no te muestran desnuda enfrente de toda la clase─ Bella ya estaba detrás de él.

Entraron a la habitación.

─ No seas melodramática, B. La mayoría ni siquiera sabe que eres tú. Sólo nuestros amigos. El resto no tiene ni idea─ Edward se dejó caer en la cama sin ninguna gracia.

Bella rodó los ojos, seguía apoyada en la puerta. Le echó el seguro y se acercó a la cama.

─ Estoy esperando que te disculpes─ le dijo.

─ Bueno, puedes esperar sentada─ y palmeó el lugar a su lado. Bella chasqueó los dientes y se acercó a su estéreo y puso play. La música ligera envolvió el lugar.

Se sentó junto a Edward.

─ Me disculpo por haber hecho ese dibujo─ murmuró Edward.

─ Gracias, Edward.

─ De nada, Bella.

Silencio.

 _Tengo la música en ti, cariño_

 _Dime por qué._

 _Has estado encerrada aquí para siempre_

 _Y no puedes decir adiós._

─ Buena canción─ murmuró Edward.

─ Yo no la escribí, gracias.

 _Tus labios, mis labios._

 _Apocalipsis._

─ Bella…─ Edward suspiró y miró al frente─ ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

─ Si

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto que sentimos? ─ preguntó en un susurro.

Bella se quedó muda.

 _Cuando estés completamente sola_

 _Llegaré a ti_

 _Cuando estés triste_

 _Estaré ahí también_

─ Lo que realmente pasa es que has estado tratando de burlar todos los límites desde que nos conocemos─ Bella se cruzó de brazos.

─ Y según tú, ¿cuáles son los límites? ¿Meterse mano sin compromiso y seguir siendo amigos?

─ No, hay uno más importante─ Bella estaba hablando en susurros y contemplaba las luces colgadas en su pared.

─ Dime cuál es porque ya se me acabaron las ideas.

─ ¡Dios, Edward! ─ Bella chilló─ el límite es el corazón y tú no has dejado de jugar con él.

Dios. Esa conversación en realidad estaba sucediendo.

─ Yo no he estado tratando de burlar eso o tratando de enamorarte o lo que sea que eso signifiqué─ Edward no iba a confesar su enamoramiento, no, qué vergüenza.

─ Sé que no has estado tratando de hacerlo… no conscientemente pero… agh─ Bella se rascó la cabeza─ … pero eres tú y tu insoportable forma de ser lo que me tiene jodidamente enamorada─ tomó una bocanada de aire.

Joder.

Satán.

Jesucristo.

Virgen María.

Eso era. Bella lo acababa de confesar.

Edward trató de ignorar el peso en su pecho, el aleteo en su estómago, el frenético latido de su corazón.

Edward no podía hablar. Bella se retorció y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, viendo a Edward fijamente. Edward tragó seco y apretó el cojín que tenía en el regazo.

"…son tus ojos los que me piden quedarme, son tus manos las que me jalan hacia ti y me convencen de no irme, son tus abrazos los que me hacen sentir segura, son tus labios los que con un beso encienden algo en mí y me ruegan que me quede, eres tú ahí sentado el que me hace querer estar ahí para siempre y es tu corazón el que sueño con enamorar y me hace querer ser la jodida Mujer Maravilla para protegerlo y cuidarlo siempre. Estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti y haría lo que sea por ti y todo lo que me pidieras, pero Edward… por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti porque no lo soportaría. Te quiero para mí pero simplemente soy egoísta si se trata de ti.

Edward volvió a tragar en seco. Bella no se había detenido ni para respirar y eso era lo más ardiente que una chica le haya dicho jamás. Bella se relamió los labios, con gesto nervioso, entonces Edward supo que era momento de decir algo, así que carraspeó y miró hacia todos lados menos hacia Bella.

 _Tienes mi corazón._

 _Nunca seremos mundos separados._

 _Seguirás siendo mi estrella._

 _Cuando el sol brille,_

 _Brillaremos juntos._

 _Te dije que estaría aquí por siempre,_

 _Dije que siempre sería tu amiga,_

 _Hice una promesa que llevaré hasta el final._

Edward se levantó, Bella siguió sus movimientos y la miró a los ojos. Volvió a tragar.

─ Bueno, Bella, puedes estar tranquila porque no te pediré que te alejes de mí y sólo quiero que sepas que he soñado con este momento desde hace unas semanas… varias semanas…─ volvió a carraspear─ y ahora que veo que se está volviendo realidad estoy aterrado y… nada podría haberme preparado para esto y… mmm…─ se revolvió el cabello. El corazón de Bella estaba latiendo fuertemente─ estoy completamente seguro de que no estoy listo para que dejes de ser mi problema y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti y asegurarme de que eres… mmm… de que eres mi chica y… así que sólo, por favor, sé mi novia porque después de esto no estoy seguro de querer alejarme de ti.

 _Eres parte de mi identidad._

 _De aquí a la eternidad._

 _Juntos repararemos tu corazón._

 _Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca,_

 _Sabiendo que nos tenemos el uno al otro…_

Edward se metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró el suelo, no miró a Bella. Bella se levantó y quedó frente a él.

─ ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? ─ la sonrisa en los labios de Bella podía escucharse. Edward alzó la mirada.

─ Si, por eso estamos aquí.

Bella sonrió en grande y la mirada en sus ojos, Dios, la mirada en sus ojos lo era todo.

─ ¿Quieres ser mi novia sí o no? ─ Edward preguntó impaciente.

─ ¡Joder, sí!

Y Edward sonrió.

Entonces la besó.

─ ¿Edward? ─ ella dijo cuándo se alejaron.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Me quieres?

─ Supongamos que si─ se encogió de hombros─ ¿nos llevaría al sexo?

─ ¡Eres un idiota!

─ ¡Si, Bellaaa, si, te quieroooo! ─ Edward respondió en un gorjeo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ No voy a acostarme contigo, no todavía.

─ Bueno, entonces ya me estoy yendo

─ Cállate─ Bella se rió.

Estaban acostados en la alfombra de Bella, contemplando el techo y escuchando la música.

 _Sé que me enamoraré de ti, pequeña_

 _Y no es algo que quiera hacer._

 _Espero que nunca me mientas_

 _Y si lo haces, sé que no seré tu bebé llorón._

─ ¿Estás escuchando eso? ─ él preguntó.

─ Sí

─ Bien.

Bella sonrió y arrastró su mano por la alfombra, hasta que la entrelazó con la de Edward, y la apretó tres veces.

─ Bien.

 **…**

 **¿Qué dicen? Dejen sus comentarios porque en realidad quiero conocer su opinión, criaturas. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Gracias por sus reviews anteriores.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 _ **Mocking the bounds**_

 _ **Inspiración para la fiesta: Vídeo musical End game- Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran and Future.**_

 **Capítulo 16**

─ Rose, pequeña…─ una mano suave le acarició el cabello─ Rose, despierta.

Rosalie abrió los ojos y hundió el rostro en su almohada.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ musitó molesta─ ¿qué pasa? ─ la miró. Su madre se veía tranquila, no era una emergencia a media noche. Sólo tenía la mejilla un poco roja, todavía se veía roja─ son las…─ Rose miró el despertador─ 3 de la mañana.

─ Tu padre ya se va. Baja a despedirlo─ luego su madre se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Rosalie rodó los ojos. En realidad no le importaba que William se fuera a quién sabe dónde.

Bajó por las escaleras a regañadientes, se aproximó al vestíbulo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

─ Rosie, pequeña, nos vemos luego─ se despidió su padre. Rosalie se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

─ Adiós─ murmuró e hizo ademán de girarse.

─ Eh, Rosie… ¿no vas a darme un abrazo? ─ William preguntó mientras alejaba su mano de la maleta.

─ No─ ella respondió─ no quiero. Iré a dormir─ intentó irse de nuevo, pero su madre colocó una mano en su codo y la detuvo.

─ Cariño, espera… sólo un poco.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y William dejó salir un resoplido.

William se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, en la mejilla roja, Rosalie hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Finalmente se fue. Rosalie se estaba quedando dormida ahí de pie en medio del vestíbulo.

─ Rosalie, cariño…─ Lillian la llamó, Rosalie la miró─ yo también me iré. Aprovechando que tu padre no estará en casa… voy a irme.

Rosalie parpadeó.

─ Oh… uhm, no sé qué quieres que diga…─ medio sonrió─ ¿cuándo?

─ Mañana… hoy─ se corrigió con una sonrisa condescendiente─ mientras estés en la escuela.

─ Oh, vaya… Qué bien─ Rosalie estaba asimilando la información, ¿a dónde se iba a ir su madre? ─ ¿a dónde vas?

─ A Palo Alto… iré a California.

Rosalie lo pensó unos segundos, no dejó de mirarla.

─ ¿Qué hay en California, mamá, en Palo Alto?

Lillian sonrió.

─ Encontré algo, Rosie, aún no es momento─ se acercó a ella y le besó la frente─ anda, ve a dormir.

Rosalie intentó sonreír pero salió más como una mueca de un bebé con gases. Se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó a su habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emmett se preparó su desayuno. Como de costumbre. La única diferencia era que no había tenido a quién darle las buenas noches el día anterior y no iba a despedirse de nadie cuando se fuera a la escuela. Ni siquiera la señora de la limpieza estaría aquí para la hora de ir a la escuela.

No había tocado el sobre del dinero después de ese día. Estaba en un cajón en su habitación. No sabía qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora. ¿Quién cubriría los gastos? ¿Qué pasaba con la Universidad?

Suspiró y siguió fregando los platos debajo del grifo del agua. No quería preocuparse de eso ahora, tal vez su madre se arrepentiría y volvería.

Emmett no sabía a dónde se había ido, tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver algún día; o sea, él seguía siendo joven, diecisiete, tan pequeño y tenía toda la vida por delante, la vería otra vez algún día. Tenía esa esperanza, la esperanza que no tenía con su padre, porque él ya no existía.

.

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Qué onda, Charlie? ─ Bella lo saludó cuando bajó las escaleras. Charlie recién había llegado del trabajo y estaba colgando su cinturón.

─ Hola, Bells, ¿dormiste bien? ─ preguntó mientras se rascaba su bigote.

Bella medio sonrió al recordar la noche anterior.

─ Sip, dormí muy bien ¿qué tal el trabajo?

Se giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia donde se suponía estaba su padre. Las pisadas de sus botas en las escaleras le dijeron en dónde estaba.

─ Muy bien, que te vaya bien─ la voz de Charlie se ahogó cuando se cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

─ Cabrón─ murmuró.

Charlie siempre llegaba cansado, ¿acaso la comisaría no tenía café o qué rollo?

Después de cepillarse los dientes, Bella salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, pero ya había alguien ahí.

─ ¿Qué onda con tu vehículo? ─ preguntó.

─ Ahora estoy involucrada en una campaña de concientización ambiental ¡Ama el verde, yee-ha! ─ Alice explicó mientras patinaba en la acera de Bella─ y traje unos para ti.

─ ¿Me trajiste unos patines? ¿Enserio, Brandon?

Alice sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Se ven muy cool─ miró el par en su mano derecha─ azul bebé con brillos, ¡mira, los míos son rosas!

─ Si, ya los ví─ Bella cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

─ ¡Vamos, Bella, ama el verde! Andando o se nos va a hacer tarde─ le lanzó los patines y Bella jadeó cuando le golpearon el pecho.

─ Enserio que los de tu club de escritura están medio chiflados ─ Bella ya se estaba calzando los patines.

─ Es el periódico escolar, no "club de escritura" ─ dijo haciendo sonar la frase como si fuera una grosería─ andando, nerd de la banda─ miró su saxofón.

─ Que te den.

Ya iban a mitad de camino cuando Bella miró a Alice.

─ Escucha… tengo que decirte algo─ Bella le dijo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Ayer… por la noche, Edward vino y estuvimos hablando y… se podría decir que estamos saliendo─ habló rápidamente.

─ ¡No inventes, no inventes! ─ Alice chilló fuertemente, con una sonrisa en su boca─ ¡maldición! ¡Eso es súper ga ga!

─ ¿Qué es "ga ga"? ─ Bella preguntó con una sonrisa.

─ Algo como loco o descabellado o fabuloso─ dijo Alice sonriente.

─ Dios─ Bella meneó la cabeza.

Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó sólo con un brazo.

─ Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

─ Gracias, Ali─ Bella le besó la mejilla izquierda.

─ ¡Ooohh y aquí viene el piso!

Bella cayó sobre Alice.

─ Mierda─ Bella resopló─ odio el verde.

─ Si, yo también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En clase de Inglés, Edward llegó después que Bella. Jasper estaba sentado sobre su escritorio y le estaba contando lo gracioso que había sido cuando su padre leyó accidentalmente el mensaje que Edward le había enviado sobre Jessica.

─ Hey─ Edward saludó a Jasper entrechocando las manos y el puño.

─ Hombre.

─ Bella─ le sonrió. Bella apretó los puños, nerviosa.

─ Hola.

El timbre sonó y Miss Sheriddan entró al salón.

─ Formen equipos, rápido─ aplaudió. La clase comenzó a mover pupitres.

─ Te ves encantadoramente linda con esa blusa, Chica Bike─ Edward le susurró al oído a Bella cuando se estaban acomodando. Bella se sonrojó.

─ Mmm, gracias, supongo─ respondió en un murmullo.

─ De nada, supongo─ Edward le dio otra sonrisa.

Una vez que la profesora les asignó la tarea, sólo miraron los cuadernos sin expresión.

─ Yo opino que tú hagas el trabajo─ Edward dijo, apuntando a Jasper.

─ ¿Y yo por qué? Tú no tienes que ir a entrenar. Hazlo tú… o que lo haga Bella.

─ Lo siento─ ella se excusó poniendo las manos a la altura del pecho─ yo tengo que ir al ensayo.

─ Traidora─ Edward dijo, entrecerrando los ojos─ si eso es ahora… no me imagino después.

Bella se rió entre dientes.

─ Eh, eh… ¿Qué fue eso? ─ Jasper agitó la mano, señalando entre ellos dos.

─ Oh, hmm…─ Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello─ Bella y yo estamos saliendo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ─ Jasper se inclinó hacia ellos, apoyando los codos en su escritorio.

─ Desde ayer por la noche─ ella respondió.

─ Joder…─ Jasper se desinfló y se recostó en su asiento, golpeando el lápiz contra la mesa, creando un sonido irritante─ debí haberme guardado eso del mensaje de Jessica.

Bella sonrió.

─ Si, sobre eso… jódete, Jasper.

Edward se inclinó a besarle la mejilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Edward llegó a la mesa en la cafetería, Emmett y Jasper estaban teniendo una discusión sobre el entrenamiento.

─ El entrenador es un pendejo, sigo sin entender por qué nos dejó sin Edward─ decía Emmett.

─ Si, si, ya sé que todos me aman─ Edward se deslizó en la silla y colocó la bandeja de comida frente a él─ ¿ahora qué pasó?

─ Que no pasó…─ resopló Jasper y se rascó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos─ quiere que Collin y Ben ocupen tu lugar y el de Mike…─ Edward iba a comenzar a protestar pero Jasper lo calló levantando la mano─ y eso no es todo, además de eso, también quieren que se ocupen de su propio lugar. Los chicos no pueden partirse en dos para estar ocupando dos lugares. Dime tú, ¿qué clase de avance es ese? Ninguno. A este paso perderemos en los estatales.

─ Sin duda─ Emmett meneó la cabeza, claramente molesto, mientras masticaba su comida.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

─ Vaya cagada─ dijo y los miró─ trataré de hablar con el entrenador, me necesita… nos necesita─ dijo a regañadientes, incluyendo a Mike─ ya es hora de que se le bajen los humos por un simple golpe.

─ Mike ya habló con él─ dijo Emmett.

─ ¿Y qué pasó?

─ El entrenador sólo le dijo que lo pensaría─ respondió Jasper.

Las chicas llegaron en ese momento, se sentaron y dejaron su bandeja frente a ellas.

─ Escuché que el equipo de fútbol hará quedar mal a la escuela en los estatales─ canturreó Alice.

─ Escuché que por culpa de los nerds del periódico el menú para el almuerzo serán ensaladas toda la semana─ comentó Jasper, fingiendo felicidad.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ protestó Bella─ ¡Jódete, Alice!

─ ¡No fue mi idea! La idea fue de un chico de primer año… ya sabes ¡Ama el verde! ─ Alice se jaló su blusa verde para confirmar lo dicho.

─ Odio a esos gusanos. La escuela está mejor sin prensa, gracias─ dijo Rosalie.

─ Auch─ Alice hizo un puchero.

─ Mi papá se fue a Nueva York por un viaje de negocios y mi madre aprovechó su ausencia para dejarme e irse a Palo Alto no sé a qué─ murmuró Rosalie mientras revolvía su ensalada.

─ Esa es una buena noticia. Ahora ya tenemos dos casas libres para el fin de semana─ señaló Jasper, acomodándose las gafas.

─ ¿Quién dijo que esperaría hasta el fin de semana? Vengan hoy, es hora de que se gaste un poco de dinero en esas cervezas─ dijo Emmett, pero aun con expresión taciturna en el rostro.

─ ¿Estás seguro de eso? ─ Edward le dio un trago a su jugo.

─ Puedes apostarlo.

─ Necesito mis papas fritas─ Bella se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho─ iré a ver qué consigo─ entonces se fue.

─ Habla con el entrenador─ Jasper le sacudió el hombro a Edward─ aunque tu chica sea una distracción para el futbol.

Edward sonrió meneando la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Alice rodó los ojos.

─ Espera ¿qué? ─ Emmett miró alternadamente entre el rubio y Edward. Edward seguía masticando.

─ Bella─ anunció Jasper.

─ ¿Qué, hombre? ¿Enserio?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

─ Wow─ Rosalie dijo─ eso es a lo que yo le llamo "gran paso"

Bella volvió y jaló su silla.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Alice… ¿por qué se fue? ─ Rosalie murmuró mientras revolvía perezosamente el maquillaje de Alice dentro de su maletín.

Alice se detuvo de seguir haciendo su delineado y la miró a través del espejo. Rosalie miraba a la nada y tenía la boca curveados en una mueca triste.

─ ¿Tu madre? tal vez necesitaba un descanso─ dejó el maquillaje en el tocador y se giró a verla. La tomó de los brazos─ no pasa nada, Rose, disfruta que estás sola… así no pueden mandarte a hacer cosas.

─ Yo también necesito un descanso, Ali… de ellos─ murmuró. Alice se quedó de piedra, sabía a lo que se refería Rose, todos lo sospechaban pero Rosalie sólo se lo había confesado a Edward esa noche de agosto, que ahora parecía muy lejana; Alice se relajó, no quería hacer sentir peor a Rosalie, prefirió quedarse callada.

─ Yo también a veces necesito un descanso de mis padres, todos lo necesitamos─ y para no provocar una conversación profunda se giró y continuó con su maquillaje.

─ Tú no lo entiendes─ finalizó la rubia.

Dos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Bella asomó la cabeza por la abertura y sonrió.

─ Ya llegaron, ¿pueden bajar ya, por favor?

─ Estoy terminando mi maquillaje, Bella, dios─ se quejó Alice. Rosalie sólo se estaba acariciando el pelo mientras se veía en el espejo.

─ Dios, ¿qué cosas le toman tanto tiempo? ─ Bella rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

─ Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos que las cervezas se terminen antes de siquiera salir de la habitación─ dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su teléfono y la bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas necesarias para la pijamada en la casa de Emmett.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Emmett, el camino a la entrada estaba alumbrado y la música se escuchaba ahogada, algunas personas estaban gritando en el jardín. Rosalie miró a través de la ventanilla del coche, con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? ─ murmuró. Alice y Bella se acercaron para mirar también.

─ Parece que Emmett se tomó muy enserio su casa libre y un montón de dinero que desperdiciar─ observó Jasper. Edward aparcó en la entrada al garaje.

Bajaron del Volvo y miraron hacia allá.

─ Creo que todo Forks High está aquí─ dijo Bella─ yo creí que sólo seríamos nosotros.

─ Todos creímos eso, Swan─ chifló Alice por lo bajo.

Se apresuraron a la puerta y la abrieron. Dentro había un desastre, un montón de adolescentes ebrios y locos corriendo, bailando, gritando y riendo por todos lados. Alguien había traído una bola disco y las luces iluminaban por todos lados. Se escuchó una explosión y de repente papeles metálicos de colores volaron por el aire, los gritos se alzaron.

Emmett se acercó a ellos y habló sobre el sonido de la música.

─ ¡Hola, chicos! Hay cerveza en la cocina─ Emmett estaba sonriente, no llevaba camisa y usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto, Em? ─ preguntó Edward, zambutiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

─ Hay una casa vacía y un montón de dinero, ¿qué hay mejor que una fiesta para Forks High? ─ luego se fue.

Se miraron entre ellos y encogiendo los hombros se dirigieron a la cocina. La cocina estaba iluminada por una luz neón roja, algunos estaban sentados sobre la encimera y una pareja estaba besándose en un rincón. Todos tenían vasos rojos de plástico con cerveza dentro.

Iba a ser una buena noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El piso estaba lleno de brillo y de papeles metálicos, la música seguía retumbando, la bola disco seguía girando y todos seguían bailando y gritando.

Una pareja se estaba enrollando en el sillón de Emmett, dos chicos estaban dormidos junto a ellos, probablemente sufriendo de un coma alcohólico y Bella estaba restregando su trasero en la entrepierna de Edward mientras bailaban. Bella estaba sosteniendo su vaso rojo y Edward cada vez más estaba subiendo la mano derecha por el costado de Bella, acariciando las lentejuelas de su falda y la piel que mostraba de su abdomen. Bella cantaba y reía, Edward le estaba besando el cuello.

Rosalie se estaba tomando fotografías con su cámara instantánea junto a Alice y Emmett, Jasper estaba jugando una partida de Snake en su teléfono mientras una chica desconocida le sostenía la copa y le daba de beber.

Alice la miró feo y ella se encogió de hombros.

Bella se giró y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Edward, luego lo besó. Edward la apretó contra él. Rosalie les tomó una fotografía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz que entraba por las ventanas los despertó. Eran las 2 de la tarde y tenían dolor de cabeza.

─ ¿Quién va a ayudarme a limpiar? ─ murmuró Emmett contra la almohada.

─ Jódete, limpia solo─ dijo Edward mientras se desperezaba.

Acordaron limpiar entre todos. Había un desastre. Algunos muebles estaban volcados, había brillo y papeles por todos lados, vasos y líquidos sospechosos por el piso.

La multitud se había estado yendo desde las 2 de la madrugada hasta las 3:30 y claramente estaban cansados después de semejante noche.

Edward estaba sacando la basura cuando vio que alguien había orinado en su auto. Entró a la casa echando humo por las orejas. Tardó una hora en limpiar una simple llanta.

─ ¿Cuánto dinero tienes todavía, Emmett? ─ le preguntó Jasper.

─ No lo sé, Jazz, pero creo que tengo que encontrar un trabajo hoy mismo para poder comprar la cena─ dijo claramente despreocupado.

─ ¿Lo jodiste, cierto? ─ Jasper se sentó a su lado en el sofá que acababan de limpiar, fue muy difícil sacar los brillos.

─ Un poco

Jasper le palmeó el hombro.

─ Siempre estoy yo, amigo… y la casa de mis padres─ Emmett soltó una risa por lo bajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El haber tenido una multitud en su casa, toda esa música, esa gente… no lo habían detenido de pensar en la realidad. Estaba solo y no sabía qué iba a hacer. Podía irse olvidando de la Universidad.

Le dio un trago a su bebida y siguió contemplando a la nada. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con las luces apagadas y revolcándose en su lástima auto infringida cuando el timbre sonó.

Perezosamente se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. La leve lluvia que estaba cayendo le daba a todo un sentido más depresivo. Rosalie estaba parada en su porche, le sonrió y pasó sin que él dijera nada.

─ Hola─ saludó ella─ está un poco oscuro aquí, ¿no?

─ Eh… un poco─ Emmett se rascó la nuca─ ¿quieres tomar algo?

─ No, sólo quería saber cómo estabas─ respondió.

─ Pudiste haber llamado, Rosalie Hale─ él entrecerró los ojos.

─ Lo sé… pero quería verte─ dijo en un murmullo bajo.

─ Mmm… ya veo─ él asintió.

─ ¿Qué ves? ─ Rose entrecerró los ojos.

─ Que me quieres, que vienes a buscarme.

─ Claro que no, te detesto─ se cruzó de brazos y Emmett rió por lo bajo, Rose golpeó el piso con el pie, impaciente.

─ Vamos arriba─ le tomó la mano y Rosalie ocultó una sonrisa.

Emmett cerró la puerta de su habitación cuando entraron.

─ Mmm, ya veo…─ repitió.

─ ¿Qué ves?

─ Que me quieres, que vienes a buscarme.

─ Deja de decir eso, es una mentira─ Rosalie bufó.

─ ¿Entonces por qué no llamaste? ─ se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama.

─ Ya te lo dije, porque quería verte.

─ Entonces es cierto que me quieres y vienes a buscarme.

Rosalie apretó los dientes y rodó los ojos. Emmett sonrió.

─ Oye─ la llamó. Rosalie se giró a verlo, entonces él la besó.

Rosalie le devolvió el beso, fue más como una caricia, luego ya no fue como una caricia, Rosalie le revolvió el cabello y Emmett se cernió sobre ella.

Emmett le besó el cuello y Rosalie accedió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Rosie, ¿estás segura?

─ Sí─ respondió en un susurro.

─ Bien.

Rose cerró los ojos y Emmett se quedó quieto por un momento.

Después de algunos minutos, Rosalie lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho, Emmett la abrazó todo el tiempo, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward pasó por Bella para ir a la escuela el lunes por la mañana.

Bella se veía hermosa esa mañana. Llevaba los párpados llenos de brillos y los labios color durazno, lo saludó dándole un beso en la boca, Edward se relamió los labios probando el gloss. Bella estaba usando unos leggings negros y unos botines, llevaba un suéter negro y una chaqueta blanca. Bella se veía hermosa es mañana. Y Edward se lo hizo saber.

─ Te ves hermosa, Chica Bike─ le dio un apretón en el muslo. Bella no respondió, sólo miró al frente, la sonrisa no se le había borrado desde que subió al auto─ ¿dormiste bien?

─ Como un bebé─ respondió ella y lo miró─ ¿y tú?

─ Bien, soñé contigo─ le dio una sonrisa ladeada. Bella se desintegró.

─ Vaya, ese es un gran paso.

─ Puedes apostarlo─ él dijo y se acercó para besarla otra vez en los labios.

Edward encendió el estéreo y Coldplay se escuchó. Luego de unos minutos de camino, Edward rompió el silencio.

─ Bella…─ bajó el volumen de la música─ quiero hablarte sobre algo.

─ ¿Sobre qué? ─ ella se giró a verlo.

─ Mmm… sobre el sexo─ respondió. Bella soltó una risa burbujeante.

─ ¿No vas a darme la charla o sí?

Edward rodó los ojos.

─ No. Me refiero a entre nosotros.

─ Ah, ¿qué hay con eso?

─ Bueno… ahora que estamos juntos…─ resopló─ no estoy diciendo que vamos o tenemos que hacerlo sólo porque estamos juntos, pero quiero que seas honesta conmigo… ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo?

Bella no respondió por unos segundos.

─ Mmm, si, si quiero; pero no ahora, no estoy lista, no quiero hacerlo pronto─ se sinceró.

─ Bueno, perfecto, lo haremos después.

─ Ah, ¿enserio? ─ Bella creyó que Edward era el tipo que hacía cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería, tal vez lo era, pero no con ella, tal vez se sentía mal por obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no quería.

Edward soltó una risa entre dientes.

─ Bella, no necesito hacer el amor contigo para quererte. Te quiero simplemente por existir.

─ Mmm, puedes apostar que yo te quiero más.

─ Lo apostaría, e incluso así ganaría─ le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

Edward sonrió y Bella se desintegró.

 **…**

 **Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Por ahora las cosas están calmadas y se acercan las vacaciones entonces ya no demoraré tanto en darles otro capítulo, esos son mis planes.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me digan qué piensan.**

 **Saludos y un montón de besos, Redana.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 **Mocking the bounds**

 **Capítulo 17**

Ese mismo lunes, en clase de Inglés, una chica interrumpió a Miss Sheriddan.

─ ¿Si? ─ respondió la profesora al llamado.

─ El entrenador Clapp necesita hablar con Edward Cullen y Mike Newton.

Miss Sheriddan los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, todos los estudiantes estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento o comentario.

─ De acuerdo, chicos, pueden salir ─ aceptó.

Edward fue el primero en ponerse de pie, lo que sea antes de cruzar una palabra con Newton. Se apresuró a salir, Mike fue más reticente.

Por el pasillo, Edward caminaba al frente, siguiendo a la pequeña chica que los había mandado llamar, Mike caminaba detrás de ellos, con las manos zambutidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

─ Está en la oficina del director─ la voz dulce de la chica interrumpió el silencio y Edward le dio una sonrisa de cortesía. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y esbozó una sonrisa dentona, luego se fue corriendo por el pasillo, llevaba el uniforme de gimnasia y se dirigía a su clase.

Edward entró primero.

El entrenador estaba sentado frente al director y conversaban sobre trivialidades cuando Edward interrumpió abriendo la puerta sin llamar.

─ Edward, Mike…─ el entrenador se puso de pie─ los estaba buscando.

El director miró alternadamente entre los dos chicos.

─ Su entrenador me estaba hablando de su asunto…─ comenzó el director─ veo que se han mantenido tranquilos.

─ Eso es sólo porque Mike se ha mantenido alejado de Bella─ espetó Edward sin mirar a nadie.

─ Si, genial─ murmuró el director por lo bajo.

─ Le comentaba al director que los estatales están por comenzar, el primero es después de la semana de acción de gracias y los necesito en el equipo.

Así que finalmente el entrenador se había tragado sus palabras y había dado el brazo a torcer. Edward trató de ocultar su sonrisa pretenciosa.

─ Usted nos suspendió─ dijo Mike.

─ Y no quería que volviéramos─ completó Edward. Mike lo miró de reojo.

─ Si, lo sé, cambié de parecer. No podemos ir a los estatales sin un equipo completo, así que… ¿qué dicen?

Edward cruzó los brazos y se apoyó sobre el pie derecho, Mike se encogió de hombros.

─ El entrenador está retirando su castigo, está poniendo por delante al equipo y al nombre de la escuela, deberían aceptar─ el director comenzó con su verborrea.

─ De acuerdo─ Edward respondió, arqueando la ceja.

─ ¿Mike? ─ El entrenador lo miró implorante, como si le debiera algo.

─ Me parece bien.

─ ¡Genial! ─ Clapp aplaudió y les sonrió a todos los presentes─ ¿director?

─ De acuerdo, arréglese con ellos. Debo ir a almorzar─ comentó y salió de la oficina con paso calmado.

─ Gracias, chicos, comienzan mañana─ les dio una palmada en el hombro a cada uno.

─ Mejor cuide sus palabras, entrenador─ Edward comentó y salió de la oficina. Antes de entrar al salón, Mike lo alcanzó con un ligero trote.

─ Oye, Edward, ¿todo está bien entre nosotros?

─ Mmm, Bella es mi novia ahora, mantente alejado y todo estará bien─ le palmeó la espalda y entró sin decir más.

La clase entera los miró atentos y siguieron sus movimientos hasta que se sentaron.

─ Pshh─ Jasper llamó a Edward. Edward como respuesta le alzó el pulgar y Jasper sonrió.

Bella le dio dos golpecitos con el lápiz en la espalda, Edward se giró. Bella lo miró interrogante.

─ El entrenador quiere que volvamos, inicio mañana─ le hizo saber.

Bella sonrió ligeramente.

─ Eso suena bien─ ella respondió

─ Lo sé─ dijo, Bella asintió y siguió escribiendo─ Oye─ la llamó. Bella se detuvo de escribir y lo miró─ te quiero, hermosa─ le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Bella se quedó muda, se sonrojó ligeramente.

─ Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Edward le dio un ligero apretón en la mejilla y se giró hacia el frente. Bella se acarició la mejilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella se le acercó a Rosalie cuando la vio sacando libros de su casillero, se recargó.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan rara? ─ Bella le preguntó mientras jugaba con una liga entre sus manos.

─ ¿Rara? ─ Rosalie la miró rápidamente─ no

Bella arqueó una ceja.

─ Debe ser porque bueno, mi mamá volvió en la madrugada y mi papá vuelve esta noche, bastante malo, diría yo─ respondió.

─ Ah, ¿enserio? Vaya, que mal.

─ Si, eso digo…─ la voz de Rosalie se apagó mientras cerraba su casillero. Se miró los pies, evitando hacer contacto visual con Bella.

─ Andando─ Bella se envaró y caminó delante de ella. Rosalie la alcanzó fácilmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rosalie no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior, se sentía rara, se había escabullido a su habitación alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, dejando a Emmett dormido, en su cama, desnudo… Mmm, eso sonaba mal. No lo había visto aún pero sabía que cálculo estaba próximo y que irremediablemente Emmett iba a estar ahí y estaba segura que no estaba lista para la mirada que él iba a darle; tal vez una mirada acusatoria de "me dejaste solo, como en las películas, donde el protagonista tiene una chica cada noche y las despacha luego de terminar y todos saben los términos" o tal vez una mirada traviesa tipo "sé algo que los demás no, he visto cosas que los demás no". Dios, esa última sonaba peor, demasiado vergonzosa y demasiado delatora como para que los demás supieran que pasaba algo.

Unos cuantos pasos más y entraban a Cálculo, Emmett estaba ahí. Jesús.

Emmett ya estaba ahí, sentado, viendo por la ventana, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera de Espartanos.

Bella se fue a su lugar y Rosalie al suyo, Emmett volteó a verla, pero Rosalie no lo miró de vuelta y sólo se sentó.

Durante toda la clase, Rosalie se sentó en el borde de su silla, con la espalda recta, fingiendo prestar atención al Sr. Vanner y sólo mirando del pizarrón al cuaderno. Estaba tensa, nerviosa y preocupada. Para cuando sonó el timbre tenía el cuello y la espalda agarrotados, se tardó más de lo necesario guardando sus cosas, creyendo que era inevitable no ver a Emmett.

Bella y Emmett ya la estaban esperando en la puerta, suspiró derrotada y caminó hacia allá. Siguió ignorando a Emmett mientras se dirigían a Arte. Otra clase con Emmett.

Alice estaba sentada junto a Jasper y Edward, estaban riéndose de algo que veían en el teléfono de Jasper, Jasper era conocido como el niño de los vídeos graciosos, Bella no sabía de dónde sacaba todo ese material. Tal vez en su tiempo libre Jasper se convertía en otra persona y se la pasaba navegando en la Deep Web, aunque Bella creía que la Deep Web era algo mucho más oscuro y que no iba a encontrar un vídeo de un hombre gordo que resbalaba y caía en lodo o algo así.

─ Hola─ Edward saludó a Bella, le besó la mejilla mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura. Bella seguía sin acostumbrarse a tanto, era demasiado para ella y cada vez que Edward la miraba o la tocaba o incluso sólo con escuchar su voz se desintegraba.

La noticia de su noviazgo seguía sin ser buena para muchas féminas en Forks High, pero Bella estaba segura de quererlo lo suficiente como para atravesar todas esas cosas junto a él.

─ Hola─ ella le respondió.

La profesora llegó y todos tomaron sus asientos.

Rosalie planeaba sentarse alejada de Emmett, pero ya no había lugares disponibles, se sentó junto a él. No lo miró. Emmett claramente se veía más decaído. Rose sabía que estaba haciendo mal, Emmett estaba pasando por momentos difíciles en esos momentos y no estaba de humor como para que se le sumara otro con Rosalie, Rose estaba siendo egoísta. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se decidió a mirarlo, pero Rosalie sólo obtuvo una mirada confundida, ninguna de las que se había imaginado.

Rosalie medio le sonrió y musitó un "lo siento". Emmett sólo frunció el ceño y miró al frente. Rosalie se sintió mal.

La clase de arte pasó como un borrón mientras Rosalie intentaba aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos y mientras Bella y Edward se daban miraditas y no hacían su trabajo y mientras la Sra. Freeman los veía feo; por suerte, seguía Historia y ellos podrían continuar con su juego de miradas. Y para mala suerte de Rosalie, ella también tenía Historia, lo que significaba otra clase con Emmett, de todas formas prefería esto a aquello que pasó cuando lo del beso con Edward se descubrió; pasar todas sus clases con Emmett mientras él la despreciaba fue bastante difícil.

El timbre sonó y la clase se preparó para salir del aula. Emmett esperó a Rosalie, a pesar de que parecía confundido y decaído.

Bella y Edward salieron tomados de la mano y Jasper se despidió de Emmett con un palmada en la espalda, siguiendo a Alice que iba dando saltitos, ¿por qué no podía caminar como una persona normal? Es decir, no era un puto conejo.

─ Oye, ¿qué pasa? ─ Emmett le preguntó lo que Rose ya sabía que preguntaría.

─ Nada…─ meneó la cabeza─ es decir, me siento un poco mal por haberme ido y estoy avergonzada por lo que pasó después y…

─ ¿Después? ─ él se rascó la nuca, arrugando la frente. Iban por el pasillo, rumbo a Historia.

─ Si, ¿lo de llorar? ─ ella arqueó la ceja, como intentando que Emmett recordara, él asintió mudo─ y… no sé, también estoy avergonzada por lo que pasó…─ su voz se extinguió.

─ ¿Por lo qué pasó? ─ Rosalie odiaba cuando Emmett hacía eso, que preguntaba cada cosa a la cual ella se refería, ¿no podía usar la lógica, el sentido común? ¿Por qué siempre la hacía tener que repetir las cosas?

─ Si, Emmett, por lo que pasó─ dijo irritada, apretando los dientes.

─ Oh, bueno, no deberías sentirte avergonzada…es decir, probablemente no lo disfrutaste tanto como todo el mundo dice que es, porque… pues no sé cómo hacerlo, fue mi primera vez también y… no te avergüences, te quiero y yo también te quiero, está bien─ le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él─ … y por lo de irse, bueno, me sentí como una puta…─ soltó una risa por lo bajo─ pero está bien y si es por eso que me ignorabas, está bien.

─ Perdón por eso también.

Cuando llegaron al salón, cada quién tomó sus asientos.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste?

─ Mi mamá volvió en la madrugada, tenía que estar ahí─ le respondió.

─ ¿Y tu papá?

─ Vuelve en la noche─ dijo con voz vacía, mirándose las manos. Emmett colocó una mano sobre las de ella, deteniendo sus movimientos. Rose lo miró.

─ Rosie… si necesitas hablar de algo, sabes que aquí estoy y que no me voy a ir.

─ Lo sé, Em, lo sé─ ella respondió con un hilo de voz. Intentó darle una sonrisa pero estaba segura que fue más como una mueca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para la hora del almuerzo, Edward y Bella no estaban en la mesa; sólo estaban Alice y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmett estaban comprando su almuerzo cuando Emmett se percató de eso.

─ ¿Dónde estarán? ─ le preguntó a Rosalie. Ella se encogió de hombros.

─ Seguro besuqueándose en el baño─ respondió.

A veces Rosalie no podía creer que ellos ya estuvieran saliendo, siempre creyó que Edward iba a ser uno de esos tipos a los que no les gustaban las relaciones, que iba a ser inestable para el resto de su vida y también no podía creer cómo ellos-Bella y Edward-ya estaban saliendo cuando apenas se habían conocido ese verano y cuando habían sido dramáticos y habían tenido un montón de líos en sus primeros meses; cuando Rosalie les dijo que se habían besado creyó que no estarían juntos, pero lo estaban y ella que llevaba años conociendo a Emmett y que ambos sabían que se querían y se gustaban no, ellos no estaban juntos, ¿por qué?

Rosalie Hale creía que Emmett McCarty iba a ser para ella siempre un sueño, un sueño inalcanzable; que siempre iban a estar en esa fase, siendo más que amigos pero no estando juntos, que ese estado iba a durar para siempre; que nunca iban a pasar de eso, que iban a continuar con sus vidas y que iban a recordarse como lo que querían ser pero que nunca fueron. Rosalie no quería eso, no quería mirar hacia atrás en un futuro y recordar que pudieron haber sido algo, quería saber qué pasaría, no quería estar imaginando lo que pudo haber sido. Creía que ese tipo de sentimientos no podía soportarlos.

En la mesa, Alice y Jasper estaban hablando sobre lo que harían en la tarde.

─ Ali, por favor, esta tarde… o esta noche. No vas a hacer nada importante─ Jasper le rogaba.

─ Jasper, tengo que continuar con mis diseños, tengo que atrapar la inspiración en este momento, cuando llegue… ¿qué pasaría si no tengo inspiración para marzo o abril?

─ Pues…─ Jasper se rascó la nuca─ no lo sé, nada.

Alice resopló rodando los ojos.

─ No tendría diseños listos, ¿qué se supone que haré para ingresar a la universidad?

─ Pues… otra cosa.

Alice lo miró feo.

─…por favor, Ali, por la noche. Sé que tú lo quieres tanto como yo─ le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

─ Mmm…─ Alice medió asintió─ por la noche, luego te vas.

─ ¡Yee haa! ─ Jasper soltó un gritito.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron.

─ ¿Dónde son las carreras? ─ Emmett se burló mientras se sentaba. Golpeó a Jasper en la nuca.

─ Idiota─ espetó el rubio mientras se empujaba las gafas por la nariz con el índice.

─ ¿Dónde están Bella y Edward? ─ Rosalie le preguntó a Alice, mordiendo un trozo de lechuga.

Alice se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y las sacó, haciendo esa señal de "no los tengo en los bolsillos"

─ No sé─ dijo condescendientemente. Rose rodó los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Van a descubrirnos, van a descubrirnos─ Bella susurraba sin parar mientras Edward le besaba el cuello.

─ Claro que no─ él murmuró con voz entrecortada─ relájate, Chica Bike─ entonces la besó en los labios y Bella lo perdió todo.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras jaloneaba el cabello de su nuca. Edward acunó su trasero y le dio un apretón. Entonces enterró su lengua en la boca de Bella mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

Cuando metió la mano ahí, Bella soltó un ligero gemido y le mordió el labio inferior. Entonces Edward llevó su mano izquierda por debajo de la blusa de ella acariciándole el abdomen y la escabulló por debajo de su sostén, apresando su pecho izquierdo; sin dejar de frotar ligera pero consistente debajo de su seductora tanga.

Ella había tenido la culpa. En clase de Historia se había inclinado para sacar sus libros de su mochila y la blusa se alzó y su tanga se vio. Edward se deleitó con la vista pero miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie la había visto, entonces le habló al oído y le pidió que por favor se cubriera y que por favor tenía que aliviar su tensión. Bella dejó escapar una risa burbujeante y negó con la cabeza. Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella era un manojo de sensaciones y si no fuera porque se estaban besando estaría lanzando pequeños gemidos y respirando entrecortadamente.

Edward se alejó de su boca y bajó su cabeza a la altura de su pecho, en donde subió la blusa y le bajó la copa del sostén para saborear su pecho. Bella lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego lo miró. Edward con los ojos cerrados, sus ligeras y largas pestañas, su ceño relajado, la vena en su frente, sus cejas, su cabello alborotado, sus labios alrededor de su pecho. Edward moviendo su mano, Edward haciéndola sentir increíble.

─ ¡Gaah! ─ lanzó un gritito y apretó los muslos, inmovilizando la mano de Edward─ vámonos─ dijo entre suspiros.

Edward se alejó.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Vámonos… de la escuela─ dijo.

Edward se apoyó en su codo y miró a través de la ventanilla de su auto, no había nadie en el estacionamiento.

─ Quédate aquí─ él respondió.

Edward se bajó del auto y abrió rápidamente la puerta del conductor, entrando y encendiendo el coche. Salieron rápidamente del estacionamiento, apresurándose por alejarse del edificio de los Espartanos.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ Bella estaba sentada y metió la cabeza entre el espacio de los dos asientos delanteros.

─ ¿Tu casa? ¿Mi casa?

─ Charlie está en casa.

─ Mi casa será─ Edward se giró y le besó rápidamente la mejilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa de Edward estaba vacía, aparcó en el garaje y fueron hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro y estampó sus labios contra los de Bella, la cargó como a un bebé y la dejó en el centro de la cama suavemente. Se dedicó a besarle el cuello y a subirle la blusa.

Bella jadeaba mientras Edward estaba recostado cómodamente sobre ella y saboreaba sus pechos. Edward los estaba acunando con ambas manos y los lamía y chupaba alternadamente; mientras probaba su pecho izquierdo, estaba acariciando y apretando el derecho. El centro de Bella estaba palpitando y ella se estaba resistiendo y muriendo. Entonces Edward se alejó y la miró.

─ ¿Te duele? ─ preguntó en un murmullo. Bella sólo negó con la cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba.

─ Sigue haciendo eso─ resopló. Edward atrapó su mano derecha y le dio un ligero beso en la palma, la llevó hasta su centro.

─ Tócate para mí, Bells… por favor─ entonces Bella lo obedeció y se relamió los labios. Edward observó durante unos segundos cómo la mano de Bella se movía contra su rosada y húmeda piel, entonces reanudó su tarea anterior, saboreando los pechos de Bella.

Bella gimió ligeramente, la respiración no le era suficiente y apretó los ojos. Lo estaba perdiendo pero se detuvo abruptamente.

─ Continúa, B, por favor, continúa─ Edward le dijo y ella volvió a obedecerlo. Edward siguió. Un momento más y Bella lo pudo perder todo, por primera vez.

Y fue la primera vez que Edward tuvo un enorme placer, sin siquiera ser tocado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alice tenía la puerta de su balcón abierta, para cuando Jasper llegara.

Alice no sabía en dónde se estaba metiendo. Jasper le gustaba, si, y ella también le gustaba a él pero ¿qué iba a pasar después? Cuando ambos se hartaran de los dos, ¿iban a poder continuar siendo amigos?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Jasper escurriéndose por la puerta de su balcón. Los padres de Alice habían salido y Alice estaba encerrada en su habitación sentada en el centro de su cama, pensando, analizando la situación.

─ ¿Jasper? ─ lo llamó. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

─ Vine aquí para algo divertido─ él dijo sonriente.

─ Espera… antes de eso… mmm… ¿qué estamos haciendo? Me refiero a que… ¿qué va a pasar después?

Jasper se rascó la nuca.

─ Mmm, qué oportuna, Alice, buena pregunta─ frunció el ceño─ no lo sé, Brandon, es decir… pff─ dejó escapar el aire de golpe─ ¿quieres que estemos juntos?

─ No, no lo sé…─ Alice no sabía qué hacer pero lo que no quería hacer era desperdiciar el tiempo─ olvídalo, ¿dijiste que viniste por algo divertido?

Jasper le dio una sonrisa dentona y se abalanzó sobre ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rosalie dejó el tenedor a un lado y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo Cali, ma? ─ le preguntó.

Lillian le sonrió levemente.

─ Bien, Rose, bien, lo necesitaba─ murmuró y le dio un trago a su bebida.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en Palo Alto, mamá?

Lillian le dio un apretón a su mano y le sonrió.

─ Rose, a veces las personas necesitan un cambio y…

─ ¿Conociste a alguien, mamá? ─ la interrumpió.

Lillian la miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreírle. Su madre, tan amable, tan dañada, tan rota, tan… soñadora todavía.

─ Es maravilloso, Rose… parece que es lo que siempre necesité.

─ ¿Y William?

A Lillian se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

─ Rosie, no quiero que vayas a pensar que tu padre es un hombre malo…

─ Pues es la verdad, lo es─ volvió a interrumpirla.

─ Mmm, pues si─ Lilian hizo una mueca, Rosalie se rió ligeramente─ ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Rosalie miró en silencio su plato de comida.

─ Es sólo que no quiero que te ilusiones y salgas más dañada de lo que ya estás, mamá─ Lillian se puso de pie y la jaló. Rosalie también se levantó.

Lillian le acunó el rostro.

─ Rosalie, ahora sé lo que hago. Su nombre es Garrett y Garrett es maravilloso, Garrett quiere conocerte y quiere ayudarme… con lo de tu padre.

─ Ah…─ Rosalie no supo qué decir.

─ Rosie, quiero que sepas algo… tu padre es un hombre malo, está vacío, retorcido; él puede hacerme cualquier cosa, soy débil físicamente, él lo es internamente. Puede gritarme, insultarme, golpearme, puede romperme los huesos… ¿pero sabes qué no puedo romperme? ─ Rosalie la miraba en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas─ esto…─ su madre le señaló el pecho─ lo de adentro, el alma, mi fe, mis sueños, mi fortaleza… No puede llegar ahí, no puedo romperlo ni quitarlo; y espero que eso mismo pase contigo.

─ S-si, mamá─ Rosalie dijo con voz temblorosa.

─ ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que nadie va a poder quitarte eso? No importa lo que pase.

─ Si, mamá, lo juro.

Lillian la estrechó entre sus brazos y Rosalie la apretó más fuerte.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, limpiaron y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación. Veinte minutos después, la puerta principal se cerró estrepitosamente. Rosalie saltó de la cama.

─ ¡Lilliaaaan! ─ William gritó.

Pasos pesados y apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras y Rosalie salió de su habitación.

Vio la silueta grande y rubia de su padre atravesar el pasillo hasta que llegó a la habitación. Lillian estaba saliendo de ésta y William la empujó contra la puerta.

─ ¡Tú zorra, vaca zorra! ─ William le gritó. Rosalie corrió hacia allá ─ ¿¡creíste que no me iba a enterar, tú zorra!?

─ ¿Puedes calmarte por favor, William? ─ Rosalie le gritó de vuelta.

─ ¡No, tú, niña estúpida! ¡Díselo, Lillian, dile cómo te revuelcas con ese estúpido de mierda!

Lillian estaba blanca, como el papel. Rosalie se situó frente a su madre.

─ ¡No soy un idiota, nadie me verá como el idiota! ─ William estaba furioso, tenía el cuello rojo y la yugular se le saltaba, estaba dando vueltas en círculos.

Fue hacia el armario y sacó una maleta.

─ ¡Nadie me verá así sólo por tu culpa, zorra! ─ William había comenzado a empacar tiraba ropa tras ropa hacia la maleta─ estaré mejor sin ti, maldita Lillian de mierda.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ Rosalie le gritó de vuelta.

William la miró y de dos zancadas se acercó, la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

─ Niña estúpida…─ saliva saliendo de su boca, cayendo en el rostro de Rosalie, Rosalie viéndose reflejada en sus ojos rojos llenos de odio, él levantó la mano y antes de que la estampara contra la blanca piel de Rosalie. Lillian lo detuvo, jalándolo hacia atrás.

─ ¡Aléjate de ella, animal! ─ Lillian gritó.

Rosalie estaba mareada, veía sombras y luces a su alrededor. Escuchaba los gritos pero lo único que podía ver era la maleta… William se estaba yendo, las iba a dejar y eso parecía lo mejor que podía pasarles.

Sus padres se estaban gritando cara a cara, William abofeteó a Lillian y Rosalie estaba en shock, ¿en realidad las estaba dejando?

Salió de su trance cuando lo vio acercarse y cerrar la maleta, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Él seguía gritándole a su madre y su madre se veía aterrada pero era tan valiente, defendiéndose y no dejando que él la rompiera. Rosalie los siguió y vio cómo él arrojó la maleta al piso inferior sin antes haber terminado de bajar las escaleras.

─ ¡Arruinaste esto! ─ William tomó la foto familiar que reposaba en la mesa del recibidor y la arrojó contra la pared. Rosalie saltó ante el sonido y miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaban los tres, sonriendo, con cristales rotos alrededor.

─ Tú lo arruinaste primero, cerdo alcohólico. ¡Aléjate, lárgate, lárgate, lárgate, por favor! ─ Rosalie no sabía de dónde había salido su voz pero ahora su voz era más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había sido. Rosalie lo tomó de la camisa y le gritó de vuelta. William se la quitó de encima con un empujón.

─ Maldita Lillian de mierda zorra─ él seguía furioso.

Entonces se fue, cerrando de un portazo. El silencio se apoderó otra vez de la casa y escucharon el sonido chirriante de las llantas contra el pavimento.

Él se había ido.

Rosalie salió de su trance y miró a su madre, se sorbió la nariz y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

─ ¿Mamá… se fue?

Lillian asintió con la cabeza, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.

Rosalie corrió y se refugió en los brazos que estaban abiertos para ella.

…

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios. Los leo todos y estoy feliz por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

 **Mocking the bounds**

 **Capítulo 18**

El lunes había sido un largo día y el martes Rosalie no se había presentado a la escuela. Su madre se había quedado dormida en el sillón pero Rose si había dormido en su habitación. Despertaron tarde y William no había vuelto. Lillian se ocupó de sus golpes y del desayuno. Rosalie estaba recogiendo los vidrios de la fotografía que William había quebrado cuando su teléfono sonó.

Era Alice.

─ Hola ─ Rose respondió, alegre por escuchar de alguien más, por escapar un momento.

 _─ Rose, ¿por qué no viniste a la escuela?_

Rosalie miró el reloj en la pared, estaban en el almuerzo.

─ Uh, uh; mi mamá se sentía un poco enferma─ mintió─ y me he quedado con ella.

 _─ Ah, bueno, ¿está bien?_

─ Sí, si… no es nada grave─ Rosalie dudó.

 _─ Genial. Entonces supongo que nos veremos por ahí._

─ Si, adiós.

Alice colgó.

Lillian y Rosalie querían estar contentas, felices, extasiadas porque al fin William las había dejado; pero no podían sentirse así, el ambiente en la casa seguía pesado y estaban cansadas, agobiadas, no podían disfrutarlo del todo.

Comieron en silencio.

─ Vete, Rose. Yo limpio esto, ve a descansar─ Lillian le dijo.

Ya en su habitación, Rosalie cayó en cuenta de que probablemente su vida iba a cambiar por completo. Lillian no ganaba igual que su padre y todos esos lujos, eran por él. Probablemente, William no iba a darles nada o seguro todo se arreglaría cuando se divorciaran. ¿Qué pasaría con la universidad? ¿Qué pasaría con su auto, con sus bolsos, su ropa? Con lo material… ¿qué iba a pasar? Rosalie estaba preocupada, porque eso es lo que hacen los adolescentes, preocuparse y preguntar por su vida; Rosalie no sabía qué iba a pasar con todas las cosas a su alrededor, pero sonrió; Rosalie sabía algo, con absoluta certeza, su vida ya no iba a ser la misma ahora que William no estaba.

Y no podía esperar para comenzar a vivirla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward había pasado por Bella esa mañana para ir a la escuela, así que ahora iban juntos. Bella lo miró mientras él conducía, tan maravilloso.

─ ¿Edward?

─ ¿Qué? ─ Edward cambió la canción que sonaba en el estéreo.

─ ¿No crees que sea hora de que se lo digamos a Charlie?

Edward se congeló, Charlie Swan, el Shit Swan… con su pistola cargada y su odio puro hacia él. Maldición.

─ Ehh…─ Edward tartamudeó─ mmm, ¿para qué? yo creo que está bien así.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ─ Bella se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja─ ¿por qué?

Edward se encogió levemente de hombros y movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música, no respondiéndole a Bella.

─ Edward─ lo llamó. Él la miró.

─ Es que tu papá me da miedo.

Bella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se rió… fuertemente. Esa chica se rió de él.

─ ¡No puedo creerlo! ─ Bella seguía riéndose y tenía la cara roja.

─ Si, debe ser bien pinche divertido─ Edward farfulló y se removió molesto en el asiento. Bella trataba de recuperar la respiración─ o sea, Bella, tiene una pistola y me odia.

Bella suspiró, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los ojos.

─ ¡Vamos! No va a ser tan malo, Edward… creí que Edward Maldito Cullen iba a ser más valiente.

Edward sólo chasqueó la lengua y no dijo nada más durante el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella, Edward vio que la patrulla estaba ahí. Maldición.

─ Entonces creo que es hora de decírselo─ aceptó y Bella lo miró, rápidamente.

─ Podemos esperar, si quieres─ dijo ella mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

─ Entre más pronto mejor─ y Edward bajó del auto, cagándose en los pantalones. Le abrió la puerta a Bella y ella lo miró, mientras bajaba lentamente.

─ ¿Estás seguro de esto? ─ Bella le preguntó cuando insertó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

─ Sí, andando─ Edward resopló.

─ De acuerdo.

Entonces entraron.

Charlie estaba en la sala, viendo la televisión, tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras sus armas descansaban en la mesa de centro, las estaba limpiando.

Edward se atragantó.

─ Yo mejor me voy─ le susurró alarmado a Bella y se dio la vuelta. Bella atrapó la parte trasera de su playera y lo jaló.

─ ¡Hola, papá! ─ Bella entró al comedor saludando, jalando a Edward tras ella.

─ Bella, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?

─ Ñee, aburrida─ le respondió y se sentó junto a él. Ambos miraron a Edward, Charlie entrecerró los ojos y su bigote se movió. Edward zambutió las manos en los bolsillos, quedándose parado ahí, luciendo como un tonto.

─ ¡Ah, papá! Edward tiene algo que decirte.

Esa maldita. Edward le entrecerró los ojos.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Edwin? ─ Charlie le preguntó, mientras dejaba el escobillón con el que estaba limpiando su rifle sobre la mesa y "accidentalmente" movía el rifle en su dirección. Edward tragó en seco y Bella se inclinó para girar el rifle y apuntar la televisión.

Ese maldito lo hizo a propósito y Edward creía que estaba presenciando sus últimos minutos de vida. Iba a morir ahí, confesando su amor por Bella y viendo el anuncio de un trapeador con vapor que tenía descuento para las primeras 50 personas que llamaran. Dios, Charlie usaría ese trapeador para limpiar su sangre.

Estaba delirando y tenía nauseas, le estaban sudando las manos.

Y Charlie decía mal su nombre.

─ Ehh…─ carraspeó. ¡NO! Podía hacer esto, Charlie y su rifle brilloso y justo ahí no eran nada para él, haría esto como un hombre─ Bella y yo estamos saliendo.

Bella alzó las cejas, sorprendida; seguro pensando que le tomaría más tiempo. Hija de Satán.

Satán se removió en su asiento, Edward lo miró, Satán estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Bella miró alternadamente entre Charlie y Edward.

─ ¡No! ─ Satán exclamó.

─ Si ─ Edward respondió.

─ Pero… ¿por qué? ─ Charlie lo hizo sonar como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

─ Eh, porque si…─ Edward vaciló. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

Bella se levantó y se colocó junto a Edward.

─ ¿Cómo que "por qué", Charlie? Pues decidimos intentarlo.

─ No puedo aceptarlo─ Charlie se levantó. Edward lo miró. Se sentía como una hormiga viendo el Empire State─ ¿con él? ─ otra vez, como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

─ Sigo aquí─ Edward dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ni Charlie ni Bella dijeron algo más. Todo se quedó en silencio. El hombre de la televisión seguía promocionando su trapeador.

─ Bueno, bueno─ Charlie alzó las manos, mostrando las palmas─ Edward, será mejor que me dejes hablar con Bella

─ Eh…─ el cobrizo miró entre Charlie y Bella. Bella le regresó la mirada─ de acuerdo. Mejor me voy. Nos vemos luego, Bella, Jefe Swan─ con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida.

Ya en el auto, pudo respirar tranquilo. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que iba a pasar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emmett se sentía solo. Se había sentido solo y desolado cuando su padre murió, pero, de alguna manera tenía a su madre de respaldo; había sentido alivio, como cuando estás escribiendo una tarea en la computadora y se apaga y sientes que todo está perdido pero vuelves a encenderla y ahí está, dándote una segunda oportunidad. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, después de todo, la vida estaba llena de segundas oportunidades, pero ahora que su mamá se había ido, todo estaba terminado, estaba solo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde dirigirse, todo lo que alguna vez había conocido se había destrozado, había caído como una casa demolida. Y la vida no daba terceras oportunidades.

Emmett sabía que tenía que conseguir un trabajo, por eso estaba llenando solicitudes de empleo. En realidad, dudaba de que pudiera conseguir un empleo en Forks, pero dado que vivía ahí, tenía que ajustarse a sus posibilidades.

Estaba pensando en ir a la tienda deportiva que estaba cerca del supermercado, a donde también pensaba ir, y también quería darse una vuelta por la comisaría, tal vez encontraba algo.

El zumbido de su teléfono lo distrajo y lo miró. Era un mensaje de Jasper. Sus padres iban a hacer una cena y ellos estaban invitados. Esperaba que Rosalie asistiera. Estaba un poco preocupado por no haberla visto en la escuela y algo le decía que no era porque su mamá estaba enferma. William había vuelto y que coincidencia que Rosalie no hubiera ido al instituto al día siguiente. Quería llamarla. No sabía si hacerlo o no.

La llamó. Tres tonos.

 _─ Hola─_ ella respondió. Se escuchaba bien, tranquila, normal.

─ Hola, Rose. ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá? ¿Vas a ir a lo de Jasper?

Pues Lillian seguía bien, seguía golpeada pero se veía aturdida, como no sabiendo qué hacer.

 _─ Está bien, mejor…─_ Rose dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios─ _si, ahí te veré, ¿cierto?_

─ Que bueno─ Emmett murmuró─ si, ahí nos vemos.

 _─ ¿Tú estás bien? ─_ ella preguntó.

─ Sí, ahora estoy llenando unas solicitudes de empleo. En verdad necesito uno─ él soltó una ligera risa─ pero me extrañé de que no fueras a la escuela, por eso llamé

 _─ Oh, puedo ayudarte si quieres. Ehh, si, mi padre volvió anoche…_

Emmett la interrumpió.

─ Lo sé

Rosalie suspiró.

 _─ Y ellos discutieron, mi padre se fue de la casa._

Emmett se quedó callado, sorprendido, no sabía qué decir; Rosalie estaba nerviosa, expectante.

─ ¿Y eso es malo? ─ él preguntó en un murmullo. Tal vez Rosalie se sintiera igual que él, como cuando Emmett todavía tenía una segunda oportunidad.

 _─ No…─_ Rosalie exhaló─ _no es malo._

Entonces Emmett lo supo y un peso se instaló en su pecho. Esta era la segunda oportunidad de Rosalie, pero ella no se sentía mal de haber perdido la primera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Por qué, Bella? ─ Charlie volvió a preguntar. Se había sentado en el sillón y Bella se quedó de pie.

─ Porque si, papá. No le veo nada de malo

Charlie meneó la cabeza.

─ No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo

─ No me importa. Nada seguro vale la pena. Lo quiero.

Charlie la miró enardecido, las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron. Se levantó.

─ ¡No sabes lo qué estás diciendo! Quiero que termines con él. ¡Ahora!

─ ¡Sé bien de lo que estoy hablando! No puedes obligarme ─ Bella tenía las manos echas puño, a lado de su cuerpo, vibraba y estaba enojada. Charlie estaba molesto también.

─ ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! ─ Charlie se acercó más, imponiendo su altura sobre ella. Bella vaciló y dio un traspié.

─ Entonces espero que disfrutes la decepción─ entonces giró y caminó hacia las escaleras.

─ ¡Vuelve aquí! ─ Charlie le gritó de vuelta. Era la primera vez en su vida que peleaba con él, no sabía cómo sentirse. Bella dio un portazo cuando entró a su habitación. Estaba enojada.

Revisó su teléfono, que había vibrado en su bolsillo. Jasper estaba invitándolos a una cena y Edward le preguntaba qué había pasado.

Charlie no le autorizaría ir con Jasper, pero se escaparía.

 _Charlie está encabronado_

Tecleó, enviando el mensaje a Edward. Recibió una respuesta instantánea.

 _¿Y qué ha pasado?_

Discutí con él, quiere que lo dejemos. ¿Vas a ir a lo de Jasper?

 _¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si, ¿tú?_

Nada, ¿qué podría hacer? Me voy a escapar.

 _Genial. Te veo ahí._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alice fue la primera en llegar. En la casa de Jasper había adultos, amigos de sus padres, estaban charlando en la sala y todos se veían estirados y aburridos. Julia le dio una sonrisa cuando le abrió la puerta y le dijo que se fuera a la habitación de Jasper.

Alice fue por las escaleras, no sabía de qué se trataba esta cena/fiesta lo que fuera. Iba a estar aburrida. Tocó la puerta de Jasper y entró sin esperar respuesta. Jasper estaba en el baño.

─ ¡Hola, Jasper! ¿Quiénes son esos tontos que están abajo? ─ Alice se sentó en la cama, esperando.

─ Amigos de mis padres─ respondió Jasper cuando salió. Llevaba una camisa azul claro, unos jeans y mocasines, sus anteojos y el cabello un poco revuelto. Se veía hermoso.

─ Se ven como perdedores─ dijo Alice mientras se veía las uñas, fingiendo no estar incompuesta a causa de Jasper.

─ Son ricos, así que no son tan perdedores─ Jasper había ido y tomado la silla de su escritorio, se sentó frente a Alice, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo. Las rodillas desnudas de Alice chocaron con el respaldo, el pantalón se le ajustó a Jasper en los muslos. Delicioso.

─ Bueno no tanto─ comentó ella. Jasper le acarició la mejilla y Alice lo miró con sus ojos grises.

─ Te ves muy linda, Ali─ se le secó la boca. Usaba una falda alta hasta la cintura, con botones al frente y una camisa de velos rosa pastel, unos tacones pequeños y verde limón. Jasper la estaba tentando.

─ Gracias, Jasper. Tú también luces bien─ Jasper sonrió ladinamente y se le acercó, plantando un casto beso sobre sus labios color melón. Alice parpadeó, nerviosa. Jasper soltó una ligera sonrisa y volvió a besarla.

Fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

─ Pasen─ dijo Jasper mientras se alejaba de Alice, apoyándose en el pie para alejar la silla de ella.

Entró Bella. Usando unos jeans, una blusa blanca sin un hombro y manga larga y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Les sonrió.

─ ¿Quiénes son esos tontos que están abajo? ─ tanto Alice como Jasper se rieron.

─ Amigos de mis padres

Bella iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Rosalie y Edward entraron, se habían encontrado en el camino y Bella se sintió un poco incómoda de que llegaran juntos. Venían informales. Rosalie usaba jeans y un sueter rosa con un gran escote y Edward vestía pantalones y una camisa guinda. Hermoso.

─ ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, Jazz? ─ Rosalie le preguntó mientras pasaba de Bella y se iba a sentar junto a Alice.

─ Cenar y emborracharnos─ respondió.

Bella y Edward se estaban besando, Bella se alejó de Edward.

─ ¿Emborracharnos? ¿Con todos esos tontos aquí?

─ "Tontos" les queda corto─ entró diciendo Emmett─ están jugando ajedrez, que porquería

Emmett le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda y despeinó a Bella.

─ Ay dios, gracias Jasper─ dijo Rosalie.

─ Chinguense. Yo los invité por ser buena persona, pueden retirarse─ se defendió.

─ Bueno, no dijiste que iba a ser putamente aburrido y que íbamos a ver a ancianos jugar ajedrez─ dijo Edward, que ya estaba sentado en la cama. Alice le hizo un espacio a Bella a lado de ella.

─ Dije que era una cena de mis padres y no va a ser aburrido.

Su teléfono vibró y rodó los ojos cuando vio el mensaje.

─ Es mi madre, vamos a cenar.

─ Eso es lo único interesante que va a pasar aquí─ comentó Emmett mientras Jasper salía de la habitación y apagaba la luz, dejándolos a oscuras.

─ Pequeño cabrón─ musitó Rosalie mientras se ponía de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La madre de Jasper había preparado un delicioso espagueti que se veía muy elaborado, puré de papas y jugosos y gruesos filetes de carne que habían acompañado con pesto. Los adultos tomaron vino y los padres de Jasper se rehusaron a darles a ellos lo mismo, tomaron jugo de manzana.

Bella le dio una mirada significativa a Jasper, él se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Los adultos comenzaron a hablar de tonterías y cuando todo se quedó en silencio, Emmett habló.

─ Estos filetes están deliciosos, Julia.

─ ¿En verdad? Vaya, gracias, aunque… ¿no hubieran preferido mejor pollo?

─ El pollo es muy aburrido, todos se pelean por las pechugas─ dijo un hombre, rubio, con una calvicie que indicaba que su cabeza se iba a convertir en una gran y brillosa rodilla, tal vez las personas la usarían como espejo.

─ Pues sí, nadie quiere un muslo, sería tonto pelearse por un muslo, es limitarse─ respondió otro más, afroamericano.

─ Yo pelearía por un muslo─ respondió Jasper─ son deliciosos y jugosos.

─ Les sorprendería saber las cosas que se pueden hacer con un muslo─ respondió Edward.

A Bella se le atoró el jugo en la garganta, Rosalie dejó de masticar y Alice lo miraba con ojos asombrados. Bella comenzó a toser.

─ ¿Alguien quiere más pesto? ─ Julia habló rápidamente.

El hombre calvo pidió más pesto.

Para cuando terminaron de cenar, los chicos estaban ansiosos, querían divertirse y beber; no seguir escuchando basura adulta.

─ He tenido suficiente contenido de adulto por este día─ dijo Emmett cuando entraron a la cocina. Ellos ya se habían ido a la sala, a seguir con el ajedrez ─ y cabe decir que no fue porno.

─ Desearía mil veces que hubiera sido porno─ Edward estaba ya sentado en un taburete, y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

─ Gracias por su reiterado entusiasmo─ dijo mordaz Jasper─ aprecio que les haya gustado mi invitación.

─ Vamos, Jasper, saca las botellas ya─ respondió Rosalie, dándole un golpe con sus caderas.

─ Pues les informo que las botellas están arriba, en el bar.

─ ¿Y cómo por qué estamos en la cocina y no allá? ─ Bella preguntó y se dejó de ver las uñas.

─ Pues ustedes me siguieron, yo sólo vine a lavarme las manos─ contestó Jasper, girándose hacia el fregadero.

─ Oh, jodete─ Edward se puso de pie y salió de la cocina. Los demás lo siguieron.

Jugaron futbolito y bebieron whiskey y vodka. Las chicas pusieron música y comenzaron a platicar de nada en particular. Para cuando dieron las 10 de la noche estaban enraizados en una profunda conversación sobre la reencarnación.

Los amigos de los padres de Jasper se fueron a las 11 y los chicos se despidieron de él a las 11:30, estaban ebrios y se escabulleron por la puerta antes de que Julia se diera cuenta que se iban.

─ Vámonos, B─ Edward le habló a Bella, con voz ligera. Edward estaba ebrio, bastante, caminaba lentamente y tenía cara de tonto. Bella no había bebido tanto.

Bella subió al Volvo y Edward arrancó.

─ Estás demasiado borracho, ¿no? ─ Ella le preguntó después de un rato, iban en silencio y Edward manejaba lentamente.

─ No─ mintió y el auto se detuvo abruptamente. Bella resopló y Edward reanudó la marcha─ perdón, frené.

Bella sentía que iba a morir. Lo sintió más cerca cuando Edward se quedó medio dormido, el auto se desvió y ahora se dirigía hacia un árbol.

─ ¡Oye! ─ ella gritó.

─ Lo siento, lo siento.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, Edward aparcó.

─ Te veo mañana, Chica Bike

─ Me avisas cuando llegues─ ella respondió. Edward se inclinó para besarla y el aliento a alcohol le cayó en el rostro. Entonces bajó del auto y él le dio una nalgada.

Bella entró a su casa, Charlie ya no estaba. Se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, con la idea de sólo descansar un rato y después desvestirse. Se quedó dormida.

Despertó después de un rato y miró a su alrededor. Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y vio la hora. 3:54 am. Edward no le había llamado ni mensajeado. Se preocupó al instante y le llamó.

Nadie respondió. Volvió a llamarlo. Nada. Cuando lo llamó por cuarta vez, respondió.

 _─ ¿Qué? ─_ se escuchaba somnoliento.

─ ¿Edward?

 _─ ¿Qué pasa?_

─ No me avisaste que habías llegado

 _─ Ah, ya llegué, estoy dormido, déjame dormir._

─ Adiós, te quiero.

Edward colgó.

─ Bastardo─ Bella maldijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por la mañana, Edward la estaba esperando afuera. Bella salió de la casa. Se había quedado dormida y se sentía de la mierda. Edward se veía igual que ella.

Estaba usando lentes oscuros y tenía su cabeza recargada al respaldo del asiento. Bella entró al Volvo.

─ Me siento de la mierda─ él murmuró.

─ Nadie te dijo que bebieras como poseso.

Edward se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos, quejándose.

─ ¿Cómo estás?

─ Bien, me duele la cabeza─ Bella respondió mientras inclinaba el asiento del Volvo y se acostaba.

Edward manejó hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegaron a Inglés, Jasper estaba dormido. Lo despertaron cuando la maestra entró.

─ Maldición, tengo entrenamiento─ murmuró Edward─ sólo quiero ir a dormir.

─ ¿Con quién me voy a ir entonces? ─ Bella le preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros.

─ Están Alice y Rosalie.

Al final, Bella se fue con Alice. Rosalie tenía que entrenar también.

─ Rose me dijo que Emmett está buscando un trabajo─ Alice le comentó a Bella, mientras encendía el estéreo.

─ ¿Crees que vaya a ir a la Universidad?

Alice suspiró y sujetó el volante con las dos manos.

─ No lo sé, no creo. A menos que su madre haga acto de presencia de nueva cuenta.

─ ¿Crees que vaya a volver?

─ Lo dudo─ Alice finalizó.

Bella se miró las manos en el regazo. Paper Towns le vino a la mente. Podía ir y hablar con Riley, de todas formas, hace tiempo que Bella no iba a trabajar. Se rió internamente. Seguramente ya ni siquiera tenía el trabajo.

─ ¿Crees que si le dejo mi lugar en PT quiera ir?

Alice la miró de reojo, como si fuera una loca.

─ ¿Sigues teniendo TÚ un lugar en Paper Towns? ─ soltó una risa─ ¿desde cuándo?

Bella se rió también.

─ Pues como sea, pero puedo hablar con Riley, ¿qué dices? Además creo que sólo no he ido en tres semanas.

─ Pues en el mundo real, no asistir al trabajo por tres semanas es demasiado.

─ Cállate, duende.

Llegaron a la casa de Bella. Bella tomó su mochila y se apresuró a salir.

─ Nos vemos, Brandon.

─ Adiós. Y date una vuelta por PT

─ Lo haré─ le respondió Bella.

Charlie estaba ahí. Estaba en la sala viendo televisión. Bella no lo saludó y se fue directo a su habitación.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser hablar con Riley Biers?

─ Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que están viendo─ le dijo tan pronto como entró a su oficina.

Bella suspiró.

─ Escucha, Riley. Vengo a hablarte de algo.

─ ¿Y ahora quieres que te escuche? ─ él alzó una ceja sin dejar de hacer ese molesto sonido con su pluma.

─ Es algo serio─ Bella se sentó frente a él.

─ Mi negocio es algo serio, Isabella Swan. Me siento usado por ti.

Bella volvió a suspirar.

─ Quiero dejar el trabajo, ni siquiera estoy comprometida con él…

─ Vaya─ la interrumpió.

─ Y quiero dejarle mi lugar a un amigo. Él lo necesita más que yo.

─ Dile que busque alguna otra referencia, tú no me das buena espina.

Bella se frotó las sienes.

─ Escucha, Riley, él no es como yo, es decir, él en verdad, en verdad necesita el trabajo.

─ ¿Qué tanto? ─ Riley la miró suspicaz. Seguía golpeando la pluma contra el escritorio.

─ Demasiado. Necesita este trabajo para poder comer al menos.

Los ojos de Riley se convirtieron en rendijas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El teléfono de Emmett vibró en su casillero, estaba terminando de tomar sus cosas después de la práctica y miró la pantalla.

Bella.

─ ¡Bells!

 _─ Eh, Emmett, te he conseguido un trabajo._

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Cerró su casillero y se dirigió a la salida.

─ ¿Un trabajo? ¿De verdad?

 _─ Si, uno de verdad. En Paper Towns, renuncié para que pudieras tomar mi lugar. Riley te quiere ver los lunes, miércoles y viernes ahí. Inicias este viernes._

─ ¿Es enserio? No tenías por qué haberlo hecho, Bella ─ Emmett tenía un nudo en la garganta.

 _─ ¿Por qué no? Para eso están los amigos. ¿Te agrada la idea?_

─ Carajo, si

 _─ Bien._

Emmett se sentía feliz, se sentía optimista, animado. Al parecer, no todo era tan malo

 **…**

 **¿Me recuerdan? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto. Las extraño.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

 _ **Mocking the bounds**_

 **Capítulo 19**

El despertador sonó desesperado.

─Humpf…─ Bella enterró la cara en la almohada. Sacó el brazo de la colcha y golpeó al despertador, haciéndolo caer al piso. Seguía sonando y saltando contra el piso.

Bella abrió los ojos y miró la ventana. El vidrio estaba empañado. Genial. Un puto día frío.

Se escuchó la cadena del baño y Bella se removió contra las mantas. Se las quitó de encima y fulminó con la mirada al despertador. Lo apagó y lo dejó en su sitio.

Fue hasta el armario y miró adentro. Comenzó a vestirse cuando escuchó que Charlie salió del baño. Le rodó los ojos. Lo odiaba en estos momentos.

Cuando estuvo vestida fue hacia el baño. Estaba pensando en desayunar cereal.

Para cuando estuvo lista, tomó su mochila y el estuche de su saxofón y salió de su habitación. Se encontró con Charlie cerca de la puerta. Se estaba colgando su cinturón.

─ Le puse nuevos neumáticos a tu camioneta, los otros estaban gastados─ él le dijo, mientras Bella entraba a la cocina y tomaba una manzana. Adiós cereal. Charlie hacia que se le revolviera la panza.

─ Gracias─ dijo secamente y tomó las llaves de la pickup, que estaban colgadas junto a la puerta. La extrañaba, Edward la había estado llevando estos días y extrañaba el olor y el sonido de la camioneta.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Una ligera brisa de rocío le mojó la cara.

─ ¿¡Te espero para cenar!? ─ Charlie le gritó desde dentro de la casa.

─ No─ Bella respondió.

Sonrío cuando el sonido de encendido de la camioneta llenó el ambiente. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Charlie? ¿Ahora ya actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado? Eso la enojaba.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento de la escuela vio cómo todos caminaban hacia el edificio, buscando cobijo del frío. Llevaban chamarras, bufandas, gorros… demonios, había olvidado su gorro. Refunfuñó y eso la enojó más.

Todo indicaba que iba a ser un mal día. Y no se equivocó.

─ De acuerdo, entonces tienen que entregar su trabajo el 7 de diciembre, ¿les parece? ─ Miss Sheriddan apuntaba el calendario en su computadora, mientras toda la clase seguía tomando notas.

Miss Sheriddan les había encargado un proyecto, quería un folleto y una presentación sobre un país. Bella era buena en Geografía y le gustaban las culturas y todas esas cosas interesantes que cada país tenía para ofrecer así que estaba emocionada y le agradaba ese dichoso proyecto. Pero todo se arruinó cuando Miss Sheriddan dijo lo siguiente:

─ Entonces será en parejas y habrá un trío, obviamente elegidos por mí…

Los quejidos no se hicieron esperar.

─ Y también yo les elegiré el país, les ahorraré trabajo…

Más quejidos. Bella rodó los ojos. Miss Sheriddan podía meterse su proyecto por donde no brilla el Sol.

Bella creía que eso era lo peor, pero lo peor, estaba a punto de comenzar.

─ De acuerdo… entonces…─ Miss Sheriddan se puso sus anteojos y tomó su lista, comenzando a formar los equipos. Entonces fue turno de Bella─ tenemos a Swan Bella con Stanley Jessica.

Bella se ahorró el gemido de frustración que iba a salírsele. Jasper se rió bajito a su lado y Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado. Bella sintió como la mano de Jessica la sacudió por el hombro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué Jessica actuaba tan emocionada? Si era claro que ambas se odiaban.

Jasper quedó emparejado con Mike y Edward con un chico llamado Tom.

─ Vayamos a los países…─ Miss Sheriddan proyectó los nombres de los países y los estableció sin orden especifico.

Bella iba a trabajar con Jessica e iban a investigar sobre Islandia.

─ Eso no es todo, chicos─ Miss Sheriddan anunció, ¿podía callarse ya? No había otra cosa peor que eso─ van a vestirse y a bailar, tradicionalmente, como su país.

¿QUÉ?

Bella no era la única acomplejada, todo el grupo rompió en argumentos y quejidos. La profesora alzó las manos, aplacando el ruido.

─ No lo hagan si no quieren, pero estarán reprobados. Ahora si no hay más preguntas, proseguiremos con la clase.

Maldita Sheriddan. Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando la clase terminó todos recogieron sus cosas y Jessica detuvo a Bella mientras tomaba su mochila.

─ Bella, ¿te parece bien que iniciemos este fin de semana? Ya sabes, para la coreografía y eso.

─ Si─ Bella murmuró─ ven a mi casa mañana, a las 2, ¿está bien?

─ Claro─ Jessica respondió con una sonrisa. Bella no le sonrió de vuelta y se fue, dejándola ahí.

Esto iba a ser un infierno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ La odio, ¿cómo se supone que podré tolerarla? ¿Cómo voy a trabajar con ella y verla todo el tiempo? ─ Bella se estaba quejando con Alice, en la fila del almuerzo.

─ Mal día ¿eh? ─ Alice dijo─ tranquila, Bella. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, de las cosas malas siempre salen cosas buenas. Sólo relájate.

Bella la miró feo.

─ No puedo, Alice─ y luego miró hacia donde estaba Jessica, comiendo su burrito. La vio con ojos entrecerrados─ la detesto. Ni siquiera tolero mirarla.

Alice se rió bajito.

─ Al mal tiempo, buena cara. Ten disponibilidad, Bella. Sé que es lo peor y es aterrador, pero es tu calificación también. Tal vez ella también está pensando lo mismo que tú, y nada bueno puede salir de dos personas que se odian a muerte y tienen que trabajar juntas. Así que sonríe─ Alice le picó las costillas y Bella se rió, alejando su mano─ esa es mi chica─ Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse hacia la caja registradora.

¿En verdad no era tan malo?

 **.**

─ Hoy es mi primer día trabajando, amigos. Deséenme suerte─ dijo Emmett antes de echarse una papa frita a la boca.

─ Sólo intenta no faltar como Bella─ Alice dijo y luego la miró─ ¿enserio seguías teniendo un trabajo ahí, Bella?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

─ Riley es un buen tipo.

─ Si, claro─ Rosalie dijo con ironía─ lo harás bien, Emmett, ¿has pensado sobre la universidad?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

─ Si, pero, no creo que pueda pagármela, tal vez sólo consiga un trabajo y ya. A lo mejor y dentro de unos años pueda ir. Igual voy a buscar un trabajo para martes, jueves y sábado, tal vez me dé una vuelta por la Comisaría o por el súper mercado o por la tienda deportiva.

Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda.

─ ¿Te interesa la Medicina? Estoy seguro de que Carlisle se alegrará de poder pagarle a alguien la carrera.

─ No, gracias viejo─ Emmett dijo sonriendo─ intenta ir tú.

Edward bufó y miró a otro lado.

─ Oh, Bella, ¿ya viste quién está ahí? ─ Edward le dijo, señalando con la barbilla a una dirección. Bella lo miró brevemente y luego siguió su mirada. Rodó los ojos.

─ No me lo recuerdes. La odio─ dijo apretando los ojos.

Alice meneó la cabeza.

─ ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? ─ preguntó Emmett. Rosalie asintió también, queriendo saber.

Bella estaba enfurruñada, así que Jasper les platicó. Rosalie se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos.

─ Vaya, Bella, ¿quién lo diría? Que buena forma de terminar el año.

─ Oh, Bella, viene hacia acá, actúa normal─ Emmett comentó.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Bella alzó rápidamente la cabeza mirando en todas direcciones.

Ellos se rieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Esme sabe que estamos saliendo? ─ Bella le preguntó a Edward. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Edward había recargado su cabeza en su pecho.

Se habían tirado en la cama luego de volver del entrenamiento y del ensayo de la banda. Faltaban pocos días para el primer Interestatal y los ensayos y entrenamientos eran más duros.

─ No, no se lo he dicho aun─ respondió y luego alzó la cabeza, mirándola ─ ¿quieres que se lo diga ya?

Bella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

─ No, o sea, me refiero a que se lo digas cuando quieras.

─ Bueno─ Edward se acercó más a ella y le besó la barbilla─ si puedes vivir con eso.

─ Si

Edward delineó su mejilla con sus labios, sin besarla, depositó un beso en su sien y Bella suspiró bajito.

─ ¿Edward? ─ ella lo llamó.

─ ¿Mhmm? ─ él ahora estaba delineando su cuello.

─ Te quiero─ él no respondió, sólo le besó el cuello, con la boca abierta. Bella volvió a suspirar bajito.

Edward la estaba llevando a lugares en los que nunca había estado, Edward estaba siendo refrescante, Edward era como una alarma adentro de tu cabeza, parpadeante, siempre sonando, como las luces de una patrulla, cegador y rojo y azul y brillante. Edward era peligroso pero era tan atractivo, tan alto y guapo, era tan malo pero lo hacía tan bien todo. Bella se acercaba a él como una polilla siendo atraída por la luz, siempre a su alrededor, como si el campo magnético de Edward fuera demasiado fuerte. No podía alejarse.

Edward deslizó una mano dentro de sus pantalones y Bella abrió las piernas, instintivamente. Edward siempre la veía cuando su guardia estaba abajo. Edward seguía besando su cuello, Bella estaba embelesada, como si él fuera un sedante, un alucinógeno.

Todo fue tan rápido y Bella estaba mareada, pero ahora Edward no tenía playera y su espalda se curveaba bajo el toque de Bella. Ella tampoco tenía blusa, ni sostén, ni pantalones, sólo estaba usando sus bragas. Edward seguía usando sus pantalones.

Edward estaba besando su escote, con una mano adentro de sus bragas, tocándola y haciéndola sentir cosas nuevas. Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sensaciones, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apretaba los labios y los ojos, aprisionaba el cabello de Edward.

Bella estaba a punto de terminar y Edward dejó de mover la mano para tomar su miembro con la misma. Bella entonces se dedicó a besarle el cuello y la boca, Edward la estaba acariciando con su mano libre, le tocaba el trasero, la espalda, el abdomen, la cintura, el cabello.

Edward si terminó.

Entonces Bella después de un rato, recogió sus cosas y se fue; despidiéndose de Edward con un beso en la boca y una caricia en el cabello.

Edward se adecentó y bajó las escaleras. Esme estaba sentada en un taburete en la cocina, trabajando apoyada en la encimera.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ Edward le preguntó.

─ Trabajando─ Esme no despegó sus ojos de los papeles y respondió mascullando.

Edward se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un jugo.

─ Bella se acaba de ir─ le dijo.

Esme respondió con un "mhmm" distraído.

─ Estábamos en mi habitación

─ Mhmm

─ Tuvimos sexo

─ Mhmm

─ Y está embarazada

─ Mhmm. Todo se arreglará─ ella respondió.

Edward tiró un jarrón que estaba en la encimera junto al refrigerador. Los vidrios se esparcieron por el piso. Esme pegó un salto y lo miró finalmente.

Edward medio le sonrió y se fue, pisando los vidrios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ De acuerdo, Emmett─ Angela le sonrió─ creo que estás listo─ ella se ajustó los anteojos.

─ ¿Crees? Sigo sin aprenderme los botones

Angela se rió ligeramente y meneó la cabeza.

─ Si, si lo creo. Andando, este va a ser tu primer cliente.

─ Ay por Dios─ Emmett se rascó la frente.

Estaba nervioso, no quería estropearlo, al fin, tenía una oportunidad para ganar dinero, y creía que con tan sólo apretar un botón equivocado lo despedirían.

─ Hola, buenas tardes…─ Emmett se aclaró la garganta─ bienvenido a Paper Towns, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

El niño lo miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador. Tenía entre 10 y 12 años tal vez.

─ Hola, mmm, quiero un frapuccino, por favor

Emmett asintió y bajó la mirada emocionada y expectante de Angela comenzó a registrar la orden sin problemas.

─ ¿Quieres algún sabor en específico? ─ Emmett le preguntó.

─ Caramelo, con crema batida y chispas de chocolate, por favor. Mediano─ el niño habló rápidamente y Emmett se puso nervioso. Un niño de 11 años lo estaba intimidando.

─ ¿Y qué tipo de leche?

─ ¿Tipo? ─ el niño lo miró frunciendo el ceño, se pasó una mano por su cabello rizado.

─ Si, entera, light, deslactosada, semi descremada…

─ Ah, la que sea está bien─ él respondió como si le hubieran hablado en chino.

Para cuando el café estuvo listo, el niño estaba ansioso y le dejó propina a Emmett.

─ Vaya, todo parece ir sobre ruedas─ Angela le dijo─ no estropeaste nada y tienes propina.

─ Esperemos que así siga.

 **.**

A Emmett le dolían los pies para el final del día, estaba nervioso y esperaba que Riley Biers no fuera demasiado duro con él.

─ Parece que has superado tu primer día, muchacho─ Riley le dijo mientras bajaba las cortinas de las ventanas del negocio.

─ Si, al parecer si─ Emmett respondió.

─ ¿Volverás el lunes o te has espantado? ─ Su jefe le preguntó mientras se pasaba las llaves de una mano a la otra.

Emmett se rió bajito y se revolvió el cabello.

─ Si, volveré.

─ Me agrada.

─ A mí también me agrada. Me agrada bastante─ Emmett respondió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sábado por la mañana, Edward despertó tarde. Carlisle estaba lavando el auto y Esme estaba llamando por teléfono en la sala.

Pasó de largo a la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador algunas sobras. Encontró un plato lleno del desayuno. Lo metió al microondas. Se recargó en la encimera y cruzó los brazos.

Pensando en alguna excusa para llamar a Bella, ¿necesitaba una excusa? ¿O sólo podía llamar y ya?

Esme llegó a la cocina.

─ Hola─ lo saludó─ ¿ayer mencionaste a Bella? ─ Esme se sentó en un taburete.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

─ Si, estoy saliendo con ella.

Esme lo miró con una mirada llena de significado y de picardía.

─ ¿Finalmente?

El microondas terminó y Edward se giró para sacar el plato.

─ Si, mamá, _finalmente_

Se fue a sentar después de tomar un tenedor. Iba a comer waffles y tocino.

─ ¿Quién dio el gran paso?

─ Ehh…─ Edward tomó un bocado de waffle─ creo que yo.

─ Estoy feliz por ti, Edward.

─ Gracias, mamá, yo también estoy contento.

─ ¿No vas a hacer nada malo, verdad? ─ ella estampó ligeramente una mano en la encimera.

─ Tu falta de confianza es un poco hiriente

Ella sonrió.

─ Lo siento, sólo que quiero que seas feliz.

─ Sería muy feliz si me dejas comerme todo esto.

─ De acuerdo─ Esme le dio una última sonrisa y se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El celular timbró en la cama mientras Bella se estaba aplicando labial. Fue a recogerlo y vio que Edward era quien llamaba.

─ ¡Hola! ─ Bella contestó feliz, olvidando momentáneamente su rabieta.

 _─ Hey, Chica Bike, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo estás? ─_ preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la línea.

─ Ugh, Miss Odiosa llegará en cualquier momento, mientras más pronto terminemos con este proyecto inútil más pronto me desharé de ella.

Edward rió ligeramente.

 _─ Eres tan dramática. ¿Eso significa que no te tendré por el resto del día? Tengo que buscar algo mejor qué hacer._

─ Si, eso parece─ Bella sonrió─ ¿te parece si nos vemos tan pronto como Stanley se vaya?

 _─ Si, está bien. Carlisle se va a ir al hospital en un rato más, así que no me molestará._

El timbre sonó y Bella rodó los ojos.

─ Tengo que dejarte. Jessica está aquí.

 _─ Buena suerte con eso. Sonríe._

─ Pff, no─ Bella ya estaba bajando las escaleras─ nos vemos luego.

 _─ Si, adiós._

─ Te quiero─ dijo ella, pero Edward ya había cortado.

Suspiró y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras abría la puerta de un tirón.

Jessica le sonrió del otro lado, Bella arrugó la nariz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Alice?

─ ¿Hmm?

─ ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Que esto está bien? ─ Jasper preguntó mientras le acariciaba el brazo desnudo.

Alice ajustó las sábanas a su alrededor y suspiró. Luego lo miró. Jasper se veía bien sin sus anteojos, no causaba ternura como lo hacía cuando los usaba.

─ Si, no tiene nada de malo. La gente tiene sexo todo el tiempo.

─ ¿Entonces…? ─ Jasper alzó una ceja.

Alice volvió a mirar el techo, Jasper la contempló. La luz amarilla de la lámpara la hacía verse hermosa, resplandecía y el reflejo de la luz en su piel invitaba a acariciarla. Alice se veía bien así, en su habitación, desnuda en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas y con sólo una lámpara alumbrando.

─ Está bien, Jazz, está bien.

Entonces se estiró y apagó la lámpara, dejándolos a oscuras.

 **…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus respuestas, las leo todas. ¿Qué creen que pase con Jessica y Bella ahora que tienen que estar juntas? ¿Alice y Jasper? Ya vimos a Emmett en su primer día de trabajo. ¿Cuándo se le va a pasar el enojo a Bella hacia Charlie? Esme ya sabe que Edward y Bella están saliendo. Ya se viene el primer juego interestatal y Acción de Gracias.**

 **Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
